


The only exception

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cooking, Devil Wears Prada References, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Malec, Office Romance, Only slight mention, Original Character - Freeform, Slight mention of drug use, The Devil wears Prada Plotline, Work In Progress, baby!Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 161,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec Lightwood loses his job as a cook at a high class restaurants and starts at the post office of Bane Enterprise,<br/>he never knew what would happen.<br/>That is, until he meets the extraordinary owner of the magazine company, Magnus Bane.<br/>Things get fuzzy when Alec is promoted to be Magnus assistant, without knowing a single thing about magazines, or fashion.<br/>He has yet to learn a lot.</p><p>** UPDATE: Mature content starting in chapter 20, will appear again. Read at your own risk ;)<br/>Everything before is simply General. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screwed up thing that I call life.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. this is it. My first Shadowhunters fic.  
> The plot of this is based on the movie "The Devil wears Prada" but with some slight changes, like Alec being a cook, and Magnus not being such a bitch as Miranda in the movie. But still, inspired through the movie-story.  
> I might change (might? I WILL) the rate from general to mature (or even explicit?) throughout the story, for now, it's general.  
> The first chapter will just be the start into the story, Magnus will appear in the second one, which I'm working on right now!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all Shadowhunters characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Nor do I own anything from "The Devil wears Prada", this story is simply based on that plot line and inspired through the movie.  
> The title is inspired by the Paramore Songs "The Only Exception" and "Decode". I do not own any right to those either, obviously.
> 
> Enjoy;)

 

 

So this was it. This was how it felt like being a total failure. He was such an idiot.

Alec glanced up at the words „Le Chevalier“ and sighed, then he grabbed the bag which was lying at his feet, put up his collar and started walking.

 

He had put his everything in his career. Cooking was more than a passion. It was his mission in life.  
Alec had started getting interested in preparing food when he got into college, NYU to be precisely, studying law enforcement, like his father did and how his parents had made him do.  
He didn't enjoy it, not even in the slightest. So he started looking for something to get his mind off after hours in the lecture halls and he that was how he got into cooking.  
He loved it the second he started.  
Soon he noticed how much he liked it and grew the desire to actually start learning it. So he had started taking some classes and one day, one night when he was at his parents place for the annual Lightwood weekly dinner he told his parents he would drop out of NYU and start chasing a career as a cook.

His parents had flipped, he had never seen his mother giving him such a disappointed look, but he stood his ground. He wanted to do it. That night they kicked him out.

 

His only support came from his siblings, his sister Isabelle and his adoptive brother Jace.

Isabelle was also a student at NYU, studying economics, same as Jace, who had already started an internship at a big public relations company on the east side. They were both pretty good at what they did and their parents were pleased. Not so much for Alec.

 

Four years later, after attending a cooking academy and learning everything he could even imagine about preparing food he managed to get a job at a high society restaurant on the upper east side.  
The “Le Chevalier” had been his dream job.  
He loved the kitchen and the menu they had. With his skill which he perfected in the academy he quickly earned his place along the cooks which had been there for years and he was happy. Truly happy. That was, until the owner changed and brought his daughter along into the restaurant.  
Camille was trouble from the start. She was always sneaking around the staff, being rude to anyone who crossed her path and sold everyone out to her father if a mistake was made.  
And one day, she set her eyes on Alec.

When Alec politely turned her down he didn't yet new what he had done. He should have known she was a real bitch.  
She went to her father and told him, Alec had harassed her in the staff room.  
He was ordered to his bosses office that same day and got fired. He got no chance explaining anything but was shouted at while Camille stood behind her father, smirking pleased.

 

So that was how he ended up in front of the restaurant with his bag full of work clothes in his hand and without a clue what do to.

____________

 

“You should have demanded a Lawyer, Alec!”

Alec was sitting on the couch in his sister's apartment while she was standing in front of him with her arms on her hips, quite enraged.

Even though Izzy was his little sister, she often got protective over him, ever since his parents had kicked him out when he had quit NYU. She was also one of the few people who knew about Alecs sexuality, besides Clary, Jaces girlfriend and Alecs best friend, Jace and Simon, Izzys boyfriend. That had been one of the reasons he had turned Camille down. Not that she wasn't pretty, but he didn't like her.  
He didn't like women that way at all, but wasn't ready to come out yet.

 

“Iz, just drop it, okay? It's over, I can't go back in time and change that he fired me. It's done”, he sighed and leaned his head against the pillow behind him.

“That bitch. What are you gonna do now, big bro?” She sat down beside him and looked at him worriedly.  
“I don't know.. But I do know one thing: Mr. Belcourt is gonna make sure I won't be able to work at any high class restaurant again, that he told me. I'm so screwed, I should have just gone out with her..”, Izzy cut him off.

“No, don't say that! I'm sure you will be able to work as a cook again. For now I have an idea. You might not like it but it would help your current unemployed status.”

“Spill.”

“So you know Simon works at this magazine company? Bane Enterprise?”  
Simon was Izzy's boyfriend, and also one of Alec's only other friends despite his siblings.  
He liked Simon, even though he could get a bit annoying over movies and tech stuff from time to time. Still, he was a good guy and Izzy really loved him.

“Yes, I remember. What about it?”

“Well some guy quit and they're looking for a replacement. It's not the best job, but you get money. Plus it's full time and Bane Ent. Pays quite well. So?”

Alec thought about it for a moment. As he recalled, Simon was working at the post department of the company.  
Not the most exciting job but Izzy was right. As long as he would get money for it, he could do it. His dream of someday owning his own restaurant would have to wait a little longer.  
“I'll do it”, he said. Izzy put her hand on his and smiled.

“I'll give Simon a call, he should still be at the company, maybe you could even start this week.”

With that she left Alec on the sofa and went to the bedroom to call Simon.

Alec sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

 

 

“Dude, come on, cheer up. You make all my customers go away with that frowny face of yours.”

Alec was sitting at the counter in his brothers Coffee shop on the west side and glared up at Jace.

“I have nothing to cheer up for. I just lost my dream job and have to start working in a _post office_ at some company I have no clue about on Monday. Now tell me what there is to be happy about.”, he snarled at Jace, who protectively put up his hands.  
“Chill man, I didn't do anything to you”, he said. Alec nodded.

“Sorry, it's just... hard.”

“I know. But it's gonna be okay you know?”

Alec nodded but he wasn't feeling like that at all. He watched Jace going back to work on his financial folder in front of him.

The coffee shop called “Java Jace” was Jace's pride and joy. When he had finished his bachelor at NYU in economics and started at the public relations company he had started making a company plan for fun, and it turned out he had a lucky hand for it.  
He had planned the whole thing by himself, got a credit from a bank and opened the shop within a year.  
It was a total success, and beside his work at the company he was always busy with the shop. It was his true passion, and it was also where he met his now girlfriend, when she applied for a job there.  
Her name was Clary and Simon was her best friend, which was how he and Izzy met.  
  
They all connected on instance and Alec was glad his siblings had found love and were happy. Even though he sometimes felt a tweak in his chest when he watched the couples. He was kinda lonely.

 

“So, you ready for this?”, Simon asked and patted him on the back. Alec and him were standing in front of a high office building in Manhatten. Bane Enterprise.

Alec sighed and nodded.  
“Let's do this.”

 

 


	2. Ain't it fun to be in charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus POV.  
> Magnus strangely finds out his addiction to coffee.  
> And his lack of ability to keep assistants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler. Working on more;)  
> Enjoy :*
> 
> Disclaimer: Read on chapter one.

„I don't fucking CARE! You're fired! I mean it, you fucking moron! I don't want to see your face at this office ever again, I'll send your things“, Magnus shouted into his cellphone and angrily pressed down the button to end the call.  
He exhaled and inhaled a few times and closed his eyes in agony. He just fired his assistant. What would he do now, without an assistant?  
He groaned, grabbed the office phone and pressed a quick dial button.

“What now?”, answered the voice on the other side of the line.  
  
“Get up here, it's an emergency. I fired Ben”, Magnus said, slightly exhausted.  
  
“Oh god, Magnus. Again? I'll be up as fast as I can, I do have some _work_ for you to do down here, you know.”

  
Magnus ended the call and slumped down into his chair, hands over his eyes when his attention was brought to a lonely travel mug on his desk. He looked around the desk confused.   
It hadn't been there when he had left his office earlier, god, he didn't even _own_ such a cup so someone must have put it there. He also noticed the pack of letters and and a small package placed on the far right on his desk.  
He put one and one together and angrily stood up.  
  
How could someone from the post office clumsily leave his or her travel mug on **HIS** table?  
He was about to grab his phone to make another angry phone call when his nose smelled _SOMETHING_.  
Something **_good_**.

He opened the mug and smelled the delicious fluid that was inside. He also noticed how it was still hot, and that no one had drank from it yet, so it couldn't have been in there for long.  
Magnus took a sip and melted into the flavor of the coffee. Never had he tasted anything that good and he let himself slump back into his chair, whirling around, savoring the fantastic flavor of his drink. He didn't even notice when Ragnor entered his office, while he was still enjoying the drink.

“What the _hell_ are you doing? Is that a _travel mug_?”, asked Ragnor, his eyebrows shooting up.

Magnus turned around, a smile on his lips, slowly putting the mug down.  
“Ragnor, my dear little cabbage, I just witnessed something that I shall call coffee-gasm.”  
  
Ragnor eyed him warily.  
  
“What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about this coffee! Someone left it on my desk and it is the BEST drink I have ever tasted. Seriously.”

“Are you totally going insane?” Magnus laughed and shook his head.  
“No-oo. Anyway what's up? Why are you up here talking and not down there working?” he asked.

Ragnor narrowed his eyes.  
  


“Are you kidding me, you just rang me ten minutes ago, that you fired Ben. Seriously, Magnus, what is up with you?”

Magnus face darkened as soon as Ragnor spoke the words, all the magic that came from the coffee gone in an instant.

“Right”, he growled.  
“What did he do? I really thought you would warm up with him this time, he just passed the three months mark! Why Magnus?  Why can't you ever keep n assistant?”

Magnus turned in his chair and looked outside over the skyline of Manhattan.  
Ragnor was right, ever since he opened Bane Enterprise and took over the magazine “Pandemonium” himself his assistants changed at least every two months.  
Either the person hadn't been suitable or Magnus simply hadn't been able to form a working relationship.  
It was a devil's circle.

He turned around again to face Ragnor again, who was standing with his arms crossed in front of Magnus desk.

“Well, I do have a real reason this time.”, he pointed.

“Do tell”, answered Ragnor without changing his look down on him.

“Yes. He slept with Catarina.” Ragnors expression softened and he raised one eyebrow.  
“He did? Wait a minute.. there's more, right? What, Magnus?”

  
Magnus eyes narrowed and he angrily made a fist. He closed his eyes for a second, then looked up at Ragnor again.

“And she's pregnant and he is refusing to take care. There you have your reason.” Magnus spat angrily and glared at Ragnor. 

 

Ragnor sighed and leaned down on the table. Catarina had been Magnus best friend since College and Ragnor knew Magnus cared a lot about her.   
Magnus had been the one to introduce Catarina and Ben, and as far as Ragnor knew Magnus, he was blaming himself too. 

“So, what now?”

“I don't know. I need someone new. I can't work without an assistant.”

“I know. How do you expect me to solve this? Shall I call the agency to send some candidates?”, asked Ragnor.

Magnus thought for a moment, then he had a strange idea. A _really_ strange idea, that amused him.

“No. No candidates. I know who I want.”

“You do? And this person can handle all of this?” Ragnor asked doubtfully.

Magnus shrugged.  
  
“We will see about that. Just get the guy, or girl here.”  
  
“Alright, and are you so kind to be telling me who exactly am I looking for?”

 

Outside of his officethrough the glass doors, Magnus saw a tall, dark haired guy make his way towards to elevators. He was pushing a serving cart filled with boxes full of letters and packages in front of him. Magnus smirked mischievous and hold up the travel mug.

“Get me the person who oh so clumsily left me this cup.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Good. ;)  
> More to come...


	3. What am I doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake on Alec's side turns out to be a great offer.  
> And Ragnor HATES to be the delivery boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback!  
> I love this story so far, I hope you do too;)  
> There's so much more to come!  
> Enjoy :*

 

Alec growled as he put up his collar and hood against the rain and wind that was rushing through the streets of Manhattan.  
He was making his way to Bane Enterprise.  
  
He was tired and not in a good mood but still had a full day of work in front of him.  
After he had accepted the job at Bane Ent. His life had been one living hell after another. The job was, as it soon occured to him, pretty boring, organizing packages and letters all day just to cart them out through various floors to various offices where some people were glaring at him.  
He didn't like it but had no choice whatsoever. He barely manages to pay the rent, which was why he asked Jace for a second job at Java's.  
Of course Jace had given him a job at once but now Alec had no other choice than to work the early shift at Java's everyday starting at 6am, serving coffee to people, then making his way to Bane Ent. To start work there at 10am until 7pm.  
He was exhausted. He knew Izzy was seriously worried about him when he had rung her one day to cancel their breakfast date for the next day when Izzy had told him they had had the date last sunday.

He had gotten his last check from the restaurant and after he had met up with a former colleague from there heard some rumors about him and those only made his hope of being able to work in the food industry soon again absolute zero. So, he had no choice but to keep up the work schedule.

 

At least the atmosphere at the post office was a calm and quiet one, since it was only him, Simon and some guy named Sebastian working there. Of course since they were only three people they had a lot to do but everyone could work on their own, and one day Alec started listening to some music with his earphones while arranging a pile of letters and no one cared.

____  
  


Alec balanced his travel mug while he searched for his key card in his bag to get into the building and groaned when he realized, the key card was lying on his table in his apartment.

“Fucking great..”, he muttered when someone pushed past him, nearly making him drop his mug and he snarled at the person.  
“Hey, watch where you're going!” The guy that had pushed him turned around, eyeing him once, then turned and waved with his hand.  
>Jerk< Alec thought, then fished out his phone to call Simon to get down and get him through the door.

 

“Alec, can you get this cart up to the 24th floor? I really need to run an errand and these should have been up for half an hour. Please, I'll do your stack with the financial letters later.”, Sebastian pleaded at Alec, who sighed and nodded.

He hadn't been at the office for half an hour and it was already stressful. A delivery had come in late and now there were stacks of packages and letters to be organized which should have arrived yesterday and every two minutes the phone was ringing, people asking where these things and those things were.  
It was a hell of a day. And of course Simon had called in ill so it was only Sebastian and Alec, trying to manage the whole mess.

Alec put down the things he was going through and pushed the cart with the boxes out of the office towards the elevator.  
He managed to grab his travel mug, which he hadn't been able to get a single sip off, with him. It was his favorite coffee mix that Jace had poured for him, just before he left Java's earlier. Jace had winked at him, quietly whispering how Alec looked like he could use some coffee-magic on this day.  
  
Oh how he had been right.

When he got to the 24th floor there was absolutely no one in sight. Normally he didn't mind just delivering the stuff from the cart but this was Sebastians floor and Alec had noticed some letters on the pile that needed a signature to drop them off. So he casually strolled into the office that was directly ahead, put down his mug and started laying letters and some packages on the desk.  
He admired the view over the Manhattan skyline which was a perfect view from up here when he heard someone call out outside of the office.  
He quickly pushed the cart outside, nearly colliding with a blonde girl, who gave him an angry look.

“Uhm, I need a signature for some of those letters.”, he said and pointed at the stacks.

“Yes, come with me. You should drop them at my office anyway, you know.”, she said, her voice clearly annoyed. Alec rolled his eyes on the inside.  
“I'm sorry, we're short on people in the post office and I don't normally do this floor.”, he said.

“Whatever, come this way. I'll sign them, Mr. Bane doesn't need them on his desk personally.”

Alec stopped for a second. Mr. Bane as in head of Bane Ent.? So that was who that office with the amazing view belonged to..

“Are you coming? I don't have all day.”

Alec apologized again, quickly followed her and dropped off the letters. He made his way back to the elevators as fast as he could and sighed, when the doors closed behind him.

The rest of the day was still stressful, but managable. Sebastian had managed to get one of the interns to get to help them, Max was his name, and together they were able to get all the stuff done for the day. It was already after eight when Alec decided to call it a day. Sebastian had left an hour ago, since he was the one to return early the next day.  
As Alec was about to grab his bag he looked around confused. Where was his travel mug? In fact, he didn't remembered drinking the coffee at all . Suddenly his eyes went wide, and he realised where he had left the mug and cursed.  
He forgot it in the office that monring when he dropped off Sebastians cart.  
He actually had left his mug full of coffee on the desk of Mr. Bane, his _boss_.

>At least my name is not on it..< Alec sighed in relief, when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up confused, when a guy entered.

 

_____  
  
  
After Magnus had told Ragnor who he would want as his new assistant, Ragnor had declared him insane.  
He couldn't believe what he was doing, while he made his way down to the post office and cursed Magnus. How in the world did he let him turn him into a delivery boy? He shook his head, then he turned towards the office. He was relieved when he still saw the light inside the office, knocked and entered the room.  
He was met with a tall guy, who obviously had been just been about to leave the office. Ragnor coughed and put out his hand to the confused young guy.

“Hello, I'm Ragnor Fell, head-designer on the 22nd floor. I'm here on request of Mr. Bane. I'm supposed to tell you, that he enjoyed your coffee this morning.”, he said and with that he saw the color vanish from the young guys face.

______  
  


Alec had been surprised when the older man had entered, but nearly lost his conscience when the guy said he was there on request of _Mr. Bane_. Alec was so screwed. That damn coffee mug.

“I'm so sorry about the mug I forgot, I, uhm, I just...”, he started but the guy, who had introduced himself as Ragnor Fell, interrupted him.

“Mr. Bane would like to offer you the job as his assistant, Mr...”, Ragnor looked at Alec's name tag. “Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec looked at him in disbelief.  
“I'm sorry, what?”, he managed to say.

The other man slightly narrowed his eyes as he withdraw his hand he still had been holding out to Alec.

“I said, Mr. Bane would like to offer...”, he started but Alec put up his hand.  
“No, yes, I heard it. I'm sorry, but.. why?”

“Well, that you have to discuss with Mr. Bane himself, but for now the offer stands. I'm leaving you my card, Mr. Lightwood. Please call me if you accept, or decline. It is rather urgent, so please come to a decision soon. Thank you, and.. good night.” Ragnor dropped his card on the table, turned around and left the younger man standing in disbelief.

 

___  
  
Alec was in shock. He looked down at the card that Ragnor had dropped.  
How was this even possible? When the guy had entered and told him Mr. Bane had send him Alec thought he would be fired for sure. Now this? He picked up the card when his view caught the time on his watch and he cursed. He was already late for dinner at Izzy's place. He put the card in his pocket and hurried out of the office.

 

 

“I thought you would ditch us Alec! You're late.”, Izzy scolded him when she opened the door. He was a little out of breath as he had been running the distance from the subway to Izzy's and Simons apartment.

“I'm sorry Iz, I just had a lot to do at the office today since a certain _someone_ called in sick.”, he sais as he entered and took of his jacket.

“Hey, don't put this down on me, you wouldn't would have wanted me there today since I've been puking all morning!”, came a weak voice from the living room. Alec's brow furrowed as he followed Izzy into the room.

“You look terrible, Simon”, Alec stated as he saw his friend lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Simon frowned.  
“Did you guys manage today? I know the delivery from yesterday must have come in today. I'm really sorry, maybe I can manage to come tomorrow.”, Simon said.

Izzy shook her head.  
“No way, I'm letting you go like this. You're staying for one more day at least. You could barely shower yourself, I had to support you, and wash your back, remember?”, she said and patted Simons shoulder.

“Too much information, Izzy. Now I can't ever get that image out of my head”, Alec groaned and covered his eyes, smirking.  
“You'll get over it, big bro”, Izzy said, winked at him, then went over to the kitchen counter to look after the food.

They ate, well Izzy and Alec ate, while Simon sipped on some tea on the couch and talked about their day. When Alec stood up to carry his and Izzy's plates to the kitchen, the card from Ragnor fell out of his pocket and Izzy picked it up.  
“Alec, what's this? Ragnor Fell, head-designer from Bane Enterprise?”

Her eyes shot up in surprise and she followed Alec to the counter.  
“Alec? Why do you have Ragnor Fells card in your pocket?”

Alec shifted slightly uncomfortable, then turned around to face Izzy.

“Uhm well.. something happened earlier..”, he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Spill.”

“Uhm well, I had to cover one of Sebastians floors today and well, I, uhm, I went to one of the offices and I forgot my mug there.”

Simon shuffled in his position and looked at Alec.  
“Which floor?”

“24th.”

“Wait isn't that the floor where..?” Simon started and Alec nodded.

Izzy looked at him blankly.  
“What? Who's floor is it?”, she demanded. Alec sighed.

“Mr. Bane's floor. I left my mug in is office.”

Simon looked at Alec in horror and Izzy put her hand over her mouth.  
“You did not left your old travel mug in the office of Magnus Bane, the head of Bane Enterprise and also your _boss_?”, she shrieked. Alec nodded.

“I did. But that's not it.”

“Yes, what's this card got to do with everything?”

“Well, that guy, Ragnor came to the post office this evening and well he, uhm..”

“Alec? Did you get fired? Again?” Izzy said, worry in her voice.  
“No, no, calm down, Iz, I didn't get fired. That guy came down and well, he offered me a job as Mr. Bane's assistant.”

Everyone went silent. Alec looked over from his sister to her boyfriend and shrugged.  
  
“ **What**?!” they both burst our at the same time and Alec flinched.  
  
“You forget your mug in your boss's office and you get offered a _JOB_?”

“Yeah, well..”

“How is that even possible! And what did you say?”, Izzy asked excited.  
“Nothing really, he just dropped his card and told me to call him to acept or decline. Then he left.”

“Alec!”, Izzy shoutet and punched him in the arm. He stepped back and looked at her confused.

“What?”  
“You should call him! Accept it! Do you have any idea how much you will earn by being his assistant? How many people you will meet? Magnus Bane is _famous_!”, she exclaimed while gesturing at the air with her hands. Alec looked over to Simon.

“Dude, she's right. I knew Ben, the I guess, former assistant, he met some real celebrities and stuff. And he earned a lot of money.”

“Yeah but.. should I really do it just because of the money? I mean assistant, I don't know the first thing I would have to do there. Like, I mean, I barely know all the floors. Heck, I don't even know what the magazine is about?” Alec argued.

“I'll teach you, I've been reading “Pandemonium” for years! Magnus has an excellent taste with fashion!”

“But..”, Alec started but Izzy shook her head and held out the card to him.  
“Call him. Do it, Alec! I can't stand to see you working your ass off like that to make a living. Please. I'll help you with any questions you have.”

Alec sighed and nodded.

“Alright. I'll call him.” With that he made his way to the floor, fished out his cellphone and dialed Ragnors number. After a few rings he answered.

“Ragnor Fell?”

“Hello , uhm, this is Alec Lightwood. I'm the guy from the post office, uhm, you offered me a job as Mr. Bane's assistant earlier..” Alec managed to stutter.  
“Ah, yes, Mr. Lightwood. So, what is your answer?”

“I'd like to take the job.”

“Great. I'll let Mr. Bane know that you said yes. Please be at the office on the 24th floor tomorrow at 9am. I need to go now, thank you for calling, Mr. Lightwood. Good night.”

“Thank you. Good night.”, Alec said.

He sighed and leaned his head against the apartment door. Was this the right thing?

 

 

________  
  
  
Alec woke up to his cellphone's ringtone blaring out next to his head on his nightstand. He groaned, and glimpsed at the clock.  
It was freaking 6am.  
He put his hands over his eyes, blindly grabbing for his phone and picked up the incoming call.

“Yes...”, he murmured.

“Mr Lightwood, it's delighted to know that you are awake, Mr. Bane informed me, that he'll be having an early meeting today at 7am, since there has been an issue with some sponsor pages and some of the collectors outfits for this months magazine so please be at the office at 6.45am.”, said Ragnor through the phone.

Alec managed to sit upright and blinked a few times.  
“Mr. Lightwood? Are you there?”, asked Ragnor.

“Yeah, I mean, yes, I am. 6.45 at the office.”

“Yes, and Mr. Bane asked me to tell you you should bring him two cups of that coffee that you kindly left him yesterday. That would be it. I'll see you at the office.”

With those words Ragnor hung up and Alec was left with his phone in his hand, staring in disbelief. Then he glimpsed back at the clock, cursed and hurried out of bed. Even if he hurried and only took quick shower, with taking the subway to Javas and then to the office he knew he would be late.

So.. no shower for today. He already started to question his decision by taking the job, as he quickly got dressed and run for the door with his keys and bag in his hands.

 


	4. The worst possible morning, until I met you. Look at the mess I made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting the job, Alec never would have wanted his first morning to turn out like this.  
> Magnus likes to play games, and oh, is he good. And also, good looking. At least that's the first thing Alec thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like what I'm doing with the characters.   
> I'm giving them my own little apperance :P  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Enjoy x

Alec was running through the streets of New York, his bag ressed tightly to his chest.   
He was already late even though he skipped the shower but there had been a subway accident so he had to get a cab and then make his way towards Java's.   
When he entered the coffee shop he nearly stumbled over a chair. The sudden noise made Clary behind the counter look up. Her face lit up when she saw him.

„Alec! I didn't know you were coming today, Jace told me you have a new job?“  
Alec, slightly out of breath took a glimpse at the clock. 6.30. It was impossible to make it on time.

„Clary, it's an emergency, I need to be at the office in 15 minutes..“, he managed to breath out.

Clary looked up at the clock, a little irritated.

“Well, that's tight, what do you need?”

He ordered, paid, quickly thanked her and to give Jace greetings, then made his way out of the shop. He was running, half watching the clock, when suddenly he tripped over an uneven stone and fell. As he was falling he spilled the entire coffee cup over his light grey shirt, drenching it, while the color turned dark. 

“Fuck, no, ouch, ah, shit, dammit!”, he cursed out loud, making people around him make a large berth around him and looking down at him. He tried to get the hot liquid as far away from his chest as possible but it was his worst nightmare. The entire cup spilled on his shirt. Fucking great.

He got up to his feet and run back to the shop as fast as he could. Clary looked at him with wide eyes as he stumbled in a second time, his shirt drenched in coffee.

 

“Alec, oh my god, what happened? Are you okay? Your hand is bleeding!”, she exclaimed and pointed to his hand which he hadn't noticed was bleeding.

“I have no time, please I need the coffee again, as fast as you can!”, he breathed, that was when Jace entered the shop behind Clary. His eyes went wide when he saw his brother standing there, shirt clinging to him, drenched with coffee.  
“Alec? Are you okay?” Alecs eyes lit up. Jace could save his day. He owned a car.

“Jace, can you drive me to the office? I'm already late and.. well as you see decided to wear my boss's coffee?” Jace just nodded and pointed to the back.  
  


 

Jace dropped Alec off at around 7.15 in front of the building, since the rush hour had started. Alec quickly thanked him and made his way into the building to the elevators.

He noticed how horrible his shirt looked when he glanced at himself in the mirror. Great. What a way to start his new job. Late and drenched in coffee, he was nearly sure he would be fired right on the spot. >Way to go Alec< he thought to himself when the elevator finally stopped at the 24th floor. He quickly exited, then stopped dead in his tracks, since he didn't know where to go. Into Mr. Bane's office? His thought was interrupted when the blonde girl from the day before approached him.

“Mr. Lightwood I assume?” She gave him a once over, clearly annoyed by his state of clothes. “You're late. Mr. Bane is already in the conference room one floor up. You can put your stuff on the desk down there, then go up to room 312.”   
She turned on the spot and left Alec stand there with his bag and the coffee in hands.

  
Alec quickly headed towards the desk she had pointed him when he nearly collided with someone coming out of the room next to the desk. Alec stopped his tracks, nearly spilling the coffee _again_ , then meeting the strangers eyes. His eyes were gold and they sparkled. Alec had to swallow.

“I'm sorry, I didn't see you, uhm, I'm a bit late and uhm new and, well, yeah..”, he managed to stutter.

The stranger had a amused smile on his face and it was only then that Alec noticed how good the guy looked. Like _really_ good.

He was asian, his black hair was elegantly styled up and has glitter in it, he wore eyeliner and also glitter eyeshadow and wore clothes, that were bursting with color, fitting him right everywhere.   
Surely one of the designers, dressed and styled like this.

Alec swallowed and met the strangers eyes again, who was still smirking at Alec  
  
“Well, new-guy, seems like you're in need of a new shirt if you're about to meet the famous Magnus Bane, am I right?”, he said and pointed to Alecs stained shirt.   
All Alec could do was nod.  
  
“Well, it just happens that I could have the perfect shirt for a hottie like you. Follow me.”, the stranger winked at Alec, and strode off back into the room he had just been coming out of.   
  
Alec hesitated for a second, then he followed the other guy.   
Screw it, he was already way too late and would get fired, so what.

 

____  
  
Magnus had arrived at his office at precisely 6.30am, already with the magazine prototype in hands, which Ragnor had delivered him yesterday evening.   
That had been, when he had got the call from Alexander Lightwood, the post office guy who had left his coffee on Magnus desk, saying that he had accepted the job offer.   
So Ragnor had ordered him to be at the office at 9am that day.   
Unfortunately Magnus had got a call at 5.30, when he was already up doing some yoga, that something with the sponsor pages and some collectors outfits was wrong so he had called up Ragnor to get everyone together for an early meeting. He was not surprised, that Alec hadn't shown up at 6.45am or even 7am, since he couldn't possibly have known about such early meetings.

Ragnor was annoyed but Magnus has shushed him. The night before, he ad looked Alec up on his iPad and had found some interesting facts about his new assistant.  
He had been delighted to find out that Alec was a really good cook, in fact, one of the first class cooks from the upper east side, who had earned himself respect in the industry. He had found a two site interview with the young man, from around two years ago.

To put it simply: He was impressed. 

He himself had never had to do much, since he had inherited his fathers company though he had put much work into the making “Pandemoium” the magazine it was today. It was his life-work.   
Nevertheless, he had everyone gathered in the conference room for the meeting, with or without Alec and sadly without his coffee too, when he remembered to get some more supplies from downstairs.

That was, when Alexander nearly ran into him, and the sight of him was quite interesting. Judging by the state of Alexanders clothes he must have had a rather unpleasant meeting with some coffee that had drenched his whole shirt. The poor guy looked quite distressed and, much to Magnus surprise, seemed to have no idea who was standing in front of him.   
That could get interesting, Magnus was thinking, when he ushered Alec to follow him into the floor's closet.  
He had always been the type to create a little fuss for fun.

 

_______  
  
Alec follwed the guy into the room, which turned out to be a rather large closet full of the most colorful and various pieces of clothing Alec had ever seen.   
He stopped and stared for a moment, when he heard the guy whistling for him. He quickly made his way over to him and came to a stop next to him.   
The guy was standing in front of a rack filled with mostly dark grey shirts, tank tops and jackets.

Alec eyed him from the side, silently admiring the concentrated look on the guys face.   
Alec startled a little when the other guy suddenly grabbed for a shirt and jacket and handed it to Alec, facing him again.

“Try it on, I think it will do rather nicely.”, said the guy, winked and grinned at Alec, making him blush.

“Uhm, okay.”

Alec shoved down his sweatjacket, grabbed for the shirt and hesitated for a second.

Was he really about to change his clothes in a closet at the office in front of a hot stranger, whose name he didn't even know?

  
“Uhm, could you, uhm.”, he started and the other guy nodded understandingly.  
  
“Yes, of course.” He turned and Alec, his face quite red now, took off his stained shirt and tossed it to the floor.

As he put the new shirt over his head he didn't notice how the guy slightly turned to get a quick glance at Alecs bare chest. He quickly turned away again as Alecs head came out of the shirt again. He put on the jacket too, then he coughed slightly.

 

The guy turned around and smiled pleased.  
  
“Yes, now that's better. Lagerfeld suits you nicely. Now, let's get you to that conference, shall we?”, the guy said and stepped past Alec, but not without winking at him again.

 

Alec picked up his shirt from the floor and followed him outside again. He took the coffee from the desk outside with him, and went up with the elevator with the guy, who still had the smile on his face. They both stepped out one floor up and made their way to the room.

As Alec walked behind the guy he suddenly wondered, at what point he had told the stranger that he was to meet his new boss at exactly that room.

The guy stopped in front of a door, quickly knocked, then opened it. The voices inside were silent in an instant and all eyes were on them. Alec swallowed, quickly checking everyone out, wondering who Magnus Bane could be when the guy he came with suddenly spoke.

 

“Well. Now that we're all here, I think we can start the meeting. Everyone, this is Alexander Lightwood, my new assistant.”

Alec shyly smiled at everyone, then his eyes went wide with shock. Did that guy just say...

That was when he turned around.

“I'm Magnus Bane.”, the guy said, held out his hand, smirked and winked at Alec. “Nice shirt.”

 

Alec turned deep red and felt like he was going to faint. This whole moning was a complete mess.

 


	5. Prove yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Alec met his boss for the first time, he has to prove himself, as how fitted he is for the job he never thought he could get.  
> Magnus shows a bit of his "devil" side, but Alec is eager to show what he is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!  
> I might have to add, I haven't read the Shadowhunters books, so all details I'm using, I picked up through other fanfictions I loved and read from a lot of different people, so I'm sorry if some things are not correct. I simply write what I think would sound good, using the information I got through these works.   
> Shout out to all the amazing other writes!! I can't get enough of all the Malec fics!
> 
> I also have to add, I have never been to New York, I have no idea of the actual city areas and, well, forgive me for just interpreting things.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, I'm editing the 6th chapter as I upload this one, so I guess I'll put it up later today, too.  
> You are free to give any comments, wished or requests, as I'm prepared to make this story a long one.  
> Have fun with this story! 
> 
> As always, none of these characters belong to me, nor does the plotline from "The Devil wears Prada".

The meeting had lasted around an hour of which Alec had only understood a few things.  
Apparently they were having issues with a clothing line they were showing in the next magazine and Magnus had to contact the designers himself to get them back on track.   
It was interesting for Alec to watch the whole scenario and he had never felt more out of place in his life.   
He sat next to Magnus the whole time, just watching everyone talk, making mental notes of what he had put himself into.   
This job would be hard, he had no idea about fashion or any of the stuff these people seemed to be experts at.

  
Still, he had a feeling he would like the challenge. Though he wasn't sure if he wouldn't be fired afterwards, he did come late on his first day and had coffee all over himself.   
He glanced at Magnus, who seemed to be in his element, and Alec was fascinated. The eccentric guy he had met downstairs, so openly flirting with him had changed into a serious version, full on track to keep his magazine the best that was out there.   
Magnus had ended the meeting with a wave of his hand and a smile to everyone.   
They all gathered their stuff quickly and Alec made sure he escaped the room too, making his way back down to the desk. When he glanced back he saw Magnus winking at him again.

Alec stepped out of the elevator and headed over to the desk where he left his bag, his face still slightly red.  
Never had he imagined Magnus Bane to be such a good looking, colorful, glittery guy, and under no circumstances had he imagined the guy  _flirting_ with him

He heard someone coughing behind him, turned around only to have Magnus standing in front of him again. He was not smiling, but he also didn't look angry. Alecs hands got sweaty as he couldn't read the expression of the other guys face.

“Could you come into my office for a moment, Alexander?”, Magnus said, then he turned on his heel and walked away from Alec, leaving him breathing shallow.   
He swallowed, nervously put down his bag and followed the older man into his office. He closed the glass door behind him and waited.   
He was quite sure he would get fired. Great  
  
  
“So, Alexander, how come a famous upper-east-side cook like yourself ends up at the post-office at my company?”, Magnus asked, his back turned towards Alec, watching the morning skyline.  
  
It caught Alex off guard.   
He thought he would get yelled at.   
Get fired.   
Not asked personal questions.   
When he didn't answer Magnus turned to him, his face a stern expression.

“Well?”

Alec searched for the right words. He suddenly felt the urge to tell the truth. It was strange, he didn't know this guy, but he didn't want to lie to him. He swallowed and his eyes went down to his shoes.  
  


“Well, to say the truth, Mr. Bane, I didn't want to date the owner's daughter, so she told her father I harassed her and he fired me. Made sure that I wouldn't be able to work in the industry, too, so, I needed a job. My sisters boyfriend also works here and got me the job.” His eyes shot up and met Magnus, unsure of how he would react.

“I see. And did you harass her?” Straight to the point.

Alec shook his head.

“No, sir. I just turned her down. I never touched her.”  
  


Magnus hovered for a moment, then his expression changed and he smiled pleased, yet a bit mischievous. 

“Okay, well then Alexander, you certainly passed the interview. Congratulations, you got the job.”  


Alec looked at him in confusion.

“I thought I already did?”

 

Magnus continued to grin mischievously, went over to a little bar and poured himself a drink.

“You don't think I would put someone up for this job without checking them out first? I read stuff about you last night, let's say I researched a little. Just to be sure. This morning was a test too, though we really did need the meeting it was a lucky coincidence that it was today, that you came.”

With a glass in his hands he made his way back towards his desk and flopped down into his giant office chair and looked up at Alec, who was still standing in front of the desk.

“You see, this job I'm offering you, it's not an easy one. In fact, it's a hell of a job. None of my former assistants stayed longer than 3 months, except the last guy, I fired him myself. But still, the others all gave up eventually.” He glanced at Alec.

“I know you don't have any clue what this job is about, and you certainly don't have a clue about fashion, or the magazine business, or how to behave in someone's office, leaving your coffee mug here..” he trailed off , which was when Alec cut him off, a stern look on his face as he took a step forwards, put his hands on the desk and leaned forward.  
  


“Yeah, you're right, Mr. Bane. I don't know these things, and I'm really sorry about the mug again, but I'm a quick learner. You looked me up, so you know my story. I can assure you, I might not know anything about this business, but I am willing to learn it and I will put my everything into it.”

He stared at Magnus with such an intense glare, that Magnus was absolutely fascinated but this guys strength.   
Eventually Magnus broke the eye contact, an amused smile on his face and waved at Alec.

“Alright. So, enough chit-chat, we need to do some actual work. For now, there should be someone waiting outside to guide you this week, she is a dear friend of mine and knows a lot about all this. Starting next week I will need you to work on your own, Can you manage that?”

Alec straightened his back again and nodded. “Yes Mr. Bane.” Magnus cringed.  
“Ah yes, about that, please don't call me Mr. Bane. Sounds like my father is standing right behind me. Call me Magnus.” He said.

Alec nodded. “Magnus.”

_______  
  
  
Outside Alec met Catarina and she showed him around a bit. She showed him how the appointments on the computer were to organise and what Magnus wanted and needed at certain times of the day. Besides normal stuff like his lunch and dinner Alec was responsible for a a lot of things. Like a LOT.

He had to run errands, go to various departments in the building, bring Magnus clothes and stuff, bring the designers clothes and stuff back with decisions from Magnus, he had to run through half New York to get this designer thing over to the building only to find out Magnus had decided against it to bring it back.

Then again go to various other offices, drop stuff from Magnus there, pick stuff up for Magnus, he was on his feet the whole 10 hours he was at the building.   
Alec was grateful for Catarinas help the first week, and when it was Friday, he was so ready for the weekend, he couldn't believe it.   
Throughout the week he had visited every imaginable designer store, had spoken to a dozen designers on the phone, organised appointments and made sure Magnus got exactly what he needed.   
He really had worked his ass off, he realised the last time he had done it with such determination was when he had trained to become a chef.   
As odd as it was, he really wanted to prove himself to Magnus.

  
It was Friday, around 3pm when Catarina came to him, a smile on her lips. He had just organised the new appointments for the next week when she snapped him out of a daze.  
  


“Hey there, how are you holding up?” Alec sighed, he quickly had learned Catarina was easy to be around and didn't gossip like the other girls at the office.

They all looked down on him, for he was

 

1\. a male with no interest in fashion despite working on the magazine,  
  


2\. had gotten the job so easily,  
  
  
3\. it looked like Magnus has taken a liking to him.  
  
  
Catarina had told him they were envious, as they all wanted to work close with Magnus.  
At first Alec didn't understand why, but after two days he knew exactly why.

Magnus was famous, like, _really_ famous.   
  


He knew all the famous designers from Lagerfeld up to the people at Dior and Prada. “Pandemonium” was **THE** most famous fashion magazine, and Magnus made damn sure, everyone knew **HOW** important it was.  
So Alec discovered the girls around him tried their very best to please Magnus, just so that he would take a liking and maybe promoted them or introduced them to all the people he knew.   
Which he didn't. He kept his employees away from the designers, Ragnor and two other girls were the only ones to interact with them, despite Alec who had to ring up a lot of people for Magnus when the day was long.

Izzy had texted him various times throughout the week, to ask how he was doing since he didn't have any spare time to go to her place after work. He had answered rather plain about how his work was.   
he knew Izzy was worried about him since now he had even _more_ things to do but he told her he was enjoying it.   
He was learning so much and it gave him a good feeling.    
He had seen Simon on one day at lunch but when he had approached him, he had gotten a call from Ragnor ordering him back up to the office immediately for a meeting.   
So that was that, and Alec decided to set up a dinner date with everyone for friday, and he was really looking forward to tonight's evening.

  
“I'm good, I think. I'm glad it's gonna be weekend, So that I can get a hold of everything I have to do without you starting next week.”  
Catarina smiled at him and nodded encouragingly.  
  
“You can do this, I haven't seen anyone pick up so fast on stuff like you did. You really put your everything into things when you're determined, I'm impressed. So is Magnus.”  
“Thanks, I...”, he started, when he heard Magnus call his name.   
He shrugged at Catarina, and quickly made his way into Magnus office, wondering what Catarina and Magnus must have talked about him.

  
“You called? Is there something you need?”  
  
Magnus was standing in front of a mannequin that was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress, his one hand resting on his chin with hid back towards Alec.   
There were various pieces of clothes on the floor around the figure and Magnus desk was full of paper and scripts.   
  


“Yes.. I need you to bring me the book tonight, Ragnor will have to change some last minute things so it could get late. I expect it at my place tonight, and also pick up my suit from the laundry, will you. The receipt is on my desk somewhere.” He waved his hand in the air dismissively and Alec grabbed the paper Magnus told him about and made his way out of the office.   
When he got back to his desk, Catarina was standing in front of the elevator.   
He approached her.  


“Hey, uhm, thank you again for your help this week. I really appreciate it, and, uhm, I have one last question. What “book” is he talking about?”  
Catarinas eyes went wide for a second.  
“The b.. he asked you to bring him the book?”

“Yes, he said Ragnor has to make some last minute changes, then I have to bring it to his place tonight. So,uhm, what book are we talking about? A financial thing?”

Catarina shook her head, a quick glance towards Magnus office, then she looked back at Alec again.

 

“It's the prototype of the magazine, simply called the book. Magnus has it brought to him the second last Friday of the month to put in his last changes and comments before the magazine will be printed. You just have to wait until Ragnor brings it to you tonight, then you drive Magnus place and put it on his front room table in front of the couch. You will find the spare key in the top drawer of your desk.”

Alec nodded. So that was what the key was for, he had already wondered.  
  
“Okay.. I guess I can manage that. Do you have any idea when it will be ready? I kinda made plans with my siblings for tonight..” Catarina shook her head.  
“No idea, it is ready, when Ragnor is done with it. And you have to bring it to Magnus tonight, or else you will get in big trouble. I gotta go now, I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend, Alec.” She said, and with that she entered the elevator and left Alec standing there alone. He sighed as he sat down at his desk again, getting out his phone, but not before glancing around if any of the other girls was near. He didn't like being seen using his phone for private stuff here, he had already witnessed them bitching to him about it one time.  
He opened whatsapp and wrote to Izzy.

Sent: 8.45AM to Izzy:   
Dinner is up at 8pm tonight, looking forward to it.  
  


He slowly typed and hit send.   
  


Sent: 3.15PM to Izzy:   
Hey, I'm sorry I have to cancel tonight, gotta run an errand for Magnus, could get late.   
Really sorry, I was looking forward to it.  Maybe breakfast tomorrow? 9AM, I'll bring the bakery stuff.  
  
He received an answer immediately.  
  
Received: 3.16PM: From Iz:   
Nooo Alec. Alright, if Magnus errand is that important I guess we can manage. See you tomorrow then, 9AM, our place. I'll tell Clary and Jace. Don't overwork yourself!

 

He sighed, and proceeded his work.

 

________  
  
It was after 11.30pm when Ragnor finally came up to the 24th floor with the book in his hands. Alec had already gotten the suit from the laundry like Magnus had instructed him to and had now been waiting for more than two hours for Ragnor to finish the book. He was quite bored and tired, when Ragnor appeared in front of his desk. Alec let out a yawn and stood up.  
He was handed a thick ring file from Ragnor and he gave him a concerned look.

“I don't know how Magnus already trusts you with this but.. don't lose this. It's worth like a million.” Alecs eyes went wide with disbelief as he looked at Ragnor, who looked annoyed at Alecs expression.

“I'm not kidding, this is the whole next issue of “Pandemonium”. If you lose this, we're ruined. And you will be too. Just.. be careful with it. Drive straight to Magnus place and drop it off in the front floor. I already texted him, telling him I'm done, so he expects you. Good night, Mr. Lightwood.”  
  


Alec watched Ragnor leave, the book lying heavy in his arms. He looked down at it, shrugged, then he took his bag, the keys and the fresh suit and left the office.

He took a cab and directed the driver towards Brooklyn, which was where Magnus had his apartment. Alec had double checked the address.   
When he got out, he paid the driver and made his way to the luxury apartment complex where Magnus lived. It was nothing, compared to the shady complex Alec lived in.

He let himself through the front gate with the key and hovered in front of the name tags for a second then he rang the bell and Magnus answered.  
“Hi, uhm, it's me, Alec. I have the book and your suit.”

“Alexander, great, I have a skype conference right now so just come up to the ninth floor, apartment 929.”, Magnus said, then it was silent again.   
Alec glanced back up at the building in front of him, then he opened the door and made his way towards the elevators. 

Stopping in front of the apartment, he did feel strange just letting himself inside but Magnus had told him to, so it would be okay.  
He turned the key and stepped into the apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?   
> I'm working on editing the 6th chapter, so stay tuned!   
> Thank you for reading! :) There's so much more planned for this and I'm really enjoying writing this!  
> xx


	6. Stay for as long as you have time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec brought the important magazine prototype to Magnus apartment, he falls asleep on him.  
> What is going through Magnus head, and how will this all turn out in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I HAVE to say this first:  
> Guys, you are SO amazing, all the comments I get, all of you saying how much you like the story makes me really happy!  
> I'm so glad you all like what I'm doing with the story and I hope you will be pleased with what I have planned for our two baes!
> 
> Chapter seven will be up sometime tomorrow, it's gonna be a really long one but I still have to edit it, so, be patient;)  
> After that I'll try to at least update every two or three days since I start work again on tuesday.  
> But I still have a ton of ideas written down for how everything will continue so do not worry, there's gonna be so much more!
> 
> I actually totally forgot.. if you want to follow me on tumblr (if you don't already do, who knows:P)   
> you can find me here: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com  
> If not, just ignore this;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Chapter 6!!
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words!!! I already love each and every one of you!

When Alec entered the apartment, he caught his breath at how luxury and elegant it looked.  
He put the suit down on the big couch that was standing in the middle of the floor and took in the whole of the room, when Magnus entered and leaned against the door frame without Alec noticing.

  
„Hello, Alexander, nice to see you again.“  
Alec was glancing around the apartment, then his eyes settled on Magnus and he looked at him with a fascinated look.

Alec couldn't help but let his gaze wander over Magnus lean figure.  
He had changed his clothes since he had left the office, now wearing silk lounge pants with slippers and a colorful blouse on top, the first buttons open so that his jewelry around his neck was peeking out.  
Alec swallowed at the sight of Magnus caramel skin chest that was visible.  
Magnus pushed himself off the door frame with a raised eyebrow and strode towards Alec, who still stayed silent, his eyes fixed on Magnus.

  
„So.. the book?“, Magnus eventually asked, after Alec still hadn't said anything after half a minute.  
He jumped slightly and blushed deep red while he handed Magnus the book, he had been holding onto tight, his eyes meeting his shoes.

„Yes, here, sorry. Ragnor practically threatened me that if I lose it, that I would go to jail.“, he pointed out while handing Magnus the book, his gaze shyly coming up again to meet Magnus golden eyes.  
He eyed Magnus uncertain and Magnus smirked as he took the book from Alec.

“Well not jail, but.. you'd have problems, trust me. Take a seat, I'll be right back, I need to make a call. I'll be back in a few minutes.”, and with that he turned around and left the room.

 

____  
  
  
Magnus had left Alec standing there alone, his face red, since he shamelessly checked Magnus out again.  
He just couldn't help it but whenever he saw Magnus something made him stare at him. It was the way Magnus seemed to have energy radiate around him at all times, which made his golden eyes sparkle in a way, Alec had never seen any ones eyes.  
Also, his extravagant clothing which suited him so well along with the make up and hairstyle made Alec feel drawn to him.

He felt slightly ashamed of how he thought about his boss but still, from time to time Magnus flirted with him, when he wasn't in his bossy mode at the office and it caught Alec off guard every time.Alec didn't know what this whole thing was, and he was wondering if Magnus already knew.

He had never really come out, only to his siblings and Simon and Clary, but lately, he wasn't able to hide the effect Magnus had on him, and it made him nervous, what Magnus would think, since he had no idea if Magnus was only teasing him because of Alecs uncertainty or if the flirting was genuine.

It was confusing him.

Alec put the thoughts aside and glanced around the room again. It was a really luxury floor with all kinds of decorations on the walls and the couch in the middle looked so comfortable, that Alec slumped down on it after he carefully placed the suit a bit to the side.  
While he wondered, how much the apartment must cost a month he was surprised, when a cat approached him, jumping into his lap and curled against him, purring for him to stroke it.  
Alec smiled, thinking of the old grumpy car that his parents had owned when they were little, and carefully stroke the cats back, making it purr even more.

He waited and waited for Magnus to come back, and while he did, he sank deeper into the sofa, his tiredness clearly taking control over his body. He didn't notice when his eyes closed and he sunk into a much needed sleep.

____  
  


When Magnus came back after nearly half an hour, Alec was fast asleep on the couch, curled into himself and to Magnus surprise, his cat, Chairmen Meow was snuggled against Alec.  
Magnus carefully approached Alec, his hand reaching out to wake him up when he stopped his movement and took in the sight in front of him.

Alecs dark hair was falling over his eyes, his breathing totally at ease and a small smile on his lips.  
It made something tingle inside Magnus stomach, and he took a deep breath.

What was it about this young man, that affected him so much?  
Magnus went back to the living room for a moment, only to come back with a blanket in is hands which he draped over Alec. When he moved in his sleep, Magnus couldn't help but smile.

He turned out the lights and left his assistant sink into a deep sleep while he himself went to his room, wondering why he cared so much for this young guy that he only met. He picked up his phone which was lying on the nightstand and opened whatsapp, searching for Catarina.

 

Sent: 1.13AM to Precious Darling Cat :* :  
Are you still up?  
  
He put his phone down and changed into his pyjamas, when a silent ringtone filled the silnece of the room. Catarina was calling him.

 

“Hello Cat, my dear angel friend!”, he said into the phone.

“Hi Mags, I thought I just call you since you only write me that late when you have a lot on your mind. So, what's up? Everything okay? Did you get the book from Alec?” Magnus smiled.

“Yes, he brought it over earlier. In fact he is still here.”

“He is? How's that, it's really late?”

“Well, he fell asleep on my front room couch.” The line stayed silent for a minute.

“Cat, darling, are you still there?”

“Yes. He fell asleep and.. you're letting him sleep there? Magnus?” Her voice sounded quite doubtful.

“Yes, well, he looked so peaceful and was really tired so.. Yes.”

“Is there something you want to tell me, Mags?”

“Why, what do you mean?”  
  
It was silent for a second again, and Magnus could hear Catarina inhale and exhale.

“I mean, Magnus, you know the guy for one week? He is really nice, I get that, and he does his job quite good but still. You trusted him with the book in the first week he worked for you and now you let him sleep on your sofa?”

Magnus could make out Catarina accusing tone and frowned.  
  
“So, I did, he is doing his job excellent so far, why shouldn't I?  
  
“You didn't let Ben bring you the book for months.” Magnus sighed at the name of his former assistant.

“Your point is?”

“My point is, don't fall for him Magnus.”

Magnus let himself fall onto the bed, his eyes scanning the ceiling.

“Magnus.”

“I heard you. I'm... not falling for him, Cat."  
  
“Are you sure about that?”  
  
No.

“Yes.”  
  
  
“Okay then. Well just, now that you let him sleep the night, just don't make it personal tomorrow. You're his boss after all. Stay professional”

“I know, I know.. I won't. I'm gonna kick him out the minute he wakes up, alright?”  
  
“You do that. Okay.. well, it's late so.. I'm gonna go to bed now. See you next week, Mags. Good night.”

“Good night, darling.”

 

Magnus put the phone aside and put a hand over his eyes. He knew Catarina was right but.. he wasn't sure.

Alec had unlocked something inside of him somehow, and he liked it.  
  
Sighing, he got up, stepped into his bathroom to get rid of the makeup and went to bed afterwards, his thoughts circling around the young guy that was sleeping peacefully outside on the sofa.

 

____  
  
Alec woke up with something really warm and fuzzy cuddled into his chest and a smell, that couldn't belong to his apartment. It was the faint scent of sandalwood and it relaxed Alec immensely.  
That was, until he realised where he was and sat up abruptly, making the fuzzy thing, which was a cat, hiss in his sudden movement and jumping away.

Alec looked around, and groaned. He actually fell asleep in his boss's front floor. Standing up slowly, he noticed the blanket, which had definitely not been there when he had sat down last night.  
So Magnus had not only let him sleep on his sofa but he had also gotten him a blanket? Alec was still staring down at the soft cotton when he heard a cough behind him and turned around.  
  
There was Magnus, leaning against the door frame, wearing only a plain shirt and some sweat pants, Alec would have never thought he owned or could make look so damn fabulous, his hair still a bit wet from a shower and without any makeup.

He looked absolutely perfect.  
  
Alec gasped and nervously put a hand trough his hair, which he discovered, must be sticking up everywhere. Damn his bed hair. His eyes met Magnus.  
  
“I, uhm, I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to fall asleep on you and uhm, sleep on your sofa? I mean you're my boss and..”, Alec managed to stutter and blushed as Magnus smiled and waved his hand slightly.

“It's okay, I don't mind. Come one, I made coffee. Not as good as the one you brought from your secret coffee-shop but still, quite good.” He turned around and disappeared through a doorway.  
Alec hesitated for a second, then slowly followed him and was amazed by how elegant the living room with the attached kitchen looked.  
He followed Magnus to the kitchen counter, where Magnus poured him a cup.  
  
“Do you need milk, or sugar or anything else?”, Magnus asked as he held out the cup to Alec. He seemed so casual and at ease, much different from Alec, who was really nervous and didn't know how to act at all. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

“No thanks, I like it black.” 

Magnus nodded, and they sipped their coffee in silence. Even though Alec still had some worry in his mind, it was a pleasant silence.

Magnus was his boss, but it all seemed so casual, especially that Magnus let down all guards and didn't wear any make up, or glitter, or his hair in spikes.  
He looked so different from when they were at the office, and Alec discovered, that he liked the casual Magnus. He felt oddly relaxed. He noticed how the other man looked up at him over his cup, observing every movement Alec made. He blushed and focused on his coffee.

If only he knew what Magnus was thinking.  
  
_____  
  
Little did he know, Magnus was thinking about the conversation he had with Catarina last night.  
He knew he wasn't supposed to feel so drawn to Alec but he did. Simple as that.

So he had made a decision that morning, to just see how everything would play out. Of course, he was still Alecs boss, but maybe that wouldn't be a problem.

It was the fact that Alec seemed to not be out in public which made him hesitate.  
What if Alec wouldn't want what Magnus felt towards the other guy?

_______  
  


Eventually Magnus put down his cup, crossed his arms and looked directly at Alec.

“Do you have any plans today?”, he asked. Alec nearly choked on his coffee and coughed a few times. 

“Uhm, no, I... don't really... no”, he said. Magnus nodded slightly.

“Okay, then, we will go shopping.” Alec stared at him.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“Shopping. clothes, shoes.. stuff.”

“But....ehhrm.. why... if I might ask?” Alecs brows furrowed as he looked at Magnus.

“Because,” Magnus pushed himself up from where he leaning against the kitchen counter and made his way over to Alec, pushing a strand of hair that was hanging in Alecs eyes aside.  
A blush crept up Alecs neck and he couldn't help but stare at Magnus who was standing _really_ close to him.

“Because, as my assistant and as a working member on a fashion magazine I expect you to dress like one. As much as I like your.. outfits of choice with the sweaters and stuff, I can't help but having the urge to dress you. I am a designer after all.”

Alec looked at him surprised.

“You are? I thought you just run the magazine.”

Magnus gave him a genuine smile and stepped back, leaning against Alecs side of the counter.

“I do, but I also studied fashion at NYU and have a masters degree in design along my master in economics.”

“Wow...”, Alec muttered under his breath.

“Well, what can I say, somehow I had to keep myself entertained while my father run the best print media company in New York and didn't care or have time for his only son.  
But that's a story for another day. Now, let me get dresses and then we shall go.  
Give me 30 minutes, and I'll be as shiny and new as a diamond. Feel free to entertain yourself in my living room, I have books, magazines, a TV...  
The guest bathroom is behind that door over there, if you want to use it.” he said with a glimpse at Alecs hair, winked at Alec, then he made his way out of the kitchen towards a floor that led to the back of the apartment.

Alec lingered for a moment, catching his breath after Magnus had been standing so close to him, then he made his way into the bathroom Magnus had pointed to.  
He was impressed at how luxury the room looked. He noticed some washcloths next to the sink and washed his face, studying himself in the mirror slightly cringing at his appearance. He had a two days scrub and his hair was really sticking up in every direction.

He must be looking totally hideous, and Magnus had seen him like that. Dammit.  
  
Alec found some styling gel next to some other products on the sink and tried to even his hair a bit with the product. He wasn't quite satisfied but it would do for now. He could always shower at home later that day. He left the bathroom again and strode towards the giant book shelf in Magnus living room.

He looked at how many books Magnus owned, which a few he actually heard off and picked one out to read a bit. It was a book about the media world and print companies.

 

____  
  
  


When Magnus returned he found Alec sitting on the couch, reading. He looked from behind as to what Alec was reading and his eyes widened in surprise.

It was his masters studies book, the one he had wrote himself to fulfill the degree and get his diploma. Somehow it made him even more interested in Alec, as to why he had picked that particular book out of the whole lot Magnus owned. Alec looked up at him over his shoulder and closed the book.  
  


“Sorry to disturb your reading session, but I am ready. You look.. dashing", he said with a smirk looking at Alecs hair which hadn't been tamed at all with the gel but it worked and Magnus had to admit, Alec looked really good with his scrub and his hair like that.  
  


Alec gazed at Magnus and caught his breath. He was used to Magnus being styled by now but today he was.. looking perfect.

His hair was styled up but pushed back a little, only a faint amount of glitter in it, his eyes darkened with black eye shadow and eyeliner. He was dressed in tight black pants, wearing a dark blue button down with a black vest on top.  
Alec couldn't help but swallow at the sight of his boss.

He looked _really_ handsome.

Magnus smirked and winked at him, to follow him to the front floor where Alec had spent the night.

 

“So, uhm, where do you want to go? Are we taking a cab or the subway or..?”, Alec trailed off and looked eagerly at Magnus, who was gathering his wallet and keys.

“I've got a car, I'll drive. Don't worry, you'll like the place, I'm sure. After you”, Magnus said as he opened the apartment door for Alec and followed him, locked the door and showed Alec to the elevator, that led to the garage of the complex.  
Down there he led Alec to his car, a red Lamborghini, at which Alecs brow shot up. Magnus shrugged.

“That was a present from my father. I would have never bought a car like that.”

“Sure..” was all Alec could say, but Magnus saw him smirking as he got in.

“Are you gonna tell me where you're taking me or not?”, Alec asked slowly.

Magnus grinned and shook his head as he put on sunglasses that had been lying on the dashboard.  
Alec had to swallow.

“I want to surprise you. I'll always liked a challenge”, he said, and with that the garage door opened and he drove outside into the streets of Brooklyn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo??? Did you notice some things I put in from the show? *wink wink*  
> I have to admit I LOVED the outfit Magnus was wearing in 1.12 when he talked to Ragnor in his apartment, the vest and the shirt just.. wow.  
> That looked so good, so I HAD to include this.  
> Also.. he lies a challenge.. Hehe.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter;)


	7. Don't be a fool, just enjoy it. (Maybe I do.. a little bit.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec out for a shopping trip and Alec learns something quite educational about the fashion industry.  
> In the meantime, Magnus is making some interesting plans for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY!!   
> GUACAMOLY!! 
> 
> you guys are SO awesome. The feedback I'm getting from you is so overwhelming!!  
> I mean, more than 100 Kudos and so many hits makes me want to jump onto a rocket and blast off into space!  
> Thank you so much!!!  
> I'm so glad you all like what I'm doing with our two favorite baes.
> 
> I really hope you'll like this chapter too, it's a really long one!  
> Enjoy;)

„Why are we doing this again?“, Alec asked as he was trying on the, as it felt like, 50th dark shirt Magnus had handed him.

„Because, you're my assistant now. You will be seen alongside me which is why,“, he said as he watched Alex come out of the changing room, looking not so sure.

„you need to look like you have the best taste in fashion that there is. Despite mine, of course. Turn around.“

 

Alec rolled his eyes and made a 360° turn with his arms pointed to the sides.  
Magnus nodded at him.

“Looks really good. Take a look yourself.”, he said and pointed Alec to the giant mirror outside of the room.   
As Alec walked over there he felt Magnus gaze on him at all times, which made his ears turn red and himself feeling giddy.   
He was not used to this, but he kind of enjoyed it too.

“Well?”

Alec examined his reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smile a bit. So far he liked all the things Magnus had picked out, mostly black, blue or grey.   
He did look good.

“You really should stop wearing sweaters, you have far too good looking abs to hide behind these things.”, Magnus said and Alecs face went bride red.  
“I.. what are you.. I, uhm..”, he stuttered and turned towards Magnus, fidgeting with his hands in the pockets of the jeans.

“Oh nothing to be ashamed off, really. I saw you when you changed on monday in the closet of the company, you do have a marvelous body. Do you work out?”

Alec didn't know where to look when he nodded.

“Uhm.. yeah with my brother.”

“Not bad at all”, Magnus smirked and handed him a leather jacket. 

“Promise me to never wear these sweaters ever again, it's such a shame.”  
  
Alec scoffed as he took the jacket and put it on.  
„Okay, so you think my clothes are horrible, but it's not like I'll be getting old in the fashion industry, so why should I change everything about myself just because of the job?”

When he saw Magnus expression he quickly added   
“No offense.“  
Magnus turned away from him, striking a hand through his spikes as he answered.

„Yes, dear, that is quite true. That's exactly what's keeping the multi-billion-dollar-industry boosted, right? Inner values.“ Magnus looked back at Alec with an accusing look on his face.   
Alec opened his mouth to say something but closed it as Magnus pushed him back into the booth.  
„These are good, we'll take them. Jacket too. Now try on the button down shirts. And the black trousers. Chop-chop.“

Alec groaned as he made his way back to the room and closed the door. There was no way Magnus was letting him get away easily from this.  
Though his complaining, he was maybe even enjoying it a little bit.  
Even Magnus checking him out like that.  
Just a bit.

 

______  
  


Magnus had driven them to a luxury men's clothing shop on the upper east side. Alec hadn't been surprised when Magnus had been greeted at the door and simply followed his boss into the store.   
Inside he took in the racks full of really exquisite clothes and the mannequins that wore extravagant suits.   
He took a step towards one of them while Magnus talked to a sales lady and admired how well the suit jacket fitted the body of the male.

Alex turned away from the mannequin as Magnus called his name, asking him to follow farther into the shop.   
Alec stood beside Magnus as he put up his hand on his chin, his habit of being concentrated as Alec had found out throughout the week, and checked out the racks full of dark blue and black clothes in front of them.  
  


Eventually Magnus turned towards the sales lady who was also standing next to them, waiting for orders.

„Alright, we will need full outfits. Get me each a pair of those shirts, black and blue, mmh, maybe some dark red, no green.   
Button downs only in black, maybe two whites for wearing under a blazer. This one too, the blue one. Absolutely no plaid shirts. Dress shirts in size.. 15.”

He quickly glanced at Alec, who simply nodded, his face turning a bit pink under Magnus gaze.

“Also black trousers, I'm guessing 34?“ He looked down on Alec again, clearly checking him out, making the blush creep up Alecs neck.   
Magnus smirked, winked at him, then turned his head back to the lady.  
  
„Mabye even a 32. No cargos, just black skinnies. Some jeans, too. No holes in them, I don't care if Oscar thinks that looks good on anyone. We'll be over by the shoes.” Magnus stated and then proceeded to push Alec towards racks filled with all kinds of shoes. 

He made Alec sit down on a rather large, comfortable chair while he strode down the rack. 

“What size to you have? 10? 11?”, Magnus asked, his eyes never leaving the racks full of shiny shoes. 

“10,5. Depends what kind of shoes. Sneakers should be 11.” Alec answered. Magnus scoffed.

“Well, we're definitely NOT getting you sneakers. Come here for a second.”

Alec stood up and made his way over to Magnus. He looked at what Magnus was pointing at.  
There were some really nice looking combat boots in the rack and Magnus looked at Alec.

“You think you could wear those for a whole day? Or those?”, he said and pointed at some shiny dress shoes. Alec nodded, surprised that Magnus actually asked for his opinion.

“I guess. You want me to try them?”

“By all means.”

 

Alec looked for his size then grabbed both pairs and strode back to the chair. He sat down, getting rid of his worn out sneaker he had been wearing since forever and first tried on the boots.   
They fit nicely and were comfortable when he stood up and walked around a bit. Then he changed to the dress shoes, not as comfortable as the boots, but still good.   
He looked up at Magnus who was nodding in agreement.

“Right, we'll take those.” Just as he was looking around for the sales lady she appeared next to him.

“The clothes are prepared in room 3 for you Mr. Bane. Any decisions on the shoes yet?”, she asked.

“Yes, the boots, and the dress shoes, in different colors. Black, dark brown, light brown”, he stated and looked back at Alec who had changed back into his sneakers and started to wonder, what the sales lady must be thinking, who he must be to Magnus since she clearly knew exactly who he was..

“Let's get you out of this sweater and jeans. Come one.”

 

______  
  
Alec was looking at himself in the mirror of the changing room. He was wearing some black skinny jeans, a dark grey shirt, the only one he had picked out himself, the combat boots and the leather jacket. He looked so different, and he felt strange.   
Strange, but also a tad more confident.

The clothes he had been wearing were packet in a bag along with his old sneakers on the floor.   
His thoughts were distracted when Alec heard a muffled sound and realised it was his cell phone in the the sweaters pocket, which he must had set to vibrate last night and forgotten about.   
And then it occurred to him and he checked the time. It was already past 11 and he had promised Izzy to be at their place two hours ago. He reached for his phone and picked up.  
“Hello?”

“ALEC THANK GOD, holy SHIT, do you have any idea how worried I am???”, Izzy shouted at him through the phone. Alec grimaced and held the phone a few inches away from his ear.

“Izzy I'm SO sorry..”, he started but was cut off again.

“Don't you SORRY me Alec Lightwood! I thought something happened to you when you didn't come and weren't picking up your cellphone or the phone at your place! Seriously, what the hell are you doing?” Izzy sounded really angry, but also really worried. Alec instantly felt really guilty for completely having forgotten the meet up with Izzy.

“I'm really sorry Iz, I, uhm, I had to do... work.”, he said. He hated lying to Izzy but technically, he wasn't. It was work. Some kind of.

He looked around when he saw Magnus coming back to the rooms and Alec panicked a bit.

“Uhm, Iz, I have to go, I, uh, I'll call you later, I'll come by tomorrow evening. Again, I'm really sorry!”, he quickly said, and hung up before his sister was able to say a word. He quickly let his phone slip into the back pocket of his jeans and turned towards Magnus, who was looking at him amused.

“Something wrong?”, he asked. Alec shook his head.

“No. Are we done? I'm.. kinda hungry.” Magnus grinned, and nodded.

“Yes, we got everything, let's get some lunch.”

“Ah uhm, the clothes, uhm am I paying, or uhm.. what.. how..”, Alec started as he followed Magnus outside the rooms back into the store. Magnus waved his hand dismissively in the air.

“All taken care of.” Alec stopped in his track, shocked.

“WHAT?”

Magnus stopped too, turning around.

“As I said, taken care of.”

“But.. you can't just buy me all this... stuff!”, Alec protested, gesturing around with his hands.

Magnus pouted.

“Well I didn't. The company did.”

“What?”

“Alexander, as I said, you're my assistant now, and I expect you to dress a certain way. These clothes are offered to you by the company as.. let's call it work clothes.”

Alec shook his head in disbelief.  
“But.. these must cost a fortune.”, he mumbled. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Technically, yes. Technically, no.” 

“Wha.. are you gonna explain it to me?”, Alec asked still not believing what was happening.

“Mh.. no. Maybe. Now let's go. I do believe you are starving, since we only had coffee earlier.”, Magnus stated as he turned and continued his path.

“Fine..”, Alec muttered as he followed Magnus, past the sales lady who smiled at both of them.

“But I'm paying for my own food”, Alec muttered and Magnus grinned. 

“You do that. Here, one more thing.”, he said and handed Alec some black sunglasses and winked at him.

 

_______  
  
They were getting lunch at some Italian restaurant on the east side, after Magnus had drove them there. On their way, he had told Alec, that the clothes would be delivered to his address this evening, and that he should stop worrying about it.   
Magnus told him, the company had been offered a deal by DeLarenta anyway, and that it would only have a positive effect, that they bought stuff from the new male line, like DeLarenta renewing the current deal with the magazine.  
Alec accepted the explanation, but he was still feeling weird, now that he was all clothed in designer stuff, and the thought of all the clothes he tried on being delivered to him made him giddy.  
  
As they sat down and ordered Alec watched the people around them a bit more careful now.   
He was surprised how he noticed the obvious designer clothes and non-designer clothes on others now that he had an insight on that world.   
Though he still didn't get the hype about all of it.

“What are you thinking about, Alexander.”, Magnus stated and looked at him interested, while sipping on his drink.

Alec looked at Magnus and searched for the right words, to not offend the designer about his plain thoughts on the whole fashion industry.

 

“Well, I just still don't get the hype about all this fashion stuff. I know I'm new to it all but still.”  
Magnus eyebrows shot up.

“Enlighten me.”, he said. Alec frowned.

“I mean, on Thursday I saw Ragnor and one of the other designer discuss two belts. Two blue belts. And they were arguing about them as if one was black and the other white. They looked exactly the same to me.” Magnus nodded.

“Let me explain something to you. I understand, that you think all this fashion “stuff”, as you call it, has nothing to do with you, with the people on the streets.   
You think, like.. take that woman there, the one in the blue sweater.” Magnus pointed out a woman sitting some tables away from them. Alec nodded.

“So, take her. You think she just walks into her closet, grabbing that blue sweater cause she thinks clothes are not as important as her personality but what she or you don't know is that this particular sweater is not just blue.   
It's not turquoise, nor lapis but in fact it's azure blue and none of you have the slightest idea that Oscar DeLarenta designed azure blue evening dresses in 2002 and I do recall it was YvesSaintLaurent who had azure blue military styled jackets and suddenly, azure blue appeared in the collections of eight different designers.   
So then, it transpired down into the ordinary shops and found it's tragic end on a dump bin in the recreational department in a store where she must have found it.”

Alecs mouth was slightly open at Magnus words but he simply continued.

“So, basically this blue represents millions of dollar and a vast numbers of jobs, and I think it's almost comical that you can believe that you think you're evading the fashion industry in buying those plain clothes from casual stores while this blue sweater was in fact picked out for you by people like me, working at companies like mine. From a bunch of “stuff”.”

Magnus finished and took a rather large sip of his drink, while Alec watched him in amazement.   
He had no clue what to say. Magnus had just explained the complicated world of fashion to him in nothing more than a few sentences basing on the color of a simple sweater.   
Though a bit harshly but still.

He had nailed it down perfectly.  
And Alec was absolutely amazed by it.

 

“What? Anything the matter?”, Magnus asked and watched Alec intently, when he didn't say anything.

“Nothing just.. that was brilliant. Thank you.”, he said, after he found his voice again.

Magnus looked at him questioning.

“Really.”, he said.

“Yeah, that was.. amazing how simple you explained the whole complicated world you live and work in. I guess I get it now.”

“I see.” Magnus said and smiled pleased. “Well I'm glad I'm of service.”

 

They ate their meals in silence after that and when they both finished Alec insisted on paying his own food. Magnus didn't objected and they made their way back to the car.   
Magnus dropped Alec off at his apartment.

“Thanks again for uh.. the clothes and, you know..” Alec started but Magnus smiled and padded his shoulder.

“You're my responsibility now. Have fun with the lot. See on you on Monday then.” 

“No early meeting this time?”, he joked. Magnus chuckled.

“No. But get me the coffee again, will you? It really is the best I have drunk so far. Someday you have to show me your secret source.”

“Maybe” Alec teased, laughed, got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He entered his apartment with a stupid grin on his face and it lasted hours after their way had parted.

 

The clothes were delivered at around 8pm and then Alec started to reorganize his whole closet, since he only noticed now, actually HOW much Magnus had picked for him. The only things from his old wardrobe that stayed in his closet were his boxers, socks, Pjs and two pairs of sweat pants.   
Everything else would simply not fit in there anymore and it made Alec strangely happy.

 

__________

  
Alec had turned up at his sisters on Sunday evening, just as promised, with her favorite meal made by himself, boeuf bourguignon, and a big apology on his lips. She forgave him on instant when she opened the door, but still scolded him for being so reckless and scaring everyone that much.   
He apologized to everyone after that and then the conversation had been dropped since he had asked Clary about her approaching exhibition.

It was when Alec had discarded his leather jacket when Izzy eyed him warily.

“Alec is that the new Oscar DeLarenta collection's leather jacket?” Izzy asked, holding up the jacket Alec had tossed onto a kitchen chair.   
Alec shifted slightly and nodded. Her brows shot up.

“Seriously? How... how did you afford this? Actually, isn't that also a jeans from that collection? And I don't know this shirt either.. What are you wearing?”

Clary stepped next to Izzy both woman's brows furrowed.  
“You're right, that's definitely a designer shirt. It's really smooth, and it looks good! Where'd you get this? When did you go shopping? And who picked this out?”  
  


Alec blushed as he strode past the two into the living room, but they both followed him over to the couch, Izzy with the jacket still in hands, to where Jace and Simon were sitting, lost in an argument over some sports car.

“Alec?”, Izzy asked and grabbed his wrist.

He turned, his face completely red, stroking a hand through his hair.

“I was shopping yesterday...”, he muttered, not daring to look Izzy into the eye.

“Shopping? With whom? You never go shopping, let alone designer clothes?”

He looked to his feet.  
“I was with Magnus.”

“What?!”, both Izzy and Clary shouted, making Jace and Simon shut up and looking at them in shock.

“Calm down, geez..”, Alec said, nervously sitting down next to Jace.

Clary and Izzy did the same, their eyes fixed on Alec.  
“You went shopping with Magnus. Your boss. Yesterday.”

“Yes.”

“And he picked out _designer_ clothes for you.”

“What makes you think he picked it out?”, Alec protested but Izzy shot him a glare.

“Please, we all know your sweater-jeans wardrobe. How the hell did that happen? And how did you afford this stuff? I mean, that jacket must have cost a fortune!” Izzy shot at him.

“Wait.. is that why you stood us up? Cause you were shopping with Magnus?” Izzy looked at him in total disbelief.

Alec shifted uncomfortable.  
“Yes. And... well, I, uhm.. I didn't have to pay for it.”

“WHAT?!”, they all shouted in unison, staring at him in shock, making Alec grimace.

“Magnus said it was a company trip. The company paid for it. These are.. well not lent but.. in some way. They belong to the company. It's my... work clothes.” he stated.

All eyes were fixed on him.

“You're telling me, that you not even went on a shopping trip with Magnus Bane, no, he picked out the stuff and you didn't even have to pay a single penny for it?”, Jace asked.  
Alec nodded slightly.

“Ohmygod!” Izzy screeched, jumping up and hugging Alec tight.   
“Iz, woah, calm down!”, Alec breathed, clearly take aback by the tight hug.

“Alec, that is huge! That is like.. he totally trusts you with this job! You did it!”  
  
Alec looked at her.

“You think so?”

Izzy laughed and punched him playfully.

“Yes, of course! Why else would he buy you clothes, using company money?”

Alec thought about that for a moment. Izzy was right. Magnus fully trusted him. He even had him use the spare key to get into his apartment and then he spent so much money on him the day before.

 

“Alec, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen this?”, Clary suddenly said. Alec looked up to her confused.

“What, have I seen what?”

“This. I've seen it this morning and.. well it looked familiar. Look. It's you.”, Clary said and handed him her tablet.

On the device there was a site opened Alec recognized. It was TMZ's news feed and on it, there were pictures of Magnus and him, making their way out of the shop yesterday morning.   
Everyone looked over Alecs shoulder and Izzy screeched again.   
Alec was just staring at the two of them in shock and amazement.

 

He knew Magnus looked fabulous, he always did when styled like this, especially with the vest that hugged his body perfect in every way, but he was also shocked by his appearance next to Magnus.

There he was, dressed in the black skinny jeans, the grey shirt that clung perfectly to his body, the leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up a a little and sunglasses on.

He looked good.

 _Really_ good.

 

„Wow, Alec, you look amazing. Suits you, the stuff“, said Jace and padded his shoulder.

„You're famous now, Alec!“, Simon declared and shook his head.   
Alec was still staring at the picture, then he noticed something written right under it. He scrolled down and inhaled sharply at the words. They read:

  
_„Famous owner of Bane Ent. and number one fashion magazine „Pandemonium“ Magnus Bane spotted this morning leaving the DeLarenta shop on the upper east side together with a mysterious hottie next to him. Rumor has it Bane's former assistant Benjamin Blackthorn had been fired due to an incident at the company, so could this mean this is Magnus Bane's new hot odd-job-man? Bane hasn't stated anything yet. We're eager to find out more about the handsome stranger.“_

 

Alec let the tablet sink to his knees. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't even noticed, that they had been photographed when they left the store. And the things they wrote about him.   
Hot?   
Handsome?

He suddenly realised everyone around him was quiet and staring at him.

„Alec, are you okay?“ Izzy asked cautiously, placing her hand on his.

He slowly nodded.

„Yeah, I'm good. It's just.. I didn't know we were photographed." He inhaled once.

"It's... weird.“

 

________

  
  
Did you see the photos on TMZ on Saturday?”, Alec asked as he put down some papers from the art department on Magnus desk. 

Magnus was sitting in his chair, an issue of an economics magazine in his hands as he looked up at Alec.

“Sorry, what did you say? I was reading ths article about the increasing financial problems on wall street.” Alec stared at Magnus for a second, then he shook his head.

“Nevermind, it's not important it's..”, he trailed off but Magnus kept looking at him with questioning eyes. 

Alec searched for words.  
“Well uhm, on TMZ, there were, uhm.. photos.”

“And?”

“Photos of us.”

“Ah I see.”

Magnus kept looking at Alec, who shifted uncomfortable on the spot. Magnus narrowed his eyes, then he turned towards his computer, typing on the keyboard and looked at the screen. Alec could see from the position he was standing that Magnus was on the TMZ site, when he found the photos and opened them.   
He scanned the screen, clearly reading the caption the photos had, an amused smiled forming on his lips.   
Then he looked back up at Alec.

“You'll have to get used to that, you know. I am famous after all. And those photos are good, by the way, you do look hot. Though the combination of today is not bad either. Quite handsome if you ask me.” Magnus smirked and gave Alec a once over.

Alec blushed as he look outside for a second.   
For today he decided to try one of the new combinations Magnus found for him, and he was wearing skinny jeans combined with a deep blue button down which had a matching bow tie in dark red. He looked back at Magnus, who was still smirking at him.

“Thanks.”, he managed to mutter.

“Oh not a problem, dear. Now I can go out and be seen with you on the streets. In fact, we have to leave in about an hour.” Alec looked at him confused, all appointments for the day appearing before his inner eye. He couldn't recall a meeting that required leaving the building.   
Magnus waved his hand at him.

“You don't know yet, I talked with one of my designer friends earlier on my phone, we'll meet him for lunch today, to discuss some magazine business.   
I have yet to sway him to show his new clothes line in my magazine, so that's why I'm bringing you along.”

Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
“Me? What do I have to do with that?”

“Well, my dear friend is searching for someone to show off his men's line, and well..”, he trailed off, an eyebrow raised.

Alecs eyes widened as Magnus plan occurred to him.  
“What, but.. I'm not.. I'm no..”, he started but Magnus held out his hand once again.

“My dear Alexander, you really do have no idea what effect you could have on others with your look, do you? You have this natural, mysterious, sexy look on you when wearing these clothes, which I bought you for another reason too, of course, despite the fact that your usual sweater-jeans combination was just.. horrible.” He grimaced by the thought of it and continued.

“No, I noticed your tall figure, your _abs,_ also you're skinny but muscular, just the person my friend is looking for.”

Alecs brow furrowed as he put two and two together.

“Wait, so you really want me to.. model? For a real designer? Seriously?” he asked in disbelief.

Magnus nodded.   
“That, my dear, was the idea.”

“But I never did anything like that. I'm not... someone like that.” Alec stuttered.

“Oh, I know, you're a cook, a shadow, you rather stay in the background and keep to yourself. Well, you'll see, modeling isn't that complicated. I'm pretty sure you can do it, judging by the photo where you didn't even do anything but _walk._ I'm counting on you.” _  
_

“Are you sure about this?”

“Quite so.”

“Do I.. have a choice?”

Magnus smiled gently at him.

“Not really but I have my full trust in you. You'll do great. Besides, I'll be there the whole time, or anyone you would want to bring along. Trust me.”

Alec didn't know what to say, so he just nodded slightly. Magnus winked and handed him a stack of papers.

  
“So, now that we discussed this, please go down to Ragnor and give him these pictures. He will know why. Thank you my dear, that will be it.” Magnus said and with that he turned his attention back to the papers and pictures in front of him, making it clear to Alec, that the conversation was over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice the "devil wears prada" scene??   
> Magnus explaining the blue sweater to Alec? That was my favorite scene in the whole movie, it simply blew my mind and I HAD to include it!   
> It explains the whole complicated world they live in so much more. I hope I wrote it down correctly, since I watch the movie in German to fully understand everything and then I translate it... Well.  
> Also the scene where Alec states he "won't be getting old in the industry" is from the movie too. 
> 
> Both scenes are not mine, obviously.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that I was actually too caught up in the story (and maybe a bit lazy) to look up the designers names, like, I know Oscar de la Renta is written that way. Sorry. I'll try to remember to do more research;)
> 
> Aaaah, i love this. I hope you do too.   
> More to come!   
> xx


	8. It's changing me. You're changing me. And I like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus designer friend who he will be modeling for,  
> while back at the company, some jealousy is targeted at Alec.  
> He is saved, though it gets his thought circling about everything going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm flattered. Amazing. You guys rock! So glad you all like what I'm writing!!  
> So anyways, chapter 8 everyone! Enjoy it!!
> 
> I haven't started the new chapter yet, since I have so much work to do and so little time for anything else.. I mean literally anything.  
> Be it sports, reading, music, aynthing.  
> I want to keep up the uploads, since I'm getting so many positive words from you all, I want to please you (and me!!)  
> So, I guess it will be end of the week until a new chapter comes out, please be patient with me!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if there might be more mistakes in this chapter, my writing program decided ignore my setup into English which is why it's not possible to spell check anymore. Dammit, you stupid program!!  
> Anyways...  
> Enjoy, and I hope you like this one!!  
> xx

„Magnus, my dear friend, how nice to see you again!“, said the guy standing up from the table he was sitting at, opening his arms for a hug towards Magnus, kissing both sides of his cheeks.  
„And who is _that_?“, the guy smirked after hugging Magnus, noticing Alec who stood behind Magnus, shifting on his feet. Magnus smiled smugdy and turned towards Alec.

„Rich, this is Alexander Lightwood, my assistant. Alec, this is Richard Brook, head-designer at Westwood and also one of my oldest friends.“

Alec smiled nervously and held out his hand for Richard.  
„Nice to meet you Mr. Brook.“, he said and Richard laughed taking the hand.  


„Alexander, so  _polite_ . And  _**gorgeous** _ .“ he winked at Magnus. „Call me Richard, please.“

„Richard. I'm Alec.“ Richard nodded and gestured for them to sit.  
  
After a quick look into the menu they ordered some drinks and their lunch, while Alec took in the amazing view they had from their table.  
They were seated on an outside balcony in a restaurant on the 30th floor an the view over the city was amazing.   
The sun was out, making the glass front of the buildings around them shimmer in rainbow colors. 

Magnus and Richard made small talk, talking about some clothing lines and about the latest magazine issue, about sponsors and a charity event that would take place in about two months.  
Their ordered food came and they enjoyed the silence of the meal.

Magnus had taken a simple Caesar salad with whole grain bread, Richard had ordered a rump steak with potatos and a side salad and Alec had settled for gratine medallions of pork with rosemary potatos. The food was absolutely delicious and Alec made a mental note to try cooking the citric butter sauce at home again.  
When they finished and Richard met Alecs eyes he smiled and playfully jogged Magnus elbow.

„So, Magnus, where did you find him?“, Richard asked Magnus, pointing at Alec.  


Magnus chuckled, his glance catching Alecs, who was blushing slightly behind his sunglasses.  


„Well, that is my secret, though I have a really good offer to you, that I'm sure you'd like.“

„Do you?“ Richard said, taking a sip of his drink, glancing at Alec.

Magnus smiled mischievously.

“Yes. I want to offer Alec here as a model for your new male line.” Richards eyebrows shot up.

“I see, that is how it is. And let me guess, you want me to publish the photos and therefore the line in your magazine in return for him modeling.”

“Absolutely.”

He looked back from Magnus to Alec with a stern expression now, and Alec quickly removed the sunglasses he was wearing.  
Richard smiled when he saw Alecs face fully without the glasses and he inhaled while looking back at Magnus.

“Well.. what can I say,” looking back at Alec, “you do have the exact look I was looking for. Stern, yet enigmatically sexy. Great jawline. ”

“Thanks”, Alec said, blushing lightly, looking to Magnus for a second, who looked really contented and nodded at him encouragingly.

Richard took out his phone and started typing. When he looked back up again he nodded at Magnus.

“Alright, you got me, I'll do it. As I said, he is the kind of guy I was looking for. I'll let my assistant tell you all the details regarding the shoot and how and when we will be needing Alec.”   
He placed his phone back in his trousers as he got up, Magnus and Alec doing the same thing.  
Richard hugged Magnus goodbye, smirking at Alec as he extended his hand.

“It was really nice meeting you Alec. I'm looking forward to be working with you.”, he said.

“Likewise. I, uhm, I hope I can satisfy your claims.” Richard chuckled.  
  
“We will see, I trust Magnus with his decisions.” he winked at his friend.

“Magnus, see you soon. Goodbye gentlemen.” and with these words Richard made his way inside the restaurant leaving the both of them sitting down alone again on the terrace.  


Magnus waved for a waitress and told her to order a limo for them, then he sat down again, smiling, clearly satisfied.   
Alec also sat down and glanced at his boss.  
  
“You were brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I knew he wouldn't say no to the offer. That was nearly too easy.”

“You're welcome, I guess? Though I'm still not sure it's good idea. I have no clue about modeling.” Alec stated, taking another sip from his drink. Magnus waved at him.  


“Nonsene, you're a natural, I noticed the minute I saw you. Don't think about it too much, I will have Catarina help you. And you can bring anyone you want to the shoot, I will make sure of that, so that you'll feel comfortable.” Alec nodded in agreement, already thinking of Izzy and Clary.  
They would freak out when he would tell them he was going to model for Westwood.

“Right, so let's head back to the office, we still got plenty of work to do for today.”, Magnus proclaimed, standing up. 

Alec followed him back inside the restaurant, where Magnus paid with a black credit card. Alec looked at him with an unsure look.   
Magnus frowned.  


“What now?”

“You're paying again.”

“It was a business lunch. The company is paying”, Magnus pointed out. Alec shrugged.  
  
“I know.. I just.. have to get used to that.”  


“You will soon. That reminds me, when we're back at the office go to the personnel department and order a credit card for you. You'll be needing one from now on, I can't give you mine and it makes you running errands for me easier. Saves me phone calls beforehand. Should have thought of it earlier. Well..”  


Alec nodded, taking out a calendar he had on him ever since he started organising Magnus appointmens and wrote it down. He noticed Magnus strange expression.  
  
“What, do I have something on me?”, Alec asked, looking down at his button down, searching for stains.  
  
“No..”, Magnus said. Alecs eyebrow shot up.  
  
“Actually yes, but I will fix it when we're back. Don't worry.”  


Alec nodded slightly and didn't say anything else as Magnus was handed his card back and they made their way to the elevators and down to their limo waiting.  
Another thing Alec had to get used to.

 

______  
  
“Hello, do you need anything? You look a bit lost.”

Alec was standing in the personnel department of the building, his eyes searching when a brunette woman had approached him.

“Uhm, yes, I'm Alec..xander Lightwood, Mr. Banes assistant. He told me to come down here to order a company credit card for me but, uhm, I have no idea which office.”

“Oh Mr. Lightwood, nice to finally meet you!”, she said and extended her hand, which Alec took.

“I'm Lydia Branwell, in charge of the finance of the magazines orders, which includes your credit card. Magnus already wrote me a mail with the details and his official order. Follow me, please.”  
Alec nodded and followed Lydia through various floors to her office. There he sat down in front of her desk.  


“So, how is it, working for Magnus?” Lydia asked, while she looked for Alecs file to gather his information for the application.  


“It's.. interesting. This whole business is confusing.”

“I know the feeling. I knew Magnus last assistant, Benjamin, when he started the job. He said nearly the same thing. It's a shame how that all ended.”

“I only heard rumors Magnus fired him because of personal reasons.”  


“Well, I think that story would be for Magnus to tell you. I'm not a.. chit-chatter, you know.”

“No, yes, I get it, no problem. I guess he'll tell me eventually. Or not.”

“Right. So this address in your file is still the same? Queens, 65th avenue on 181st Sreet?”

“Yes, that's correct. So how does this work, the company credit card?”  


“Well, I fill out the application for you, and you'll get the card by the end of the week. After that you are free to use it for any company purchase, like clothes, food, samples, books, these kind of things.“

“Right. So anything which I collect for Magnus, that I have to pay for.”  
  
“Yes. It will be a black american express card, limitless.”

 

Alecs eyes went wide.  
“Sorry? Did you say limitless?”

Lydia smiled at him.

“Well, since you're Magnus assistant, and god knows what he orders sometimes, it's better that way. He insisted.  
You'll have to confirm purchases over a million with me beforehand, of course, but other than that, there's no limit to it.”

Alec inhaled sharply.

“Okay.. I guess. Thanks.”

“No problem. I'll send the application out right away and you'll get the card no later than Friday. Do you want a leaflet with terms and conditions and that?”  


“Yes, I'd like that, thank you”, Alec said.  
Lydia nodded, and got out a brochure which she handed to Alec. He took it, shook her hand, and left the office with a good bye. 

 

He had left Lydias office with a strange feeling in his gut which turned into a slight nausea as he spotted two of the other office girls from Magnus floor lingering in front of his desk.  
They turned towards Alec with a sour look when he stepped past them behind his desk.

They were about to open their mouth when Magnus called for Alec.

 

______  
  
“You need anything?”

“Did you order the card?”, Magnus asked as Alec walked up to his desk.

“Yes, should be here by Friday. But that was not why you called, was it?”

“No, I was just curious as you had a strange expression on your face when you exited the elevator. Anything up with that?” Alec shrugged.

“Well.. I was just.. surprised at what conditions the card comes.”

“You mean..?”

“Limitless.”

“Right, well, yes, as my assistant it's safer that way. Sometimes we have to order big things, like stuff for a photo shoot and it's always better to have someone there who can take of that on the spot.”

“Right. So, what do you need?”

“Can you get Ragnor up here, I need him and the girls for a quick runthrough in about an hour. We need to discuss the april issue.”  


“Sure.” He hesitated a second.  


“What's a runthrough?”, Alec asked. Magnus looked at him confused, then it occurred to him.

“Right, I forget you don't know yet.. A runthrough for the april issue photo shoot, we have to discuss various outfits, the editors make suggestions, which we, meaning me and Ragnor, decide about in the end. It's very important.”  


“Okay, then I'll tell everyone.” He turned and was about to leave when Magnus coughed slightly. Alec turned back towards him with a questioning look.  
“

Anything else?”, he asked, when his eyes fell on the small thing Magnus was holding out to him. He walked the few steps back to the desk, taking what Magnus was holding. It was a dark grey blackberry. Alecs eyebrow went up.  


“What is this?”

“It's a cell phone, Alec. People use it to communicate with each other.”  


Alec scoffed, looking up from the phone to Magnus.  
“I know  _what_ it is, but why are you giving me this?”  


“Cause I saw you using that ancient book of yours to write down appointments and stuff.”

“What's wrong with using a calendar?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing but this is in fact the 21st century, and I thought it would be a lot easier for you to have that phone, which is connected to mine and to your computer, and holds and keeps track all appointmens you or I type into the computer. You're welcome.”

Alec chuckled.  
“Thanks, I guess. I'll be going then, telling everyone to get here later.” With that he left the office, making his way back to his desk. Luckily, the girls were gone by then.

He put his calendar down onto the desk, noticing a few clothes on the clothes rail behind his chair, which must have been put there by Nigel, Ragnors assistant, to put back into the floors closet.  
Alec put the blackberry in his back pocket, grabbing the clothes and making his way into the closet of the office.  
When he put the clothes away, the phone beeped in his pocket. He looked at it and smiled.

It was a text, reading:

Received: 2.42PM: From M, The Big Boss:

_This way I can text you now too, since you have made your number a great secret, even to your personnel file. I looked it up. So secretive._

 

Alec chuckled as he read the message, jumping when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.  
  


“It's against company rules to use your phone while working.”

Alec turned around only to face Serena and Emily, the office girls from the floor staring codly at him. He narrowed his eyes, putting the phone away.  
“It's a company phone. And besides, it was from Magnus.”  
  


“So, he gave you a phone and is texting you already, is he. What's next, are you meeting outside the office for a nice little _chit-chat_?”, Emily spat at him, making a waving gesture with her hand at her last words. 

Alec looked at her with an irritated look.  
“Is there a problem?”, he asked.  


“I don't know”, said Serena, leaning towards Emily. “Is there, Emily? A problem with golden boy,  _Alexander?”  
_

“Oh, I'm not sure Serena. Golden boy  _Alexander_ , who had only worked here for  **two fucking weeks,** already thinking he  _owns_ Magnus even though he has not a single clue about this whole world he stumbled into.” They both stared at him as if he had the pest.

 

Alec was slowly getting angry. He knew the girls had been bitching but he never would have thought they did it straight to his face, at the office.  
He attempted to walk away but Serena blocked his way.

“Where do you think you're going? We weren't done yet.”, Emily said.

“What is your damn problem?” Alec said, crossing his arms.  


“You are the problem. What are you doing to Magnus?”  


“What do you mean.”

“Oh you know pretty well what we mean. We saw the photos. We _see_ you everyday. Who do you think you are? We have been working here for more than 4 years, earning our space next to Magnus, and you come here, without a single clue about this magazine, acting like you fucking _own_ the building.” Alec couldn't believe this.   
He took a step towards the women.  


“Have you lost your mind? It was Magnus who asked me to be his assistant, and besides that, I've been working my ass off the last two weeks to try and make it up that I might not know that much about all this. Seriously, get a grip.”, he snarled at them.

“Or what? You're gonna harass us like the girl from the restaurant? What is her name? Camille Belcourt.. Ring a bell?”, Serena hissed. Alec pressed his lips together.  


“You shouldn't talk about something you know nothing about”, he gritted out.  
“  
Oh, hit a weak spot? Please, it was in the media, the reason you got fired. 

So, does Magnus know you are a rapist?” Alec was about to open his mouth again when there was a voice from behind the two woman.

“Enough.”

 

_______  
  
Serena and Emily turned in surprise to find Catarina standing behind them, arms crossed, looking extremely angry.  
Alec let out a sigh of relief, feeling his hands losen the tight fist he hadn't noticed he'd formed.  
  


“I do believe you two have work to attend. Out, now.” 

Without another word the two women made their way past Catarina, leaving her with Alec. He leaned back against a rack and closed his eyes for a second.

“Are you okay?”

 

He opened his eyes again, looking at Catarina with relief in his eyes.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

She walked towards him, smiling genuine and padding his arm.  
“It's okay. I knew they had been gossiping about you from the start, but never would have guessed they would go straight at you. Especially with that.. story. I'm sorry.”

“No, don't be, you're not responsible for this. And.. well it was in the media after all. I think they are.. envious."  
About Magnus I mean.”

“Yes, I know.” Alec shot her a confused glance.  


“You do?” Catarina sighed, tilting her head slightly.

“Alec, what do you know about Magnus?”  


“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what do you know about how he feels for you?”  


“Sorry?”

“Alec, come on. Don't deny it, I've seen you. And I know him.”

Alec shifted nervously.  
“I.. really don't know what you're talking about. He's my boss.”

“And that is the problem. Look, I normally don't do this but.. don't fall for him. Don't let him fall for you.”  
Alec remained silent, just looking at Catarina  


“You're a good guy, but.. just don't do this. Stay professional. This job is a giant offer after all. Do you understand?”

Alec nodded.  
“Yeah..” Catarina gave him a nod before turning on her heel, walking out of the closet, leaving Alec by himself, his breath coming out shallow.  
He really was screwed.

 

_______  
  
“Hey Ragnor, Magnus wants to have a quick runthrough, can you come up to his office in around half an hour?”, Alec said into the phone connected to the art department.

“We'll be there.”, was Ragnors answer, then he hung up, clearly knee deep in work.

Alec put down the phone, sighing once as his glance caught Magnus through the glass doors of his office where he sat at his desk going over some paperwork.

Why was Catarinas speech from earlier catching him so off guard? It wasn't like there was anything.. or was there? Magnus was just.. flirting. Laughing. Playing a game. It couldn't be serious.  
Catarina was right. He had to stay professional.

Alec glanced down at the phone lying on his desk. He shook his head, pushing the troubling thoughts aside as he checked the appointments for the next week until Ragnor showed up with Theresa Gray, the second designer in charge. Alec hurried to follow them both into the office, where Ragnor stopped the rack full of clothes he had been pushing in front of him, while Theresa smiled at Alec.

“Stand, watch and listen.”, she said to him with a wink.

 

______  
  
  
Magnus got up from his desk, eagerly looking at Ragnor and Theresa and the rack full of clothes they brought along with them. Alec stood in the back, ready to take notes and orders.

“So the editors brought us this. I'm really gonna lose my nerve here, Magnus. Look at this.”

He showed Magnus some dresses out of the rack. Magnus sighed.

“Florals? For spring? Ground breaking.” Ragnor's face fell even more at Magnus reaction, who waved at him.  


 

“Where are the advertisers?”

Theresa picked out a dress, holding it up to fully get a look at it. Alec watched every movement of them in amazement.

“We have this piece from Banana Republic.”  
Ragnor nodded at the dress.

“We need more, don't we? What about.. this. What do you think?” He pulled out another dress, orange with a large frilled skirt, holding it up too. Magnus nodded with a stern expression.  


“Yeah. Well, you know me. Give me a full ballerina skirt and a hint of saloon and I'm on board. This could do.” Ragnors brow furrowed.

“But do you think it's too much like..”  


“Like Lacroix from July?”, Magnus answered.

Theresa shook her head.

“No, I thought that too, but no, not with the right accessories. It should work.”

Magnus turned towards Alec, who looked up, ready to take orders.

“We're gonna need 0 to 15 skirts from Calvin Klein. Please drive to the shop and bring them back immediately. Oh and Chanel. We're in desperate need of some Chanel.  
Just.. go there and get me something.. blue.”

Alec narrowed his eyes for a second, then he nodded.

“Will do. Excuse me.”

 

_______  
  
  
Alec flopped down on Izzys sofa on Friday evening, ready for his movie night with her and Clary.  
They had started doing them when Jace and Simon had started going to Knicks games. 

Everyone enjoyed the way that was, since Alec had little interest in the Knicks games and actually liked the movies he got to watch with Izzy and Clary.

“So, Alec, how was your week?”, Clary asked him after she settled herself into the armchair on Alecs right.  
Izzy placed the bowl with popcorn on the table and settled beside Alec on the couch.

“It was okay. Stressful, but okay. I managed it somehow. Had to run a lot of errands to shops and so.”, he smiled at her and grabbed a handful popcorn.

“Don't overwork yourself. You already work more than 10 hours a day there. You look tired.” Izzy stated, looking at him worridly.

“I'm okay, really, Iz. Don't worry. Though there was an encounter with some of the office girls.."  
  
"What was it about?", Clary asked curious.  
  
"Oh.. it was nothing, really. I shouldn't have mentoned it, forget it.

"Alec? You can tell us.", Izzy stated.  
He sighed.  
  
"I know.. Well.. two girls put me in a corner at the office. They are.. jealous I guess. They say I don't deserve the job and well.. they brought up the "Le Chevalier" story."  
  
"What?? Why didn't you tell us?", Izzy exclaimed. 

"It's okay, Iz. Catarina walked in on us and she set them straight."  
  
"Still, you should have told us. I know the "Chevalier-story" hits your weak spot. Camille played you really bad.", CLary stated.  
  
"I know. Just.. forget about it."  
  
"Does Magnus know?", Izzy asked.

Alec shook his head.  
  


Why didn't you told him?  


"Well.. I don't know. He has a lot of other stuff to worry about. I didn't want to bother him.  


"ALec, that is bullying on your workplace. You should tell him." Clary said. Alec stayed silent for a moment. Then he nodded.  
  
"Alright.. I'll tell him. Just.. let's just change subjects. The movie?"

Clary grinned and held up a blue ray. 

“Sherlock Holmes, A Game of Shadows. Some good villains and detective work tonight!”  
Alec smiled, pleased at her choice.

 

_____

 

When the movie was over they moved the empty bowls and glasses to the kitchen. Alec lingered, then he coughed slightly, getting the girls attention.

“Something wrong?”, Clary asked, her brow furrowed.

“No, I, uhm. There's another thing I haven't told you."  
  
"Oh. What is it?" Alec cleared his throat.  
  
"I wanted to ask you guys something.”

“Just ask already.”

“Well.. don't freak out, please.”

“What? Don't be so mysterious. Just spill.”  
Alec sighed.

“I wanted to ask you, if you would come to a photo shoot with me.” He looked at them both doubtfully.   
Both women looked at each other for a second. Izzy shook her head.  


“Yeah, sure, we'll come. What shoot?”

 

“Mine.”

 

Everything was silent for a moment and Alec inhaled slowly, waiting for their reaction. Clary seemed to get her voice back first.

“Did you just say “mine”?”  
Alec nodded.

“WHAT?!”, Izzy was screaming, grabbing his wrist and shaking it up and down roughly.  


“Izzy stop, ouch, stop it! I said mine, yes, my photo shoot!”  


“Explain?!”, Izzy still practically screamed at his face. 

Alec put a hand in front of his eyes, then he gestured for them to sit down at the counter.  
He explained how Magnus had told him about his plan, about getting the designer of Westwood to show off his new clothing line of Alec would model for it. 

As he told them, Izzys and Clarys eyes went wider and wider.  


“Are you serious? Real serious?”, Izzy asked, her voice shaking.   
Alec nodded again.  


“Yeah, Magnus wants me to do it. He said I can ask anyone I want to come to the shoot so I would feel comfortable, and well, I would like you two to come, if you want?” He looked at them questioning.

“Of course we'll come!”, Clary said, standing up to give Alec a hug. He smiled in relief, his eyes catching Izzy and he frowned as he saw her holding her hand in front of her mouth, tears in her eyes.  


“Izzy, what's wrong?” She waved at them, laughing.

“Nothing I.. I'm just so proud of you Alec.” He gave her a lovingly smile and she got up, pulling him into a tight hug.  


“Thanks, Iz. It's all thanks to Magnus actually, so...” She let go of him, looking at his face.  


“I know. I mean that too. I'm proud of you. Everything is changing. You're changing.”  


He smiled, his thoughts going back to Catarinas speech on monday, quickly getting rid of it as he saw Izzys happy face.  


“I know. You're right. And I think I like it.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. How was that?  
> I have a question.. Do you think I should add some more Magnus POV again? I started out like that now I kinda lost the track with it and it feels like I should add some scenes again.  
> Also, more Ragnor? Yes/No?   
> I'm curious, tell me what you think!   
> xx


	9. Take it as it comes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a serious talk with Ragnor, who gives some good advise to his friend, while Catarina states her worries brutally honest.  
> Magnus has yet to find out about how everything will turn out.  
> Alec spends some time with his friends and family and realises something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! I'm still so overwhelmed with all your comments, I decided to upload the new chapter today already.   
> (Work too, tomorrow, so UGH)
> 
> This chapter is more Magnus based, since I felt the need to put more of his POV into this, though maybe not like you think.   
> We have yet to find out how he really feels....
> 
> Anyway, this is kind of a filler (even though it's long) before the photoshoot I announced in the last chapter, since I didn't have that much time to write which led me to the decision to push it back a chapter, since I want it perfect. So, next chapter, the big thing will be there!  
> And I mean big like.. checking out, taking pictures, actual pictures (thank god for matt doing some modeling ;D)
> 
> As always, I really hope you like this chapter, and stay with me;)  
> More to come on wednesday!!   
> xx

“Oh m god, Alec, this is so exciting! I really can't believe we're going to be behind the scenes of a real photo shoot!”, Izzy squealed, when she, Alec and Clary made their way towards a large warehouse in lower manhattan where the shoot would take place.   
“Izzy, please calm cown. My boss is gonna be there.. and like a million other people.”, Alec said with a side glance at his sister.

He was beyond nervous.

“You should relax, Alec, it will be fine. You're gonna rock the thing!”, Clary said with a wink in his direction.  
Alec wasn't so sure about that.

_____  
  


_Two weeks earlier._

  
Magnus was going through some new letters from sponsors when Rangnor knocked on the glass door of the office, and entering.   
He looked up, sighed and put the letters down, his hand massaging his temple.

"Everything alright?”, Ragnor asked, his brow furrowed while he stepped around Magnus desk, placing the folder he was holding next to the letters.   
He stepped around the table again, flopping down onto one of the chairs in front of the desk, eyeing his friend.   
Magnus sighed.

“Yes.. just a tough week, getting this issue done is taking the last of my nerves. These problems with the sponsors, is unnerving.”

 

“Sorry to hear that, but it will e the best issue so far, so it'll be worth the stress.”

“Right. What's this?”, he gestured towards the folder.

“The pictures from the Lagerfeld shooting for the June issue. I need your approval on these. Not the best we had yet, but they are different. New. I think they will be interesting like that.” Magnus nodded, then he glanced at Ragnor.  


“I have something else for the June issue. I'm thinking about moving Lagerfeld to the July issue.” Ragnors eyebrow shot up.

“Why's that? And what else do you mean? We have nothing planned so far.”  


“I talked to Richard. He agreed to show off the new line in “Pandemonium.” Ragnors brow shot up in surprise.

“And how exactly did you work that out? He has refused every letter from me so far.”  
Magnus grimaced at him.

“I offered him a model. So, he said yes.” Ragnor looked at him in suspicion.

“A model? Who?”

Magnus shook his head, and in that moment Alec knocked on the glass door, making both men turn their heads towards the door.   
Alec opened the door slightly, peeking his head in.  


“Sorry to disturb, but DeLarenta called twice already, they need your decision on the skirts for the May shoot until 7PM today.”  
Magnus smiled at Alec.  


“Yes, thanks, tell them I'll mail them my decision later. Oh and please get me dinner from that Thai Restaurant on 2 nd street today. You can order something for you too, if you want, it's on me. Thanks.” He winked at Alec, who nodded, then closed the door again and left them alone. 

Magnus returned his attention back to the letters in front of him, when his gaze caught Ragnors, who was giving him an accusing look. Magnus frowned

"What?”  


“It's Alec, right?”   


“How did you know?”  


“Please, he is exactly the type of guy Richard always talks about as his muse. Tall, dark hair, scruff, lean figure, this concentrated look on his face. Exactly like that. Admit it.” Magnus shrugged.  


“Yes, it's Alec. I offered him to model for Richard. That way, he will be showing the new Westwood line in our magazine."  


 

It was silent for a moment. Ragnor eyed his friend warily.

“Magnus, what exactly are you doing?”

“What do you mean? I got us Westwood. You should jump in excitement.”  


“No, I mean, what exactly are your intentions towards your assistant?”   
Magnus shifted in his seat, letting the letters slip on the desk again.

“I don't know what you mean.”  


“Magnus, stop playing dumb, you know exactly what I mean. I was the one you send to get him up here, and I know you. I know your type. So, what ar your intentions here?”  


Magnus spun his chair around, looking out the window, over the skyline of manhattan.  


“Magnus.”

“I can't tell you.”  


“Why?”  
Magnus spun back aroung, looking at his friend.   


“I can't tell you cause I don't know what my intentions are.”

“What? You don't?”  


“Yes. I.. like him. I really do.”  


"Magnus, you're his  _boss_ .”  


“You don't have to tell me, I know. It's.. complicated.  


“This isn't good, Magnus.”  


“I know. I still like him, and it seems like.. He likes me too.”  


“Well, that's one thing I agree with you. He's fascinated by you, just by looking. Not as good in hiding as he thinks he is. But.. Just.. be sure to know what you are doing here. I don't want to play killjoy, but, the situation is already boiling up.”  


Magnus looked at him puzzled.  


"Boiling up? What do you mean?”   


“You don't know? Alec didn't tell you?”  


“Tell me what?”  


“Well.. Cat told me two of the girls forced Alec into a corner when he was alone in the floors closet, stating their dissatisfacton against him and against the fact that you take a liking in him.”  


What? They... They bullied him? Here?”, Magnus exclaimed, his facial features turning angry.  


“Who was it? Who, Ragnor?”  


“Calm down, Cat stepped in and set them right.”  


“I don't care what Cat did, who was it, Ragnor, I want the names.”  


“Magnus, you can't fire them over this matter. It would only fuel the others more, and it certainly wouldn't do Alec any good.”  


“What, so you expect me to accept that my assistant has been bullied at work by other employees?”  


“Well you wouldn't even know if I wouldn't have told you, so calm down, will you Geez.” Ragnor shook his head in disbelief, making Magnus pout.  


“Why didn't Alec tell me?” Ragnor shrugged.  


“I guess he didn't want you to be bothered. I'm getting a feeling, he is unsure by all this. Unsure, about you. That's why I'm telling you to stay professional.”  
Magnus sighed, massaging his temple once again.  


“You say that, as if it's so easy.”  


“I say it, because I care about you. Be careful. I mean it. I know I can't talk you out of this, but think about your position. And his.”

Magnus nodded.  
“I'll keep that in mind.”

Ragnor smiled at him understandingly, then he got up and evened out his suit jacket.

“Well, I'll be going down to my department again, now. I'll call you later, for your decision on the pictures. Bye, Magnus.”

“See you. And Ragnor.” He turned while lingering at the door.

“Thanks. You give the best advise.”

“Would be nice if you took it more often than every few months.”

 

______  
  


“Alec, can you come in for a second?”, Magnus called through the open door of his office, out to Alec who was sitting at his desk. He got up and quickly made his way into his boss office.  


“Yeah?”  


“Richards assistant emailed me the details for the shoot. Sit down, we'll talk it through, then I'm gonna send you the mail on your phone, so you can look it up again if you need to.” Alec sat down in front of Magnus desk, looking at him eagerly, yet a bit unsure.  


“So, the shoot is scheduled for the 30th, that's in two weeks. It will be held at a warehouse in lower manhattan, where they will be setting up the shoot. The adress in in the mail.  
Richard wants you to have an at least two days scruff by that time, I emailed him your sizes already and you are not allowed to gain any weight, for the clothes shoud not be needed to be fitted different. You'll have a pre-dressing on friday at 3PM at Westwood Quartes on 62nd street. Tell my driver to take you there. Also as I promised, you can bring anyone to the shoot, just tell them the names beforehand, so that everything will be settled. That should be it. Got everything?”  


Alec nodded.  
“Yes. Still not sure about that whole thing but I trust you. Oh and I'm bringing my sister and her best friend, just so you know.”   


“As I said, anyone who helps you being comfortable.”

 

_____  
  


_**Friday**._

 

Alec was standing in front of the Westwood Headquartes, waiting for Clary to show up. He had asked Izzy to come to the pre-dressing as well as Clary but Izzy had to work longer that day so it as just Clary accompanying him. He nervously glanced at his watch. When he saw her sprinting towards him, he exhaled in relief.  
“Alec, I'm so sorry, Jace couldn't drive me here and the subway was so full of people, I had to skip two of them and..

 _WOW_.. you look good!”, she spoke fast, then giving him a once over.  
  


Today he was dressed in one of the black skinny trousers with a dark red shirt over it, topped with a black vest that hugged his upper body just right.   
He wore the leather jacket over the whole outfit. He smiled at Clary and hugged her, his cheeks slightly blushed.

“Thanks, and hello. You don't look so bad yourself”, he stated as they made their way into the building towards the reception.

“Thanks, I bought the boots and the blouse just yesterday.”

“Suits you.”, Alec said, nudging her side with his elbow. They stepped towards the reception where Alec cleared his throat. The woman behind the counter gave Alec a once over as she smiled at them.

 

“Hi, can I help you?” Alec nodded.

“I'm here to see Mr. Brook. We have a meeting.”

“I see, you must be Mr. Lightwood, correct? I have a visitor's pass for you. And the young lady is..?”

“My friend, Clary Fray. I emailed Mr. Brook earlier today, that she would be coming with me. He said it would be okay.”

“Right, I'll be right back with another visitor pass. Please wait a moment.” She said and winked at Alec, who looked a bit startled.   
Clary grinned at him.

 

“Alec, wow, you totally got checked out by her,”, she teased him, making his cheeks turning red.

“What. No. Anyway..”, he mumbled and Clary chuckled.

“Oh come on, she did. Not that you would want her to, I know. How's that part of your life going anyway? Anything new? Someone?”, she asked him.

Alec blushed, his thoughts going to Magnus on an instant.

“Uhm.. no. Nothing.. nobody new.”

“Oh. What about Magnus?”, Clary stated, her brow going up.

Alec looked at her, his eyes wide.  
“What? Magnus?”, he rubbed his hands together nervously.

“Yes, how is that going? Don't you.. like him?” She looked at him eagerly.

“How.. how do you know?”, he asked her carefully.

 

“You went shopping together and you reaction to everything that has anything to do with him is just.. obvious.” She stopped when she notied his panicked look.

“But.. uhm.. clearly no one was meant to know? I'm sorry Alec.”, she said and put a hand on his arm. He shook his head.

“No it's.. I.. I do like him. He's... amazing but...”

“He's your boss. I get it.” Clary said. Alec nodded.

“It confuses me. He confuses me.”

“Oh Alec”, she said, hugging him tightly, only letting go when the receptionist came back with the pass, giving them a wary look.

“Mr Brook is waiting for you in the art deartment, on the 14th floor, Mr Lightwood.”

“Thanks”, Alec muttered, a bit embarrassed from the intimacy between Clary and him and they made their way over to the elevators.

 

“Alec, it's okay, of course it's confusing, but I'm sure it will work out.” Clary said as the door opened and together with some other people, they rode up to the art department.

 

_______  
  
Magnus was standing in front of a mirror in his office when Cat knocked on his door and he turned, while finishing the knot on his tie. She smiled at him.  
“Wow, you look ravishing. Suits you well, the new Armani vest.”

“Thanks, Cat. I'll tell them. So how are you doing? I mean on the pregnancy front?” He asked, hugging Cat lightly.

She smiled, though it was a sad one.

“I'm good, the morning sickness is finally better. The little thing is growing. I have an ultrasound next week, Tessa is coming with me. She's overly excited about the whole thing.”

Magnus nodded, his hand striking her arm.  
“Have you heard anything from..”, he didn't dare say the name.

“No.”, she said bitterly, her voice cold as she stepped past Magnus towards the windows.

He sighed.  
“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. You're not the lying asshole in this mess. It's my own fault I fell for someone like him.”

Magnus stood next to her, glancing at her.

“Don't say that, it's not your fault. Love is dangerous game.”

“Yeah, you know that best, don't you.”

 

Magnus brow shot up at her sudden harsh statement. She looked at him, her face blank.

“Excuse me?”

“I'm sorry, but you know exactly what I mean. It's a dangerous game, you're playing.”

“Is this about Alec again?”, he stated, crossing his arms. Cat narrowed her eyes.

“Yes. So Ragnor told you, right? I'm saying this again, since you clearly didn't listen to me the first time I told you. Stay professional, Magnus. I mean it, or else you risk everthing.”

“He is not Benjamin, Cat.”, Magnus said with a harsh tone, making Catarina wince at the mention of the name. Magnus sighed, his hand covering his eyes.

“I'm sorry but he isn't. I know you're just trying to protect me but please, Cat, don't threaten him. He's done nothing wrong.”

 

“But he might. You don't know. And you would risk everything. Don't do it.”

“Cat, I can't control my feelings, and I'm really sorry for what Benjamin did to you but Alec would never do anything to hurt this company, trust me. I trust him.”

“How do you know for sure? You've barely known him for a few weeks now.”

“I just know. He got fired for refusng to anything like that at the restaurant, and it was his dream job. So, I know. He's not like that.”

Cat studied him for a few seconds, then she sighed, turning away from him.

 

“If you say so. I'm going home for today, I don't feel so well. I'll call you tonight.”

“Yes. Look after yourself, will you.”

Magnus looked out the window for a few minutes.   
When did he start to trust Alec this much?   
He didn't remember, but just thining about him made his heart flutter.  
  
__________  
  
Clary and Alec stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by a young brunette girl introducing herself as Mr. Brooks assistant, ushering them to followe her.   
While they walked through various floors she kept talking into an earpiece on her head.   
Alec and Clary exchanged an amused look when she kept on telling the other person on the line that she was taking to the room right now, that no one should worry, that she would indeed come to the right room. Clearly there must be a story behind it, but they had no time asking as she showed them to a room and ushered them inside, excusing herself.  
When steppin in, both, Alec and Clary held their breath.

They were standing in a giant closet, racks full of clothes everywhere, sewing machines on various tables, and people running around, noise everywhere.   
They both snapped out of their trance when Richard approached them, measuring tape around his neck.

“Alec, so nice to meet you again!”, Richard exclaimed, his hand reaching out towards Alec, who smiled shyly.

“Hello Richard. This is my friend, who I told you would accompany me. Clary Fray, meet Richard Brook, head designer at Westwood.”

Clary extended her hand, Richard taking it, moving in to kiss her on each cheek.

“Nice to meet you, Clary. Wow, Alec, you have a gorgeous friend. Not the girlfriend I understand?”

Alec shook his head quickly.  
“No, she's with my brother. I'm.. uhm.. single.”

“I see”, Richard said, winking at him and gesturing them to follow him.

Clary shot him a wary look, Alec shrugged.

“Right, so, back to business. This here is Anastasia,”, he said gesturing towards a girl who was working on a mannequin wearing a dark blue suit jacket.

“She will be doing the fitting with you since I, which I'm dearly sorry for, have to deal with some problems with the women's line. But I'll see you on the 30th at the shoot. Until then Alec, Clary, it was really nice meeting you.” With these words he left them standing beside Anastasia, who smiled at them happily.

“Hi, you can call me Ana.”, They all shook hands, then she turned towards Alec.

 

“Wow, Richard really didn't joke when he said he found his muse walking around in real life. You look really good, Alec.”, she said with a grin at him, His ears turned slightly pink.

“Thanks.”, he manages to say. Clary smiled at him.

“Right, the fitting, follow me, I'll show you the pieces you'll be wearing in two weeks.”

 

Ana showed them towards a private room where all the clothes were already positioned on mannequins. Alec looked at the clothes in astomishment, still not believing he would be the one photographed wearing them. They looked stunning.

Ana made him change into various trousers, putting needles here and there for some minor changes, then some shirts and a few jackets, careful not to peek him anywhere.   
While doing so, she talked with him and Clary at all times, the conversation creating a comfortable atmosphere around them and Alec enjoyed the time even though still being still unsure.

When they were finished Ana thanked him and smiled gently.

“Thank you for everything. We only have to do minor changes and if you stay exactly the same until the shoot in two weeks these will look marvelous on you. You did a great job!” 

Alec smiled grateful at her, Clary doing the same beside him.

 

“Thanks. I enjoyed it, and I'm looking forward to the shoot.”

 

_______  
  
  


Clary and Alec left the Westwood Quarter, saying goodbye until the evening when they would meet again to have dinner with everyone at their favorite restaurant.   
Alec called the driver again to take him back to the magazines building, to check for any last thngs before heading into the weekend.  
He met Magnus who was about to enter the elevator on their floor where Alec was getting off.

As they nearly stumbled into each other, Alec felt a blush creeping up his neck, and Magnus smiled at him coyly, giving him a once over.   
“Alexander, how was the fitting?”

Alec smiled at him, which made Magnus heart flutter.

“It was fun, actuallly, I really enjoyed it.” Magnus face lit up by his words.

“You did? That is great news! I can't wait to see you fully suited up in Westwood. Surely you'll look ravishing in their suits.” He said, making Alec blush even more while looking down to his shoes.

“Well, yes, the girl who did the fitting made it really easy, making small talk while working. Maybe you know her, her name was Aastasia?”

“Ah, Ana, yes I know her. In fact, I know her quite well. She's Ragnors sister.”

Alecs eyes went wide in surprise.

“Seriously? Wow, so designer brother and sister. Impressive.” Magnus chuckled, glanced at his watch and nodded towards Alec.

“Right, well I have to go meet Ragnor now, I'll see you on Monday? Oh and I left some bags on your desk, just some promotional gifts we got. You are free to give them to anyone you want. Bye now,

Alexander.”, Magnus winked at him, pressed the elevator button and as the door closed Alec smiled.

 

“Bye.”

 

________  
  
  


“Alec, you're late! Did you work until just now again?”, Jace stated when Alec came up to their table, slightly out of breath.

“I'm sorry, yes. I had to check some appointments for next week and had to helped one of the designers with the closet late so..”

“Stop, enough, please stop talking about work, this is a friday night dinner, meaning, no more conversations about work, just enjoying the evening with food and drinks!”, Izzy stated and Alec smiled. He hugged everyone, then put down his jacket and gestured towards the bags he had brought.

“Well, if you say so.. though I do have some stuff for you which I got from work.. but if you don't want it then..”, he said, waving the bags in his hands only a little.

 

“What do you have there?”, Simon asked, peeking into one of the bags.

“Oh you want it?”, Alec asked teasingly, looking into the round. Everyone nodded.

“Well, _okay_ , then, let me see what I have here.”, he said looking into the bags. Jace stopped him for a second.

 

“Wait, where did you get this stuff?” Alec looked up.

“Magnus left them at my desk, he said these were promotional gifts and that I could give them to anyone I want.”

“So, what, you get us the stuff the company doesn't need? Ballpens and stuff?”, Jace said in amusement. Alec grinned.

“Not exactly, see, I looked into these, they are.. well gifts the company gets all the time. Like this,”  
he said taking out a long object, handing it to Jace who looked at it in suspicion.

 

“What's that... oh a phone. Wow. Designer much, huh.” Alec nodded, handing out some bags towards Clary and Izzy, who smiled at him, peeking inside.

“Yes, here, these are some clinique samples. Simon, catch,” he said, throwing a carton at him.

“It's a Calvin Klein aftershave.

Here, Jace, you too. And that phone you have there is worth 1100 dollar, I looked it up.” Jace sucked in air while the girls started comparing and discussing the samples.

“Wow, Alec, and the company gets such gifts because..?” Alec shrugged.

“They get it from the companies as a thank you for being in the magazin I guess. And because they're sponsors and because of Magnus I guess.”

His gaze caught Clarys, who smiled and winked at him.   
He blushed slighlty.

“Oh Clary, Izzy, I got another thing for you. Here, these are also for you, as a.. well as a thank you for coming with me to the shoot. Sorry guys, nothing for you.”, he said, taking out two purses, handing them to the girls who both screeched in excitement.

“Oh my god, Alec! Those are from the new Marc Jacobs collection for the summer! They are sold out everywhere! Thank you!”, Izzy exclaimed, pulling Alec into a tight hug.

Simon shook his head at them.

“I don't get it, you girls have some many purses why are those an exception? Actually why do woman always freak out about this stuff?   
Why do you need so many? You just need one to put your stuff into it, and done.”

Clary shook her head at him and Izzys brow shot up.

“Darling, fashion is not about utility. An accessory is merely a piece of iconograhpy used to express individual identity.” Clary nodded and added

“Oh, and it's pretty.”

“That too.”, Izzy laughed.

Alec smiled at them all while the conversation changed and everyone ordered something to eat. He loved the evenings with his friends and family immensly every since his parents hadn't been understanding with his choice of life and he was grateful for every second he was able to spend with the ones he loved.

Though in that very moment, he thought how nice it would be to have Magnus there as well.   
And as he thought about it, he realised how screwed he actually was.

He was head over heels falling for Magnus.

 

________  
  
After spendning saturday with Izzy Jace in downtown, shopping and just hanging out, Alec decided to try some recipes at his home.

So, on sunday evening when Alec was cooking himself dinner, he wasn't prepared for the doorbell at his apartment to go off.   
Wondering who wuld show up at his place since he didn't expect anyone that evening he made his way through the hallway, simply dressed in his newest sweatpants a bit tighter than the old ones he owned and also a gift and choice of Izzy the day before, barefoot and in a simple black shirt he padded to the door.

He was speecheless to who was standing outside.

It was Magnus, smiling at him.

“Hello Alexander. Nice apron.”

 

 


	10. This heart is starting to come alive again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sudden apperance at Alecs doorstep really catches the magazine assistant off guard.  
> What could Magnus want, that requires a late visit on a sunday evening?
> 
> The shoot is taking place and Alec is kinda sturrgling with everything.  
> Luckily, his sister and friend are at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!! FINALLY! YES! IT'S A LONG ONE!
> 
> First of all I have to thank the wonderful Ofbitchesandbutterflies for betaing this chapter!! (oooh.. the mistakes.. I don't wanna think about it *slightlyashamed*)  
> Thank you so so much!!!
> 
> Second, I still can't believe the feedback I get. You guys rock.
> 
> I hope everyone likes the way I'm trying to slowly build the relationship of Magnus and Alec.   
> It's just the beginning of everything, and I have so much more planned, so be patient;)   
> Many chapters will follow as I still haven't decided how much I'll write.
> 
> Sorry for the delay as I said the upload would be on wednesday as I was so busy and I was always so tired in the evening, so I couldn't really write.. Anyway.  
> I'm working on the new chapter, which might be uploaded on Sunday or Monday.  
> (It's my birthday on Saturday and I'm going to COLOGNE with my best friend, heck yeah!!)
> 
> Thank you as always, and enjoy the chapter!!  
> xx
> 
> *I have a song recommendation for the beginning of this chapter:  
> -> Andy Shauf - Lick your wounds  
> Just listen to it while reading the first paragraph, it suits the mood so much!*

Magnus grinned at Alec, the sight of his assistant wearing a white apron amusing him immensely.  
The little cupcakes all over it made it impossible not to laugh.   
Alec on the other hand looked quite shocked at the sight of his boss, his face turning bright red at Magnus’ comment.

He ran a hand through his hair.

„Uhm,.. Hi? What.. Uhm, why... what are you doing here? Everything okay?“

Magnus nodded at him, the smile never leaving his face.  
„Yeah, I just came to ask you something.“ Alec looked at him confused.

„You came by ‘cause you wanted to ask me something?“

„Yes.“

„But.. we would have seen each other tomorrow at the office..“   
Alec still looked confused, shifting on his feet.

„Well.. it's nothing to discuss at the office and... Alexander, what is that _delicious_ smell?“

Alecs’ eyes went wide, alerted by Magnus sudden statement about the smell, all nervousness forgotten.

Without another word he quickly turned around sprinting back into the apartment, leaving the door open for Magnus to follow him.   


He entered Alecs’ apartment slowly, closing the door behind him and taking in the hallway with the living room following.   
Magnus looked around, eager to catch every detail there was.   
The sofa with the TV across from it, the giant shelf stacked with books and little memorabilia and framed pictures in between and a small hallway obviously leading towards some kind of bedroom behind a curtain. 

Small, but comfortable. Magnus liked it instantly.

The room was dimly lit, the lights coming from the kitchen behind a counter where Alec was standing, stirring something in a pan and glancing repeatedly at Magnus, movement as he strolled through the room.

„Sorry, uhm I was cooking, trying something new and.. well, I wasn't expecting anyone over..“, Alec trailed off, gesturing towards the pots and pan on the stove and the apron he was wearing.   
Magnus waved dismissively at him, smiling while making his way over to the counter, leaning slightly on it.

„I don't mind, and I'm sorry since I came here without notifying you. And I would have never guessed you owned one of those hilarious aprons.“

 

Alec chuckled, still stirring whatever he was cooking.

„That was a present from my sister when I graduated from the Chef’s academy. She made it herself“

„Well, it certainly is an eye catcher of some sorts. But do tell me, what are you cooking? It seriously smells amazing.“

Alec smiled as he mentioned his cooking, wiping his hands on the apron.

„Well, I wanted to try the sauce I ate at that lunch with you and Richard, to see if it works with fish instead of meat. I'm also making some brown rice alongside it, and risotto to bring for lunch to the office tomorrow. I haven't been able to cook much lately and this is easy to prepare.“

Magnus nodded approvingly.

„Sounds really good.“ Alec eyed him carefully from the side.

„Do you, uhm... do you want to try it?“, he paused for a second, his eyes never leaving Magnus.

„I made enough for at least four people so.. Only if you want to, I mean.. You don't have to. I don't even know if you like fish and.. uhm, never mind..“, he muttered, his ears turning red again.   


„What are you talking about? Of course, I'd love to!“ Alec’s face lit up, which made Magnus heart flutter.

„Okay, well, take a seat, I'll prepare a plate for you. Do you want anything to drink? I have wine that would go excellent with the fish.“ 

„I trust your choice. Pour away, Alexander.“

Alecs’ heart skipped a beat by the sound of his full name again, coming from Magnus’ lips in a way, only he was able to make it sound, like he always did, since no one else called him by his full name.   
He liked it.

 

Alec put the food on two plates while Magnus sat down at the counter, sipping from his wine, watching Alec move expertly and arranging the food.   
He was amazed, seeing Alec doing the thing he loved most, and it made his skin tingle and his heart flutter.

They ate while chatting about Alecs’ huge collection of books and movies on the giant shelf and simply enjoying each other’s company. When they had finished, Alec took the plates, putting it in the sink. Magnus brow furrowed.

„I have to say, Alexander, your cooking skills are superb. That restaurant made a huge mistake by letting you leave.“ He saw a glimpse of sadness appearing on Alecs’ face so he quickly added „Though, it was my luck. To you, and the excellent job you’re doing, making my life a lot easier“, he said, raising his glass.   
Alec smiled.

„So,”, Alec started, “ when you came here earlier you said you wanted to ask me something outside of the office?“

Magnus went silent, clearly gathering his thoughts, as Alec watched him, his eyebrows arched.

After  a minute or so Magnus coughed slightly, his eyes meeting Alecs’.

„Yes. I wanted to ask you why you didn't tell me, what happened with Serena and Emily at the office this week?“

Alec inhaled slowly his hands stopping cleaning the dishes.

 

„How do you know about that?“

 

„Ragnor told me. And I talked to Catarina.“

„I see.“

„Why didn't you tell me?“ Alec started wiping at the stove, not daring to look Magnus in the eyes.

„Alexander.“ 

The sound of his full name made him turn his head towards Magnus again. He hesitated, insecurity in his eyes.

„I don't know. I didn't want to bother you with unimportant stuff, you have enough on your mind already“, he eventually said.

„Alec, if something like that happens, you have to tell me. It's not unimportant; in fact you tellimg me things like this is vital for this relationship to work out.   
Don't you trust me?“

Alecs’ eyes narrowed for a split second, the look disappearing as quickly as it came.

„I'm sorry. Of course I do. I was just...“

„Don't apologise, next time just... tell me if anything like that happens again. I'm your boss after all, and I don't tolerate bullying at the office. Never, with no one.“   
Alec sighed, nodding. Magnus was right, he was his boss.   
It was just a professional relationship. Nothing else. He felt foolish for believing there was ever anything more for even a second.   
To Magnus, all of this was strictly professional.

  
„I will. Sorry, that it made you worry“

Magnus sipped on his wine again, and then he tilted his head.

„Do you know why I fired my last assistant?”, he asked out of the blue.  
Alec shook his head, uncertain.

„Only rumours. No one told me the real reason.“ He remembered Lydias’ words in his head. Magnus sighed waving his hand.

„Well, then I'll tell you. It seems like the right time, since trust is really important for this-“, he quickly mentioned gesturing between them, before continuing “to work out. See, I fired my last assistant, Benjamin Blackthorn, because he started a relationship with Catarina, got her pregnant, then cheated on her and left her. Because he misused my trust.“

Alecs’ eyes went wide with shock.  
„Seriously?

„Yes.“

„Wow, uhm.. I'm sorry. Catarina is such a nice person, she doesn't deserve that. No one does.“

„Right. Well, that's the reason she might not always be that friendly towards you, especially when it comes to me, I guess.“

„Yeah, I.. I get what you're saying.“ Alec nodded, his gaze wandering around the room, actively avoiding Magnus eyes.

 

So Catarina snapped at him because of Magnus after all. But what was it to Magnus? How did he feel about him? Alec couldn't quite figure it out, and he was confused by the situation.

 Little did Alec know Magnus was thinking nearly the same. Neither of them could read the others intentions.

They both went silent, the comfortable atmosphere from a minute ago gone, replaced by a tense feeling. Both of them avoiding each other’s eye, unknowingly having the same thoughts cross their minds.   
Was this the moment to talk about what was happening between them? How would this work out, if they talked about it now?  
Magnus was the first to break the silence, his voice gentle and quiet.

„I'll make sure, Serena and Emily won't talk to you like that again.“

Alec nodded slightly, his concerned look meeting Magnus’ eyes.

„You.. You won't fire them, right?“

„No... I won't. But I will have a talk with them. Don't worry about it.“

„Right..“

 

Magnus smiled at Alec, got up and placed his empty glass on the table.

„Well, I guess I'll be going now. Thank you for the delicious meal, I really enjoyed it.“ He smiled gently at Alec who returned the smile equally.

„Likewise. I'm glad you liked it.“

He walked Magnus to the door, holding it open for him. Magnus lingered for a moment, then he stepped through the door.

 

„See you tomorrow.“

„Yes. Good night, Magnus.“

„Good night, Alexander.“

 

__________

 

When Alec was about to go to bed, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Jace, wishing him good luck for the shoot. Alec smiled while answering.  
  
Sent: 11.48PM to Jace:   
Thanks, I’ll call you tomorrow when it’s all over. Wanna work out the day after the shoot? I’m in desperate need of some kickboxing sessions and maybe some archery.  
  
It only took a minute for Jace to reply.  
  
Received: 11.50PM from Jace:  
Sure, bro. I’ll kick your ass in kickboxing. And who exactly are you shooting arrows at?  


Alec shook his head while answering.  
  
Sent: 11.50PM to Jace:  
You wish. You have no chance against me. I just need some practice in shooting again, missing the hours at the field. 8PM at the studio on Tuesday then. Good night.  
And no, I don’t shoot arrows at anyone.  
  
Received: 11.51PM from Jace:  
Roger that. And we’ll talk about the arrows again.  
Sleep tight and rock that shit!

Alec shut off his phone, his thoughts wandering to Magnus and the conversation from the evening.  
What was he supposed to do?  


______  
  
Alec, Izzy and Clary entered the warehouse after signing in at the front door, and they all went silent in amazement.  
The inside was one big hall, filled with people bustling about, carrying equipment and stuff. 

At the far end, there was a set build up, some walls with a set of billiard cues against them and some chairs in front of them. It looked really cool.   
Alec saw Anastasia making their way towards them, a wide grin on her face.

„Alec, nice to see you again! And who are those lovely ladies, you have there with you? Hi, I'm Ana, Mr. Brooks assistant for this shoot.“ She said, holding her hand out to Izzy and Clary.

Alec smiled back at her.

„Ana, this is my sister Isabelle and my brothers’ girlfriend Clary.“

Ana shook hands with both of them, then ushering them to follow her further into the room, towards the set.

„So, this is it, the set Richard decided on. It's supposed to display a country club feeling, as he stated it. Come on, I'll introduce you to the photographer and the set designer, and show you the changing room afterwards.“

They followed Ana behind a set of curtains and stopped in front of some people talking. A blonde guy turned in their direction, his eyes stopping and lingering on Alec. Ana waved at him.

„Alec, meet Sebastian Morgenstern, the set designer.“  
Alec shook his hand nervously.

„Hi, uhm, I'm Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane’s assistant and uhm, the model today?“

Sebastian grinned at him, checking him out with his eyes. Somehow it made Alec nervous and feeling awkward. He didn't say anything, though.  
„Right, Richard mentioned something about Magnus, and I saw him here somewhere earlier. I know him, created some sets for his shoots too in the past few years.“

Alec’s eyes went wide in shock, making Sebastian’s brow furrow.

„Magnus is here too?“ Alec’s eyes met Clary’s.

„Yes, didn't he tell you? He said he would drop by again later, to see how the shoot is going down“, Sebastian said, his eyes never leaving Alec.

„Uhm.. no, his calendar read he’d have to attend some meetings..“,   
Alec murmured, slowly starting to feel uncomfortable being watched like a piece of meat by a stranger.

„Well, seems like that's not the case“, a second guy joining them said. He turned to Alec, extending his hand towards him.

„I'm Luke Garroway, the photographer. Pleased to work with you“, he smiled. Alec shook his hand.

„Alec Lightwood. My sister Isabelle and my friend Clary.“

„Nice to meet you.“ Ana interrupted them after talking to someone through her earpiece..

„Right, guys, I need Alec to get changed into the clothes and his hair and make-up done now, or we will be running late, which Richard will kill me for.  We'll see you later!“, Ana said, then ushering Alec and the girls away, towards some black curtains in the middle of the room.

Alec still felt Sebastian’s piercing gaze on his back after turning away. The guy made him really uncomfortable.   
Luckily, Ana showed them to a separate room.

„This is your changing room, I put up the clothes organised by numbers on the racks inside, please change into outfit one. I have to check in with Richard, so I'll be back later. See you!“, Ana said, then she turned and quickly walked away.

 

Alec, followed by Izzy and Clary made his way inside the changing room, both girls inspecting the clothes placed on the racks. Alec started getting undressed.   
The more time he spent on the set, the more nervous he got.

„Wow, these clothes are so stunning“, Izzy stated, running a hand over a dark red blazer. Clary nodded in agreement.

„Wait ‘til you see him wear these, he looked so handsome in the fitting, trust me. We have to get snaps of him and show them to Jace and Simon. They will be so jealous!“

Alec narrowed his eyes.

„You do know we are not supposed to show these to anyone until they're being shown in the magazine, right? There's a contract and everything about that, which I had to sign with Westwood.“

Izzy pouted at him.  
„Oh, okay then. Too bad. So.. Magnus is here too?“, she exclaimed, raising her eyebrow at him.

Alec slipped into the black leather pants, avoiding Izzy’s eyes.  
„Uh-huh.“, was all he said. Clary and Izzy exchanged a look.

„Everything okay? You seem.. off.“ Alec regained composure, his hand running through his hair.

„I just... I didn't know he would be here too,.“

„Is that a problem?“ Alec searched for the right words.

„No.. I mean.. just...   
I'm already nervous enough; his presence doesn't make it easier. I have no clue what to actually do at this shoot, even though Cat told me some things but still.   
I'm not a professional model, and I fear I'm gonna screw it up, and I can’t have him here watching me fail after putting so much faith in me. It's just.. too much.“ he finally said.

 

Izzy took a step towards him, her hand coming up to caress his arm.  
„Oh Alec, it will be alright. We're here with you, concentrate on that. Just.. relax. I'm sure you will do absolutely great.“

Clary stepped closer to him as well, her arms coming around him loosely in a  hug.

„You can do this.“Alec nodded slightly, before he turned and looked at himself in the mirror. 

The leather pants fit tightly, the shoelaces of the combat boots undone, the dark shirt topped with a black suit jacket with satin lapels.

 

He looked good.   
_Really_ good, and Izzys and Clary nodding in agreement gave him a little confidence boost.

 

Another assistant showed him to the hair and make up tables, where a nice girl who introduced herself as Zoe put some foundation on his face and styled his hair.  
Alec felt even more out of place than before.   
He wasn’t used to make-up at all, and it felt weird. He thought of Magnus, who always wore glitter in his hair or make-up around the eyes, which always looked great on him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Zoe told him to close his eyes.  
He shook off the feeling and tried to open up to the new experience, wondered how girls could do this every day.  
After around twenty minutes she was done, smiling at him.

„You look really good. It suits you.“

„Thanks“, Alec said, catching his reflection in the mirror.

He looked different.

Confident.

In that moment, he really hoped Magnus was somewhere around, seeing him looking like this.

 

_______

  
  
Izzy and Clary stood somewhere in the back while Alec made his way onto the set. They both smiled at him.

Izzy’s expression changed though, when she saw the guy from before, Sebastian, leering at Alec.   
She nudged Clarys elbow.

„I don't like how that guy looks at Alec, and he clearly wasn't enjoying it either earlier .“ She said with a small gesture in his direction. Clary nodded.

„Yes, I noticed. What a sleazy guy.“

“Let's hope this doesn't affect Alec, he was already nervous. And that apparently Magnus is somewhere around here made it even worse.“

 Both girls jumped in surprise when a voice spoke up from behind a curtain:

„Well, I know for sure he will do great.“  
  
They both took a step towards the curtain, revealing a stylish looking man with his hair in spikes. He smiled at them, extending his hand.

  
„Hi, I'm Magnus Bane, Alec’s boss“, he explained,  
„You must be Isabelle and Clary I presume?"  
  
They nodded.

"Alec asked us to come along with him.", Izzy said, shaking Magnus hand. Clary did the same.  
  
"Yes, I told him to bring anyone he wants. It's really nice to meet you!"  
  
He glanced towards the direction of the set.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to hide or scare you, but I don't want Alec to see me just yet. You can guess why..“, he said waving his hand in the air.

"Yeah, he's quite nervous about the whole thing. No offense.", Clary said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"None taken.", Magnus grinned at both of them.

  
  
_______  


 

„Well, Alec, I must say, Westwood suits you really good.“, Richard announced, when Alec had been called to the set and was now standing in the corner of the made up country club room.   
He fidgeted with his hands in front of him, his gaze wandering towards Clary and Izzy, who were standing somewhere in the back, behind the assistants of the photographer. They waved at him, making him smile a bit.

„Right, so I want this to look really relaxed and cool. Just follow Luke’s orders, and have some fun!“, Richard winked at him, then made his way out of the set, grabbing his phone and walking off.

Luke stepped towards Alec, smiling at him.  
„Hey, looking good. Now, I want you to lean against the wall next to the cues, put your arms up over your head, looking this direction.“, he instructed Alec.

He tried to do exactly what Luke had told him, the flash going off a few times, but Luke only shook his head from behind the camera.

„You look too tense, just relax. Breathe. Try crossing your arms.“

Alec tried his best to look relaxed, but his nervous mind made it impossible for him to really calm down.

Luke asked him to do various poses, but nothing really seemed to please him.   
Alec’s nervousness grew the more poses he had to do, so Luke gently smiled at him, telling everyone to take five, and took him to the side by his arm.

Alec felt as if he was about to throw up at that point.  
  


Luke patted his shoulder lightly.

„Hey, just.. calm down. Everyone knows you are not a professional model, and really, no one expects you to act like one. You just have to lose the tension.   
Relax. I'll be back in a second, just changing something on the camera. Just breathe in and out.“

He made his way over to Sebastian, gesturing towards the lights, as Alec’s attention was brought to Izzy and Clary walking up to him.  
  
„Alec, are you okay? You look.. tense.“ Izzy pointed out. He sighed.

„I just don't know what to do. This is so odd and strange and.. I'm screwing it up.“

„Calm down. You just have to loosen up a bit. Think of something else, then you won't be so nervous anymore.“ said Clary.

„Such as?“

Izzy thought for a moment, then she smiled.

„Oh, I know. Remember that year in high school at that pool party with Jace? He wore these ridiculous blue pants and got smacked in the face and that one kid who fell into the chocolate pudding!“

Alec  couldn't help but chuckle at the memory and nodded.

„Yeah, and you kissed that girl, what was her name again? Rebecca? You had such a crush on her!“   
Izzy laughed and lightly punched his arm .

„I did not!“

„Yes, you did, you even invited her to come to the anniversary party from Dad’s company back then!“

„Okay, maybe I did a bit..“

Clary laughed at them both.

„Wait, is that the story Jace told me, where the party ended with Alec in the pool and Izzy owning everyone at beer ping pong, though being really drunk?“

„Oh yes, but I wasn't that drunk.“ Alec raised his eyebrows, unconvinced.

„Yes, you were, we almost had to carry you! You yelled at everyone around you!“

„Maybe I was... but actually, Alec, you never told us how you did end up in the pool.. you just came up to us drenched and demanded to go home immediately. What happened there?“ Izzy asked, eyeing him curiously. Alec blushed.

„I.. no way, I'm not telling you...“

„Come on! How did that happen?“, Clary insisted, tickling his side. Alec struggled for words, while chuckling at Clary hands on his rips.

„Alright, stop, okay, I'm telling you, just stop!“ Clary stopped, her hands going to her hips while eagerly looking at Alec.

„I fell into the pool while making out with the quarterback of the football team. He shoved me in when his teammates came running at us drunk and well.. yeah.“

Izzy gawped at him.

„You did not! That's a lie!“ she laughed, but Alec nodded repeatedly.

„I did, that is the truth! He shoved me in before anyone could see us.“

„Oh my god, I can't believe you“, Izzy laughed at him, that was when Luke appeared at their side again.

„Hey, Alec, we're ready for the second set. Everything okay?“

Alec looked at Izzy, her eyes glistening from laughing so hard, nodding at him encouraging. He nodded and grinned smugly.

„Yeah, let's do this.“

 

_________  
  
Magnus had arrived early at the warehouse to talk to Richard one more time, just making sure he wouldn't change his mind about Alec, as he had done at previous shoots before with different models.   
He went looking for Richard but instead found Sebastian Morgenstern along the way, the set designer who previously had worked for him already.

„Magnus Bane, nice to see you again!“, he said, extending his hand towards Magnus, who smiled.

„Sebastian Morgenstern, hello. I didn't know Richard hired you to do the set for this one?“

„Yeah, well, I have been working on various sets for him in the last few months and he asked me to do it. I heard you provided the model? Someone rather unknown? And hot, too?“   
Magnus grimaced a little. He knew Sebastian had always been kind of a playboy.

„Yes, I did. Alec Lightwood, my assistant to be precise.“ Sebastian raised his brow.

„Your assistant? How unusual. Is he a professional model?“

„No, but he has all the looks that are needed, trust me. He's perfect for the job.“

„If you say so. I know your expertise is to be trusted. And your taste in men is.. well, unique.  
Well, then, it was nice meeting you again, see you around I guess?“ Magnus nodded.

„Yes, see you around.”

He made a mental note to make sure Alec would never be alone with Sebastian.

 

Magnus continued his way through the warehouse, finally finding Richard standing next to Ana over at the changing room.   
He greeted both with a kiss on their cheeks.

„Magnus, I didn't know you would show up today.“

„Yeah, well, you know me. I were never able to stay away from the shoots, and take a look myself.”, he winked at them.

„Certainly not. But Alec isn't here yet.“

„I know, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't change your mind in the last second, as I recall you have done before.“ He winked at his designer friend.

„Change my mind? Oh, no, Alec is the perfect match for this line. You can trust me.“

„I do. Thank you, again.“ Richard nodded, then his cell phone went off. After a quick look at the ID he excused himself to take the call, leaving Magnus and Ana on their own.

„So, how's everything going, Ana? Still busy around Westwood?“ he asked. Ana smiled.

„Yes, and I love every second of it. Richard is a great boss, I'm learning so much there.“

„That's wonderful to hear.“

„How's everything at the magazine? Ragnor never tells me anything when we talk on the phone. As if he's afraid he will spill a secret.“

„Oh, everything is excellent, really. Yes, our dear Ragnor has always been a little paranoid, hasn't he?“ Ana laughed.

„Yes, he has. Well, I have to get back to work now, I'll see you later? Give  Ragnor my greetings. I haven’t seen him in ages, we’re both too busy, these days. Bye!“ she said, turned on her heel and walked towards the front door, where Magnus could see Alec and two girls arriving, amazed by the set.

Magnus quickly stepped behind the curtains of the changing room, careful not to be seen by Alec.

He had told him he would have a meeting today, but that had been a lie.

Magnus knew if he had told Alec he planned to come by, his assistant would have been even more nervous than he knew he already was.

 

So Magnus had decided to stay in the shadows, watching, until the shoot was over.

 

______  
  


 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. did you like it?  
> Hehe.. cliffhanger :P   
> Tell me what you thought!


	11. Let go of all your trouble, don't worry 'bout a thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is finally able to enjoy the shoot and gets quite surprised by Magnus presence, who seems to bond rather good with Izzy and Clary.  
> Something about Magnus past gets revealed, while Alec is still confused and struggling with his growing feelings towards his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo and tada! New Chapter:)
> 
> I had a blast in cologne over the weekend and I do hope you excuse the delay with the fic :)  
> Anyway, thanks to my beta Ofbitchesandbutterflies for editing this and helping me out with the exact right words where my brain didn't provide the right ones!! THANKS SO MUCH!!
> 
> I will be on a hiatus this week, so a new chapter will come sometime around Monday, as I have to go through my ideas for the next chapters and I really need this break since my work is still quite stressful everyday and I kind of lack sleep of approximately two weeks or so (lol nope but still, a lot..).  
> So, enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for monday(ish)!!  
> xx

Alec walked back on set, waiting for Luke's orders.   
He finally felt relaxed and it was all thanks to Izzy and Clary.  
Never underestimate his sister and best friend for making him laugh at times he was incredibly nervous and felt like throwing up any second. 

Luke seemed to notice how calm Alec appeared now, so he approached him again after giving him some space to get used to the camera.

“Alright, Alec, sit down on that chair over there, the left one. Alright. Lights please.”  
The assistants adjusted the lights, while Alec concentrated on Luke.

“Good, now put your left leg up on the other chair, yeah that’s good. Your arm up on your knee.. No wait, grab your other hand, yes, like that look over here.”  
The camera went off a few times and Luke smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

Alec had changed into a different outfit, this one with light blue jeans, a button down with short arm sleeves and with the red suit jacket Izzy had gushed over earlier.His shoes shone in the lights of the set, and he was leaning against the set up wall, where they had changed the background and put up two pictures and a different chair behind him.  
Luke was standing in front of him, looking through the camera.

“Right, look up, hand on your hip, yes like that.”  
The flash went off as Alec fixated the camera. Luke looked at his display, pleased.  


“Good one. Now cross your arms, stay like that.”  


Alec changed positions, eyes back on the camera.  


He really enjoyed this.

_____  
  


After Alec changed into the other outfits posing like Luke instructed him to, the whole team went outside for a bit, to use some of the natural light.   
Luke looked really pleased and complimented Alec on how natural his modeling seemed by now.  


“The pictures show how calm and relaxed you are.. and that you’re quite enjoying yourself here,”, Luke commented with a smirk. 

Alec’s eyes wandered over to his sister and friend standing in the back, knowing it had all been thanks to both of them, calming him down. He was going to make sure to invite them out for dinner as thanks.

When the sun disappeared behind some clouds, Luke decided they should have their lunch break now, and to return to the set in an hour. 

Only then Alec felt the exhaustion coming onto him as he made his way back to the changing room with Izzy and Clary beside him.  
On their way, one of the set assistants told them, a buffet had been set up inside for everyone, where they could grab something to eat. 

All three of them smiled at that information as they were starving.

Back in the changing room, Alec changed into his own clothes while Izzy and Clary had already left for the buffet. Just a he was fully dressed again, another assistant came into the room, approaching him.  


“Hi, sorry to disturb you, Luke wanted to let you know Richard wants a few photos of you without the beard later, so please come back to the make-up trailer after the break, so we can shave you.”  
Alec’s eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded.  


“Yeah, uhm, sure. I’ll be there.”  


He made his way out of the room in his grey shirt, black jeans and the new combat boots he had bought two days ago, to find Izzy and Clary standing in front of the buffet, a familiar person standing next to them. 

They were talking to Magnus.

_______  
  
Magnus saw Alec stopping dead in his tracks, while he was talking to Izzy and Clary at the buffet. He turned to smile at Alec, who slowly made his way towards them, Izzy and Clary grinning at him.  


“Alec, there you are! Look who we met, Magnus came by to say hello.” 

Magnus smiled gently at Alec.  
  
“Hello Alexander, I heard you were doing a great job in front of the camera, I saw these two young lovely ladies all alone here and figured they belong to you. The family resemblance is uncanny. Your sister is stunning, could even be a model”, he said gesturing towards Izzy, who turned slightly red, but also looked a tad pleased with herself.  


“And as for Clary here, the red hair is extraordinary, I love it, darling. Your companions are quite the eye catcher, Alexander”  
  
Alec swallowed and nodded.  
“Well, uhm.. yeah, uh, thanks?”, was all he managed to stumble while feeling embarrassed, making Magnus grin grow even wider.

He saw Clary glancing encouragingly at him behind Magnus’ back and quickly shook off the awkwardness, which seemed to always come back to him in Magnus presence.  


“How long have you been here? I didn’t see you earlier.”, he said, his voice luckily back to normal.  


Magnus winked at him. He kept the fact, that he had met the girls earlier already to himself and smiled mischievously.  


“Oh, I didn’t want to disturb your concentration, so I kept to the shadows. You really did a great job, as I knew you would.  
Congrats, Richard showed me some pre-edit photos, and let me tell you, he is very happy with the images. They look amazing.”  
  
“Thanks”, Alec said, slightly embarrassed by his boss’ compliments before, stepping past Magnus to take a look at the buffet. 

There were all sorts of snacks, so he settled for a mini burger. Izzy and Clary did the same, while Magnus grabbed a bottle of water, slowly sipping on it.  


“So, you don’t mind me loitering around while you continue the shoot?”, Magnus asked carefully eyeing Alec from the side.  


Alec hesitated for a second, then he shook his head.  
“No, of course not. You’re my boss after all, and this was your idea. I don’t mind.”  


“Great, I’ll see you later, then. I have to get back to Richard; he wanted to talk to me about possibly wprking with you again in the future.  
We might have to get you an agent after all this. Everyone will want to work with you as soon as they see the photos.” 

Alec's cheeks flushed.  
“Maybe you could do that? I mean, you got me to do it and.. you know a lot about this.. Only if you're not too busy I mean, with the magazine and..” he trailed off.

Magnus, albeit winked at him.  
“I’ll think about it. Ladies, see you later.” With these words he strode away, Alec not daring to look after him. 

 

Izzy and Clary both stared at Alec with wide eyes.  


“Alec, did you just  _flirt_ with him?”, Clary asked, amusement in her voice.  


Alec cringed at her words, nearly choking on the food he was swallowing.  


“ _What_ ?!”, he choked out, slightly coughing.  


“Oh come on, you so were! That’s great!”, Izzy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  


“No, I wasn’t. He’s just.. I was just...”, he stuttered, confused thoughts running through his head.  


“Don’t be ashamed, it’s okay. We know you like him.”  


“Yeah but.. he’s my  **boss** . I’m not  _supposed_ to like him that way. I can’t allow myself to like him that way!”  


Izzy frowned a bit.  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself. No one can control their feelings.”  


“But..”, he started but Clary stopped him, placing her hand on his arm.  


“Stop. Don’t worry about it. Clearly, he likes you too, or else he wouldn’t have talked to you in front of us like that. Just.. let it come to be. Don’t think about it too much.”  


Alec shot a glance towards into the direction Magnus had disappeared to.  
“I know but still.. it’s wrong. Catarina already told me to back off. Maybe she’s right.”  


Clary narrowed her eyes but nodded.  


“We understand. It’s okay. Come on, let’s cheer you up a bit, take a walk outside. I wanted to call Jace anyway”, she offered, and the three of them made their way outside, enjoying the midday sun, while Clary dialed Jace.  


Izzy looked over at her brother, worry in her eyes.  
“You know we meant it, right? That you don’t have to be ashamed of anything.”, she claryfied. 

Alec sighed, glancing at his baby sister.  


“I know. There’s so much against it and I still can’t help but have these feelings. It’s complicated.”  


“Always is, big brother..”, she sighed, hugging him from the side.  


“But don’t worry. You’ll get there. He seems genuinely nice, you will work it out.”  


 

_Hopefully_ , Alec thought. Or else, working would soon turn into a daily nightmare.  


  
______  


  
The fresh air outside felt good and Alec enjoyed the light breeze immensely. 

He watched his sister and best friend laugh and it put a huge smile on his face, as he observed Izzy trying to distract Clary, while she was talking to Jace on the phone.  
Soon, Izzy noticed her brother’s gaze, glancing warily at him.  


“What are you grinning at, Alec?”, she asked, eyebrow arched up.  


“Nothing. You. You seriously saved my ass today. I can't thank you enough, if it hadn’t been for you, I would’ve screwed up big time today. Both of you”, he said while gesturing his head towards Clary, who smiled back, holding her hand over the phone.  


“Jace says ,Hi’ and ;Congratulations’. He's going to be busy tonight but asks if you’re still up for training tomorrow evening?” Alec nodded.  


“Yes we are. Tell him I’ll kick his ass tomorrow.”, he laughed.  


Clary chuckled, turning her attention back to the call.  


Izzy smiled tenderly at him.  
“You know, you did an amazing job today. I'm so proud of you. We all are. After you lost your job at the restaurantall of us were worried, but everything turned out so great.”  


Alec's cheeks flushed slightly and he hugged her tightly.  
“Thank you, I appreciate it. Thanks for always having my back, you know? I wouldn’t know what to do without you guys.”  


Izzy hugged him back, smiling into his chest.  


“You deserve the best. I love you.”  


“Love you too”, he loosened the grip on her, glancing at the warehouse where people strode back inside.  


“I think we should head back inside, I have to get back to the make-up girls to get shaved.”

“Really? Wow, haven’t seen you without that scruff for a long time! You’ll look so without it!”, Izzy chuckled. Alec rolled his eyes. She nudged his elbow affectionally.

“Well, you go ahead, I'll wait for Clary.”  
  
_____  
  
Back inside Alec made his way to the make-up department, where the girl from earlier was already waiting for him.  
She told him to have a seat and quickly shaved his face clean, giving him the unusual young appearance Izzy had talked about. It felt weird and different.  
Alec shifted a little, but he didn't say a word. The girl put the equipment away, smiling.  


“All done. You can get changed now”, she said. 

Alec left for the changing room, nearly running into the set designer guy on his way.  
What was his name again? 

_Sebastian_ . 

He grinned suggestively at Alec.  
“Wow, look at you, all young and sexy.” Alec swallowed, feeling uncomfortable immediately. Sebastian, being totally oblivious to Alec’s unease continued.  


“So, you're giving us quite a show here, for someone who has never modeled before. Congrats, Richard is absolutely happy.”  


Alec tried to smile politely, though it looked more like a grimace. He couldn’t stand how Sebastian leered at him.  
“Thanks, I'm trying my best.” Sebastian had his eye’s raking all over him.  


“Well, I wanted to ask you, would you like to grab coffee later? I know a place that makes the BEST espresso shots in New York.” Alec hesitated, thinking about a way to politely decline the offer, when a voice sounded from behind him.  


“Sorry, no can do. He's already busy, attending a business dinner with me.”  


 

Both men turned to see Magnus stepping up next to Alec, who exhaled in relief. 

Never had Alec been more glad to see his boss. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed a bit, then he shrugged.  


“Fine, no coffee then. But here”, he held up a white business card between his fingers before handing Alec the piece of paper.  


“Call me anytime”, he winked lewdly at Alec, and left the two men standing there.  


Alec looked at the piece of paper in his hand, unsure what to do with it. His gaze came up to meet Magnus'.  


“Uhm.. business dinner? I didn't know we had an appointment tonight? It's not in the phone calendar..”, he eventually said, folding the card and putting it in his pockets.  


Magnus nodded.  
“Yes, well not exactly business but... I might have asked your sister and friend to grab dinner with me, and, well, you should come too.” 

Alec looked at him in surprise.  
“You did? Why?” Magnus waved his hand dismissingly.  


“Well, they supported you so wonderfully today, and waiting around a shoot all day can be exhausting, so I thought it would be a good idea. Are you going to come too?” He asked, his brow arched. Alec nodded.  


“Yeah, sure, I wanted to ask them out anyway.. so.. yeah.”  


Magnus’ face lit up and it made Alec’s heart flutter.   
“Great! I know just the right restaurant, Takis, an ethiopean one. You'll love the food, it's absolutely delicious.” Alec nodded, amused by Magnus’ excitement.  
****

**“** Sounds good. I'll be going back to the shoot now.” he said turning to leave.  


“Right, have fun!”, Magnus winked at him.  


 

“Oh, by the way,”, he added, making Alec linger in his step looking back at Magnus.  


“That clean shaven look suits you. Gives your jawline a sharp and edgy look. Definitely sexy.”, he grinned.  


“Uhm.. thanks..”, Alec muttered, his face turning bright red as he turned around quickly making his way back to the set.

 

_______  
  


  
The rest of the shoot went by quickly, as Alec enjoyed it quite much by now. 

He was told he could change back into his own clothes at around 5.30PM, but was asked to wait if any last changes would had to be made. 

So, Alec, Izzy and Clary waited around the perimeter.  
Richard had dropped by again, telling Alec how pleased he was with his work, telling him he would definitely book him again. Alec didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded and shook his hand.  
  
Izzy and Alec were standing next to each other, talking, smiling and cracking jokes while waiting for the permission to leave. Clary was standing in front of them, her phone in her hand, snapping pictures.   


“Alec, look over here!”, she  called out to him ,  making Alec turn his head, smiling. 

_**Snap**_.  
  
“Aw, you are so cute.”, Clary said, when Alec looked at Izzy again, laughing at her joke about something Simon tried to cook the day before.  
  


"Turn your back against each other! Look here and  smile! Alec, smile!", she ordered, taking another snap and laughing at Alec who gave Izzy an annoyed look over his back.  
  


Clary took a step back, scrolling through the pictures. She jumped a little, when Magnus was suddenly appeared beside her, glancing at the picture on her phone.

 

“Care to send me those? They look really nice.”, he said almost bashfully. Clary was startled for a second, then she nodded.  
Neither Izzy, nor Alec had noticed Magnus beside her as they were smiling and chatting enthusiastically.  


“Yeah, sure, give me your number.”

They exchanged numbers, and Clary quickly send the snaps to him, a fond smile appearing on his face as he watched the pictures.   
Alec looked really happy beside his sister.  


“Thanks. I made a reservation for around 8PM at Takis. I suppose we will be done by then, and my driver will pick us up in front of the warehouse.” Clary nodded.

“Thanks. Can I... talk to you for a second?”, she asked, her eyes quickly darting towards the Lightwood siblings, deeply immersed in conversation.  


 

They took a few steps to the side, Clary turning to Magnus. His eyebrows arche d  in question.   


“So, you wanted to talk?”, he offered smiling. Clary nodded.  


“Yeah.. I wanted to talk about Alec. About.. your feelings towards him?.”  


So, that was what it wa all about.  


“I see. What do you want to know?”  


“Well, I don’t want to interfere but I’m curious. You're a really nice guy but.. please don't hurt Alec.”  


 

“You're not telling me to back off, to stay professional, to leave him alone?”, Magnus asked suspiciously, putting his cards on the table.  
Clary shook her head.

“No. That’s your private business between the two of you. Just don’t raise his hopes if you have non intentions of actually taking it seriously.”  


Magnus gaze lingered on her for a moment, thoughts racing through his head.  


“I promise I won't. At the moment.. I'm just trying to figure everything out.”  


“I understand. I also wanted to thank you for what you’re doing for him. He was in a really bad place after losing the job at the restaurant but now he is.. different.”  


“I noticed.”  


“He’s so much more comfortable, and he enjoys working for you as much as he enjoys cooking. So thank you for that.”  


“It’s my pleasure.”, Magnus said, smiling gently at her.  


“Oh and thanks for dressing him, I mean, wow. Your taste is amazing.”  


Magnus chuckled, his gaze wandering towards Alec.  
“Thanks. It suits him.”  


“Absolutely. Well, that’s it. Thanks for listening.”  


Clary nodded at him again, returning the gentle smile and started to walk away as Magnus stopped her, holding he rlightly by the wrist. She looked at him confused but he smiled gently.  


“You're a really good friend to him. And thanks for not trying to give me the ,talk'.”  


She grinned at him.  
“Oh, don't worry. I just saved that for another day.” She grinnes mischievously at him before turning serious again.  


 

“It was my pleasure. Thanks for looking out for Alec.”

_______  
  
Magnus driver picked them all up at around 7.30 after the set had bee n  taken down and Luke had explained the ne xt  steps t o Alec.  


The ride in the limo was quiet, everyone feeling the exhaustion of the day settle into their muscles.  


At the restaurant, Alec opened the door for everyone, smiling shyly at Magnus, when he walked past him, his shoulder brushing Alecs in the progress.  
It send a shiver right through Alecs body.  


The reservation was a table in the far back, away from the crowded part of the restaurant. Magnus explained, that this was his favorite spot and he could get the table whenever he wanted.

“So, it does have it’s perks to be famous, huh?”, Izzy stated impressed.

“Well, what can I say. It's not all bad”, Magnus answered after they had orderd and Alec excused himself, leaving the girls alone with Magnus.

“So, I heard you came over to Alec's place yesterday and had him annoy you with his cooking madness?”, Izzy asked, her eyebrows arched.   
Magnus chuckled, sipping on his cocktail.  


“I dropped by at his place and surprised him, though he was polite enough to offer me to stay for dinner. And it wa s  delicious ,  he really knows what he’s doing.”  


“Yeah, he’s obsessed with it. Always trying out recipes and new stuff.”, Clary explained.

“Did he wear the apron I gave him?”, Izzy grinned.

“Yes, he did, he looked really.. handsome in it”, Magnus chuckled.  


“I made this in a sewing class I was attending at the time when he got into the Chef’s academy and I tried to make it as colorful as possible. He always says he feels ridiculous wearing it but I know, he secretly loves it.”  


“Yeah,  well, it suits him pretty  well .”  


They all bursted into laughter when Alec came back to the table glancing at them in confusion.  


“Everything alright? What are you la ughing about?”, he asked sitting down next to Izzy.  


“Oh, nothing, really. Just.. your taste in fashion.”  


“What?”, he looked even more confused.  


“Forget it, it’s not important. Anyway, to Alec’s successful shoot!”  


They all raised their glasses, clinking them together.

 

“So, Magnus, tell us what’s next in store for the magazine? I’ve been reading it for some time now, and I love the different aspects of it. Fashion and clothes but also some political articles, Interviews and critical columns.”, Izzy said excited.

“Well, I can’t tell you much but there'll be some changes in the next few months. We’ll show some new designers in the fashion part and we plan to extend the political part, the one about real life. Maybe we'll even have some more columns as well. But I'm not gonna spill anything about the authors. And thank you, for reading it.”, He smiled gently.  


“It’s a very good magazine,”, Izzy complimented before asking, “When will Alec’s pictures be published?”  


“June issue. I pushed back the Lagerfeld shoot to show them earlier.”  


Alec looked at him, a stunned expression on his handsome face.   
Izzy and Clary exchanged a look.  


 

“You pushed back Lagerfeld's pictures just to show mine?”, He was speechless.

“Yes, because I knew they would be amazing, but also because Westwood offered us a better deal as sponsors. I took the chance.”  


“But.. how did you know the pictures would turn out good? I have never done anything like that before..”, he trailed off. Magnus shook his head.  


“I had faith in you. And I was right. You blew us all away .. Richard said so himself.”  


 

“Wow.. thanks.”

 

The food was served and they changed to small talk while eating. Magnus got to know the girls better, as they talked about their jobs and lives in general.   
Alec glanced at Magnus from time to time, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere that had developed.  
When Magnus noticed his gaze, he winked at him, making Alec’s ear turn red.

Soon after the meal Izzy and Clary said their goodbyes, for they had plans with Jace and Simon for the evening, leaving Alec and Magnus alone.  
Of course, Magnus insisted on paying, to thank them for their help that day. 

It was only half an hour later that Alec and Magnus decided to leave as well, tomorrow's appointments already in their minds.  
Magnus offered to drive Alec home, but he declined politely. 

As they were saying their goodbye Alec found Sebastian's businesscard in his pocket again, taking it out and looking at it for a second .  He noticed Magnus expression and looked at him confusion all over his face.  


“Anything wrong?” Magnus smiled, though it was a grimace.  


“No, just.. Be careful with Sebastian. I know him. He has a reputation.” Alec’s eyebrow arched.  


“What do you mean?”  


“Just..”,  
Magnus started, trailing off as he realized how he was entering dangerous territory here, realizing he had been about to tell Alec about his personal past, about one of his ex-lovers.  
He knew it wasn't right to do so but Magnus' still had the urge to warn him.  


 

“Forget it. It wasn’t my place to say anything. I’m sorry. Good night, Alexander.”  
He quickly brushed it off, turning to leave but Alec caught his wrist, making him look at him again.  


"No, wait."  
  
It send a shiver through Magnus body, Alecs' warm hand around his thin wrist and his eyes shot up to meet Alecs, uncertainty written all over his face.  
Alec had felt the shock too, as he quickly retrieved his hand and coughed slightly.

  
“I, uhm.. I wasn’t going to call him anyway, so..”, Alec started and Magnus’ eyes lingered on him for a few seconds. He knew he would regret his decision on telling Alec.  


“He’s a playboy, using people to his advantage. I know from experience.”, he said eventually, his gaze not leaving Alec’s eyes.  


“Oh, you mean..”  


“He was my lover, but he only used me. Fame, climbing the social ladder.. well, look where it got him.”  


Magnus shrugged nonchalantly but he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. It was clear, that whatever Sebastian's goals had been back then, he had achieved them.  
And broke Magnus's heart along the way. 

Alec’s eyes fell to his shoes as he listened to Magnus' confession.  


 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to dig into your personal life. Sorry.”  


“It’s okay, the past is the past and no good comes from digging up old stories, right? It's just.. be careful, Alec.”  


 

Magnus hand came up to even out Alecs pocket on the military jacket he was wearing and their eyes locked onto each other, no one making a move to look away.  


 

Magnus didn't dare say more, he had already said too much.  


 

No matter what he was starting to feel for Alec, in no way was he allowed to make any decisions for him.   
The moment felt like eternity as Magnus slowly retrieved his hand, his breath a little shallow.  


Alec, finally able to tear his gaze away from Magnus, nodded slowly, shifting on his feet.  


“Okay, well, uhm.. Good night then. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Yes. Good night, Alexander.”

 

_______

 

  
  
When Magnus got into bed that night, he took out his phone and looked at the pictures Clary had sent him that afternoon. 

He sighed while looking at the pictures, his eyes lingering on Alec smiling, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world, his gaze lovingly on his sister.

 

_What the hell am I doing?_ Magnus asked himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of these photos are mine.


	12. You're the only thing that's going on in my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace spend the evening together at the training center, enjoying the simple workout and get to talk a bit.  
> The talk might not be what Alec expects.  
> Magnus takes a great risk and gets Catarina to help im through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN USUAL!!
> 
> I had so much work to do, same goes for my beta and well, life goes on nevertheless.  
> Anyway, as a sorry, this chapter is the longest one I've written so far.  
> All I'm saying is, 7000+ words full of emotion.
> 
> Enjoy! ;) xx

The sound of fighting echoed through the floor of the training center in Brooklyn as Alec and Jace threw controlled punches at each other in the sparring ring.  
Both were concentrated, hitting the other with full force to win the nevertheless friendly fight.  
Jace grinned at Alec, his fists raised to block his brothers next hit.

“Come on, Alec, you’re out of shape! I don’t even have to make an effort to defeat you. Didn’t you say you would kick my ass? Show me what you got, bro!”, he taunted, bouncing on the spot.

Alec was indeed out of shape, since he had less time to train since he had started to work at the magazine.  
His days simply didn’t have enough hours to keep up with the training as well as work and running errands and cooking and just having a social life in general.  
But as soon as they had started he had felt how much he missed this though.  
He made a mental note to start training serious again, not only to get back in shape but to power himself out after a long day at the desk and get his mind off the stressful job.  
That way, he would be able to spend more time with Jace too, so it was a win win situation.

Focusing back on the fight, Alec threw a few controlled hits, Jace blocking them all while laughing.

“Come on, dude, you can do better than that!”, he mocked Alec, who tried hitting to land a few more punches but Jace was always able to block them every single time. Eventually the younger one let his arms fall to his side.

“Okay, change of positions. You block, I hit. Ready?”

Alec nodded, raising his hands in defense.  
Jace aimed a few easy punches at him, which he was able to block but one time he was too slow. Jace's movements were too fast, and his brother landded a strong punch on his ribs that made his eyes widen ins surprise and left him gasping in pain for a second.

He sank to his knees, wincing and holding his throbbing side. Jace instantly stopped, dropping on one knee beside his brother, clearly shocked.

“Alec, I'm so sorry, are you okay?”, he said reaching for Alec's shoulder.

Sill gasping for air, Alec nodded.  
“Yeah, just.. good punch!”, he breathed while still holding his side. He tried to get out a weak laugh but regretted it only a second later as another sting surged through his ribs.  
His brother got a mean left hook.

Jace saw him laughing and grinned at him, offering his hand.  
“Let's do move over to the punching ball for a while, eh? Don't wanna pummel you too much.”

“Yeah, good idea.”, Alec agreed, taking his brothers hand.

That punch would leave a nasty bruise for sure.

They continued their training for some time at the punching balls, spending some time on various weight training machines, then decided to go to the archery room, before deciding to hit the training rooms designated to special sports. While Jace would pick uo his beloved throwing knives, Alec would turn once again to his entrusted bow and quiver.

 

_________

 

When the siblings had been younger Maryse and Robert had put a lot of pressure onto the Lightwood kids and they always expected them to give their best and succeed in everything they attempted. Either on their own accord or by their parent’s urging.

Their grades had to be perfect which they had made sure of by paying for private lessons for their children, additional to their normal class schedule.  
It was stressful for all of them but especially for Alec.  
He was the first born and because of that his father had expected him to be a role model for his younger siblings, so he had pushed his son constantly to study more, to work harder, to just be better.

It had never been enough.

In the end the plan had backfired spectacularly. It had got to a point where Alec’s grades had dropped seemingly without reason as he hadn’t been able to handle the stress anymore and could barely concentrate on anything in class.  
Consequently, Maryse and Robert had taken the boy to various doctors and psychologists to have him checked.

Their common finding had been an early form of absent-mindedness, which didn’t have to be something to be alarmed about but that could get worse if left unattended.  
One of the shrinks had suggested additional physical activities for Alec to give him a possibility to work off stress and help his ability to concentrate again.

So the Lightwoods had sent all three of their children to a training centre where they took kick boxing lessons that the boys especially enjoyed. By chance Alec had stumbled upon other, special training rooms where he had watched a woman practicing with a bow and arrows, instantly sparking his interest.  
It hadn’t taken long before Alec himself had been standing on this very spot, bow and arrow in hands.

Being competitive by nature, Jace, of course, had had to try his hands on archery as well, but much to Alec’s delight he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it, hadn’t ever been able to master it.  
Unlike his older brother.  
Alec loved Jace but with the blonde one always being the loud and adventurous one, Alec had had always been in his brother’s shadow.

Except here, in the archery training room. This had been the boy’s place to shine. So the training lessons had become Alec’s favourite part of the week.

For him it had been a great way to learn how to concentrate, how to focus again and soon he had been able to keep his attention in the classroom and on his homework again, resulting in better grades after a while.  
Much to the parent’s delight.  
Even though Alec had vowed to never share a training room with his brother again as Jace had discovered that throwing knives for fun was actually great fun, he had stuck with archery, practicing, and molding, and forming his skills to perfection.  
While Izzy rarely joined them nowadays, Alec and Jace have been coming to the training centre ever since on a regular basis.

 

___________________

 

Unlike from the sparring session, Alec, even out of shape, was able to hit the bulls eye straight in the middle each and every time.

To this day it filled him with a calmness he hadn't been able to find anywhere else.  
His breathing evened out, his heart beat slowed just the tiniest bit.  
A few moments later, Jace strode to his brother's side.  
He had been practicing his knife throwing skills until now, but put them down eventually.

“Hey, uhm.. I wanted to talk to you about something.” , he started, his voice slightly shaking.

Alec, having knocked in and drawn another arrow, kept his eyes on the target and just nodded.

“Yeah? What's up?”

“Well, uhm... it's something about Clary.”

“Is she okay? You're kinda scaring me here”, Alec said, lowering the bow and giving Jace a worried look.

“No, everything is fine, great actually. No, I, uhm.. I want to ask her to move in with me.”

Alec looked at his brother with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised. Jace never had had serious girlfriends, and especially highschool he had been very popular with the girls, but had never stayed with someone for long. Not until Clary.

“Are you sure? I mean, that's great, but are you really sure? It's a big step”, Alec inquired cautiously.

Jace smiled at Alec.  
“I know, and yeah. I'm sure. Been thinking about it for some time now, and well, I wanted to tell you first. Do you think she'll like the idea?”  
Alec thought about his redhead best friend and smiled at the thought.

„Yes, I think she’ll love the idea. She's head over heels for you.“, he assured his younger brother before mockingly adding, "Though I don't know why she'd ever put with an idi-"

Jace lightly punched his arm with an easy grin on his face.

"Shut up.", while shaking his head.

"Seriously though. I'm in this for the long run with her. I mean.. you know I haven't been serious with anyone ever before but.. she's different. I really wanna do this with her.  
I'm gonna ask her on friday at our dinner date." The blond one sheepishly admitted, looking like a boy the night before Christmas.

“I think it's a great idea. Nice move. She'll say yes for sure”, he added, smiling, trying to calm Jace's nerves.

“Thanks. By the way, are we still up for meet-up Saturday with Izzy? She wants to go to the zoo, like, she said she hasn't been there for like 10 years or so.  
Heaven knows how she came up with that idea. And then the mall afterwards.”

“The zoo? Oh, I want to see some cows!”, Alecs voice was full of excitement. Jace arched his eyebrow at him.

“Cows? You want to go to the zoo to see cows when we could see elephants and tigers and lions?”

Alec laughed.  
“Yes! Come on, everyone loves cows! They are sweet, friendly and they give you milk.. That's three good things. What do your big ass cats do? Lie around all day.”

“Alright, we'll go and say hi to the cows”, Jace mocked him and grinned sheepishly.

“And I'll cook something for us afterwards. Though I have to think about the mall part again. Going shopping with Izzy is not exactly my idea of a relaxed Saturday.”, he shrugged.  
“Yeah, same here. Oh and. Maryse asked about you.”

Alec stiffened by the mention of his mother’s name and looked at Jace dumbfolded. Jace cringed and waved his hand dismissively.

“Well, uhm, I talked to her on the phone about a week ago and she said she read about you in the press.”

“S' that so?”, Alec murmured, turning his attention back to the target, raising the bow again.

“She asked how you were. If you found a new job.”

“Did you tell her?”, he asked shooting an arrow, not hitting the target straight on.

“Yes, I told her. Was that okay?”

Alec sighed.  
“I guess. It's uncommon for her to ask you about me.”

“She said it was because of the article.”

“What.. which article?”

“The one about you getting fired. It was in the local paper.

“Right.”

“I'm sorry, man, I shouldn't have brought it up it was just.. Maryse sounded worried, so I told her you work at Bane Enterprise.”

Alec let the bow sink again, gving Jace an rather annoyed look.  
“And you believed it? Jace, I see our parents twice a year: at your birthday dinner and at Izzy's birthday dinner and for _my_ birthday, I get a meek annual phone call. That's it.” he sighed irritated , making Jace uncomfortably dropm his gaze.

“Sorry.”

Alec sighed one more time, slightly shaking his head, before continuing way more placatory.  
“You know what? It's okay, That's in the past, and I'm over it.”

“But she sounded glad, you know. Maybe you should talk to her sometime and, I don’t know, talk about what happened back then”, the younger one tried once more.

“I’m not sure I want that talk. They were the ones who didn’t support me, kicking me out and all of a sudden they are actually interested in my life?”  
Even if Alec tried, he couldn't hide the bitter tone in his voice.

“Yes, why not?”

“No, I don’t think that’s the case. So you told her I work at Bane Ent.?”

Jace nodded.  
“Yeah, she sounded really happy and told Robert a well. ”

Alec sighed.  
“Don't you want to make up with them?, Jace carefully asked his brother. “It's not that.”

“Then what?”

“I'm scared they will feign interest in me and my new job just so they could get to people through me. I mean, get in the spotlight, like they always did.  
I fear that now that they know, they won't be interested in me but only in the things they could gain through me.”

“I didn't now you thought like that.”

“Well, yes. It was like that once before, after I started at the restaurant. Dad tried to get closer to me again, but I found out he was after the new owner, to get him as his new client in the company. It was never about me, not back then and I'm sure it hasn't changed.”

“I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have talked to them.”

“As I said, it’s okay. They are your parents, too, of course you should talk to them.”

Alec shrugged, as they made their way to the locker room  
“ Come on, let’s grab something to eat, I’m starving.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

_________  


  
“Catarina, dear, you look stunning! The dress suits you wonderfully!”, Magnus hugged his friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Catarina had called him earlier that day to ask him out for dinner that night and he was in dire need of a break, so they agreed to go to Takis.  
She was beginning to show and was dressed in a flowing, light colored dress, hugging her newly gained curves in all the right ways.

She smiled at Magnus as he pulled out the chair for her.  
They ordered water for Catarina and a glass of wine for Magnus, and a dinner plate for two, as they always did.

“I'm glad you were able to spare some time for me, I barely see you these days. I hate you for telling me to take maternity leave, so, you know. It's so boring.” Catarina complained.

Magnus shook his head.  
“Darling, you deserve all the time off and it's better that way. We don't want anything happening to the little thing.”

“You're more into this than I am”, Catarina laughed and nudged his elbow lightly.

“Yeah, well, I always wanted to spoil a baby, so, yours will be cute AND well dressed.”, he explained with a certain finality to it.

“Sounds as if you're gonna design a baby clothing line for me”, Catarina chuckled.

“Oh, who knows..”, Magnus winked.

“No I'm serious. I can't wait for you to be a mother. Best looking, stunning mom in town.”

“Thanks, Mags. So, how's work? How did the shoot go?”, Catarina asked curiously. Magnus waved his hand dismissively.

“Oh work is exhausting and exciting as always. The June issue will be the best issue we had in a long time. The shoot was great, Alexander did a wonderful job.”

“Glad to hear it. Who took the photos?”

“Luke Garroway, I think you met him before at a Gucci shoot last year. He did an excellent job”, he recountered happily until the expression on his handsome face darkened just a bit.  
Though we met someone I would rather not have met.”

“What? Who?”

 

“Sebastian Morgenstern.”

 

Catarina's eyes went wide.  
“What?! Seriously? Sebastian did the set?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Wow, uhm.. I'm really sorry to hear that. I hope it wasn't as unpleasant as I imagine it to have been” Magnus grimaced.

“Well, he acted rather neutral towards me but showed even more interest in Alexander.”

“What happened?”, she inquired, having leant forward ont the table at this point, her head resting on her hands.

“He tried to make a move, asking Alec out after shamelessly checking him out the whole time first.”

“Wow, okay.. He really is an asshole. No offense.”

“None taken, I just had to learn that the hard way.” Magnus sighed, sipping his wine.

Catarina eyed him warily.  
“And how are things between you and Alec?”, she asked slowly, raising her brows.

Magnus sighed once more, making her tilt her head.  
“I might have overstepped a line after the shoot.”

“What? What did you do?” She looked at him worriedly.

“I just.. had to warn him about Sebastian. You know why. And I told him he was my ex”, he admitted, not meeting his friend's eyes.

“Wow, way to go, Mags”, she commented slightly sarcastic.

“I know, just.. I had to say it. There was an awkward moment after that.”

“Oh dear. You really need to sort this out or it will get even more awkward between you two.”

“I know. Alexander and I are.. complicated.”

“You don't say.” Catarina scoffed, not lifting her intense gaze from him. Magnus sighed.

“I don't know. It really is a big mess. And the fact that it seems like he's not even out makes it even more complicated. Seriously, I can't tell you what this is.” Magnus said, slightly throwing his arms in the air.

“Mags...”, she started but Magnus interrupted her.

“I get it, you don't have to repeat yourself. You already told me what you think about the subject. I'm just trying to get a hold of it. I'm just trying to figure everything out here.”

“Okay.”

 

“Let's change the subject, the keyword here being baby shower”, Magnus stated raising his glass to take another sip. Cat shook her head emphatically.

“Oh, no, I don't want one. I wouldn't even know who to invite..”, she objected, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me, I started to plan this the moment you told me you were pregnant!”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, and I'm doing it for you. You're gonna love it, trust me. Just tell me your appointments over the next few weeks so that I can organize everything.”

“Do I get a say in this?”, she tried, already knowing her attempt woul be futile.

“Nope.

“Alright..”

And then Magnus told her all about his glorious baby shower ideas and the more details he revealed, the more Catarina enjoyed the whole thing.  
They finished their food while talking about the future plans for the magazine and when they said their goodbyes Catarina hugged Magnus tightly.  
“I love you Mags. Thanks for everything. The baby shower and.. just supporting me. It means a lot to me.”  
Magnus gently stroked her cheek, an affectionate smile on his lips.

“Cat, anything for you. Text me, when you’re home.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Good night, darling!”

 

_______  
  
  
“I'll take a large water and a grilled cheese sandwich. Thanks”, Alec said to theguy managing the truck that was parked in front of the training center.  
Jace and him had called it a night, the training setting into their muscles.

“Coke and triple chili cheese dog for me, please.”, Jace ordered, gaining a disgusted look from Alec.

“What?”

“Only you could eat a triple chili cheese dog at 7PM.”, Alec mocked him.

“Oh, just shut up.”, Jace retorted, a grin spreading on his face.

They took their food to one of the bar tables in front of the truck, enjoying the quick meal in comfortable silence.  
“Are you ready for the birthday dinner in two weeks?”

“Not really, no but I'll get through it somehow, I guess. Not so eager to meet Mum and Dad again. Especially now after the fact that they suddenly show interest in my job.”

“I hope they will keep it low. It’s Izzy's birthday after all. By the way, what are you getting her? Any good ideas to share?”, Jace mumbled, speaking with his mouth full.

“Not really. I have no clue what to get her.. You?”

“No. Clary suggested a dress from a clothing line Izzy digs, so I guess we’ll settle for that.”

“I see. Well, I’ll come up with something until the end of the week, I guess.”

“You do that. Listen, I gotta run now, I have an early appointment tomorrow and I still got some paperwork to do so..”

“Yeah, see you on Saturday.”

“Bye!”

Alec took the subway back to his apartment while listening to some music and thinking about Jace words.  
Maybe he was being too leery towards his parents. Jace could be right, maybe they would just like to make up with Alec after all those years.  
He sighed when he opened the door and got into his apartment. He got undressed and got into the much needed shower after the training.

While washing his hair he still thought about the situatiion with his parents.  
It was one thing, that they never showed any interest in his life after everything with the culinary school but it was typical to come back to him only for when they needed something.

When he got out of the shower his cell phone rang, a look at the ID told him it was Magnus. Alec swallowed, then he answered.

“Hello?”  
“Alexander, I’m sorry to call you at this hour but I need you to come in earlier tomorrow, collecting some samples from Prada on your way.  
Ragnor has troubles with some sponsor pages and we need to take a look at the theme with the presented clothing line again. Can you be at the office at 6AM?”

“Yeah, sure. Text me the address of the showroom. Anything else?”

He heard some shuffling on the other side of the line.  
“Magnus?”

“Sorry, yes. Chairman was making a fuss. That’s it for tomorrow. I’m sorry, again.”

“It’s okay, no problem. Good night then..”, Alec said.

“Wait.”, Magnus said and Alec paused resulting in silence for a minute.

“Yeah?”

 **“** About last night, I.. I’m sorry I interfered. It’s none of my business who you meet, I had to warn you about Sebastian.” Alec inhaled, looking for the right words.  
  
The scene had been on his mind constantly that day.  
It was getting out og his control with every passing day. He was sure by now, Magnus knew about his feelings and it made it even more complicated to be around his boss all day long.  
  
“Alexander? Are you still there?” Alec coughed slightly.

“Yes, I’m here. It’s okay, I didn’t want to dig into your personal life either, I, uhm.. I really don’t plan on calling the guy. Thanks for warning me, though.”

“I’m glad. That as why I wanted to reassure you again, it wasn't my intention to interfere.” Magnus sounded wary.

“No, yes. Don’t worry about it. Uhm, I’ll be at the office at 6 tomorrow. See you then.”

“Thanks. Oh and maybe you could get me one of those delicious coffees from your secret place again?”

 

Alec smiled.

“Sure. Night Magnus.”

“Good night Alexander.”

 

_________

  
  
  
“Alexander, I'll be leaving to meet my lawyer’s now. Please bring the book around to my place tonight, so I can add the last notes. If I'm not home by then, just drop it off by the sofa in the front hall”, Magnus said at 5PM, his coat in his hands standing in front of Alec’s desk.

Alec nodded, typing something into the calendar on his phone.  
“I’ll be doing that. Anything else you need?”

Magnus thought about it for a second, then he shook his head.  
“No, everything should be done. I’ll send the edited book out tomorrow as usual and then enjoy the weekend.” He eyed Alec curiously.  
“What about you, any plans for the weekend?”  
  
Alec nodded, putting the phone down and standing up.  
“Yeah, I’ll be spending tomorrow with my brother and sister.”

“That sounds wonderful. Give Izzy my regards, will you?”

“I will.”

“Well, then, maybe until later. Goodbye Alexander.”

“Bye.”

 

_________

  
  
Ragnor brought Alec the book at around 11PM that night. He lingered in front of him, eying him curiously . Alec returnedthe look questioning.

“Everything okay?”, he asked eventually, after Ragnor still hadn’t handed him the book.

“Yes, everything is great. I was just wondering..”, he trailed off.

“Yeah?”, Alec said, swinging his bag around his shoulders.

 

“You’re not out yet, are you?”, Ragnor suddenly asked completely out of the blue making Alec's eyes go wide.

 

“What?”, he breathed out. Ragnor titled his head.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I, uhm..I’m not.. I mean”, Alec didn’t know what to say, Ragnors intense look fixated on him. He looked away eventually and Alec let out a breath he had been holding.

“I’m just curious. I’m sorry to drive you into a corner like this. Here.”,Ragnor handed Alec the book and turned around.

“Good night, Alec.”

 

“Wait.”

 

Ragnor turned around again, eyebrows furrowed.  
“

Yes?”

“Is it… obvious?”, Alec asked carefully, his eyes tacked to the ground. Ragnor smiled gently.

“Well, I noticed the looks you're giving Magnus when he isn't looking, so it's a little obvious to me. But I pay more attention to such details than most people around here. They think about themselves most of the time.”

“Did Magnus say anything?”, Alec looked back up into Ragnor's eyes.

“That, you have to ask him yourself”, he answered before inquiring furter.

“So.. you’re not out?”

“No.. yes! I mean. Just.. I – I not really, I guess”, Alec stuttered, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Hm, I see. As I said, I won’t tell anyone then.”

“Thanks.”

 

“No worries. You should go now, it’s late. See you on Monday, Alec.”

 

“Good night.”

 

_____________  


 

Opening the door with the spare key, Alec made his way into Magnus' loft at around 11.30PM. He had rang the doorbell but no one had answered, guessing Magnus was still not back, Alec went upstairs.  
As soon as he stepped through the door Chairman Meow scooted towards him, strolling around his legs, meowing loudly.

Alec put down the book next to the sofa and looked down at the cat. It meowed even louder, looking back up at him.

“What’s the matter? You hungry or something?”, Alec asked the cat, kneeling down to stroke it. Chairman purred and licked Alec’s hand.

Alec got up again, turning to leave, but the cat got in his way, meowing at him again. Alec’s brow furrowed.  
“What? What do you want?”

The cat looked back at him, meowing.

Alec made an attempt to open the door but Chairman blocked his way once again.

“Chairman, come on, I want to leave”, Alec sighed, kneeling down again to pick up the cat and shove it out of the way. He did but as soon as he tried opening the door again, the cat was back.  
Alec looked around unsure, then he shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll stay until Magnus gets back. Shouldn’t take too long, I hope..”, he murmured and flopped down on the sofa.

Chairman jumped into his lap, turning around twice, then settling down, purring satisfied. Alec couldn’t help but smile at that.  
“You’re just like Magnus, insisting on getting whatever you want.”, he grinned, stroking the cat's soft fur.  
He took out a book from his bag and started to read, one hand stroking Chairman and the other holding the book.

_________  
  
  
Magnus got home exhausted after a long meeting at around half past twelve and stopped dead in his track at the sight in his front hall.  
Alec was sitting on the sofa, reading a book while Chairman was resting in his lap, purring, as Alec slowly stroked his fur.  
When he noticed Magnus, Alec looked up, smiling shyly.

“Uh, hi.”

“Hello Alexander. I didn’t expect you here that late.”

“Well, I came to drop off the book but then your cat wouldn’t let me leave, so… I stayed until you got here.” He explained, causing Magnus to chuckle as he closed the door behind him.

Alec put the book back into the bag on his left, then picked up the cat, holding it against his chest and stood up.  
Chairman meowed, nudging his head against Alec’s jaw.

“Well, he really does like you. I’ve never seen him act like that with anyone, not even Catarina and she’s known him since the day I got him.”, Magnus smiled fondly.

“Oh and sorry he made you stay.” _Though I don’t mind_ , Magnus added in his mind.

Alec grinned, handing over the cat to Magnus and evening out his clothes.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Magnus put Chairman down, who scooted away instantly and looked at Alec curiously.

“I don’t mind you here either.  
I like it.”, he said honestly.

Alec swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away from Magnus gentle look.

“Did the meeting go well?”, Alec asked, still not looking away. Magnus nodded.

“Stressful but good. We were able to sort out problems with one of the featured labels for this issue.”

“Hm, good.”

They just stood there, looking at each other in silence, neither making a move. Alec felt the heavy tension in the room, but he couldn’t stop staring at Magnus.

“Alec, can I be honest with you?”, Magnus suddenly asked. Alec swallowed, his palms getting sweaty.

“Yeah?”

“How are you feeling? About.. us, I mean.” He slightly narrowed his eyes.

“I, uhm..”, Alec stammered, looking for the right words. Magnus took a step closer to him.

 

“I know this is complicated, but.. I like you.” He said, honesty dripping of off ebery word just spoken.

  
Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
The honest look in Magnus' eyes made his heart ache and there was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss Magnus right in this moment but..

Images of Serena and Emily flashed through his mind, their cold and disgusted looks; Catarinas words of warning towards him, the paparazzi images on the TMC page and suddenly, Camille's face with an evil grin on it as her father yelled that he’s fired.

 

“Alec?”

 

Alec blinked a few times and looked at Magnus. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Magnus, I… I’m sorry.. we…”, he swallowed again.

“I can’t do this”, Alec said, backing away from Magnus, who he had been incredibly close to all of a sudden.  
He saw a look of sadness flash in Magnus' eyes for a second but it disappeared just as fast.

Magnus raised his hands.  
“I understand.”, Magnus said with a reassuring tone in his voice. Alec’s chest ached, he took a shallow breath.

“I.. you… you’re my boss.”, he stuttered. Magnus smiled understandingly at him.

“It’s okay, really Alexander. You don't have to explain.”

 

Alec ran a hand through his hair and looked anywhere but Magnus' face.

“No, I.. Look, I am no one. I’m just your assistant and you could lose so much if we would do this. You have a position to lose. I don’t want to be the one to ruin you.”

An image of Camille’s pleased grin flashed through his mind, making him cringe.  
Magnus smiled at him, though it was more of a grimace.  


“I know. It’s okay. Well..”, he picked up the book that was lying on the table in front of the sofa. Alec stood there frozen, watching him, then he quickly grabbed his bag.

“I have to go now.”, he mumbled and stumbled past Magnus towards the door. He turned around when Magnus called out his name again.

“Alec, don’t.. worry about tonight. I’ll see you on Monday.”, Magnus said and Alec only nodded, then opened the door and fled out of the loft.

___________

  
  
Magnus turned around, walking towards the door to the living room. He slumped against the wall in there, taking in a deep breath, his hands clutching the book to his chest.  
How could he have been so foolish?  
Of course, Alec wouldn’t do this, he should have known that Alec was scared and confused . And now he had screwed up everything.

Once again, he cursed himself for being so selfish.  
It just wasn’t meant to be, as much as he wanted it to.

Magnus couldn’t help the stinging feeling of sadness in his chest. He liked Alec, and he knew Alec felt what he felt.

He pushed himself off the wall with a sigh, making his way towards the kitchen to pour himself a drink, taking out his phone to call Catarina.

Now he had to figure out a way to get back to how everything had been before tonight, before work would start again on Monday.  
He didn’t want to lose Alec as his assistant, so he had no other choice, but to stay professionally.

 

_________

  
  
  
Alec’s heart was pounding in his chest as he ran down the stairs, away from Magnus loft.  
He couldn’t believe what just happened, thoughts rushing through his head as he left the building, running down the street to the next subway station.  
Only there he stopped, breathing heavily while holding his aching side, the place where Jace had landed a heavy punch the day before.

Magnus had just told him he liked him.  


 

 

  
And he had turned him down.  


 

 

____________

 

  
“Magnus?”

“Cat, I screwed it up.”, Magnus blurted out.

“What the hell are you talking about? And do you know what time it is?”, Catarinas tired voice sounded through the speaker.

“It’s Friday night, so what..”, Magnus murmured, instantly feeling guilty of obviously waking his friend as he glanced at a clock. It was nearly 2AM.

“Whatever, what is it? You screwed up? What happened?”, Catarina urged.

“I told Alec I like him.”

“What? Magnus!”, she exclaimed.

“Don't worry, he turned me down. I screwed it up. Totally and in every way possible.”

“Wait, I don’t get it, you told him? When? Where? Not at the office, did you? And **he** turned _you_ down?” She obviously had a hard time wrapping her head around the whole situation.

“Yes, he did...” Magnus sighed.

“Okay. From the start.”, Catarina demanded.

“Well, he brought over the book earlier and Chairman wouldn’t let him leave again so he stayed and when I came home I found him on the sofa with Chairman”

“Yes, and then?”

“Well then I.. I told him I like him.”

“And?”

“And he said he can’t do this. You should have seen the look on his face, he looked so panicked and scared.”

“Oh Magnus. Of course he was, why did you have to be so blunt?”, Catarina sighed and Magnus grimaced.

“It was in the moment.. Immediately afterwardshe left and Cat, I feel really bad for cornering him like that.”

“Well, I hate to be the one to say it but I told you so?” Magnus groaned, putting his hand over his face.

“I knoooow but I did it and now it’s out there. Dammit.”

“Look, Mags, it’s late, why don’t we meet up tomorrow? I have to get some things from the mall first but then we can meet up for lunch, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Try not to do anything even more stupid until tomorrow. And DON’T call him or anything, it’ll make things worse.”, Magnus nodded even though she couldn't see that.

“We’ll talk tomorrow. Night, Mags.”

“Good night Cat. And sorry for waking you up.”

 

 

  
_________  


 

  
“Alec, what’s up with you? You've been looking gloomyall morning, it’s scary.”, Izzy asked worriedly, as her, Jace and Alec walked through the streets leading through the central zoo.  
“Not even the cows lifted your mood and you never once made a sour comment.” She was eating ice cream as she looked at him from the side one eyebrow arched up.  
“Well?”  
Alec looked away from her. He had woken up feeling nothing but regret and guilt over what happened last night at Magnus' loft.

Magnus had opened up to him, and Alec had trampeled on his feelings as if it was nothing.  
Of course, Magnus had told him it was okay, but Alec still couldn’t help but feel heartbroken, though it was his own fault.

“If I didn’t know better I would say, you’re lovesick.” Jace tried for a lighter tone but turned serious again instantly.

“I.. it's just.. Magnus told me he likes me.”, Alec eventually admitted. Izzy and Jace stopped on the spot and exchanged a look.  
  
“ **_WHAT_ ** ?! When?!”, they bursted out, looking at Alec in shock. He cringed, still not looking at either of them.

“Alec!” He looked up at his siblings.

“When did that happen?”, Jace asked.

“Yesterday night.”

“And what did he say?”, Izzy pushed.

“He just said he likes me.”

“And what did you say?”

 

“I… turned him down.”

 

Izzy shook her head in disbelief.

“You did not. Oh my god, Alec? Why? I thought you like him too?“, she argud. Jace looked at Alec symphatically, but understanding.

“It's not that easy, Iz! I can’t do this.”

“But why? Alec, we’ve seen you so happy in the last weeks, and you clearly like him too.”

“I's hard to explain.”

“Try me.”, Izzy callenged, her voice starting to sound a bit annoyed. Alec gave her a blank look from the side. Jace raised his hands between them.

“Hey, guys, calm down. I get it.” Alec looked at his brother.

“You do?”

“Yes. It’s because of what happened with Camille, right?”

Alec shrugged. Then he nodded.  
“Kind of, yeah. But that’s not all of it. He’s my boss. People at the office would talk, and I mean not that childish attempt by Serena and Emily but really talk.  
Not only about me but about Magnus too. I can’t do this to him.”

Izzy's expression softened at Alec’s confession.  
“Oh, Alec. I’m sorry, but you have to leave that thing at the restaurant behind you. Camille was a bitch.”

“Yeah, well, I still can’t do it. And he's famous, everyone would find out. I’m not even out officially so..”, he trailed off, training his eyes to the ground.

Izzy nodded understandingly.  
“Okay, but you will be at one point. Just.. think about it again, Alec. Please.”, Izzy pleaded.

Alec nodded slightly, but he couldn't promise his sister to reconsider his decision. It was just too complicated and at the moment he couldn't see a way to make any of this work with none of them getting hurt.

  
Jace put an arm around Alec’s and Izzy's shoulders.  
“Come on, let's get your mind off this. Why don’t we go to the mall, let Izzy shop for a bit and then grab lunch? I’ve seen enough caged animals for one day.”

“Let’s go”, Alec agreed and they made their way towards the exit and to Jace's car.

 

_______

  
  
They went to one of the smaller malls in Brooklyn, where Izzy smade a beeline for one of her favorite shops, a smile appearing on her face as she browsed the different clothing racks.  
Alec felt a bit better, knowing that at least his sister was happy. Jace noticed his smile.

“Felling better?”, he asked and nudged Alec's side.

“Yeah, a bit. Thanks for distracting me.”

“No problem, bro. Look, Izzy needs your help.”, pointing towards their sister, “I have to go make a call, be right back.”, Jace said, then left the store and Alec made his way towards his sister, who held up a purple dress.

“How's this one? Do you think I could pull it off?, she asked uncertain but Alec smiled at her.

“You could pull anything off, Iz, you're beautiful.”

“Aw, thanks big bro. So you think I should try it on?”

“Definitely.”

“Be right back.”, she announced happily, and walked off towards the changing rooms, her hips swinging.

Alec smiled after her, then he looked around the racks. Maybe he could get Izzy something from the store for her birthday.  
His thoughts were interrupted, when a familiar voice sounded next to him.  
“The blue dress would suit her perfectly.”

Alec turned around to find Catarina standing behind him. She had a blue dress in her hand and handed it to Alec.  
“Wow, uh hi Catarina. Thanks.”

“Is she your sister?”, Catarina asked.

“Yes, younger sister.”, he nodded.

“She's beautiful and you two look really alike.”

“Thanks, I'll make sure to tell her that. Uhm, what are you doing here?”, Alec asked curiously.

“Oh I had to get a few things for a party next week. Didn't expect you to be here though.”

“Well, Izzy wanted to do some shopping, and my brother and me, we're spending the day just the three of us. We wanted to grab some lunch later, you could join us if you want to?”, he offered. Catarina shook her head gently.

“Thanks, but I already have plans. Nice of you to ask, though. I'll be leaving now, see you around.”

“Yeah, bye”, Alec waved after her, then he made his way towards the changing rooms with the blue dress in his hand.

“Iz? Where are you?”

“Last room in the back on the left”, he heard her voice, and followed it.

“Look, this doesn't fit right..”, she said, stepping out of the room in front of the large mirror. Alec looked at her, and nodded.

“Yeah, no. Try this one.”, he said and handed her the blue dress he got from Catarina. Her eyes widened by the sight of it.

“Oh that's gorgeous! Thanks!”

She disappeared back inside the room and Alec lingered around by the mirror. When Jace came back he nodded at him.

“She got anything? I'm getting hungry”, Jace exclaimed.

“I'm nearly done, just a second. Alec, can you zip this up?”, Izzy caled, stepping out of the changing room, with her back exposed.  
Alec quickly stepped closer and zipped the dress up,Izzy turned around then and stepped in front of the mirror. Jace's brows shot up.

 

“Wow, Iz, you look stunning.”

“You think so?”, she said looking at her reflection, a grin spreading on her face.

“Yes, you look absolutely beautiful.”, Alec agreed.

“But it's so expensive, I don't think I can afford this..”, she trailed off, her face losing the smile it showd just a second ago.  
Alec consideres it for a moment, then he shook his head.

“Take it. It's my birthday present for you.”

 

Her head spun around, gawking at Alec.  
“Seriously?”

“Yeah, if you like it that much, it's yours.”, he shrugged.

Izzy flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
“OHMYGOD Alec thank you!!”, she screeched in excitement.

“Woah, Izzy, stop!”, Alec laughed. Jace shook his head at the both of them.

“Great, now can we please go get lunch? I'm starving!” Everyone knew he could get incredibly grumpy when not being fed on time.

“Yeah, yeah, we're going, grumpy face,” Izzy said, pinching his cheek, still grinning.

They settled for burger at a small place inside the mall. While Alec went to the bathroom, while Izzy and Jace looked for a place to sit.

When he made his way back, he nearly stumbled into a woman exiting the ladie's room. As Alec apologized and looked up he was met with Catarina's face once again.  
“Alec, I'm sorry, I didn't see you.”, she said but he shook his head.

“No it was my fault, sorry. Are you okay?”, he asked, picking up her bags she had dropped. She nodded, then winced for a second, her hand shooting up to her belly. Alec eyed her worriedly.

“Sure?” She shook it off and nodded, her hand falling back to her side.

“Yes, I'm okay. Thanks.”, she said grabbing the bags he held out to her.

“Uhm, thanks for the advise on with the dress. My sister loved it.”

“I'm glad to hear that. See you, Alec.”

“Yeah, see you.. again.”, he said.

 

He made his way towards the table where Izzy and Jace sat down when he heard a thumb behind him, making him turn around again.  
His eyes went wide with shock as he saw Catarina, kneeling on the ground, clutching her stomach, her eyes forcefully shut in pain.  
Alec rushed back to her side, kneeling down beside her.

“Catarina! Are you okay? What's wrong?”, he asked in panic.

Her whole body was shaking and she shook her head.  
“I'm... I'm okay it's just.. Ouuuuuch!”, she pressed her hand to her stomach gritting her teeth.

Alec looked up in the direction his siblings were sitting.  
“Jace!!”, he called out, making his brother's head turn. When Jace spotted Alec kneeling beside a woman , he shot up from his seat and sprinted over to him immediately, followed by Izzy.

People were looking down at them as they strode by, while Alec carefully stroke a hand up and down Catarina's back.  
“Alec, oh my god, what's wrong with her?”, Izzy gasped, her hand going to Catarina's shoulder, who was still shaking.

“I don't know, I'm gonna take her to the hospital. Jace, you need to drive us there, go get the car!”, Alec ordered.

“Yes, meet me outside the front gate.”, Jace called, already sprinting off towards the direction of the parking garage.

“Catarina, I'm gonna pick you up, okay?”, Alec said, his hand coming around Catarina's back. She nodded, her hand still pressed on her stomach, her breath shallow.

“Izzy, take her bags. Let's go!” Alec instructed, then he lifted Catarina up into his arms and hurried towards the front gate with izzy in tow., where Jace was already waiting in the car.

 

Jace practically raced to the nearest hospital, the Kings County Hospital Center , where Alec carried Catarina into the emergency room where nurses rushed towards them.  
Her breathing had turned back to normal, but she still looked runnaturally pale.  
She grabbed Alec's wrist just before the nurse pushed the wheelchair she had been placed into towards one of thetreatment rooms.

“Wait, Alec, please call Magnus. I was supposed to meet him and he will get really worried if I don't show up. Please.”, she looked at him pleadingly.

 

Alec swallowed heavily but obviously nodded nevertheless.

 

“Sure, I'll call him.”

 

 

 

________________  
  
Just to add this to the story... I have thisimagine in mind when I write about Alec in the story:

DISCLAIMER: not my picture.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you again for reading!!!!  
> Shout out to my Beta and her wonderful edits and ideas! Can't thank you enough! *hug*
> 
> From now on I'll change to one weekly update, as I really don't have that much time right now.  
> Though, I'm on vacation in one week, so we'll see what I can produce by then.
> 
> Cheerio!! xx


	13. But the way I feel remains the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark clouds seem to be heading towards Catarina.  
> Alec is there to help his friend while he and Magnus try to stay professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here it is, finally the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait T_T  
> I'm still sorry for the long hiatus and I hope everyone liked the little teaser?
> 
> Anyway, this is the new chapter, it's un-beta'd since my wonderful parabeta has a lot of work right now and  
> I felt like posting this nonetheless so here it is, all mistakes are mine :P
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating... Please don't hate me????  
> Please stay patient with me, as I'm fighting through the writer's-block. *le sigh*
> 
>  I hope you like this as I'm at a really slow-built with the stoyline right now.. also I haven't lost the devil wears prada plotline, just some things to fill in to get on with what I have planned. 
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH for all the sweet comments and the kudos, you people are SO awesome!!  
> It really helps me to continue the story and I just love waking up to what you have to say about the story.  
> Seriously, keep it coming, I lov each and everyone!  
> Now, enjoy! xxx

 

Izzy left the bags with Alec when she left the hospital to get back to Jace who was waiting in the car. 

Alec had insisted they would continue the day as it had been planned but Izzy denied.   
She told Jace he could leave, but she would stay with Alec.  
The younger Lightwood brother had also argued but Izzy had told Jace she would update him about everything and that more people might make Catarina uncomfortable. 

So he had left to call Clary and spend the day with her at Java's, until Izzy and Alec would leave the hospital. Izzy on the other hand had told Alec she wouldn't leave until he was.  


“You shouldn’t wait for her alone here. I know you don’t like hospitals.”, she told him.   
He shrugged and just agreed, then he let her watch the bags and went outside to call Magnus. He took a deep breath before he dialed and waited for Magnus to pick up.  
The voice appearing on the other end of the line sounded surprised, but Alec could also make out worry.  


“Alexander. I didn’t expect you to call me today.” Magnus voice sounded hesitating, different from his usual eccentric self. He sounded unsure.  


“Yeah, uhm, I call for Catarina. I’m at the hospital with her.” Alec heard Magnus inhale sharply.  


“What?! What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?!”, Magnus practically screamed into the phone and Alec had to hold it away from his ear a bit.  


“I don't know yet, they’ve taken her in to check what’s wrong. She asked me to call you, can you..”  


“Yes, of course I’m coming, which hospital?”, Magnus quickly said.  


“ Kings County Hospital Center .”  


“I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”, Magnus  said, then hung up. 

_______

Alec made his way back to the waiting area to Izzy.

“Anything new?”, he asked when he slumped down in the seat next to his sister.

“No, nothing yet. It will be alright, Alec.”

“Yeah. Magnus is coming.” Izzy glanced at him from the side.

“You don’t sound happy. Come on, it’s okay. I’m sure he understands, why you turned him down.”, she stated and nudged his shoulder lightly.

Alec sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah, guess so. I still feel guilty. And I'm worried about Catarina.”

“I'm sure she and her baby will be alright, too”, Izzy reassured him and hugged Alec from the side.

 

Magnus rushed into the hospital and to the front desk, where a lady dressed in white was on the phone speaking to someone, giving him a strange look.

“Catarina Loss, came in here earlier. She’s pregnant. Is she okay?”, he breathed out.

The woman hold her hand to the phone.  
“One moment, Sir. I have to end this call first. Excuse me.”, she said, then turned her attention back to the person on the other end of the line and the computer.

Magnus groaned and turned around, that was when he saw Alec and Izzy sitting near the windows. Slowly he made his way over to them, his eyes nervously wandering to Alec, who looked up when he stopped in front of them.

“Magnus, hey.”, Alec said hesitatingly while standing up. Izzy did the same.

“Is she okay? Did you see her?”, Magnus asked. still out of breath with worry in his voice.  
Izzy smiled and nodded.

“We haven’t seen her yet but a doctor came by to tell us she’s okay. They’re examining why she was in pain but everything is okay. She and the baby are alright.”

Magnus sighed relieved but then his eyes caught some people with cameras through the window, lingering in front of the building outside.  
He cursed under his breath and pulled Izzy and Alec away from the open waiting area around the next corner.  
Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus.

“What's wrong?”, he asked and Magnus huffed.

“I was in a shop on the upper east side earlier, and there were some papparazzi outside. They saw me when when you called and they must have followed me here, they're outside and I don't want them to see us. I don't want an uproar and them finding out Cat is in here”, he explained and Izzy and Alec nodded understandingly.

“Well, uh I don't think anyone recognized her when we brought her here, so it should be fine for now, I guess”, Alec said and Magnus smiled at him grateful.

“Thank you, both of you.”

He took a last peek around the corner, and when they saw, that the papparazzi were gone they went back to the seats and he sighed once again and run a hand through his hair when they all sat down.  
Magnus sat next to Alec, his glance shooting nervously to his assistant while his thoughts raced with worry about Catarina.

His hands had been shaking ever since he had got the call from Alec but now that he knew Catarina was okay, he slowly started to calm down.

“Are you okay? You look pale.”, Alec said, glancing at Magnus with narrowed eyes, who swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah, I was just scared.”

“She’s okay, I’m sure they will let us see her soon.”, Izzy reassured him and Magnus smiled gently at her.

“Thanks, both of you, for bringing her here. I’m sorry it interrupted your day as Alec told me you spend it with your brother?”

“No big deal, of course we helped her.” Izzy said.  
Magnus smiled gratefully at her.

“Where did you meet her?”, he asked curiously, “We were supposed to meet up for lunch.”

“In the mall, she actually helped me pick out a present for Izzy and when I bumped into her again she got in pain and we took her here.”, Alex explained.

“Wait, she picked out the dress? You didn’t tell me that, Alec”, Izzy said in wonder and Alec nodded.

"Yeah, she suggested it", he shrugged.

“Wow, nice. Well, thanks again for taking care of her”, Magnus said.

“No problem”, Alec answered and smiled at Magnus. 

 

Izzy sensed an opportunity for them both to talk so she got up, making both men look up at her startled.

“I’m going to buy us all something to drink, you look like you could use a refreshment. I’ll be back in a bit”, she said, then left them both sitting there alone.

 

The moment Alec and Magnus were alone, Alec felt the tension in him building up again, thinking about the previous night.  
Magnus must have sensed it as he gazed gently at Alec.

“Alec, you don’t have to worry about.. us. About last night. I, uhm, I put a lot of pressure on you by saying what I did and I’m sorry. I overstepped the line.”

“Magnus, I…”, Alec started but Magnus held up his finger and lingered in front of Alecs lips.

“I understand, and I understand your ground. Let’s just.. continue this professionally. I know what I told you was totally out of context and I'm sorry for cornering you. I hope... you still want to work for me?”, he asked carefully. Alec's eyebrows shot up and he quickly nodded.

“Yes, yes, of course. I won’t quit.” 

Magnus exhaled relieved and nodded slightly.  
“Good. I was kind of worried for a second, I have to admit. Thanks. And thank you for looking after Cat. The last few weeks haven’t been easy for her. Benjamin, her ex I told you about started working for our rival company and was reported for attending events with different women every week.  
He was photographed by papparazzi an it hit her hard. She doesn’t need any more stress than she already has.”

“Yeah, I get it. No problem, really. She’s great and deserves better than such an asshole.”, Alec reassured Magnus and the latter nodded.

“Yeah, I try to help her in every way I can but sometimes it's just too much. I can't shield her from the world, even if I wanted to.”

“I know the feeling”, Alec murmured, thinking back to when Camille had threatened him and took his career away from him. A little voice inside his head yelled at him that she was manipulating him again, this relationship he had but he ignored the thought forcefully.

 

Both of them looked up when Izzy came back with three bottles of water in her hand and handed them to the men.

“Magnus, I hate to be the buzzkiller, but I think the papparazzi might have caught up to you after all. Look on the TMZ page, top right story.”  
Magnus furrowed his brow and took out his phone to search for what Izzy had told him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the headline of the picture page:

_“_ _Spotted: Famous Fashion Mogul Magnus Bane rushing to the hospital”_  


Down under it was a picture of Magnus as he entered the hospital with a serious look on his face.  
The line under the picture read:  


_"Magnus Bane, owner of Bane Ent. Was spotted entering the Kings County Hospital Center earlier. What emergency could have put him there, who could be the mysterious person he visits?_  
_We have yet to find out, though rumors have it it's a close friend of his.”_

Alec glanced down at it and his worried gaze lingered on Magnu s.  


“Are you okay? At least there's no word about Catarina being the one in the hospital.”, he suggested and Magnus nodded while he checked other social media pages.  


“Well, twitter is overloaded with theories why I'm here, so.. “, he trailed off, his voice trembling a bit and Izzy put a hand on his shoulder.  


“Hey, don't worry. They won't find out. We're the only ones who knew and no one recognised us in the mall. Come on, let's find out if they know anything about Cat now, okay?”

Magnus nodded and they all made their way back towards the front reception.  
They asked for Catarina and the nurse told them, a doctor would come by in a few minutes. As they lingered by the desk, the doctor arrived and smiled gently at them.  


“You’re the friends of Catarina Loss?” Magnus nodded furiously.  


“Yes, is she okay? Can we see her? How's the baby?”  


“Yes, she's okay. We did a few tests and Miss Loss already asked for you. Please follow me.”

_______  
  
  
Catarina was lying on a bed and she smiled, when she saw Magnus, Alec and Izzy enter the room.  
Magnus rushed to her side and kissed her forehead affectionately, stroking her hair softly, while Izzy and Alec lingered at the bed’s end.  


“Cat, I was so worried. Are you okay?” Magnus breathed a sigh of relief and stroke her head.   
She nodded and smiled gratefully at him.  


“Yeah, I’m good. It was just false alarm, I'm okay and the baby is okay.”  


“Thank god.”, Magnus whispered and Catarina turned her head towards Alec and Izzy.  


“Thank you for taking care of me and bringing me here. I’m really sorry for interrupting your day this way.”  


Alec shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.  
“Absolutely no problem. We’re glad you’re okay.”  


Alec jumped a little when his phone suddenly buzzed and he saw that it was Jace who had written him. He looked up at the others who had their eyebrows raised.   
Magnus looked worried again.  


“It's Jace, he asks how you're doing?”, Alec quickly explained and everyone let out a breath. Catarina smiled gently and nodded encouragingly.  


“Please tell him thanks too, he was the one who drove, right?” Alec nodded and typed a quick respond to Jace.  


 

Magnus was about to distract them and tell Cat about some new maternity clothing lines he had seen earlier when someone knocked on the door, making everyone turn their heads towards there. The doc from earlier entered the room and smiled as he took a few steps into the room.  


“Hello, My name is Doctor Sloan, I'm Miss Loss's doctor. Miss, I wanted to talk to you about the results of the tests we did. Do you want to hear them alone?”  
Catarina shook her head.  


“No, I trust everyone in this room. What were the results?”  


Dr. Sloan nodded and looked down at the clip board in his hands.  
“Well, the tests we did were negative, your blood levels are okay, it seems like it was just some kind of early contraction, nothing to worry about as that sometimes occurs. We would like you to stay for a night, though, just to make sure it won't happen again. Is that okay with you?” Catarina nodded approvingly. The Doctor nodded.  


“Alright, then we'll have you fill out the papers in a bit to sign you in. I'm gonna send the nurse over with the documents,” he said and turned to leave when Magnus held up his hand.  


“I'd like for her to get a private room, I'll pay for it, of course.” he stated and Catarina grabbed Magnus wrist forcefully.  


“Mags, you don't have to do that..”, she started to object but Magnus shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder firmly.  


“I want to. Anything for you not to worry about anything. I take no arguments.”, Magnus insisted.  


“Thanks,” Catarina sucked her lips in.  


“Right, then please go to the front desk to fill out the paperwork, Mr...?”  


“Bane. Magnus Bane.”  


“Mr. Bane”, Dr. Sloan said and then he left the room, signing Magnus to follow him. Catarina called out to Magnus before he left, making him turn in the door.  


“Yes, darling?”  


“Could you do me a favor? Can you get me some stuff from home? Some clothes and my make-up bag.. And take my shopping bags there?”, she asked and Magnus nodded.  


“Sure, honey, anything you want.”, he grinned at her and winked, then he shut the door.  
  


Alec and Izzy had been standing silently at the end of the bed until now, but Alec cleared his throat and tilted his head slightly.  
“Uh, well I guess we'll be leaving then, too, to meet with Jace again. Get well, soon, Catarina, I'll see you around.”, Alec said and smiled at her.   


“Yes, thank you Alec. You too, Isabelle.”  


“Of course. Get well, soon”, Izzy said and then the two of them also left Catarinas room.

 

When they reached the front desk, where Magnus was standing filling out some papers, he turned towards the siblings.

“Hey, I really don't want to hold you back from any more of your plans today but could you maybe stay a bit longer until I get back? I'm worried because of the papparazzi and the pictures from earlier, and Catarina's alone here and..”, he trailed off but Alec nodded immediately.

“Yeah sure, we'll stay.”

“Thanks. Can you make sure no one gets to her? Her parent's are on vacation and I don't want anyone knowing about her here except us.” Magnus asked.

“We'll make sure no one gets to her.” Izzy assured him.

“Thank you so much”, Magnus said, then he signed the papers and took off in a rush.

 

___________  


 

  
Alec and Izzy went back to Catarinas room after Magnus had left and she was clearly surprised to see them again. She looked at both of them in confusion.  


“Anyting wrong? Didn't you want to meet with your brother again?”, she asked out of curiosity.  


“Magnus asked us to stay behind, as he was followed by papparazzi earlier when he rushed to the hospital. He's worried about you”, Izzy explained as Catarinas mouth formed a quiet  _Oh_ and her mouth fell.  


“There were papparazzi? Did they.. do they know I'm here?”, she asked slowly but Alec shook his head.  


“No, no one except us and Jace knows. Hey, nothing to worry about, they left earlier and it's just precautious by Magnus”, Alec tried to reason but she shook her head.   


“He's is always worried since I told him I'm pregnant. And my status doesn't make it easier.. But I'm glad he's looking out for me since Ben…”, she stopped and held her breath, her gaze flickered to Alec  for a second, then she pursed her lips.  


“Well, anyway, thanks for staying. They said I will be moved to the private room soon.”, she said and both Lightwoods nodded.  
  


Catarina was right as a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair not 5 minutes later and Alec helped Catarina move from the bed into the wheelchair. 

Izzy grabbed Catarinas bag and the siblings followed the nurse, as she moved Catarina to her private room.   
She settled back onto the bed there and thanked the nurse, who left shortly after. Alec lingered a bit unsure at the end of the bed but Izzy broke the ice and moved to Catarinas side.  


“Hey, would you like anything to eat? I could go to the cafeteria and get you something.”, she suggested and Catarinas face instantly lit up.  


“Oh, that would be so great, I'm actually starving!” Izzy laughed.  


“Sure, what do you want?”  


“Maybe a salad with lots of chicken in it, if you find something like that? And some juice would be awesome,” Catarina said and smiled gratefully. Izzy winked at her and looked at Alec questioningly.  


“What about you big bro? Hungry?” Alec thought for a second.  


“Uhm, same as her? Juice and a salad is fine.” Izzy nodded but she snorted as she walked past him.  


“Dieting, are we? Who for?”, she teased which made Alec cheeks turn a slight pink.  


“Shut up, Iz.”  


“Just saying.”, she laughed, then she let the room to get the food.   
Alec still lingered at the beds end when Catarina pointed at a seat next to the window.  


“You can sit down, Alec, you're making me nervous if you linger around there.” He chuckled, and sat down on the sofa in front of the window.  


“So, uhm, are you feeling better now? It looked quite serious when we were at the mall, you really scared us.” She smiled.  


“Yeah, I'm good, thanks. That's pregnancy, I guess? Anything can happen..” She sighed but shook her head slightly.

“It's really kind of you to stay here until Magnus gets back. I'm feeling better already”, Catarina said and smiled at Alec with a grateful smile.

He returned the smile and shook his head slightly.  
“No problem, we're friends, right?”  
Catarina nodded, then her expression turned serious.

“Yes, we are. So.. how are things between you two then?”, she asked slowly, her eyes coming up to meet Alecs who let out a shaky breath.

“I... uhm..”, he stuttered, searching for the right words.

“Magnus called me yesterday and told me he said..” she started to explain and Alec looked away, his face heating up.

“Uhm.. yeah, well, I, uhm, ...we're staying professional.” he managed to breathe out.

Catarina pressed her lips together for a second and took a deep breath.  
“I see.. I'm sorry I brought it up, it's actually none of my business. Sorry.”

He shook his head, looking anywhere but Catarina.  
“No, It's okay, you're Magnus best friend and he told you so.. you're really important to him. It's okay. We'll... manage somehow.”

“I'm still sorry. Not just for.. the situation but for how I talked to you about that earlier.”

“I understand it. You want to protect him, too. Don't worry about it.” Alec shrugged.

 

A knock on the door made both of them turn their heads, exchanging a confused look as they were not expecting Izzy to be back that soon.  
When the door opened, Catarinas eyes widened in shock when she saw who entered the hospital room.   
Alec's eyes darted towards Catarina alerted, as she grabbed his wrist forcefully.

Standing in the room was her ex-boyfriend and Magnus former assistant.  
The father of her baby.

 

Benjamin Blackthorn.

 

  


________________

  
  
Magnus told the cabbie to wait outside the apartment building, while he sprinted upstairs to Catarinas flat to pack her a bag.

He quickly put together a make-up bag and packed some comfortable, yet fashionable clothes into a bag when his phone buzzed. He put the bag down and glanced at it.  
It was a text from Catarina and his eyes widened in shock when he read the three words:  
  
Received at 3.23PM from: Cat-heart  
Ben is here

Magnus cursed and quickly grabbed the bag, left the apartment and ran down the stairs in the building, outside and back to the cab waiting for him.

Why the hell would Ben show up there?

 

_________  
  


“Ben.”, Catarina breathed out, her hand grabbing her phone instantly and typing on it without taking her eyes off of the man who had just entered the room.  


Alec immediately sensed the tension and stood up from where he had been sitting to stand next to Catarinas bed.   
So, this was Benjamin Blackthorn, former assistant of Magnus and the guy that got Catarina pregnant and left her alone afterwards.  


“Hey, Cat. I, uhm, was nearby and read that Magnus rushed here and I thought it could only be because of you because the baby and..”, Ben said but Cat shook her head.  


“No, don't. Stop. How dare you come here?”, she whispered, her voice shaking and her eyes never leaving Bens.  
Alec shot an unsure glance towards her, and took a step closer to her bed.   
He noticed Bens quick wary glare at him but he stood his ground, feeling the urgent need to protect Catarina from that asshole.  


“Well, it's my baby, too, after all? Look, I'm sorry I run out on you but I am really sorry. I want you back, I want us back together, okay?”, Ben said and took a step forwards to the bed. Catarina blinked a few times, clearly forcing back tears and shaking her head.  


“No.. why now, why are you doing this..”, she whispered, her hand searching for Alecs, clutching to it tightly.  


“I'm sorry, okay, I was an idiot! I really want you back, Cat, just give me one chance!”, he said, taking another step forward, which was when Alec took a step towards him, while not letting go of Catarinas hand and Ben looked up at him startled.  


“I think it would be better if you left now”, Alec said, his voice steady and firm.   
Ben gave Alec and irritated once over.  


“This is between me and Cat, so move, you jerk.”, Ben spat at him.   
Alec swallowed, anger building up inside him, but he stayed calm.  


“I told you to leave.”

“Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what do to?”, Ben snorted and glared angrily at Alec, who narrowed his eyes, oursing his lips slightly.  


“Not your business. I said leave. NOW”, Alec growled, his voice low with anger now, staring back at Ben, who shook his head.  


“Are you fucking her? Is that what this is, you're her new toy, trying to be all protective? Do you even know who I am?!”, Ben exclaimed, arching one eyebrow up at Alec.  
Alec was about to open his mouth when he felt Catarina tighten her grip on his hand, making him look down at her.  


“Ben, stop it!”, Catarina exclaimed, tears coming up in her eyes after all. Ben shot her an angry grin.  


“Oh so I'm right? This guy? Wow, never would have thought you'd go for that kind of guy and especially not when you still carry MY baby."  
Ben snorted and gestured towards Alec.  


“Why are you really here?”, Catarina cried out and Ben scrunched up his nose.  


“Well, it would be bad if the press knew I left you with my baby all alone, now, wouldn't it?” 

Catarina's eyes widened in shock.  
“You told them? You told them it's yours?!”, she gasped and Ben grimaced.  


“Better tell my side of the story than have you outselling me. After all, I have a reputation to lose, too. Can't have it ruined by a bitch like you”, he spat. 

 

And that was enough.   
Alec took a deep breath, then he took one final step towards Ben, letting go of Catarina's hand and glared down at him threateingly, since he was nearly a head taller than the guy.  


“Can you hear yourself? Do you even care about Cat's feelings at all? Who do you think you are to talk to people like that? Didn't you hurt her enough already”, Alec exclaimed angrily, staring at Ben who returned the death stare equally.  


“I talk to jerks like you however I want to! I could get your ass dragged down the road by the press anytime, so watch your mouth!”  


“Try me. Now LEAVE. I'm saying this one last time.”, Alec gritted out.  


“Yeah, what will you do? I'm the father!”, Ben spat at him but Alec remained calm, though his voice was full of despite.  


“If you don't leave, I'll call security and have you kicked out, and you can be sure I'll have your dear press photograph **every** **second** of it. Don't show your face here again and don't even try to get back to Catarina. If you do, be sure to meet me again, and I wont be friendly next time. Now LEAVE.”, Alec said, his voice low and dangerous towards the other man who backed up a bit, thoughts visibly racing through his head.  


 

Ben kept staring at Alec but took a few more steps back, eventually, giving Cat a disgusted look.  


“Fine, whatever. You don't scare me off with your boy-toy, Cat. You'll see me again, this isn't over.”, he spat, then he turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut.  


 

Alec let out a deep breath he had been holding, and whirled around when he heard a sob from behind of him.  


Tears were dripping down onto the duvet that covered Catarina and she had one hand in front her mouth as she cried.   
Alec quickly stepped back next to her and sat down on the bedside, taking her other hand which was lying on the duvet in his, stroking it with his thumb.  


“Hey, calm down, it's gonna be alright. I'm here, okay? Breathe slowly, we don't want you to get a panic attack. Easy.”, he soothed her and she shook her head, tears still spilling.  


“I can't believe this just happened... I.. you.. he..”, she stuttered and Alec pressed her hand reassuringly.  


“It's okay. Just calm down. Take a deep breath. He's gone and won't come back.” Catarina nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing while squeezing Alec's hand.   
He continued to stroke the back of it with his thumb and after a minute, she loosened her grip on him and he nodded encouragingly at her.  


“Better?” he asked and she nodded, letting out a sigh of relief and wiping at her eyes.  


“Yeah. Alec, I... I don't know what to say. Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if I would have been alone.. He.. I..” Alec smiled at her gently and shook his head.  


“Don't worry. I'm here for you.”

 

They both jumped when the door opened again, but this time it was Izzy balancing two travel boxes of salad and a sandwich and three bottled of juices in her arms.

When her eyes met Catarinas, red from crying, she stopped dead in her track and her eye widened worried.

“Oh my god, is everything okay? You're crying?!”, she exclaimed and closed the door behind her with her foot.

She set the food down onto the table next to the bed and sat down on the other side opposite of Alec.  
Her worried gaze wandered between them both.  
Alec took the boxes Izzy handed him, handing one to Catarina who wiped at her eyes.

“I'm okay. I just had.. an unpleasant visitor. Alec made sure the person wouldn't come back.”, Catarina said, smiling gratefully at Alec, who smiled back at her.  
Izzy inhaled sharply.

“Wow, okay. You have to explain that to me.. Uhm I hope the salad is okay like this”, Izzy said and then Alec moved over to the couch again while Izzy sat at the table.  
The three of them ate while Catarina explained the situation a bit for Izzy to understand, until someone knocked at the door again.  
This time it was Magnus, slightly out of breath.

“I got your text and came back as fast as I could”, he breathed out and put the bag he was carrying down, giving the three of them a worried look. His expression changed when he saw how calm everyone was.  


“What happened? Did you send him away? What did he even want and how dare he come here?”, Magnus slowly asked. 

Catarina shook her head.  


“Alec made him leave. He told Ben to go and made it pretty clear what would happen if he didn't. He left without hesitation, and the other thing.. I'll tell you another time,”, she said and smiled thankfully at Alec, who looked down a bit embarrassed.  
Magnus raised his eyebrows as he stepped closer and sat down on the bedside, his eyes never leaving Alec.  


“Well, who would have thought that. Thank you, Alexander.”  


“No problem, I mean, we're friends”, he mumbled.  


“Yeah, we are. Thank you, again”, Catarina said.  
Magnus gaze lingered on Alec for a moment but he quickly looked away when his assistant's look fell on him.  


“I guess we'll be going then”, Izzy stated as she gathered the empty food boxes and smiled at Catarina.  


“Get plenty of rest.”  


“Thank you, I'm sure Magnus will make sure of it”, she grinned and looked at her best friend.”  


“Oh, yes, I will make damn sure you do. And no other disturbances! Bye, thanks Isabelle. Goodbye Alexander. Until Monday”, Magnus said and grinned at Alec.  


“Bye, see you Monday.”

  


_____________  
  
  


Alec and Izzy took the subway to Java's after they left the hospital and texted Jace to meet him there. Izzy shot Alec glances from time to time and he ignored her until he couldn't anymore.

“Get it out already, will you, Iz?”, he sighed and she nudged his side tenderly.

“You're a real live-saving hero! It's so awesome how you defended Catarina against her ex!”

“Well, he deserved it, he was a real asshole. And it was the right thing to do, so of course I helped her..”

“Magnus noticed too”, Izzy stated and Alec sighed.

“Iz, drop it, will you? We're professionals, he's my boss, that's it. We talked about it and will continue our work relationship.”

“Okay, I know, sorry. It's just… you do know you deserve to be happy too, you know? I know you shut yourself off atfter the thing with Camille but.. you deserve someone too. Someone who cares about you as you care about others.” 

Alec smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her affectionately.  
“I know. Let's get to Jace and spend the rest of the day with pizza and movies, okay? I really need some distraction”, he suggested and Izzy laughed.

“Yeah, okay, bu only if we won't let Jace decide which movies! He only ever picks out car stuff.”

“Deal. No fast and furious movies today.”

Alec got home late that evening and smiled when he saw a text from Magnus on his phone while he entered his apartment.

 

 **Received at 11.23PM from: Magnus Bane**  
Thank you again for today, Cat feels better and she is really grateful for how you defended her against Ben.  
I am too. See you on Monday

 

Alec typed a reply while he put his bag down at his kitchen counter, smiling.

 

 **Send at 11.30PM to: Magnus Bane**  
Good to know, thanks for the update. No problem at all, he asked for it. See you Monday.

 

___________

  
  
It was the next day as Magnus knocked lightly on the hospital room door and entered to find Catarina sitting on the bed, her bag already packed next to her on her phone.  
He smiled as he closed the door and she looked up to him.

“Hello darling, how are you feeling today?”, he said as he bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

“I'm good, the night was quiet and they're discharging me in a few.”

“Well, wonderful news, I'm taking you out to lunch then. Reservation at your favorite place, and yes, it's on me, no arguments. I want to treat you real good today.”

“Mags, you don't have to, I'm fine”, Cat tried to argue but Magnus waved at her dismissively.

“Arguing is useless, you deserve it and that's it!”

“Fine. But I want to come to the company next week, to work on a few papers that I came up with while I was forced to stay away. You'll like them and I promise not to overwork.”

“Alright.. but just a few hours a day.”

“Deal.”

 

The nurse quickly discharged Catarina after that and together they took a cab to Catarinas flat where she could change and then head out for lunch.

When they arrive at the restaurant in lower Manhattan a few papparazzi were lingering out front and Magnus stopped in his track, an unsure glance towards Cat, who squeezed his hand she had been holding.

“It's okay, I can deal with it. No worries”, she reassured him and Magnus smiled. They made their way through the flashing lights into the restaurant and settled down at their favorite spot in a corner, away from the buzzing street and the papparazzi.

"So, how's the little one? You do remember I told you I'll throw you a baby shower yes?”, Magnus said as he nipped on the cocktail he had ordered. Catarina sipped on her water and grimaced.

“Yes, we're bth fine. But.. please don't go overboard with anything, okay?”

Magnus nodded.  
“Don't worry, you'll love it.” He looked at Catarina who suddenly had a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Everything okay?”, Manus asked slowly and she nodded.

“Yes.. I… Uhm, there's something I want to talk to you about”, she said.

“Talk away, I'm all ears”, Magnus chuckled but went serious again, when he saw Catarina's intense glare.

“After Ben showed up yesterday, I've been thinking a lot.”

“Should I be worried or..”, 

“No, no not like that. Don't worry, I öearned the lesson the hard way. No, look, the thing is I never want Ben to get close to the baby. Ever.”  
She shot Magnus an uncertain look before she continued.

“So.. that's why I came to a conclusion I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I'm not sure I can follow..”, Magnus said, his eyes never leaving Catarinas.

“I wanted to ask you to be the baby's godfather.”, she stated and watched Magnus face carefully.

At first he was taken aback by surprise, then a huge grin formed on his face and he grabbed Catarinas hand.  


“Of course I'll be the godfather! Oh my god, Cat!” he exclaimed happily and Catarina smiled gently at him and nodded.  


“I'm so happy, Mags. Thank you. Then I'll inform the cps about my wishes.” 

Magnus leaned back in his seat and smiled at the ceiling.  
“Godfather. You do realise, there's no going back now right? Your kid will be so spoiled”, he teased and Catarina chuckled.  


“I know. I love you Mags. Thank you.” she said and Magnus smiled at her.  


“I love you too, Cat. Thank you for asking me.”  


“Of course, you're my best friend! Oh and the baby” , she said and Magnus raised an eyebrow.  


“It's a boy.”

  
_____________________________

  


 


	14. It was you, who told me I could do this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a computer crash happens at the office, Alec proves how much he learned and helps out with some important work.  
> It's Izzys birthday and they all celebrate it together at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! (is it me you're looking foooooooor)
> 
> Hi guys, here it is, a new chapter!   
> I can't repeat myself often enough, I'm sorry it has come to such long breaks inbetween the updates, but writer's block is such a bitch. *cough cough*
> 
> I've had some rough weeks, injured my foot, was signed off ill and meds made me really really sleepy but now I'm back at work and I hope my schedule will be normal again! Summer vacation in 2 1/2 weeks, damn I will write SO MUCH i promise!!
> 
> I'm still kind of stuck with a writer's block with this story, and I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I don't think I could have done it better at the moment.   
> Still trying to follow my time line but I changed some stuff to get back to more action, so stay tuned what's to come, as I will fast forward this whole thing a bit! I promise, the next chapters will be really worth it!
> 
> Thank you for all the new kudos and comments on the last chapter, those always make me SO happy! I love you all!  
> Now, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!  
> xxx
> 
> This is unbeta'd. Any mistakes are mine :P

Magnus was early at the office on Monday morning, since after the phone call from Ragnor he had had a great idea for his editor's note and was desperate to put the harshly scribbled notes down onto his computer.   
Also just because he enjoyed the silence of the building when he was by himself early.   
Magnus had a pleased smile forming on his lips when he saw a new email popping up on his screen. 

It was an email with a link to a private cloud, where, after clicking, Magnus grinned at the photos of Alecs shoot from Westwood. 

Since Magnus was the last person to give the final go on the pictures for the magazine, after Westwood was pleased with them of course, he had gotten them as early as possible and when he opened them he sucked in a breath and blinked at the stunning young man on his computer screen.   


He knew damn well he had agreed to stay professional but seeing Alec pose in the photos, he couldn't help the thoughts racing through his head.

 

Alec was the most stunning model he had ever seen photos of, and Magnus Bane had seen a lot of photo shoots in his fair share of being a fashion magazine owner.

 

He snapped out of his daze, tearing his eyes away from the photos and opened dropbox, where he had uploaded some pictures from his phone last night and smiled sheepishly at what was in front of him.  
This would get really good, he thought, as he started typing away on the editor's note.

 

_________

  
  
  
Alec was smiling as he was entering the big building of Bane Ent. and hummed quietly to himself as he pushed the button for the elevator and waited.   
He looked up, when someone stepped beside him and cleared his throat. It was Ragnor, and he quirked an eyebrow at Alec.

„Such a good mood on a Monday morning, can I have a piece of your happiness?“, he chuckled and Alec grinned.   
They both entered the elevator and Alec pushed the button for the top floor where the main office was.

„My sister was over last night and we spent a great evening cooking and watching TV“, he shrugged, still smiling. Ragnor padded his shoulder and returned the smile.

„I see, sisterly influence that is then. Let your good mood flood the office today then, and cheer everyone up, okay? We can all use some of that happy thoughts, it's gonna be a hell of a week with finishing the last version of all articles. Oh and can you go to the art department and get the color pages for the Manhattan article from Patrick for me? I have to get to Magnus first, that staff meeting later today requires some preparation beforehand. I'm sure you know that already, though. Thanks.“ 

Alec nodded in agreement and quickly pressed the art department button. He left Ragnor to go upstairs alone as he made his way through a long hall to where Patrick Dale, the guy in charge of the art department had his office.   
He knocked lightly on the door and opened it only to be taken back by the noise and chattering that was going on inside, as Patrick and his two co-editors were arguing loudly, waving various pieces of papers through the air as he entered the room. Alec cleared his throat, making them all turn their heads in surprise.

„Uh, hi Patrick, Jane, Maureen. Ragnor send me to pick up the color pages for the Manhattan article?“, he asked and Patrick threw the papers he had in hands down onto the desk with so much force, some scattered to the floor. Alec narrowed his eyes in surprise.  


„Hello Alec, and fucking hell, I hate Mondays!“, Patrick shouted and hid his face in his hands. Alec blinked a few times, looking over to Maureen in confusion and she shrugged helplessly.  


„Something wrong?“, he asked and Patrick groaned.  


„Yes, EVERYTHING is wrong today“, he sighed and leaned onto the table, looking at Alec, who tilted his head slightly. Patrick sighed and shook his head tensed.

„I'm sorry Alec, it's just, this morning is a mess! And I had such a good weekend, dammit. Sorry, the pictures. I don't have them, in fact we don't have any of the pieces that were supposed to be done today for the staff meeting, cause the computer crashed and now I can't access the main server and our edits are gone. This is a disaster“, he groaned and Maureen looked at Alec with a pained look.

„We have to re-organise every single page with the printed versions from before to get the correct order, since we changed a lot on the online edits“, she explained and Patrick huffed angrily.

„And we're talking about hundreds of photos to reorganize. The other editors are already working on some of it, but it's just so much! I'm sorry, this might take a while, Ragnor has to wait“, he sighed and Alec nodded understandingly.

„It's okay, I can tell him you need more time. Looks like a hell lot to work on, can I help you with anything?“, Alec asked. Patrick tilted his head and thought for a second.

„Well, we have to wait for the tech guy to fix the connection with the server, so can you tell Magnus that we will need at least three more days to do the final edits on the main articles? We're trying our best as soon as the files are there again but it still won't be ready today as he wanted it to.   
Hopefully we will be able to finish everything before the deadline at the end of the week, but I can't promise anything. As I said, the others are working on it but we are the ones who need to tell them the structure and scales in order to finish the pieces.“

Alec nodded again.

„Yeah, of course, I'll tell him. Write me an email if you need anything else from Magnus or anyone in the main office,“Alec offered, then he nodded at the three of them and left the office to get upstairs to his desk and tell Magnus the good news.   
His good mood was already slowly fading away as he stepped into the elevator again, thinking about what the poor guys had to redo in just a few days, work of weeks lost.

 

___________

 

  
„Magnus, good morning“, Ragnor greeted his friend and boss as he knocked lightly on the open glass door to Magnus office, which made the latter look up from typing on his computer.

„Good morning indeed“, he smiled at Ragnor, who furrowed his brow as he set down the folder he'd been holding onto the desk.

„Another one in such a disturbingly good mood on a Monday morning, how unnerving“, he muttered and Magnus looked at him in confusion.

„What do you mean, who's in a good mood?“, he asked and Ragnor chuckled.

„Your assistant, I met him in the elevator. He was grinning all over the place, apparently his sister spent the evening with him yesterday“, Ragnor explained and Magnus grinned.  


„Isabelle, yes I see. I can understand why that would leave Alexander in a good mood.“ Ragnor hummed knowingly and narrowed his eyes at his friend and boss.

„Yes, that's him so far, but what in heavens name made **you** being all happy today and this early? Never seen you that happy on a Monday since Armani agreed to do the one-shot last year“, Ragnor teased and Magnus waved him over to come look at the computer screen.   
Ragnor stepped around the table and looked at what Magnus was pointing at and his eyes widened.  
He was looking at Alec's photo shoot pictures.  


„Well?“, Magnus grinned triumphantly after Ragnor had studied the pictures on the screen for a silent minute. Ragnor nodded approvingly and whistled through his teeth.

„Wow. Those pictures are amazing, this fierce look! Never thought it would get that good. Seriously, wow. Did he see them yet?“, he asked but Magnus shook his head.  


„No, no one has except Luke and Richard. He sent them to me this morning to give the final okay to it.“

„Not bad at all, I can see why you suggested Alec, now. Impressive.“, Ragnor said as grabbed the mouse and zoomed in on the photos.  


„His stern and confident look, fascinating. Never believed he would be such a gorgeous model, good job, Magnus!“ Ragnor admitted as he straightened his back again and crossed his arms.   
Magnus nodded proudly.

„I knew it the first time I saw those sharp cheekbones. Richard wrote me he is more than pleased with them and I couldn't agree more. But there's more“, he said and clicked the pictures away, opening his text document and Ragnor quickly read what was written and smiled when he saw the attached photos.  


„Oh I see what you did there, really clever. Who took those photos, behind the scenes pictures?“, he asked.

„It was Alexanders friend, Clary. She snapped them and I asked her for those, and asked her to use them of course. Yesterday evening I had the idea to include them in my note and vóila, here we go. It's not finished yet, but it's a start.“  


„Good work, I like it. Will you tell Alec you have the photos?“, he asked as he grabbed the folder he had placed on the table earlier and opened it. Magnus shrugged.

„I don't think so, I guess I want him to see them in the magazine filling the whole pages. I want to see his surprised look!“

„Fair enough. By the way, I send him down to get pages from the art department, so it's on me if he's a bit late.“

„Ah, I see, I was about to ask you about that, we have a lot to prepare for the meeting later. Now, what do you have there?“, Magnus saved and closed the document with the first draft of the editor's note and pointed at the papers in Ragnors hand.

„I was thinking about a change with the color theme on this article, you know, the one about the urban city look. The blue and white stripes with this don't match and I think we need to have Serena or Emily redo the edit of the text. Way too small and squished. Also, the layout doesn't work. See, I made some suggestions,“ he said and showed Magnus the pages. Magnus nodded.

„I agree, that is a sloppy job, who the hell made this? I would have never said yes to such a scale on a text. Totally needs to be done again“, he shook his head vigorously, and both men jumped slightly, when it knocked on the glass door and Alec peeked inside.

 

___________  


 

After the art department and many thoughts how to explain the delay to Magnus correctly, Alec had put his bag to his desk quickly, then he went over to the office where he could hear Ragnor and Magnus talk and knocked lightly on the open glass door.

„Hi, can I disturb you for a second? It's about the art department“, he said and Magnus waved him inside, Ragnor eyed him warily.

„What's wrong? You sound not as happy as when I met you just earlier“, Ragnor pointed out and Alec nodded, shrugging slightly. 

Then he explained the whole situation with the crashed computer and the failed server connection leading to the big problem with the pictures. Both Ragnor's and Magnus eyes widened at Alec's report and they shared a look of horror.  


Magnus groaned and put his head in his hands while Ragnor shook his head in disbelief, lips pursed.  


„Nooo, this morning was starting out so good!“, Magnus sighed and Alec looked at him with a pained expression.  


„Sorry, they said at least three more days, if not until the end of the week.“, he offered and Ragnor sucked in a breath.  


„The end of the week? That's awfully close to the deadline“, he said and gave Magnus an alarmed look. Magnus face suddenly changed to an angry emotion and he frowned.

„Dammit, I need to talk to the head of tech, it's the third time this month that their computers had a problem. Might as well go there now, can't be helped, can it? This really is a disaster..“, he grumbled and Ragnor nodded.

„I'll get Serena to work on the article then, and see what I can do without the color pages for now. Maybe I can arrange all the text so we only have to fill in the holes with the pictures. I'll tell Eric to update you as soon as I figured out how to continue“, Ragnor said, Magnus nodded and waved his hand at him. Ragnor grabbed his folder to leave the office in a hurry, leaving Magnus and Alec behind. 

Alec pressed his lips together for a second and Magnus looked at him with narrowed eyes.

„Everything okay? You look like you want to say something“, he asked and Alec nodded.

„Yes, well, I could help them, you know? I mean Patrick and the other editors in charge.   
I can't do the editing on the computer, but I saw a lot of the pages when I helped Ragnor last week and I remember the scales and setups. Maybe that'll help to get it done faster?“, he offered and Magnus thought for a second.  


„What about the research for the Armani sale, did you finish that already?“

Alec nodded.  
„Yes, I finished it on Friday, I only have to do the report for the purchase of the clothes for the August shoot, but I can do that tonight, I'll stay longer. I'm just gonna finish the research for what you asked me on Friday, then I could help them, if that would be okay with you?“   


Magnus blinked a few times, thinking, then he nodded in agreement.

„Go help them, but keep your phone with you in case I need you to run errands, though, who knows what more this week has in storage for us“, he sighed.  


Alec nodded, then he turned towards the door, stopping when Magnus called out his name, looking back at his boss, eyebrows raised.  
“Need anything else?”   


Magnus hesitated for a second.  
„You meant it on Saturday, right? You won't quit?“   


He looked at Alec with a look that resembled something like fear, and he was met with Alec's determined look.

„I won't quit.“ Magnus breathed in relief.

„Good, cause I want you to know, you work really good, Ragnor told me you helped him while Eric was busy last week. You're doing a great job, and now offering to help the editors. Thank you for your hard work.“ 

Alec smiled.

„Thanks. I'll finish the report now and then I'll be down in the art department. Text me if you need anything“, and with these words he left the office. 

 

_________

  
  
Alec wrote Patrick a quick email after he left Magnus' office to inform the editor about him helping out.

When he got down to the art department, Patrick assigned him to help Maureen with the side-articles while he and Jane worked on the important featured articles which had to finished as fast as possible. 

All the other editors were working on the promo pages and commercial pages, so the office was busy and filled with a lot of working noise.  
As it turned out, Alec had remembered a lot of the original edits from when he had helped Ragnor and he and Maureen made a good team, so that when they took a little break after a few hours they finished three pieces that were ready to be written down again with the correct scales and pictures attached. 

Patrick padded his shoulder and nodded happily at Alec.

“Nice work, Alec. I think with your help, we might be able to get this done until the end of the week. You have a really good memory, thanks a lot!”, he said and Alec smiled.  


“Thanks, I enjoy working with you”, he admitted and run a hand through his hair, when his phone beeped.   


When he checked, he saw that it was Magnus asked Alec to come up to the main office for a quick meeting.  
“I need to go up for a meeting. I'll come back as soon as we're finished”, he said and pocketed the phone again. 

“Yes, see you later. Tell Magnus we're making good progress with your help, maybe you can stay for the next two days, so that we can finish the main artciles faster”, Patrick asked and Alec nodded.

“I'll ask, see you later”, Alec said, then he left the office.

 

 

The week went by with a lot of work for Alec.   
Literally without any pause for he was now working two jobs, his assistant job to help Magnus, running errands, attend meetings and write reports about orders and then his freelance help in the art department.  
It was exhausting but Alec was so determined to get it all done, he surprised everyone around him, Patrick, who really appreciated his help and also Magnus, who tried to contact Alec only when he really needed his help up to the main office.  
Magnus was in fact absolutely impressed by Alecs work enthusiasm. He was proving his point of not only being a good assistant but also a really helpful editor.

 

When Friday came around Alec felt tired but also really proud of what he had been able to do the whole week. Patrick had reported his successes to Magnus and with Alecs help, the editors had been able to finish re-scaling all the lost pages before the deadline ended. 

Now, it was 5 o'clock and Alec said his goodbye to everyone in the art office, Patrick shaking his hand and clapping onto his shoulder.

“Thanks a lot, really, you're an incredible guy. We would have been lost without you on this, you remembered so much from the scales and setups we used. I'll tell Ragnor that we will be able to finish the pre-book next week with the finished articles. We nearly beat the deadline so thanks."

Alec smiled proudly and nodded.

“It was my pleasure, you are a great team to work with. Call me if you need any more help with any of the other pages. I'll be going now, it's my sisters birthday today and we're going to celebrate in a club tonight.” Patrick grinned.  


“Tell her the best wishes from all of us! She must be really proud of you, working your way up in this business.” Alec shrugged while he opened the door, a final glance around the office to everyone.  


“She would never admit that out loud, and I'll tell her. Have a great weekend guys, see you!”, he said, then he left and took the elevator up to the main office to have a final debrief with Magnus until he could head out to get ready for the evening.

Alec quickly grabbed his bag from his desk, a last look to the calendar if all important appointments for next week were scheduled, shut down his computer and went over to Magnus office, his eyes focusing on the young man inside.  


His boss was sitting at his desk, his sleeves rolled up and Alec took a moment to take in how Magnus looked.   
Very business in his suit shirt and vest, yet totally casual and relaxed and Alec swallowed before he knocked lightly, making Magnus look up.

 

“Uh hey, I'm done down in the art department, Patrick said he will tell Ragnor the pre-book will be finished next week, so the deadline wasn't overstepped that much.   
I would head out early tonight, it's Isabelle's birthday and we're going to this club and I have to get ready and..”, he stopped when he saw Magnus gentle smile.

“It's alright, Alexander, you can leave, you did excellent work this week and you absolutely deserve the weekend and the party tonight.”

Alec smiled back happily and as he was about to turn, Magnus cleared his throat.  


“I uhm”, he started, searching for the right words and Alec arched an eyebrow up questioning.  


“Yeah? Is there still something to do? I can stay a bit longer if you need me, I'll just call Izzy if you...”, Alec said but Magnus shook his head emphatically.

“No it's not that. Your work for today is done. It's just… Izzy invited me too”, he said and looked straight at Alec, waiting for a reaction.

Alecwas caught unaware by that and Magnus pressed his lips together while Alec just stared at him.

“She.. wrote me earlier today and asked me to come too. Of course, I won't come if you ask me not to..”, Magnus offered. Alec snapped out of his gaze and shook his head.

“No, of course you can come, I mean, Izzy invited you so she wants you there. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her.. or you. You can come”, he assured Magnus and his heart fluttered when he saw Magnus lips grow into a happy smile.

“Great, then I'll see you tonight. I'll stay a bit longer though, but you go, now.”

Alec nodded at Magnus who was still smiling. 

 

“See you tonight then”, he said and turned to leave.

 

__________  


  
Alec rushed home and took a quick shower. He and the others had agreed to meet up at Izzys and Simons apartment to pregame and then head to Izzys favorite club and he was already a bit off his time schedule.   
Alec looked at his choice of outfit laid out on his bed and run a hand through his still wet hair after the shower.   
Now that he knew Magnus would come, he really wanted to look good. Of course, he still had the voice inside his head, telling him to stop with all these thoughts but he couldn't stop himself right now.   
He wanted to make an impression, even if he had been the one to stop anything from happening after Magnus confession.

Maybe, just maybe...

 

 

When Alec arrived at the apartment, the others were already there, chatting loudly and laughing at Simons jokes. Clary had opened the door for Alec but when he stepped inside Izzy sprinted towards him and bear-hugged him tightly.   
He grinned and slung his arms around her, lifting her up easily.

“Happy birthday Iz!”, he laughed out and Izzy kissed his cheek when he let her down again.  


“Thank you and I'm so happy you're here! Let's get this party starting guys, and then we head out to party through the whole night!”, Izzy shouted and everyone cheered and lifted their glasses or beer bottles. 

Alec couldn't stop smiling as he looked at how happy his baby sister was and every negative thought he had had hours ago flew away. Jace padded his shoulder and handed him a beer bottle, clinking the glass bottles against each other.

“To Izzy!”, he exclaimed and everyone cheered again.

 

They made their way to the cub eventually, everyone already pleasantly buzzed, laughing as they were showed towards the reserved booth.  
Izzy was wearing Alec's birthday present but this evening was also her present from everyone together. Alec loved how hapy Izzy looked and it made himself feeling happy too.

  
Simon ordered shots for everyone and they all toasted Izzy again.   
Soon Izzys other friends from UNI arrived and when the booth was nearly filled, the most of them headed over to the dance floor. 

Alec protested as Izzy dragged him along but he gave in eventually and let himself loosen up to the music around him and the alcohol buzzing through his system. He laughed and enjoyed himself more than he thought he would and when Izzy screeched and waved towards the side of the dance floor his eyes caught someone standing there.

Magnus.  


Alec moved along to the music, his eyes never leaving Magnus' and Izzy waved for him to come over and join them on the floor.   
Magnus grinned when he made his way over and Izzy hugged him tightly.  


“Happy birthday Isabelle!”, he shouted over the music, nodding at Clary who was dancing with Jace next to Izzy and then he looked up at Alec, who was grinning.

“Hey Magnus”, he said and Magnus winked at him.  


“Nice to see you again, Alexander."

Izzy held up her arm and waved at Simon who appeared with a tray full of shots next to them.  
“Next round everyone! Let's celebrate Izzys 23rd birthday!”, Simon shouted and as everyone got a glass they raised it up in the air.  


“To Izzy!”, they all shouted and drowned the alcohol in one go. 

As Alec placed the glass back on the tray he looked over to Magnus again who whispered something to Izzy and she laughed out loud, nodding. Then she grabbed Alec and Jace by the hand dragging them both towards her and hugged them.  


“Guys, I love you so much! Thank you for tonight!”, she shouted to them and both Jace and Alec grinned and hugged their little sister.

After another round everyone just enjoyed their time on the dance floor, laughing and moving along. Alec would never admit he liked dancing but with the alcohol blurring his mind he just swayed along and met Magnus eyes from time to time while doing so.   


Magnus had changed from his business clothes from earlier into a bright blouse and tight leather pants with black boots on and Alec couldn't stop thinking how good he looked.   
He waved at them to get back to the booth and when he slumped down next to one of Izzy's friends on the couch there, he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned his head he looked into the grinning face of Magnus.

“So, I would have never guessed you'd be such a party animal”, Magnus chuckled and Alec grinned at him.  


“Me neither, but look at what Izzy's influence can do to someone like me”, he laughed and Magnus gestured towards the bar.  


“Wanna get another drink?”, he asked and Alec nodded and pushed himself up to follow Magnus.

 

They made their way towards the bar pushing through the crowd at the side of the dance floor alongside the wall when suddenly Magnus turned towards Alec.

“I wanted to thank you. For this week”, he shouted over the music.

Alec arched an eyebrow up and tilted his head.  
“For what? I just did my job”, he shouted back but Magnus shook his head.

“No, you did much more than that. Some people were skeptical when I hired you but when I look at this weeks work, I know they were all wrong. You did a fantastic job and I'm glad that you're working for the magazine!”, Magnus admitted and Alec looked at him for a second.

“I just tried to help. It was nothing really”, Alec eventually said and Magnus furrowed his brow.

“Alec, stop making yourself smaller than you are. Whatever anyone said, you deserve all the praise I can give you”, Magnus said and Alec bit his lip, then he shook his head.

“I really don't. I have still have no clue about fashion or about any of the themes of the articles the girls write about. I just tried to copy some of the things I picked up from Ragnor and you”, he shrugged. Magnus stared at him.  


“Alec, just accept my compliment this time. You did an awesome job!”, he exclaimed.  


“And don't listen to anyone telling you you don't belong in the company because you do and without you we had some really big problems and Ragnor told me how glad he was you helped him and you do so much to make the magazine better and”, Magnus rambled but Alec held up his hand to stop him. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
“What?”, he asked confused and Alec shook his head, smirking and staring at Magnus in awe.

“Magnus. Shut up”, Alec said, and then he grabbed the front of Magnus shirt and crashed his lips against Magnus.   


 

Alec felt Magnus stiffen for a second and he was about to pull back when he felt Magnus grab his neck and felt him kiss Alec back.  
  
Alec pressed Magnus backwards while he himself stumbled forwards, pressing Magnus against the wall behind them, intoxicated by Magnus cologne and the feeling of his lips moving against his.

His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest and he hold on to the shirt a bit stronger, lost in the feeling of them pressed together as they deepened the kiss.   
It felt like fireworks and everything seemed to right in this moment, Alec let himself melt into it.  


Magnus was massaging his scalp lightly and Alec couldn't help but let a tiny moan escape his throat at which he felt Magnus grin against his lips and he pulled back a little to look into Magnus dark eyes. They were both breathing heavily from the frantic kiss, foreheads resting against each other, Alecs hands still holding onto Magnus shirt and one of Magnus hands at Alecs neck, the other at his hip. 

Suddenly Alec swallowed hard.  


“I… You...”, he stuttered, his eyes suddenly widening, then he let go of Magnus shirt, taking a step backwards. 

Magnus looked at him with a flustered face, clearly as lost with words as Alec was.   
Alecs hand came up to his lips, he inhaled sharply and he took another step backwards.  


“I'm… I'm gonna… I have to… I gotta go”, he managed to breathe out, then he turned around and escaped back to the dance floor and into the crowd of people. He didn't hear Magnus calling out is name as he stumbled through the crowd.

His cheeks were burning, his heart still pounding like crazy and his vision was blurred from the alcohol as he pushed past people to get back to the booth where his friends were sitting and laughing.   
He grabbed the back of the couch to steady himself, where Izzy and the others sat and Clary was the one who caught Alecs panicked look first.   
She quickly got up standing next to him, while he held onto the barrier, breathing heavily.

“Alec, are you okay? You look like you're having a panic attack”, she said with a worried expression, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside, away from the others who haven't noticed him yet. He couldn't think straight, his hands were shaking and he only looked up at Clary when she put a hand to his cheek.  


“Alec? What's wrong?”, she asked again, her eyes filled with worry.

“I.. I have to get out. I have to go”, he panted and Clary nodded instantly.  


“I'll go with you and text Izzy later. Come on”, she said and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the booth towards the exit of the club.  


When they were outside she got them a taxi and pushed Alec inside, her eyes lingering on him with a worried expression as she told the driver his address. The whole drive he didn't say a single word, rubbing his hands together while staring down at them. 

Clary opened the door at his apartment and stepped inside after him.  


“Alec, you need to tell me what happened. You're really scaring me”, she insisted and Alec nodded, slowly coming back from his daze, his hands still shaking slightly.  


“I… I kissed him”, he whispered and Clary stepped towards him.  


“What?”, she asked gently, placing a hand on his arm and he looked up at her.

“I kissed Magnus”, he said and panic rushed over him as he clasped his hand over his mouth. Clarys eyes went wide and she inhaled sharply.  


“You.. kissed him?” She saw how he was about to get a panic attack again and quickly grabbed both of his hands, holding him tight.

“Breathe, Alec, breathe with me, you're okay, everything is okay”, she soothed him and Alec nodded while he tried to even his breathing, taking deep breaths along with her.   
He closed his eyes for a second when it was over and felt Clarys hand on his cheek after she let go of his hands.  


“It's okay”, she whispered but Alec shook his head forcefully.

 

“No, it's not. I kissed him, I fucking kissed him when I was the one who told him we couldn't do this, I rejected him and now I overstepped the line and kissed him! He's my boss! How could I do this!”, Alec shouted, shaking his head violently and run his hands through his hair. 

  
“Alec, calm down! It happened, okay, but everything is gonna be okay, trust me!”, Clary tried to calm him but he kept gesturing into the air.

“No! No, how can it be okay? I kissed him and then I just stormed off and how the hell am I going to fix this?”, Alec cried and that was when Clary suddenly reached back and slapped him across the face. 

 

 _Hard_.

 

He stumbled backwards against the counter, his hand coming up to his cheek, gasping for air.

Alec stared at her in shock, Clarys eyes wide with fear and then she instantly sprinted towards him, tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh my god, I'm SO sorry!”, she cried and her hand came up over his own holding his cheek which was already turning red, swelling up a bit.   
He swallowed and shook his head in amazement.

“Alec, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to stop you”, she said and Alec nodded slowly.  


“Thanks that… helped”, he managed to say and couldn't help but chuckle a little.   
Clary looked at him in horror, then she shook her head and let out a laugh, wiping at the tear in the corner of her eye.

“Oh god, your cheek, it's all red. I'm sorry!”, she chortled and Alec moved around the counter to the fridge, getting out a pack of ice and wrapped it in one of his dishtowels.   
He winced when he put it to his cheek and looked at Clary in disbelief.

“I didn't know you had it in you, I mean wow. That really hurt”, he said as he stepped back towards her laughing and she just shrugged.

“Jace took me with him to training for some time now and showed me how to lift some weights”, she admitted and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Of course he did. Not bad”, he mumbled, then he walked over to the couch and slumped down, Clary following him and sitting down next to him.

“Are you okay now, though? You really panicked and scared me..”, she pointed out and Alec sighed, closing his eyes.  


“I am. But at the same time I'm not. How will I be able to face Magnus on Monday? How the hell am I supposed to explain this?”, he groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow behind him.

“We'll figure it out”, Clary said and smiled gently at him.   
Alec nodded slowly and winced again when he removed the ice package from his face.  


“Remind me to never get you angry, you're left one is a mean one”, he groaned.

 

_________  


  
Magnus had quickly said his goodbye to Izzy at the club after Alec had stormed off and was now sitting on his couch in his apartment with Chairman Meow in his lap, slowly stroking his fur.  


Alec had kissed him.

 **Alec**.

Had kissed **him**.  


He was still at a loss of words and really confused. It was hard for him to get his head around what happened at the club and he was trying to fight the itch to call Alec as he knew he would be freaking out. He was kind of freaking out himself.  


After all, Alec had been the one who had stopped anything from happening after Magnus confession and now he had been the one to initiate the kiss. 

Magnus was trying hard to understand what this meant. Had it been the alcohol? Had Alec reacted because he had been drunk? It had felt so right back then…

He sighed and grabbed his phone, opening the thread with Catarina. As it was already late, he settled on texting her instead of waking her up again.

 

Sent to: Catarina , 1.40AM.

_Hello dear, I was wondering if you were up or brunch tomorrow, well, today?_   
_Let's say at 11 at Riverias? My treat_

 

He put his phone aside and let his head fall back against the back of the couch.   


What was he supposed to do now?   
He couldn't forget the way Alec had felt pressed against him, his lips brushing against his while holding onto his shirt. 

Everything had felt right in that moment.

  
Magnus groaned and scooted the Chairman up to his chest, standing up and moving towards the bedroom.   
Catarina would kill him the next day, even if this time it hadn't been him who stepped over the line.   
Still, he couldn't forget how right it had felt.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and tell me about it in the comments ;)
> 
> You can always reach me on tumblr here: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com  
> Any suggestions, just write me!  
> xxx


	15. When I think about what happened, I can't think straight anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to get his head around what happened between him and Magnus the night of the party.  
> Thankfully, he has Izzy to consult and Magnus has Cat by his side.  
> Both realize they have to come round talking at some point.  
> The birthday dinner takes a positive turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time again!
> 
> Hello dearies, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm on vacation now, so I have more free time to write and get my head back around the story again. As you might noticed, I finally settled on the chapters, but it could be that I'll add some more, since I already had to cut this chapter in two parts, or else it would have been way too long with so much happening.  
> I'll try to update at least once a week with two chapters, tough it's tough keeping up with all the other stories I'm working on, so please be patient, this will turn out good if it works like I planned it to!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they always make me smile so much and give me motivation to continue the story! If you have any wishes or suggestions for it, feel free to write them to me as well, I'm always open for anything!  
> Now, this is unbeta'd again, since my awesome Parabeta works so so much, there's just no time for anything else.  
> I still hope she likes what this story is turning into!! Everyone else too, since I sped up the whole thing A LOT.  
> Flying down my timeline nowadays, as this long story is hard to keep trackn with. Sorry.  
> Please bear with any mistakes, those are mine.
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter, so that one might come today as well, or tomorrow. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! xx

A loud noise made Alec groan annoyed, until he noticed it was his phone next to him, blaring a ringtone loudly through the room.

“Hello”, he mumbled when he picked up and quickly held the phone away from his ear when he heard Izzys loud and excited voice.

“Finally you pick up, what the hell are you doing big bro? We had a date, did you forget?”

 

Alec shot up in his bed, a panicked look at his clock told him it was already past twelve.

“Shit, I'm so sorry, I overslept, I'll be there in about twenty minutes”, he said as he stumbled from the bed towards the bathroom.   
Izzy chuckled on the other side of the line and clicked her tongue.

“You never oversleep, you better tell me what's up later. I'll wait at Idris Cafe for you”, she chirped, then she hung up.

Alec showered as fast as he could, got dressed quickly and left his apartment twenty minutes later, rushing to the subway. Izzy smirked and shook her head at him when he finally slumped down in the booth next to her at the cafe,  his hungover hitting him hard . She pushed a coffee over to him with a sheepish look on her face.   


As Alec took large sips from the hot coffee he glanced at Izzy, amazed by how easy she was in a good mood and overall  constitution after a party night. He himself didn't feel well at all, but for  o ther reasons as well  as not being used to party …   
She watched him but soon, she couldn't hold it back any longer and nodded at him.

“Spill. What happened yesterday that Clary had to text me you two left early?”, she asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

Alec took a large sip from the coffee on looked down at the table.

“I… I did something really stupid”, he mumbled and Izzys expression changed to a worried one.  


“What happened? Last thing was I saw you having a great time, following Magnus to the bar, then you were suddenly gone. Did it have something to do with Magnus, cause he left pretty soon after you disappeared?”

Alec run a hand through his hair and let his head fall back against the booth.

“I kissed him”, he admitted, closing his eyes, waiting for Izzys reaction. When he didn't hear a noise from her, he forced himself to look over to her.

“I kissed Magnus”, he repeated and narrowed his eyes, still nothing coming from her. Izzy nodded with a blank expression.  


“Yes, I heard you. So?”, she said and raised her eyebrow as she took another sip from her coffee. Alec shook his head.

“I kissed him, my boss, Magnus, the guy I rejected?”, he exclaimed and waved his hands in the air.  


“I have no idea what I should do now. I have no idea how to face him on Monday”, he said and shook his head. Izzy put her hand on is arm soothingly and tilted her head.  


“Alec, calm down. Just.. let it come to you. Act normal, don't panic and you see what happens”, she suggested. He looked at her in disbelief.

“You want me to pretend nothing happened?” She shook her head, scolding.

“No, that's not what I meant. I meant for you to act normal and wait how he will react. Don't over think the whole situation as I know you will. Accept your feelings for once. Did you want the kiss?”, she asked slowly. He scrunched his nose.  


“I initiated it”, he pointed out and Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Yes but was it you or the alcohol? We all drank a lot.” Alec was silent for a few seconds.  


“Yes.”   


He hesitated a scond, then he shrugged.  
“Maybe it was also the alcohol, I don't know”, he admitted.

“You have to tell him the truth, or else it will get even more complicated. Alcohol makes everything complicated”, Izzy pointed out with raised eyebrows.  


“Life is complicated”, Alec laughed  battered , then he nudged her side.  


“Enough of last night, let's get shopping like you wanted to, while I mentally prepare myself for tonight, that dinner will be the death of me for sure”, he said and Izzy smiled gently.

“I'll be there the whole time, don't worry. Mum and Dad really seem to want to make everything up to you. Now let's hit the shops, you'll forget about your little encunter in no time, and I'll even let you find me dresses, mr. fashion-magazine-expert. Clary is already jealous she couldn't come for she has to help Jace with the shop.”, she joked and they both broke into laughter. Then Alec's eyes suddenly widened.  


“Wait! Friday, yesterday was also Jace and Clarys dinner! Holy shit I totally forgot to ask them about it”, he said with a look of horror on his face.   
His expression changed when he saw Izzy smirking at him.  


“You know about it? What happened, what did Clary say? Did Jace even ask her?”, he exclaimed and Izzy laughed.  


“You are a horrible friend and brother for not  forgetting and not  asking them themselves but Clary said yes. She was so happy that Jace asked her to move in and they will make plans for when to move next week. You'll be forced to help, be prepared to keep next weekend free”, she joked as they threw their mugs away and made their way out of the cafe to the mall in downtown while laughing, arms intertwined.

“I'm already looking forward to it, finally someone to tell Jace to move his lazy ass and do some housework”, he laughed and Izzy nodded in agrement.  


“Oh yeah, his bachelor life is officially over!” 

 

__________

  
  
  
“Cat, you look absolutely stunning as always, dear”, Magnus exclaimed as he took Cats hand and kissed her cheeks. 

“Thanks, I feel good today. No sickness or any other stressful side effect of the pregnancy so today's a good day”, Cat said as she sat down at their table at Riverias. They ordered drinks and when the waiter returned with their order, Magnus placed a folder on the desk.

“Okay, so, baby shower details. I already got the cake ordered and after you told me the dates that would suit you I made invitations. Here look at those”, Magnus said and showed Cat the delicate card. She smiled as she read what was written on it.  


“Really nice, thanks. But you didn't invite too many people, did you? I don't want a big party.. actually I didn't want a party at all..”, Cat argued but Magnus shushed her with a wave of his hand.

“No complaining, I invited only the nicest people we both know, not even twenty, and you're gonna love it. They're all really excited and they will bring you lovely presents”, he smiled and Cat couldn't help but smile back at him.  


“Thank you for doing all this.”

“Of course, as the godfather and your best friend, that is the least I could do. Catering has been arranged too, and you just have to wait for the day now. It's gonna be absolutely fabulous, trust me.”

“Right, so the baby shower is one thing but that can't be the reason you texted me last night?”, Cat asked, suspicion audible in her voice. She narrowed her eyes as Magnus swallowed and took a large sip of his drink.  


“Magnus?”

He pressed his lips together and let out a sigh.

“I was at Isabelle Lightwoods birthday party yesterday night and, well, Alec was there too, obviously, it was his sister's party after all”, he said and Cat looked at him with wide eyes.

“And? What happened, spill already?”, she urged him.

“He kissed me.”

“He…. _He_ kissed **you**?”, she exclaimed in disbelief and Magnus nodded and shrugged.

“He kissed me, and then he ran off.”

“What?!” Cat nearly spilled her drink as she stared at Magnus.

Magnus flinched slightly and looked at her helplessly.

“I don't know what it was, we were talking and I was telling him what good work he did this week and what good work he does overall and then he just grabbed my shirt and kissed me.” Magnus shook his head.

“It felt so right and I mean, I'm confused. He was the one who said he couldn't do it because I was his boss but now..”, Magnus looked down at his drink, then up to Cat.

“He just kissed you and then he ran off?”

“Yes.”  


“Have you talked to him after that? I mean today, have you called him or anything?”

“No, I'm too confused, as I can guess so is he. He looked so panicked when he backed away and I didn't know what to say. The he ran off. Cat, I have no idea what to do now. My feelings haven't changed even though he rejected me and now this happened. What if he quits now?”

 

Catarina narrowed her eyes slightly.

“Are you just worried about work or..” but Magnus interrupted her.  


“No, no of course not, I'm worried about him! What if he thinks it's the only solution, and he'll feel guilty for ruining something? Which didn't happen at all but he doesn't know that or what if he doesn't come in again at all,  what if never speaks to me again or what if he thinks I'll fire him or something.. oh god I'm freaking out!”  


Magnus burried his face in his hands, his elbows leaning on the table as Cat stroke his shoulder to comfort him.  


“You care about him, right? Not just his work, not him as your assistant but  _him_ , right?”, she asked and Magnus looked up, lips pressed together in a thin line.  


“I do. He's.. an amazing person, in the short time I got to know him I found out how passionate he is and how much he cares about his siblings and friends and… he's just great. I don't want to lose him”, he admitted in a quiet voice, slightly trembling as he was surprised by his strong feelings himself.

“You tell him that.” Cat sighed and closed her eyes for a second, searching for the right words.

“Look, this got even more complicated now but you have to tell him what you really feel. I'm sure he's frightened now, if not in total panic. Call him and meet up with him, talk to him. It's the only solution for this. It's the best for the both of you.”

Magnus groaned and let his head fall back, closing his eyes.

“What if he doesn't want to talk to me?”

“I'm sure he will talk to you, since he was the one who kissed you. Just.. be gentle with him and don't do anything harsh, you hear me? Tell him your feelings but don't overwhelm him. Give him space, too.”

Magnus finished his drink and smiled at Cat.  
“You're the best friend I could wish for, you know that?” She scoffed and nodded.

“I'm the only one who put up long enough with you to be considered best friend. I've got a doctor's appointment later, wanna come with me?”, she said as she got up and Magnus grinned at her.  


“Absolutely. I want to meet the little boy. Got a name yet?”  


“Not telling”, she smirked as she took Magnus extended hand.

 

_______________  
  


“Wow, you look great Alec!”, Izzy clapped her hands together as she looked at Alec's choice of outfit in the changing room.   
He smirked as he smoothed the jacket he wore and performed a volte-face.

“You think this will go for tonight? Isn't it.. too much?”, he asked but Izzy shook her head with a bright smile.

“No way, this is perfect. The others will get so jealous! Now look at us, big bro, don't we make a great couple?”

She nudged his side laughing as she leaned against his back and he chuckled and nodded, staring at them in the large mirror.

“Headline: killer-duo-lightwood. The hottest outfits to shock your parents at a formal dinner”, he suggested and Izzy's bright laugh made him smirk even more.

“Oh god, stop, I'm gonna get side stitch”, she giggled and took out her phone.  


“Instagram?”, she asked and he nodded.

“Go ahead”

 

The siblings made their way back to Alec's apartment after the shopping tour since Alec protested they couldn't get take-out if he had enough in his fridge to cook them both a decent late lunch. Izzy didn't complain as she loved everything he made and soon he was standing in his kitchen, preparing chicken and some rice, nothing too heavy as they would be getting something good for dinner with their parents.

While eating, Izzy showed him pictures on her phone, some snaps of Clary that Jace took at the art institute, where she was studying.

Alec admired Clarys art and immediately felt guilty for not coming to look at the stuff she was working on lately. He made a note to ask her about it later that evening, thankful for at least one topic he could come up with to get the attention away from himself.   
Izzy seemed to sense his nervousness as she padded his arm and winked at him.

“Come on, it will be fine. We're there with you and I talked to Mum last week and she said she's looking forward to see you again. I really think they're finally coming around the corner”, she suggested but Alec could only half-smile.

“Thanks, Iz, but I don't think so. Jace told Mum I'm working at Bane Enterprise now and I suspect it has something to do with this dinner. It's been months since I last heard from them and as depressing as this sounds, I just don't trust them.”

Izzy nodded with a sad smile.

“I know, and I really hate them for doing this to you but.. if you'll be wrong, will you give this a chance? If they really mean it, will you try to come around? They do love you, you know?”, she asked carefully and Alec sighed.

“Fine, I will try. But just because you asked me to. Now go get home, I'll do the dishes and I'll meet you later at the restaurant. 

 

After getting dressed later, Alec was looking at his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom. Clary had written him an encouraging text earlier, telling him not to worry about everything too much. Just as he was about to answer her, his phone began buzzing with an incoming call.   
It was Magnus.

Alec swallow hard, then he picked up.

“Hello?” Alec heard Magnus inhale on the other end, then he spoke up.

“ _Hi, Alexander, I uhm.. would you happen to be free tomorrow?_ ”, he asked, uncertainty audible in his voice. Alec felt his hands begin to sweat.  


“Yeah, I have nothing planned.  What's up? ”

“ _That's g_ _reat. Would you like to.. meet up and.. talk?_ ”, Magnus asked carefully and Alec pressed his lips together for a second. He knew this wasn't easy for either of them but it was the right thing to do.  


“Yeah, we should.. talk. Where would you want to meet?”

“ _Maybe the restaurant where we met Richard? Let's say 3pm?_ ”, he suggested. Alec thought about for a second, then he had an idea.

“How about my apartment? I can cook us something, just like last time?”, he asked and the line was silent for a moment. Alec hoped it would be okay, since he felt much more at ease at his place rather than a public place where Magnus would surely be noticed, but Magnus seemed to catch up on it.

“ _Okay, your apartment then. 3Pm?_ ”, Magnus asked.

“Yes, sounds good. Listen, I gotta go now, see you tomorrow then”, Alec said with a glance at his clock, realizing if he wouldn't leave he would be late for the dinner.  


“ _See you then. Bye._ ”

“Bye.”

 

_____________

 

  
  
“Alec, over here!”, Simon shouted and waved as Alec made his way through the crowd of people outside the restaurant.   
He was only slightly out of breath as he had to run all the way from the subway station to the venue. He quickly hugged Simon and Isabelle, looking around for the rest of the group.

“Where are the others, not here yet?”, he asked with narrowed eyes, but Izzy shook her head.

“They went inside about five minutes ago. We said we would wait for you, so let's get inside”, she winked at him and he sighed.   
So much for being on time when meeting his parents.

 

Inside, they were led through the giant dining room towards the back where Maryse and Robert, as well as Clary and Jace were already sitting at a table, the menu in their hands. Clary and Jace smiled at the three, Maryse shot Alec a kind yet slightly accusing look.

“Alexander, you made it too, it's nice to see you”, she said and Robert nodded.

“Good evening Alexander.”

“Hey Mum, Dad. Sorry, the subway was really crowded”, he apologized as he sat down opposite his parents.

“You're here now, so let's order drinks”, Maryse said and waved for the waiter. After they ordered, Alec, Izzy and Simon got menus as well and the search for their meal begun. 

As they went to the restaurant with their parents since long time back they all knew their favorite meal, though Alec was in for something new that evening as he was desperate for some good cooking work.  
He really missed cooking every day, but his tight working schedule just wouldn't let him do it. Somehow his real work, being a chef had become slightly peripheral to the work he did at Pandemonium, and he missed it. He wondered if he would ever be able to go back to that life, as much as he enjoyed working with Magnus. Magnus. Even thinking about him made his chest clench, and he didn't know what to do about it.  


Alec gave the menu back to the waiter after they ordered and noticed his father's gaze on him.   
He forced himself to smile politely.  


“How's work,  D ad? Everything good at your company?”, he asked and Robert nodded.

“Yes, we got a lot of commissions at the moment. A tight schedule. But tell us about your work, Jace told us you got a new job.. after the restaurant.”

Straight to the point, Alec thought and nodded stiffly.

“Yes, I work at Bane Enterprise, in an assistant position”, he answered and Maryse smiled somehow proudly. It was... unusual.

“That's fantatsic, Alec. The company is quite famous. Did you meet Magnus Bane yet? He's a really successful business man, with an economics degree, leading the company his father built up.  
He's been on the list of the most significant people of New York this year.” 

She looked at Alec with an eager look, and Alec couldn't help but grin a bit. So Jace hadn't told them much about the job  after all .

“As a matter of fact, I do know him, personally you could say. I'm his assistant at the company”, he stated and Robert's eyebrows shot up in surprise, glancing over to his wife.

“You are Magnus Bane's assistant? You work with him?”, he asked incredulously. Alec smiled sheepishly.  


“Yes, I do, every day.” Maryse face lit up and she smiled at him.  


“That is really wonderful, Alec! There's so much you can learn from him about leading a whole company!”, she exclaimed. Alec shrugged.  


“Guess so, though I'm more involved with the magazine he's publishing.”

“Still, that is a huge chance. Well done”, Robert agreed, and Alec was sure he could make out how pleased his father was. Oddly enough, it didn't anger him, considering his parent's had never supported his choice of career as being a chef, but he liked working at the magazine and it felt somehow relieving to know his parent's approved of this for once.  
Robert then turned to Jace.  


“And I heard from your mother, you two are planning on moving together?”, he asked  Jace and Clary , and just like that, the conversation switched over to a different topic.  
Clary and Jace moving together and Jace's business, Clarys art exhibition,  to which Alec promised he would come by when he had free time  and Izzy's work in the public affair company. 

Alec felt the tension easing off his shoulders, as he listened to his siblings telling their news to the group, and he saw Simon winking at him with a smirk.  
While listening, Alec caught his mother smiling at him again, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled back at her with an honest gentle expression.   
It seemed like Jace and Clary and even Isabelle had been right after all.   
He had worried over something that seemed to get better.   
His parent's were actually trying to make their relationship work.

  
After the dinner, everyone was standing outside, Maryse and Robert waiting for their driver to arrive and the others keeping them company as Jace and Clary had parked around the corner and Simon and Izzy would join Alec on the subway.

“We're looking forward to repeat this dinner next month”, Robert said, as Maryse hugged each of them quickly and Alec looked them surprised. His mother caught his look and smiled apologetically. 

“Alexander, would you like to meet me for lunch next Sunday? We have a lot to catch up on”, she suggested and Alec nodded slowly.  


“Yeah, sure. Just.. write me the date”, he said and she nodded pleased.  


“I will, good night now”, Maryse said goodbye, Robert shook the guys hands, hugged Izzy and Clary, then the two parents took off. 

Alec breathed out and leaned against Jace's shoulder after they were gone. He noticed Clarys smirking face and narrowed his eyes.

“See, that went rather well, didn't it?”, she stated and he had to agree. He had imagined everything a lot worse.

“Okay, you're right. Yes, you too, Izzy, Jace.”

“One thing less to worry about! And I'm sure the lunch with mom next week will go down just as great as tonight did!”, Izzy said happily as she hooked her arm in Simons. Then she glanced at Alec from the side and raised her eyebrows as they strolled down the street.

“By the way, Alec, anything new on the Magnus front?”, she asked and Alec swallowed, then he nodded.  


“We'll meet up tomorrow to.. talk.”

Clary stroke his arm comforting and smiled.

“You'll work it out, I'm sure of this. Just be honest with him.”

“I'm actually planning on.. telling him the whole story with Camille”, he admitted, making everyone stop in their track, staring at him. Simon was the first to break the silence.  


“Seriously? You don't have to do it...”, he started but Alec cut him off by shaking his head.  


“No, I want to tell him. It's the reason I rejected him so.. I think he will understand if I tell him.  I hope this will make it easier. We'll see what happens then.” Everyone nodded.

“Alec I'm so proud of you”, Izzy finally said as she moved forward to hug him tight. He smiled into the crook of her neck.  


“Thanks. I'll call you afterwards”, he said and everyone nodded.

“You can do this”, Jace agreed and Clary hugged Alec as well.

Jace nudged Alec's side goodbye as he and Clary were to turn the corner.

“See you soon, guys. Write us when you'll get home”, he said, Clary hugged Simon, Izzy and Alec, and then they separated.

 

 


	16. Let's talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet up to talk about what happened that night.  
> While Alec feels unsure about how to tell Magnus about the whole incident at the restaurant, and the reason behind his actions, he's surprised by Magnus reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa here's something new :)
> 
> Wow, this got really long, and oh boy, is it emotional!!   
> I can't believe how much words this story already has, like.. this is so crazy. And the words keep coming!  
> I'm still working on going back to the original plot, so no worries, there'll be scenes from the movie again soon!!
> 
> I put my absolute everything in this chapter, and I'm really pleased with it!  
> I won't tell too much, just that maybe there might be another new chapter at the beginning of next week!
> 
> Now enjoy this, and feel free to tell me your thoughts!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> xxx

Alec did a bit of grocery shopping on Sunday morning, to get his head away from the oncoming conversation he would have to have with Magnus.   
While he carried the bag to his apartment, he thought about what Izzy had told him.

He should be straight out honest and explain himself. Since he was planning on telling Magnus the actual story with Camille, he was still unsure about everything.   
Would he understand it?   
What if Magnus would be angry at him for his actions?   
What if he wouldn’t believe him?

 

Fair enough, he had told Alec he liked him but he had been rejected.

It was all a giant chaos in Alec's head, so that when the bell on his apartment went off, he was nowhere ready for what was to come. He walked over to the door with a pounding heart and opened it to Magnus standing outside.

Magnus held up a bottle of wine and smiled a little.

„Hello, Alexander“, he said and Alec swallowed.  


„Hey Magnus, come in, I was about to start cooking“, Alec said as he moved aside for Magnus to enter. He took a final breath, closing the door and turned towards Magnus, who shrugged out of his jacket and Alec's mouth went dry. He looked even more stunning than usually at the office.   
Alec took Magnus jacket and gestured towards the living room.  


„Make yourself a home.“

He went back to the kitchen, while Magnus placed the wine on the counter, glancing around the apartment.

“You got a new painting”, he noticed and Alec glanced over his shoulder towards the piece on the wall.

“Yes, my friend Clary, you met her, is studying art and had an exhibition. I bought one of her pieces to support her, but also because I like her art”, he shrugged. Magnus nodded in agreement as he looked back at Alec.

“She's a great artist judging from the piece. Impressive”, he nodded, then he gestured towards the grocery's in front of Alec.  


“Can I help you with anything? I'm no chef but I can work my way around a kitchen quite well”, he smiled and Alec nodded.

“Yeah sure, uhm, you could chop the vegetables? I'm making Coq au vin, I hope you like it?”   
Magnus moved around the counter to stand next to Alec.  


“Absolutely. I'll just cut these then?”, he asked, and Alec nodded, so he started chopping while Alec prepared the meat.   
They worked in silence, shoulder to shoulder until Magnus was finished and Alec moved to prepare the pot on the stove.   
Magnus leaned back against the counter and watched Alec skillfully move around the kitchen, which made him smile.

“Go ahead, ask”, Alec suddenly said into the silence without turning towards Magnus, his shoulders visibly tense.   
Magnus inhaled slowly, searching for the right words.

“Why did you kiss me?”, he asked carefully and he saw Alec's flinch slightly. He looked towards his feet but was surprised to hear Alec answer with a steady voice.

“Because I wanted to.” Magnus looked up and narrowed is eyes in confusion.  


“But you.. rejected me when I told you..”, he started and that was when Alec turned around, a scared look in his eyes but he didn't brake eye contact. He seemed determined.  


“I kissed you because I wanted to, and I rejected you because I was scared. Because of what happened at my recent job.”

“The restaurant”, Magnus infered and Alec nodded.

“Yes. You only know half the story I guess, you said you researched me before I started working for you.”

“I did.”

“I'll tell you what really happened then.” Magnus was about to open his mouth, but the resolute look in Alec's eyes made him close his mouth.   
Alec turned around again, putting the vegetables into the pot and started cooking when he began so speak.

“I worked at the “LeChevalier” for some time, when the owner changed and the new owner, Mr. Belcourt bought his daughter with him. Camille. She didn't work there, as she was a spoiled rich daughter, but she was often in the restaurant and too a liking in bossing the whole staff around. Working there, I liked to keep in the back, focusing on the food and preparing the plates but she noticed me. And she was persistent. The official statement for why I was fired by the owner was they accused me of harassing her but the owner threatened me with pressing charges of assault and rape.”

Magnus inhaled sharply, and Alec's shoulder stiffened.

“I couldn't do anything about it, they drove me into a corner, while the truth was she was the one who harassed me. Only I couldn't tell anyone about that.”

Alec paused to inhale deeply, turning around to face Magnus again, who was listening with a stern expression.

“It was after a late shift, everyone had already left and I was the last one to close the kitchen when she approached me. I was taken by surprise by her and.. she tried to force herself on me, urging me to go out with her while trying to get into my pants right there.”

He swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact with Magnus.

“I managed to get away from her but the next day I came by the restaurant, her father ordered me into his office, threatening me to press charges if I would ever lay a finger on his daughter again. She was standing behind him the whole time when he fired me, enjoying my misery caused by her actions. And he threatened, if I would ever try to get back up again he would press charges. I have no evidence for what really happened, but he got powerful people behind him, who would assist him in framing me. That's the reason I rejected you. I would ruin you with that story, true or not. I can't do anything about it.”

Alec took a deep breath after that, turning back to the boiling pot on the stove, waiting for Magnus reaction.

When Magnus stayed silent, he glanced over his shoulder and looked at Magnus with an anxious expression.  
Magnus had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face dark and angry, so Alec turned towards him and narrowed his eyes.

“Magnus?”, he asked and Magnus looked up at him, his face suddenly changing to a worried expression.  


“I'm.. I know the girl. Knew her.”, he said and Alec's eyes widened in surprise.  


“You do? How?” Magnus cringed and looked down at his feet.

“Camille Belcourt… now that you mentioned the name. She was my girlfriend. For two years.” Alec's gaped at Magnus, who shook his head, one hand running through his hair nervously.  


“I ended it when I found out she cheated on me the whole time. She.. used me for money and fame while enjoying herself elsewhere. That was before the restaurant, I guess”, he added and Alec frowned.  


“I'm really sorry. She's… “, he started and Magnus nodded with a mocking expression.

“A real bitch. Sorry.” Alec shrugged.  


“I read about her father buying a restaurant, but I didn't pay attention which one. I only noticed, when you told me just now”, Magnus admitted.

“So you.. understand why I rejected you?”, Alec asked, coming back to the topic it had all started with.   
Magnus was silent for a second, then he nodded slowly.

“I do but”, he said and Alec blinked at him.  


“But I don't agree with you. You wouldn't ruin me”, he added, at which Alec furrowed his brow and gestured towards himself.

“Have you listened to what I just told you? They'll press charges, I would get publicly humiliated, maybe even a trial, and so would you! I would ruin you!”, he exclaimed but Magnus shook his head.  


“Who says that? The truth would come out and seriously, I would risk it”, Magnus said. Alec stared at him with wide eyes.

“But..”, he tried to argue, but Magnus simply shook his head, taking two steps towards him, now standing incredibly close.   
He stared at the younger man with a gentle yet stern expression.  


“No. This is an exception. You are the only exception”, he said as he looked directly at Alec.   
The younger guy swallowed, pressing his lips together.  


“I'm.. not sure”, he managed to say and Magnus backed away again, noticing how tense Alec had been.   
Magnus run a hand trough his hair.

“Think about it”, he asked with a quiet voice. It was the final question.  


“I… I will.”

Alec turned back towards the pot again then, finishing the cooking while Magnus was simply watching him work. He prepared two plates for them both and they sat down at the table in the living room, eating in silence. When they were finished, Alec grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, turning around to Magnus with a forced smile.

“Thanks for.. listening. For understanding.”

Magnus nodded and smiled gently.

“Of course. Just.. think about it and we'll see each other tomorrow”, Magnus said, then he reached for Alec's hand and squeezed it lightly, turned around and grabbed his jacket in the hall and left the apartment and Alec alone.

 

__________________

  
  
Monday came fast and Alec found himself buried in paperwork the whole morning.  
After Magnus had been to his place the day before, and after Alec had told him the real story about Camille and his fear, he hadn't been able to grab a single straight thought, so he threw himself into work that day, to keep himself from over thinking.

Magnus words were still ringing in his ears, the honest words, that he didn't care about what would happen and it scared Alec.   
How could Magnus trust him that easily?

 

Alec tried to abandon the thoughts when he was forced to talk to Magnus at the office that morning and besides the silent staring at each other for a second, everything seemed to be normal.   
They were back to their working selves, though Alec was sure it affected Magnus the same it did him.

He managed to get his work done without anyone noticing how off he was feeling and Alec was relieved to go home early that day, Magnus gently smiling at him when he said his goodybe.  
Since Alec didn't call anyone after the meet up with Magnus the day before, he called Izzy in the evening, after he had dinner and settled on the sofa.   
She picked up instantly.

“Hi Alec, how are you? How did it go yesterday?”, she asked with an eager voice, and Alec sighed, the thoughts he avoided all day coming up all at once.

“I'm good. It went.. well. I told him the truth.”

“That's great, I'm so proud of you.” He smiled.

“Thanks. You helped me with your advise, so thanks.”  
She hummed pleased and Alec couldn’t help but grin even wider.   
Izzy simply knew how to ease his tension, even on the phone.

“You know, you don't have to be ashamed of what really happened back then”, she suddenly said and Alec swallowed.  


“I know”, he mumbled and Izzy clicked her tongue.  


“You’re the victim in this story and you’re not guilty of anything. You’re not the one to blame. Just.. remember that. So, what did Magnus say after you told him? How did he react?”, she asked, worry obvious in her voice. Alec sighed while he covered his eyes.

“He.. told me he doesn't care.” Alec heard Izzy inhale over the line.

“And?”

Alec groaned and shook his head.

“I don't know, Iz. I'm a mess and I don't know about all this. He said he doesn't care and I should think about it. He said I'm the exception..”, Alec mumbled quietly.

“So? Alec, he basically told you he still wants to be with you, besides everything you told him.”

“I know just… I'm still scared. I would feel guilty for being the one to ruin him like this. I couldn't”, he started but Izzy interrupted him.

“Stop. You have nothing to feel guilty about as it wasn't your fault and you did nothing wrong. You have to let it go! And you said he told you he doesn't care, so believe him. How are you feeling?”, she asked and Alec huffed.

“Confused. Scared. Tired. I don't know.”

“Just.. try to relax. This will work out.”

“Yeah. I'll call Clary now, see you at the end of the week, okay?”  


“Yes. Text me when you feel.. off. You know what I mean. I love you Alec.”

“I love you too, Iz. Thanks.”

“Always.”

 

After he hung up, he inhaled a few times, then dialed the number of his best friend. His heart was already racing again, just by the thought of Magnus words, and he didn’t know what to do. Clary picked up after a few rings, her voice sounding happy and Alec could hear Jace laugh in the background.

“Hi Alec, how are you?”, she chuckled as Alec heard some ruffling and more laughter.

“I’m good. What’s going on? Are you two pillow-fighting?”, he joked as he heard Jace yelp and Clary laughed.

“Yes, because your brother is a pain in the ass and doesn’t help me pack boxes, all he does is sit on the sofa stuffing all the cushions around him!”, she laughed and Alec could hear Jace protest in the back.

“Sounds like you’re having a lot of fun. I could call again later, if you’re too busy?”, he asked.

“No, it’s okay. What’s up, everything okay?”, she asked, and Alec sighed.

“Yes. Uhm.. I told Magnus about the restaurant incident.”   
He heard some ruffling and a shoosh, then Clary was back.  


“You did? How’d it go?”, she carefully asked.

“It went.. okay. I’m just confused now.”  


“Did he understood why you rejected him?”

“Yeah, he did. But he said he doesn’t agree with me.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“He said he doesn’t care about it. He said he would risk it and that I’m an exception.”

It was silent on the other end of the line for a few seconds.  
“Clary?”, Alec asked and he narrowed his eyes.

“I’m here.”, she assured and Alec sighed.

“Yeah well... That’s why I’m confused. I don’t know what to do. Even if he told me he doesn’t care.. I don’t know if I could..”, he stopped and put a hand over his eyes. Clary sighed on the other end of the line.

“I can only imagine. But if he said he really doesn’t care then.. did you consider to just accept it?”, she asked carefully while Alec stared at the ceiling.  


“You mean..”

“I mean, go for it? You don’t know for sure that anything will happen. Besides, Magnus knows the truth now, I doubt he would let them get away with lying and dragging you down into the mess.”  


“But.. I can’t let him do that for me.”

“Why not?”

Alec frowned and thought. Yes, why not? Why was he still holding on to what might happen? Magnus told him he would risk it for Alec, he still wants to be with him. So, why not? Why was he so scared?

“Alec? Are you still there?”

“Yes.”

“Listen, just keep in mind what I told you, you don’t have to make any sudden decisions, right? He said he likes you and he told you to think about it, so it seems he’s giving you space to decide. He really cares about you.”

“You’re right. Thanks.” Alec smiled and he heard Clary chuckle.

“Of course, I’m here for you. So are the others. I’m gonna go now, Jace and I have a lot to do tonight.”, she said and Alec grinned.  


“Give his lazy ass a kick by me, will you?”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you on the weekend.”

“Yes. Thanks again. Bye”

“Bye, have a good night!”

 

__________________  
  


“Hey Alec, I’ll need a signature for this envelope for Magnus from you”, Simon said as he stopped in front of Alec’s desk with the post office cart and held out his clipboard.   
Alec grabbed a pencil and scribbled down his name.  


“Thanks. How’s it going down there? Did you get a third person to help out again?”, he asked as he grabbed the rest of the stack of envelopes from Simon.  


“Yeah, we got this girl, Aline, she’s great. Fast worker, we’re good. How’s your work?”, Simon said and grinned as he pushed the cart towards the elevator.   
Alec shrugged, stopping in front of the glass door to Magnus office.  


“Stressful but good. It’s quite a challenge.”

“I can imagine. Well, I wish you a good day then, see you on the weekend?”

“Definitely.”

 

Alec knocked on the door and saw Magnus waving his hand, not looking up from what he was writing down at his desk. Alec placed the envelopes down on the desk and was about to turn, when Magnus called his name.

“Yeah?”, Alec said and turned around, facing Magnus again.

Alec pressed his lips together as he waited for Magnus to look up, not being able to check him out.  
Magnus looked dashing today, his eyes colored in black and the red vest with the black shirt he wore hugged his torso in all the good ways, it was hard for Alec to keep his eyes focused on his face.

“Did this just come up?”, Magnus asked when he finally looked up while gesturing towards the big envelope.   
Alec quickly nodded.

“Yeah, Simon had me sign for it. Something important?” 

Magnus grinned and ripped the paper open, revealing a big card, an invitation obviously, and some leaflets.

“Oh yes, this is big. It’s the annual charity event of the New York Publishing ambit.”

“What charity?”, Alec raised an eyebrow.  


“Basically an event where all publishing companies attend and show off their partnerships with charity organizations and all the important people show up. It gets held every year, I was already waiting for the date.”  


“I see. When will this event happen then?”

“One month from now. You’re gonna come with me to this”, Magnus stated and looked up, while Alec gave him a surprised look.

“I will?”, he asked with wide eyes. Magnus nodded and gestured to the leaflets.  


“There’s gonna be a lot of people, and your job is to tell me who those people are. Of course, I know the names of the more important people, but I need you to inform me about the charities that will be supported this year and the people behind it. Can I count on you with that?”

“Of course. How do I get to know about all those people?”

“There should be a folder with everyone and all the information. I think you’ll find it in the printing department. This is really important, so I need your full concentration on this besides the book.”

“Yes.”

“Right, then off you go, get the folder. Oh and on your way down, could you tell Ragnor I’m gonna change the Prada outfit with the Chanel one? Thanks, dear.”  
Alec rolled his eyes playfully.  


“Can’t wait to do so.” Magnus huffed and threw the empty envelope after Alec, who dodged it skillfully.  


“Oi, don’t you give me that attitude, or else I’m gonna feed you to one of the models the agency send us!”

 

Alec got the folder with all the names and charities from the printing department and soon realized, it would be a lot of work to remember everyone.   
He was glad he still had one month to memorize it all, but it would still be tough.   
With his normal work and the research it would be a hell lot to study.  
But he knew Magnus was counting on him, so he started studying the pages while simultaneously working on finishing the book that week.

On Wednesday, when Alec brought Magnus the newest post in his office, Magnus was smirking and held out a delicate envelope to him with his name written gracefully on it.   
Alec raised his eyebrow as he took the paper and Magnus nodded encouragely.

“An invite to Cat’s baby shower. Jace and Izzy are invited, too, Cat insisted. As a thank you for helping her out in the mall.”   
Alec smiled as he opened the envelope and quickly scanned what was written.   
When he looked up he nodded.  


“I’ll tell them both. Any specific presents we have to bring along?”, he asked and Magnus leaned back in his seat, tilting his head in thought.

“No, anything is fine, whatever you can come up with. Cat already has a few things, but I think you can never have enough of it all. Babies need a lot of stuff.”

“Right. We’ll definitely come. Can Izzy bring Simon and Jace Clary? We were planning on spending Saturday together, though didn’t decide on what to do yet.”   
Magnus waved his hand in the air.  


“Sure, more people means more presents”, he winked at Alec, who chuckled.  


“I’ll be sure to remind them of that. Anything regarding the charity event yet?”

Magnus handed him some cards.

“My speech. Please read it and feel free to correct anything.” Alec’s eyes widened.

“You’re serious?”, he asked in disbelief.   
Magnus studied his face for a second, then he nodded.

 

“I trust you Alexander.”

 

The words stood between them in the silence that followed, both keeping eye contact and Alec’s breath came out a bit more shallow than before.   
He knew Magnus meant it, not just for work.

After a minute, Magnus cleared his throat and swallowed.

“So… how are you feeling? After.. you know”, he gestured in the air between them, his eyes suddenly nervous, searching Alec’s. 

“I’m.. good. I’m glad I told you just..”, he stopped, searching for words, but Magnus smiled gently.  


“It’s okay, take as much time as you need. I stand to what I said to you.”

 

They were interrupted when one of the editor girls knocked on the door, startling both men.

“Sorry, Magnus, we need you in our office for a second”, she said, looking between the both of them as to decipher what she just interrupted.   
Alec looked away quickly as Magnus got up with a wide smile.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a second. We got everything, right Alec? We can go over the details of the event on Monday”, he winked at Alec while passing him, so only he was able to catch it.

“Uhm, yeah, right. I’ll just finish the report you asked for then and.. keep on studying”, he said, not looking up from the card in his hand.  


“You do that”, Magnus said, and with these words he left the office and followed behind the editor.   
Alec inhaled slowly, as he gathered the paper’s he had to deliver to Ragnor and shook his head.

 

 

Ragnor brought Alec the book on Friday again, apologizing for being so late but Alec just shrugged. He had finished another research for the following magazine while waiting and studied more names from the folder. Ragnor smiled at him with a pleased look.

“You’re gonna like the event, it’s always a great spectacle. Every important publisher and magazine owner will make an appearance and the food is delicious. Magnus speech is always a delight to listen to every year, as his company is a main sponsor with one of the biggest charities.”, he smiled and Alec nodded eagerly as he grabbed his bag with the keyes and the book.  


“I know, I proof-read it, it’s amazing. I can’t wait to hear him present it at the event.”

Ragnor raised an eyebrow but continued to smile.

“Looking forward to it myself, then.” Alec grinned and shrugged.

“By the way, are you going to Catarina’s baby shower tomorrow?”, he asked as they both entered the elevator and Ragnor nodded, pressing the button for his department.  


“Yes, you’re coming too?” 

“Yeah, Catarina insisted since my siblings and I helped her out when.. you know.”

“I see, yes I should have gathered. Well, see you then, good night.”, Ragnor said as the elevator stopped and he stepped outside.  


“Bye, good night!”, Alec called after him.

 

When Alec reached Magnus apartment, it was already late.  
Since he didn’t know if Magnus would still be awake, he used the spare key to get into the apartment to drop the book off.

As soon as he got through the door, Chairman Meow scooted towards him, meowing loudly and rubbing against his legs.   
Alec smiled and reached down to pet the cat’s ears.

“Hey Chairman, is Magnus home? I got something for him, do you know where he is?”, he asked and was startled as he heard a loud chinking followed from a few curses from next room.

The cat sprinted away and Alec quickly entered the living room with a furrowed brow, laying the book down onto a table near the door.

“Magnus? Are you okay?”, he called out and stopped when he saw Magnus climbing down from a ladder next to the kitchen doorway, holding his hand, still cursing.   
The floor around the ladder was filled with glass splinters and Magnus tried to avoid stepping on one when he looked up.   
Alec approached him carefully and Magnus half-smiled.

“Hello Alexander, how are you doing? Thank you for bringing me the book”, he said and nodded towards the table behind Alec.   
He stepped past Alec towards the bathroom, and when he passed Alec, he could see his hand was bleeding.

“Are you okay? What were you doing?”, he asked as he followed Magnus with a worried expression. Magnus reached for a cabinet next to the sink in the bathroom, and got out a first aid kit.

“I was just trying to change a glass on the chandelier, but the glass cracked and I cut myself and dropped it. Nothing serious, really”, he said as he got out some pads and a bottle with disinfectant.   
He started wiping the blood away, but hissed at the pain shooting through his hand and stopped.   
Alec reached for another gauze pad and reached for Magnus hand.

“Can I...?”, he asked and Magnus only hesitated for a second, glancing at Alec, then he held out his hand.  


“Okay.”

Alec gently applied pressure to the wound, stroking Magnus hand lightly while doing so, and when the cut stopped bleeding he reached for the disinfectant. He looked at Magnus with an apologetically look.

“This might sting”, he warned but Magnus nodded, pressing his lips together.   
He cursed when the liquid coated his hand and pain flared into it.   
Magnus tried to pull his hand back but Alec held on to his wrist, carefully blowing air onto the wound and Magnus gasped by the cool feeling it gave his skin.

The pain quickly faded and Alec wrapped Magnus hand with a fresh pad and bandage.   
When he looked up at Magnus, moticing how he watched his every movement, his cheeks turned red and he quickly let go of Magnus hand.

“Sorry”, he mumbled and stepped back but Magnus kept looking at him with such a gentle look, Alec had to swallow. 

It was then and there, in Magnus bathroom after such an innocent yet intimidating moment between them, that Alec realized something.   
And he made a decision.

 

“I... I was hoping you’d be home”, Alec started and Magnus tilted his head slightly, rubbing the bandage slightly.  


“You did?”, he asked with furrowed brows and Alec nodded, his eyes suddenly glistening with determination.  


“Yes. I wanted to talk to you”, he said with a low, steady voice.   
Magnus just kept looking at him, and then Alec moved forward, one hand coming up to Magnus cheek, the other on his neck.  


Magnus closed his eyes of the sensation as he felt Alec’s lips meet his, the kiss nothing but gentle and lovingly, only the slightest amount of pressure from Alec.   
His hand wandered to Alec’s hips, grasping his shirt and pulling him closer, while deepening the kiss and adding more pressure. 

He couldn’t help but whimper when he felt Alec gently massaging his scalp and Alec chuckled against his lips.   
Magnus felt like he was melting on the spot, Alec’s cute chuckle and his body pressed against his made him feel like his whole skin was on fire.

They pulled apart after a few minutes, both gasping for air, their foreheads resting against each other, inhaling the scent of the other.   
Alec had his eyes closed while Magnus studied his face, admiring the sharp cheekbones and light stubble.

“Is that your answer?”, he whispered and Alec nodded slightly, his breath still coming out shallow.

“Yes.” 

He opened his eyes, smiling at Magnus who returned the smile equally happy.

“I’m... still not sure what could happen and I’m still scared... but I want this. Us. You”, Alec admitted and it made Magnus heart flutter and he reached forward to brush his lips gently over Alec’s again. 

Alec closed his eyes, savoring the moment as Magnus applied more pressure and sucked lightly on his bottom lip, gripping his shirt a little more to leave no space between them.   
He felt Alec’s hand, the one that had been on his cheek, grip the front of his shirt and the other tighten the hold on his neck, which let a moan escape him in pleasure.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am right now”, Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips and the younger guy chuckled.  


“Then don’t. Just... kiss me.”

 

________________


	17. It's time for a celebration, time to be happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday, and the baby shower is happening at Magnu loft.  
> The siblings and their friends make an apperance, and spend a great happy time there, and after the party, Magnus and Alec sit down for a serious talk again. Something Alec has been thinking about since the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again!
> 
> Welcome to this new chapter and I can tell you, baby shower = a lot of happy people. YAY!  
> But of course I added some spice to it all... I just love drama. I feed off Malec drama xD
> 
> Read for yoursefl!  
> xx

„Would you stop fidgeting with your hair, you look great!“, Izzy hissed at Alec as they walked up the steps to Magnus apartment. 

Alec was walking ahead, followed by Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon.   
He felt nervous, even more after Izzy had insisted on styling his hair for him earlier and now he was just uncomfortable.  


Jace chuckled behind Alec, while carrying a basket with lots of nice baby products and a voucher for Catarina as well, while Clary had a beautiful large bouquet of flowers in her arm.   
Izzy shook her head again while Alec tried to even his hair a bit more.  
He frowned slightly as she slapped his hand away.  


„Stop it, you’re messing it up! He will like it, trust me“, she argued at him as they reached the top of the stairs and Alec showed the way towards the apartment.   
Clary nodded in agreement when she saw Alec's grimace.  


„Just calm down, everything’s gonna be fine? Especially after what you told us about last night“, she grinned and Alec’s ears went red.  
He cleared his throat before moving towards the door.

„I know I should have never told you..“, he mumbled and tried to calm his nervous breathing when he hit the doorbell, glancing towards his siblings.

„Geez, Alec, you really are a hopeless case“, Jace laughed as the door swung open, revealing a happy grinning Magnus.  


„Who’s a hopeless case?“, he asked with an amused raised eyebrow and Alec shot Jace a glare.

„No one, uhm, hi?“, he said with a half-smile. Izzy rolled her eyes as she moved forward hugging Magnus lightly.

„Hey Magnus, thank you for the invite”, she smiled with a bright grin on her face while Magnus moved to the side to let her in.   
He shook Jace hand, hugged Clary as well, then shook Simons hand as he stepped past Magnus inside the hall, and then he looked at Alec with a small smirk.  


“Hey”, he grinned and Alec felt his cheeks getting red all over again.  


“Hey..”, he managed to say and took an unsure step forwards, hesitated a moment, then he quickly kissed Magnus cheek and hurried past him inside.

Magnus grinned to himself as he closed the door and followed the group through the hall to the living room, where a lot of people were already standing and chatting.  
They all looked around the apartment with stunned expressions, except Alec, who had alreay been here before. Clary nodded impressed.

“Wow, this is amazing. All those colors on the walls look so awesome”, she said and Magnus smiled when he stepped beside her.

“Thanks, I redecorated by myself about a year ago, and I’m pleased with it as well.”

“Suits you, I couldn’t imagine you living in anything less gorgeous”, Izzy agreed. 

Magnus then stepped forward and clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. The talking died and all eyes were on him in an instant, Alec smiled to himself, recognizing the authoritative figure Magnus easily presented at all times.

“Right everyone, Cat will arrive soon, she texted me she’s on her way. Please help yourself with drinks and coffee, the cake will be cut when she’s here. It’s great you all came, thank you!”, Magnus announced with a beaming voice, then he turned back to Alec and the others, pointing at the basket in Jace hands.

“There’s a table for the presents over there, you can put the basket with the other things. I planned for her to open them all later, after some coffee and cake and mingling”, he winked at Alec.  
Clary held up the bouquet with a raised eyebrow.

“Where should I put these? I think some water would be good”, she suggested so Magnus took the flowers from her and smiled.

“Yes, I’ll look after them. Go on then no one bites here, I promise. I’ll be right back.”, he said and turned, moving towards the kitchen.

Alec and the others moved over to get drinks, then they joined a few people on the sofa, chatting about how they knew Magnus and Catarina.  
When he spotted Ragnor outside on the balcony, Alec excused himself to go and talk for him some time.

"Hey Ragnor”, he greeted the other man, who had been talking to one of Catarinas model friends Alec had seen around the office once.  


“Alec, nice to see you. This is Helena, I guess you saw her around the office before.”, Ragnor introduced the two and Alec shook her hand.  


“I did, nice to meet you.”  
Helena gave him a smile.

“You’re Magnus asssistant, right? Did you know Cat from the office then?”, she asked and Alec nodded.

“Yes, she helped me in the first weeks I started working at the magazine.”

“How nice, I know her from fashion shows we did together. She always so nice to everyone, we’ve known each other for some years now. ”

“She’s great”, Alec agreed, then Helena excused herself to go back inside. Ragnor kissed her cheek and Alec smiled at her, then Ragnor turned towards Alec.  


“So, did everything go well with the book yesterday? Sorry it was late again”, he said but Alec waved his hand dismissively.  


“No problem, Magnus was here so I gave it to him in person.”  


“Right. You remember he’s going on a business trip on Tuesday, yes?”, Ragnor asked and Alec nodded, going through Magnus schedule for the next week in his head. 

“Yes, Atlanta was it, right? Meeting with other some graphic workers and designers to go over details for the new design of the magazine”, Alec confirmed. Ragnor nodded.  


“Yes, I’ll be in charge while he’s gone, so you’ll be working with me next week. We’re going over the details on Monday with him, so make sure you’ll be at the office at 6. We got a lot to work on while he’s gone, the final edits with his notes from the book, and he will be hard to reach with the many meetings he’s attending.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you”, Alec smiled, then he heard Magnus calling everyone from the inside.

“She’s here, come on gather around!”, he called, so Ragnor, Alec went back inside to join the group. Magnus made them all move together while he went to the door.   
He opened it wide and everyone cheered at Catarina standing outside.  
Her face lit up as she saw all the people cheering at her and Magnus pulled her inside, embracing her in a tight hug with a bright grin on his face.  


“Welcome to your baby shower darling!”, he beamed when he let her go, and Cat laughed, actually wiping away a tear slipping down her cheek.

“Thank you so much, Magnus, thank you everyone”, she sniffed, clearly overwhelmed. They all laughed as she approached her closest friends, hugging them tight, when Magnus clapped his hands to get  everyone’s attention again.  


“So, you all know this is a baby shower for our dear Catarina, for she will be giving birth in about 2 months!”

Everyone clapped and cheered as Magnus pulled Catarina beside him into the middle of the room with everyone gathered around them. He smiled when he saw her eager face and her happy smile.

“Cat, if you look to your right, you can see a wonderful table with a cake, which you, if you’ll be so kind, will cut now. Coffee and snacks for everyone then, feel free to eat as much as you can!”

Magnus stood beside Catarina as she cut the cake and laughed as he insisted on her taking the first bite.

After everyone got a piece of the cake, they all settled on the sofas and chairs. Catarina stood beside Magnus and some of her friends and laughed at Magnus telling them a story from the office. Izzy and Clary were chatting with two of Catarinas model friends about photo shoots and an article from a fashion magazine, while Jace, Alec and Simon talked to Ragnor, Jace telling him about his business.

Alec blushed when Ragnor raised an eyebrow about the topic of the coffee shop.  
“So that’s your secret source and where you got the travel mug from you left in Magnus office?”, he asked with an amused grin. Alec shrugged while Simon and Jace laughed.

“Oh yes, he told us about that, and on his first day of work, he came to the shop, ordered two coffees, then spilled them on himself and I had to drive him”, Jace laughed, which made Alec cringe.  


“It was an accident!”, he tried to defend himself but Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“So that’s the reason you appeared at the meeting wearing one of our pieces on loan”, he shook his head as Jace and Simon looked confused.  


“ Pieces on loan ? What  are those ?”,  Jace asked and Ragnor grinned at Alec’s  defeated expression .  


“The magazine get’s pieces of clothes  on loan from designers to let models wear them to see if they will be shown in the magazine. We got a closet full of those designer pieces,  actually . And well, Alec wore one of those when he came into the meeting on his first day. I recognized it instantly,  cause it was new to the collection .”

”He never told me it was one of loans. To my defense, on my first day I didn’t expect there to be a closet full of loaned designer pieces available at all times”, he exclaimed but Ragnor soothed him.  


“ Well it must have been an honor when you realized I gather? You looked quite.. dashing wearing it.” Alec rolled his eyes at Ragnor as Jace and Simon both held back their laugh. Then Ragnor gave Alec a sympathetically smile and waved his hand in the air.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta make a call about an idea I just had. Until later”, he winked at Alec, then Ragnor moved outside again.   
Right in that moment, Catarina came walking towards them, and she smiled as she approached them.  


“Hi, sorry I didn’t greet you earlier. Alec, I’m so glad you could make it, as well as your siblings,  hi again, thanks for coming !”,she said happily and Izzy, who had joined them again nodded.  
Clary stepped beside her as well.

“Of course we came, you look absolutely stunning! How’s the pregnancy going s far?”, Izzy asked and Catarina laughed.

“Thank you, everything is good. I visited the Doctor again last week, and it’s all fine, like it should be. Not long and the baby will be here”, she said happily then she turned towards Clary and Simon.  


“I’m so sorry, I’m being really rude. I’m Catarina Loss, Magnus is holding the party for me, well you obviously know that”, she laughed and shook Clarys and Simons hands, both were grinning.

“This is Clary, my best friend and Jace's girlfriend, and this is Simon, Izzys boyfriend”, Alec introduced them all.   
They chatted for a bit longer until Magnus pulled Catarina towards the gift table.  


“It’s time to see what wonderful things your beloved one’s brought you!”, he announced with a grin and made her sit in the big armchair next to the sofa, while he handed her the presents.

Everyone watched as she opened them, one after another, laughing at the silly cards some had written and thanked each person personally with a hug.  
There were things like cute clothes, a self-heating travel bottle, a plush bean bag for naps, baby socks in all colors, a device for soothing the baby and many more.

When she looked into the basket from Alec and the others she smiled gratefully at what was written in the card. Jace, Izzy and Alec had sat together at one evening of the week to come up with a good text to show their support to whatever would happen in the future, trying to achieve to make her smile.

Catarina got up and hugged each one of them after that, thanking them. Then she moved on to take a look at the basket.  
She found the coupon for a massage and pedicure from Jace and Clary, a baby phone with display from Simon and Izzy and a cute blanket with little dinosaur from Alec with a matching hat and socks.

Catarina thanked them all with a hug, a big smile on her face from all the love she had received.  
From the corner of his eyes, Alec saw Magnus wipe at his cheek a little, relieved and pleased about the happiness of his friend and their eyes met.  
Alec’s heart fluttered and in that moment, all he wanted to do was hug Magnus tight.

 

When Catarina had opened all presents, overwhelmed with the amount of things for the baby and for her as well, Magnus grabber her hands and pulled her down the hall to the back of the apartment, towards a door at the end of the hall. Everyone followed them with eager looks on their faces and Catarina looked at Magnus with a confused look.  
He cleared his throat, shooting one look at the crowd of people, then he smiled at Catarina.

“My dear Cat, as you saw earlier, Ragnor and I got you the Porsche for your little treasure, but this is also my gift for you. When you asked me to be the godfather, I couldn’t have been happier, and you know I’ll always support you.”

Without another word, Magnus opened the door and Catarina gasped audible, her hand shooting up to her mouth as she looked inside.

It was a nursery, completely decorated and with furniture, light colors on the wall, with a sofa and a comfortable looking bed next to the crib, a carpet in front of the bed.

Magnus smiled proudly.

“When you get out of the hospital after giving birth, you are welcome to stay as long as you want to, and you can come over with the baby whenever you want to. This is completely yours”, he explained.  
Magnus led Catarina inside to take a better look and the others gathered around the entrance, stunned by the simple yet colorful design.  
When Magnus turned towards Catarina again, tars were streaming down her face and she moved towards him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you so so much, oh god Mags!”, she cried but broke out into laughter when she looked at everyone standing in the door smiling.

“All of you, thank you so much for all of this. Most of you know it’s been a tough few weeks, so really, thank you. I love each and every one of you.”

She hugged Magnus again, then he ushered everyone back to the living room for desert. They were all invested in conversation when Alec saw Magnus moving into the kitchen again, so he followed him. Magnus turned in surprise when he heard Alec clear his throat but smiled instantly and turned towards him, leaning against the counter.

“Hey again”, he grinned as Alec stepped closer until he was standing right in front of Magnus, a smile on his face.

“Can I hep you with anything?”, he offered, pointing at a tray with more desert, but Magnus grinned mischievously.

“Oh I know a way to help me”, he purred and Alec let out a surprised gasp when Magnus suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so their noses were nearly touching. Alec’s hands instantly went to Magnus hip, his cheeks blushing as he kept eye contact.  


“Hey”, Magnus whispered again, then he close the distance between them and brushed his lips slightly over Alec’s.  
Alec felt like his legs were giving out as their lips touched, the gentle touch overwhelming him completely, so he held on to Magnus waist a bit tighter.

They broke apart, startled when someone suddenly cleared their throat behind them, and both looked over their shoulder to find Catarina standing in the door with a grin on her face.

“Please, don’t be alarmed by me, I just wanted to get some juice from the fridge”, she chuckled at them both. 

Magnus tried to hold back his grin as he turned and grabbed the tray with the desert to leave the kitchen again, but not before winking at Alec in a way that said ‘to be continued’.  
When Magnus was gone, Alec looked a bit panicked at Catarina but she held up her hand, still grinning while she poured herself orange juice from a bottle out of the fridge.

“It’s okay, Alec, Magnus tells me everything. He called me this morning, so I know you two are.. together now”, she said with a smile and Alec let out a breath of relief.  
Catarina chuckled as she moved over to the door again, but turned around before she left.

“I trust you”, she simply said, and Alec knew what she meant even without saying so. He nodded, a smile spreading on his face.  


“Thanks.”

 

 

The party went on for about an hour more, then everyone slowly started to say their goodbyes, hugging Catarina and Magnus, wishing her the best with the upcoming birth.

Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace also said their goodbye at one point, as they had tickets for a play in the late evening.  
Since Alec didn’t like theater that much, he had declined and offered to stay to help clean up the party remains.

In the end Ragnor, Catarina, Magnus and Alec cleaned up the last bits, the mess consisting of wrapping paper of the presents, and the dishes on the tables. Alec sealed the leftover cake in plastic boxes to put in the fridge, along with the desert and then he filled up the dishwasher.  
By the time the were finished, Catarina was alseep on Magnus bed in his room, exhausted from the party and of course the pregnancy, so Ragnor said his goodbye too, leaving Alec and Magnus alone.

Magnus went to pour himself a drink from the minibar, while Alec settled on the sofa, suddenly quiet and in deep thought.

“What are you thinking about?”, Magnus quietly asked, as he sat down next to Alec on the couch with his drink in his hand.

Alec was leaning his head back against the back pillow, his eyes on the ceiling with a furrowed brow.  
He didn’t answer immediately, so Magnus asked again.

“Alec?”, he said, this time his voice a little louder and Alec closed his eyes for a second, then he glanced at Magnus.

“Are you okay? Something wrong?”, Magnus asked with worry in his voice as he studied Alec’s face, trying to read him. 

“Can I ask you something?”, Alec finally said, his brow still furrowed and Magnus nodded firmly.

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

Alec sighed and shifted so he was sitting sideways, facing Magnus properly now with his head still leaned against the back of the sofa.

“It’s been on my mind since yesterday.. and I really enjoyed the party but couldn’t get it out of my mind”, he started, not breaking eye contact with Magnus. Alec swallowed, then he continued.

 

“You told me you know Camille.”  


 

Alec saw Magnus jaw tighten for a second, but he remained still, just nodding slightly.   
Alec inhaled slowly, then he continued.  


“Why didn’t you tell me? You knew all this time, yet you had no intention of telling me… that you two were _together_ ”, Alec said, hurt obviously in his voice while he tried to control his breathing.  
Magnus pressed his lips together, furrowing his brow.

“I knew you would ask me about it eventually”, he admitted and looked at Alec with a somehow lost expression.  
Alec reached for his hand and stroke the back slowly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, he asked again and Magnus sighed.

“Because of this.” Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“I don’t get it.” Magnus placed his glass on the couch table and wiped at his eyes for a second. Then he looked back at Alec.

“It’s just… I felt our connection from the start and with the time I got to work with you, got to know you I grew to like you even more. But I felt also felt guilty. It was hard not telling you, and I do regret it a little but I didn’t tell you, because it would have made a serious impact on you.”

“What like, you mean about what I felt?”, Alec asked. Magnus nodded hesistatingly.

“Yes. And what your decision would have been.” Alec frowned.

“That’s not true.” Magnus cringed a little, but he shook his head firmly.  


“It is. I really hate it and everything that happened to me, and to you, but I can’t change the past, and what Camille did to you was wrong in every way. But I couldn’t let the fact that I once.. loved her.. influence you about your view of me. About your feelings.”   
Alec swallowed and that was when he saw it flicker in Magnus eyes.  
Fear. 

Alec inhaled slowly, then he pushed away from the back of the sofa and moved closer towards Magnus, still holding his now slightly trembling hand as he reached for Magnus cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“I don’t care about your past with her.It was before I knew you and I’m have no right to be angry about that”, he reassured Magnus, who let out a sigh of relief.

“I was confused as to why you didn’t tell me, but now.. I get it. It’s.. simpler. You just tried to show me the real you before something from your past could have made me judge you differently. To be honest, now that I think about it.. thanks.”

Alec shifted again, so that he was now as close as he could get in the sitting position, his hand still on Magnus cheek. Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec.

“Thank you, Alexander. For not.. judging me. For trusting me”, Magnus managed to say and his heart ached when he saw Alec smiling at him with the most genuine and honest smile he had ever seen on his face.

“So.. this is it then. We’re really giving it a go”, Alec breathed and Magnus furrowed his brow in worry again.  


“Are you still sure about it? You said you’re scared..”, he pointed out, but Alec quickly nodded, his hand wandering behind Magnus neck to pull him closer.

“I’m absolutely sure. I trust you and whatever might happen.. you’re there with me.”  
He smiled and then Alec closed the little space between them, pressing his lips lightly on Magnus’. The tiny whimper that escaped Magnus throat when he shuddered in Alec’s arm, feeling like his whole body was lit on fire made Alec smile against his lips as he pushed Magnus back.  
B'oth of his hands were now tangled in the other’s hair, while Alec moved to straddle Magnus, whose hands came up to rest on Alec’s waist, stroking circles at the hem of his shirt.

Alec nibbled at Magnus bottom lip, a low moan escaping his throat when he felt Magnus stroke his thighs slowly up and down.  
They parted only to come up for air after a few minutes, both their lips swollen from the frantic kisses, their foreheads leaning against each other.  
Magnus chuckled and he shook his head just a bit, which made Alec raise an eyebrow at him.

“What’s so funny”, he asked and Magnus reached up to cup his face.

“When you were occupied with Ragnor earlier after Cat opened her gifts.. your brother might gave me a little speech”, he admitted, still chuckling as Alec’s eyes went wide.

“What? Jace gave you a speech?”, he choked out and Magnus nodded.

“Mh, and he was very clear what he would do if I tried anything strange”, he grinned.  
Alec groaned, hiding his face in the crook of Magnus neck.

“I can’t believe this”, he grumbled and Magnus laughed out loud at that.  


“You know, Clary was the one who threatened me first, but I would never had guessed your brother would make the move.” Alec looked up at Magnus with a furious expression.

“I will absolutely kill them both tomorrow”, Alec grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“You’ll risk jailtime for me? Alexander, now I feel special”, he joked but Alec slapped his chest playfully.

“Ah, but you’re way too pretty for jail”, Magnus added with a smirk, making Alec blush again.  


“Shut up”, he muttered.

 

“Now, as much as I enjoy you here with me, I think I have to go check on Cat and maybe make her change into something more comfortable for a 7 month pregnant woman. You are welcome to stay in the guest room, or maybe you prefer the sofa in the hall?”, Magnus grinned at Alec after he got up, and Alec rolled his eyes at him.

“Right. No, uhm, I’m gonna go home if you don’t mind, I’m meeting my mum for lunch tomorrow. I could come by and uhm.. maybe cook something for us tomorrow night though?”, he asked shyly and smiled at the way Magnus face lit up.  


“Oh yes, how could I say no to your excellent cooking talent. How about 7PM tomorrow?”, he asked and Alec nodded. They made their way through the hall to the door where Alec turned towards Magnus again.

“I’ll buy groceries, so don’t worry about that”, he said with a nod, then he moved closer again to kiss Magnus a last time. They lingered there, with Alec’s hand on the door knob until he broke the sweet kiss with a smile.

“See you tomorrow then”, Alec said and Magnus winked at him.

“Can’t wait.”

 

 

Magnus shook Cat gently awake after Alec had gone and he looked around confused for a second, then she relaxed back into the pillows.

“Hey, I got some clothes to change into for you, I bet sleeping in a dress is not that suitable”, he smiled at her as she moved up on her elbows.  
She nodded sleepily, then looked around.

“Alec and Ragnor?”, she asked but Magnus shook his head.

“Both went home. Come on, let’s get you into the bathroom and then back to bed”, he said and helped her stand up.  
She smiled and nodded as he led her to the en suite bathroom.

“Thanks. And Mags?”, she asked when he turned to leave her to change, his eyebrows raised.  


“Yeah?”  


“Thank you. I love you.” He grinned and winked at her.

“Right back at you darling.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr here @everydayisonfire -- if you want to talk just write me ;)  
> Thanks for reading!! xx


	18. I've got a good feeling.. until THAT happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Alec meet up on Sunday to talk and it's not what Alec had expected.   
> For once, he feels happy.  
> When he meets Magnus that night, he shares a bit of his past with him and they have a little moment together, finally enjoying time together.  
> But it all starts to crumble on Monday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop hello lovelies!!!
> 
> I can't believe how far this story has come by now, like.. it's the size of a little book by now!  
> And I want to thank you all for all your sweets words, and all the kudos. It makes me so happy to see your reaction on my stories and I feel so great knowing you're enjoying this as much as I am.   
> Thank you!!!
> 
> Now, the new chapter I wrote has so much stuff inside. Some love, some drama and... when I wrote it, it got longer and longer and LONGER until I finished it today, 9,6k words!!!!!! Like WHAT??!  
> Incredible.. :P   
> and oops. too long. 
> 
> So, I split it, this is the first part and the next chapter will continue straight where this one left off.   
> Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the day after.. you decide how fast you'll get it!!  
> We'll see ;D  
> Enjoy it for now!! xxx

Standing outside the restaurant he was meeting his mother at, Alec took a deep breath, then he entered. He told the receptionist his name and was led to a table in the back, where his mother was already waiting for him.

„Hello Alec, how are you?“, she asked as she stood up to hug him.   
He kissed her cheek and settled down opposite of her.

„Great, thanks. How are you?”, he asked as he got the menu from the waiter and scanned the pages.

„I’m good, thank you. How is work, Isabelle said you have a lot to do right now?”, she asked after Alec ordered a soda water and a cheese sandwich.  


„Yeah, we got to finish the newest magazine issue this week to be printed while Magnus is away on a business trip. It’s gonna be a tough week but the editor I’ll be working with is great“, Alec explained and Maryse smiled at him.  


„That sounds good. And you get along with your boss? How are your working hours?“, she asked and Alec nodded.

„Yes, Magnus is really nice, and working with him is fun. My hours are always different, depends on what we’re working on but it’s okay like this. Sometimes stressful but good, not so many late hours like at the restaurant“, he answered and Maryse nodded.   
The waiter returned with Alec’s water and he took a large sip, when his mother cleared her throat.  


„Listen, Alec, I wanted to talk to you for a while now“, she said with a firm expression and he narrowed his eyes.   
Here we go, he thought.  


„Yeah? About what?“, he asked but knew exactly what this was about.   
Though he wasn’t sure he was already ready for that part of their meeting.   
Maryse expression softened and she placed her hand on his on the table.  


„I wanted to apologize to you. I know what we did when you chose your career was… the worst thing we could have done. If I could go back and change it I would and I’m really sorry for what we did.“

Alec’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked at his mother, who smiled at him.  
„I, uhm..“, he said but Maryse held up her hand.

„I understand if you need time to think about accepting my apology, but I really want to make it up to you. You are my son and I should have never treated you like that. I love you Alec, so does your father“, she said and Alec swallowed hard, a wave of long buried feelings hitting him hard and he was forcing back tears, so he pressed his lips together.   
It was all he had ever tried to achieve, being accepted by his parents for what he chose to do, for being himself and now that the moment was there, he couldn’t believe it.

„You… you mean it?“, he managed to breathe out and Maryse nodded, tears filling her eyes.

„Yes, I’m so so sorry Alec.“

She grabbed his hand and he swallowed a sob, a tear running down his cheek, which we quickly wiped away when the waiter suddenly turned up with their food.  
Maryse got out a tissue and wiped her eyes a little and Alec couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

„I’ll.. think about it. Thank you“, he said with a small smile and his mother nodded.  


„Thank you. Of course I’m inviting you today“, she said as they both started eating, Alec his cheese sandwich and Maryse a salad with salmon on top.   
He nodded in between bites.  


„Thanks.“

 

After two hours, where they talked a lot about all the missed years and about Alec’s job, where he told her about the event he would be attending with Magnus, the both of them got up to leave and Maryse paid for their food and the drinks.  
While Alec had told her about his job, she had smiled proudly at him and for the first time in a long time, he was happy spending time with his mother, feeling accepted and simply loved.  
He kissed her cheek goodbye and they agreed to stay in contact to meet again soon.   
She cupped his cheeks and smiled at him.

„I love you Alec“, she said and he returned the smile.

„I love you too, Mum.“

 

 

Alec called Magnus when he went shopping for the ingredients for their dinner.   
Magnus picked up after a few rings while Alec walked down the aisle in the supermarket.

“Alexander, how nice of you to call? What’s up?”, Magnus asked with his usual cheerful voice and Alec couldn’t help but smile.

“I was thinking what to cook and wondered if you’d like something with fish? I know a great recipe but wasn’t sure..”, he started but Magnus cut him off.

“I love anything you make, and fish is absolutely great! What do you think, what time will you be coming over?”  
Alec thought for a second.  


“About an hour maybe? I’m gonna stop at my place before coming over, is that okay? I want to change into something more comfortable”, Alec said and Magnus laughed.

“Of course darling, Anything else you needed to know?”, he asked.  


“No, that was it, see you later.”

“Until later Alexander”, Magnus said happily, then they ended the call.   


Alec continued shopping groceries, where he got salmon, rice and spinach and beans.   
He thought about a sauce, then settled on a light citrus butter sauce, one he knew would taste great with the fish. Then he decided on a wine to match the meal and hurried home with the food, quickly changing out of his suit jacket and button up into a dark blue shirt and a sweater over it.   
He shrugged on his leather jacket, then he headed out again to catch the subway to Magnus place.

When he arrived and rung the bell it took a few minutes before Magnus answered.

“Hello, is that yo.. agh stop it STOP! UGH Chairman _STOP_ , hello? Alec?”, he asked and Alec could hear him cursing.

“Hey, yeah it’s me”, Alec said, then Magnus opened the door for him and he took the elevator up to Magnus loft.   
The door was shut but the key lay on the doormat outside, which made Alec furrow his brow. He unlocked the door and got inside, calling out.  


“Magnus? Everything okay?”, he shouted after putting the key on the table next to the door, then he made his way through the hall to the living room where he heard Magnus curse again.   
When he turned the corner, Alec couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the picture before him. Magnus was kneeling in front of the couch, a cat box beside him and he held a plush mouse in one hand, and a hand broom in the other.   
Chairman Meow was on the backrest of the couch, his tail up and hissing at his owner. 

Magnus turned around when he heard Alec laughing and his eyes glared angrily at his cat when the Chairman hopped down the sofa, speeding towards Alec and rubbed against his legs.

“What are you doing?”, Alec laughed as Magnus stood up with a frown.

“I was trying to get the Chairman into his box because he will spend the week at Cat’s place while I’m away. I had him but then he escaped and now he’s really angry with me as I am with him too.”

He put his hands on his hips and sighed when Alec scooted the cat up in his arms.   
Magnus shook his head as he walked towards Alec who was ruffling the cat’s soft fur carefully.

“Bad kitty”, Alec chuckled and the Chairman purred, snuggling against Alec’s chest. 

“Very bad indeed. Now he stole my boyfriend too”, Magnus groaned but Alec simply laughed, walked towards the box and knelt down next to it.

“Come on Chairman, be nice. That’s it”, he said as he put the purring cat inside the box and locked the cage. The Chairman did not once hiss at Alec and he stood up, smiling a pleased smile, then he walked back towards Magnus.

“Thanks. I have a slight feeling he’s starting to like you better than me, should I be worried?”, Magnus joked when Alec stood in front of him again.  


“Hey”, Alec grinned and reached for Magnus hips to pull him closer, while Magnus put his hands around Alec’s neck and leaned forward, brushing Alec’s lips lightly.   
They broke apart after a few seconds and Magnus smiled softly.  


“Hello indeed”, he said and let Alec go, who reached for the bags he had dropped when Chairman had claimed him, carrying them to the kitchen.   
Magnus followed him, peeking over his shoulder when Alec unpacked the groceries and laid them out on the counter.  


“I’m gonna make fish with spinach rice and green beans, on a citrus butter sauce. Do you have an iron pan?”, Alec asked as he shrugged out of the jacket and then his sweater, his shirt riding up while doing so, revealing his stomach and Magnus nodded, shamelessly staring at Alec’s formed abs.  


“Of course I do”, he said but he remained where he was, watching how Alec straightened out his shirt.   
Alec raised an  amused eyebrow at Magnus who was still staring and he chuckled.

“My eyes are up here”, Alec scolded him with a laugh and pointed a finger at Magnus, who sighed and moved to a cupboard to get Alec the pan.  


“Fiiiiine… but I like what I saw”, he said and winked at Alec who blushed slightly.

“Right, uhm.. I’m gonna need about half an hour I guess? You don’t need to help me, I’ll call you when I’m done”, Alec said and Magnus nodded.

“I’ll be in my office then, the door on the left in the living room. Gonna write some emails and maybe add some more notes on the book. Call me if you need help with anything and feel free to use anything. Make yourself at home”, he kissed Alec’s cheek lightly, then he left the kitchen.   
Alec looked after him, a happy feeling spreading through his entire body.

 

Magnus was brooding over an article in the book again when Alec called that the food was ready. He left his office and smiled at the table, where Alec was just filling their glasses with the wine, the steaming plates already on the table.

“This smells absolutely delicious”, Magnus commented as he moved closer and Alec smiled, handing him a glass.

“Thanks, it’s nothing big, actually it’s really simple..”, he said but Magnus shushed him by holding up a finger.

“You made it for us, so it’s something special to me. Thank you”, he said and Alec blushed, they clinked their glasses, tasting the white wine Alec chose.   
Magnus hummed approvingly as he sat down opposite of Alec.

“Fanstastic, seriously. No one has ever cooked for me except my nanny when I was young”, Magnus said and Alec took the first bite, nodding as he was pleased with it.

“No problem.”

They finished the food while talking about the next week, what would occur at work while Magnus was away. When they were done, Alec insisted on cleaning up the table, so Magnus poured them both another glass of wine, then they settled on the couch.

“Thanks for the wonderful meal”, Magnus said as the clinked glasses again and Alec smiled.

“Anytime. Did you already pack for next week?” Magnus nodded.  


“Yeah, I’ve been on many of such business trips before, so it’s easy to pack little stuff for one week for me now. Just some essential things, the most stuff is provided by the hotel I’m staying at.”

“Right. Do you think the new design propositions will match what you’re thinking of?”, Alec asked and Magnus face changed to a thoughtful expression.

“I hope so, the test pictures they send me looked really good, I’m really interested for their ideas. But enough of work, we got enough of that tomorrow morning, it’s gonna be stressful before I leave. Cat told me to thank you all again, she was so happy about the party and the presents”, Magnus smiled and Alec nodded with a crooked smile.  


“Thanks, and she really deserved it. After I met her ex and how he treated her to gain a good public image, she deserves only the best. I’ll be sure to tell the others as well”, he said and nipped on his glass. Magnus did the same and let his head fall back against the backrest.  


“Oh, how did your meeting with your mother went? You said you were meeting her for lunch today?”, Magnus asked , glancing at Alec from the side and the latter nodded.

“Yeah I did. It was really good actually. She.. apologized to me for kicking me out years ago and for how they treated me”, he admitted and Magnus sat up straight, looking at Alec, who couldn’t help but have tears form in his eyes.   
He laughed quietly and wiped at his eyes, looking up at Magnus when he grabbed his hands.

“I just… Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I’m actually crying. Sorry..”, he trailed off but Magnus smiled fondly at him and he took a deep breath.  


“It’s just that I  already accepted that they would n’t come around and admit their mistake, admit they did the wrong thing and apologize to me”, Alec breathed out, his feelings hitting him the second time that day and he let out a sob, while Magnus stroke the back of his hand soothingly.

“It’s okay, just let it out”, Magnus soothed him and Alec nodded, placing his glass on the coffee table and wiped at his eyes again.  


“I finally feel like I’m worth something to them. I never have been, not even when I started studying after their wish. And now…”, he trailed off and Magnus moved closer to him, cupping his cheek gently.  


“You are worth so much, Alexander. They love you”, he assured Alec who nodded and let out a laugh.  


“Oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to depress you with this, sorry”, he said but Magnus shook his head intently.

“Don’t apologize. You can always talk to me about everything.”

Alec smiled and nodded.

“Thanks.”

After that story from Alec, they settled to watch some movie on TV for a change of the mood, but got distracted when both moved closer to each other, Magnus slowly stroking patterns on Alec’s thigh. Alec couldn’t help but smile, a feeling of being at home surrounding him easily and when there was a commercial break they shuffled a bit changing position so that Magnus was resting his head in Alec’s lap as he stroke his hair carefully and Magnus told Alec about the very beginning of how Pandemonium started.

 

They stood in Magnus hallway kissing goodbye, as it had gotten rather late, but neither really wanted to part but eventually, Magnus moved back and chuckled.

“How about I cook dinner again next week? I could prepare something here for when you get back, if you’d like”, Alec offered and Magnus smiled and nodded.

“That sounds wonderful, I’d love that. Feel free to use the spare key to let yourself in and I’ll write you if my flight might be delayed or something.”

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night Magnus”, Alec said and Magnus smirked, stealing a last quick kiss from his boyfriends lips.

“Good night darling”, Magnus winked at him, then Alec left the loft and made his way home, a happy smile on his lips.

 

_________  
  


Magnus reached the office at 5.30AM the next day with Chairman Meows box in one hand, as Cat was coming by the office later to pick up the cat and his suitcase for the flight in the other.   
He placed the box with the still sleeping cat next to the big shelf, then he moved to his computer, turning it on and started checking the mails. His flight was scheduled for 10AM, so he had enough time to work on some last minute stuff before he had to leave for the airport.

At 5.45AM he saw Alec exiting the elevator and he waved at him through the glass door, then Alec moved out of his sight to his desk.   
Magnus continued with the emails and wrote down the last notes in the book, then he looked at the photoset with Alec’s pictures again, and a jolt of happieness washed over him, remembering the night before and how close they had been. It felt good, finally not holding back his feelings for the man outside and he grinned to himself, only looking up when he heard a faint knock on the door.   
It was Ragnor, and he came in with a tight smile.

“Morning, did you read the mail from the printing department?”, Ragnor instantly started and Magnus smiled at his friend, closing the book.  


“Good morning to you too, and yes, I already called them, the deadline is Friday, nothing to do about it. I explained that I’m gone until Saturday and that anything must be reported to you starting this afternoon”, Magnus said and Ragnor nodded.

“Good. Did you finish the notes on the book?”, he asked and Magnus handed it over.

“Good article about the change in the economy with the dropping rates on the fabric sellers, that one was good research. I made some comments on other articles again which need to be looked over. Who’s on your final team?”, he asked as Ragnor flipped through the pages.  


“Hm, oh, Alec is with me as well as Serena and Emily and my assistant. And I’ve got Maureen from the editor team as well. We’re gonna get it done, don’t worry”, he said and nodded at Magnus.

“You know I always worry about it”, he said, then he walked over to the glass door, opening it and peeked to where Alec was working at his desk, calling his name, making Alec look up.  


“Hey, could you come in here for a second?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded, standing up  to follow Magnus inside.   
He greeted Ragnor, then he looked at Magnus with eager eyes.

“Right so, Ragnor you’re the leading subsitute while I’m gone and I want you, Alexander, to lead the editor’s with the pictures and page arrangement. I made some notes in the book, and I trust you to know how I want it.” Alec nodded and Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

“You want him leading that? No offense, Alec”, Ragnor asked and Magnus nodded.  


“Yes, he did an excellent job with helping the editors and I liked the way they changed the pages thanks to his input. I trust both of you with this”, he nodded at them and Alec and Ragnor exchanged a look.  


“We’ll get this done”, they both agreed and Magnus nodded pleased.  


“Great, then chop chop to work, there’s a lot to do!”, he ushered them out.

Everyone continued their usual work until Magnus had to leave for the airport at 9AM and he smiled at Alec when he left to get to his car.

“I’ll text you later, see you Saturday”, he winked at him.

 

Alec finished his research early that day, and started looking through the pages with the photoshoots in the book after that.

It was the issue with Alec’s photo shoot as the main piece and he hadn’t gotten a chance to look at the pictures yet, but now he had them all in front of him and a rush of pride came over him, when he studied the pages, looking at himself.

The pictures looked great, fantastic to be precisely, and he nearly didn’t recognize himself in the clothes.   
Now he understood why Magnus had wanted him to do it, he had some kind of sharp focused look in the shots, matching the theme of the clothes and surrounding easily, which surprised even himself.   
He had never done anything like it before and this result was more than amazing.  
Luke had done a great job and Alec was eager to know what his friends would think about them once the issue would come out on Monday.   
Maybe he could even show it to his parents?

 

He looked up a bit startled when someone cleared their throat, to reveal Catarina was standing in front of his desk with a smile on her lips.

“Hi Alec! Got something interesting there? You were so occupied you didn’t hear me calling out your name”, she said as she moved around the desk to glance at the book in front of Alec. He laughed and leaned back in his seat.

“Sorry, yeah, it’s the new issue of the magazine.” Cararina nodded, then she scanned the pages Alec had open and whistled through her teeth when she saw the pictures of him.

“Wow, the shot you did? Those look amazing”, she said and Alec blushed a bit.

“Thanks.. Uhm, you’re here for the Chairman, right?”, he quickly changed the subject and she nodded.

“Yes. It’s gonna be an interesting week with him.”  
She followed Alec into the empty office and picked up the cat box where the Chairman meowed at her.

“Aw. Thanks. I’ll see you around then”, she said as she walked towards the elevator with Alec and he smiled.

“Bye, have a great day!”

 

After Cat had left and studying his own shots enough, Alec moved on to read Magnus notes at how he would like some pages with photos re-sized or arranged differently and went down to the art department to talk about the changes. 

They held a quick meeting, and talked about the work to finish, then Alec headed back up to grab his bag, stopping at Ragnor’s office to drop off the book before he left.

Ragnor smiled when he handed him the book and nodded towards it.

“Did you look at your pictures?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yes, they look really great. I.. I didn’t know they would turn out like this”, he admitted and Ragnor let out a little laugh.  


“Magnus knew what he did and you did a fantastic job. Well done. Are you heading home now?”   
Alec nodded, then he turned for the door.  


“ Yeah, s ee you tomorrow”, Alec said his goodbye and then he left the building with a pleased smile and his heart was maybe pumping a little faster than usual.

 

Thinking about the magazine on the subway ride, he decided to gab a sandwich for dinner at one of his favorite burger plates and got off the train to head downtown.   
As he was walking down a street, his eyes suddenly fell on a stack of magazines at a newspaper kiosk.

He stopped in his track to take a closer look, and then his eyes widened as he reached for one of the magazines displayed, quickly ruffling through the pages and gasped when he found it.

Pictures of a new clothing line, the same pictures he had seen in the book earlier.  
The exact same pictures they were about to use in the new issue of Pandemonium next week.

 

 


	19. What team? Ragnors team, that's who!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec found the stolen pictures in the other magazine, the team has to come up with a solution while Magnus is still on the business trip.  
> Will they find a solution and make it in time before the deadline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more, and I shall deliver!
> 
> Hello lovelies and wow, this is part two of that once monstreous chapter that I had to split.  
> I bet I got all of you worked up with what Alec found at the end of the chapter before...  
> Well. Here ya go, enjoy!!  
> xx

Alec was staring at the magazine in his hands, pages of a clothing line in it that was supposed to be the supporting article in Pandemonium next week.  
It wasn’t the Westwood shoot with his pictures, but in fact a matching shoot with a female line from a different label.

_How the hell did that happen?_

 

“Hey mister, this is no library, you wanna read it, you buy it!”, the man inside the kiosk protested and Alec nodded in a daze, pulling out the money for the magazine, then he reached for his phone and called the office as he was already speeding back towards the subway.

“Ragnor Fell, arts department”, Ragnor answered after the third ring.

“Ragnor, we have a really big problem! I’m coming back and explain, stay at the office, and call the others in for an emergency meeting right now!”, Alec shouted as he pushed through the rush hour crowd of people down the stairs to the station.

“What? What emergency?”, Ragnor asked, worry in his voice.

“Just do it! I’m back in about 20 minutes!”, Alec shouted then he ended the call and quickly jumped down the last steps, speeding towards the platform.

He arrived at the office half an hour later, with the whole editing team waiting in Magnus office, giving him confused looks.  
Ragnor looked Alec, who was out of breath from running back the whole way from the subway station with a bit of a panicked expression.

“What’s the problem?”, he asked and Alec slammed the magazine he had been holding open on the table.

“This”, he said and pointed at the photos. Everyone looked and Ragnors eyes widened, as people gasped and exchanged shocked looks.

“Are those?”, someone asked and another added “Are you serious?”.

Ragnor looked around them all.  
“What is this?” 

No one dared to answer and he gestured wildly at the magazine.

“Someone tell me HOW THE HELL THAT HAPPENED??!!”, he shouted angrily making everyone flinch and Alec looked around as well, the others bursting out into chatting loudly, everyone accusing the other.  
Loud chaos was the result and Ragnor wiped at his eyes angrily, then he held up his hands.

“Stop! Everyone SHUT UP”, he shouted again, and the room was silent instantly. Ragnor pointed at Alec.

“Call the legal department, they have to look into this, how it was possible for our photos to be used in another magazine. Now”, he ordered and Alec nodded leaving the office, to call the lawyer from his desk.  
Since it was already late he only reached the secretary and explained the whole situation to her, and she promised they would look into it and call Alec back tomorrow first thing for further details.

When he went back into the office, Ragnor was arguing with two other editor’s about how to find a solution. The others were watching silently, then Alec cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

“They’re gonna look into the case tomorrow, until then they can’t do anything”, he said and Ragnor nodded wit a grim expression.

“Fine, yeah. So, we need a solution asap”, he growled and run a hand through his hair.

“What if we use the line we wanted to feature in the next issue, the photoshoot was scheduled in two weeks?”, one editor suggested and Ragnor nodded slowly.

“It could work, but are the pieces finished? Who’s taking the photos and where’s the location? What’s the theme of the shoot?” No one really knew the answer and Ragnor sighed in defeat and nodded at everyone.

“Nothing to do tonight, as it’s already too late. Please come in early and start working on all that tomorrow, we’ll have a meeting at 7AM, until then I need every detail about the shoot. You can all leave now”, he sighed and everyone left the office with unsure looks, chatting quietly.   
Alec and Ragnor were the only ones remaining, and Ragnor cursed out loud.

“Fantastic, absolutely fantastic. This is a disaster”, he muttered, then he turned towards Alec.

“Thank you, if you wouldn’t have found this we would have gotten into serious trouble next week”, he said and Alec nodded.

“No problem. I’m.. gonna head home now”, he said and pointed towards the door. Ragnor nodded.

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow at 6AM. Have a good night Alec”, he said then he turned back towards the desk and continued working again, since being the leading substitute, he had two jobs now. Alec hesitated a moment, but then he left the office quietly.

Alec took the train home with a slightly uneasy feeling, and when he saw a message from Magnus on his phone from an hour ago, he felt uncertain if he should tell him about the problem. He decided against it, not sure if Ragnor would want him to do so and read the message.

 

From: Magnus Bane:  
\- Landed on time and had to attend meetings all day long. Hope everything is good? Call you tomorrow after more early meetings. X

 

Alec smiled as he typed the reply but he sighed thinking about the problem with the pictures.

 

To: Magnus Bane:  
\- Everything good, heading home rn. Get some rest and have a great evening! Looking forward to talk to you tomorrow. X

 

When he reached his flat, he made himself a quick pasta dinner since he tossed his plans with the sandwich after his trove at the newspaper kiosk and went to bed, still thinking how it all would work out.

 

 

At 6AM the next morning, Alec exited the elevator to find Ragnor already standing in Magnus office, the telephone in his hand.  
He noticed Alec and waved him inside, just as he finished the call.

“Yes, thank you. I’ll hear from you soon, thank you. Bye”, he said, the he put the phone down and sighed loudly.  
Then he turned around and sat down on the table and looked at Alec.

“Morning Alec, how are you doing today?”, he asked as Alec put down his bag in the seat in front of the desk.

“Morning, good I guess. Who was that?”, he asked and Ragnor wiped at his eyes.

“That was the legal department, they’re looking into the case but it seems like something with the approval of the pictures went wrong and the photographer and the designer sold them over to another magazine. Our lawyers are trying to solve it and they might get sued by us but that doesn’t really matters right now since we still have the problem that we can’t use the same pictures.”

Alec nodded and furrowed his brow.

“Are we telling Magnus about it?”, he asked with an unsure look at Ragnor but he shook his head firmly.

“No. He’s got enough stuff to worry about right now and would want to come back instantly, but he can’t. The meetings he’s attending are really important for the future of the magazine.”

“So, what are we doing? Are we gonna use the shoot with the line for next month then? Can we use that to cover it?”, Alec asked and Ragnor nodded.

“Seems like it, yes, since we don’t have enough time for a big shoot like it was planned before, we’ll do a two piece article in this and the next issue. I’m planning for Emily and Serena to work on the description of the pieces, could you team up with Helen to get the venue for the shoot and the photographer? We got a list of all freelancers on the server, call through the list to get anyone who’s available, will you? We need to solve this quick, the deadline is Friday.”

Alec nodded, then he left the office, talked to Helen to work on the venue and sat down at his desk, working through the list. When the other editor’s strolled into the office at 6:55AM he had called most of the people from the list and managed to find one who had free time.

Ragnor shushed everyone once they had all gathered in the office and looked around.

“Right, so I’ve decided I won’t inform Magnus about the problem we’re having as his work in Atlanta is too important for him to come back. We’re gonna solve this as a team. Now, what’s the status, where are we at?”, he asked and Emily held up her hand first.

“We spoke with the designer, he said he has 7 pieces out of the 15 pieces collection ready, and he agreed to have them used early. They said they would send someone over with them to do the last minute changes here. They should be here any minute”, she explained and Ragnor nodded.

“Right, what about the venue?”, he asked and Helen held up her hand.

“We originally booked a warehouse outside Soho but that one is fully booked. I managed to find one in Queens, and we’re lucky, because they would have been fully booked too but since it’s today we got it. Suits the theme of the planned shoot as well and we got a nearby store to set up the set.”

Ragnor nodded, then he looked to Alec.

“What about the photographer, did you get someone?”, he asked and Alec nodded, looking at the papers.

“Yes, one woman said she was free the next two days, her name is Maia Roberts. You worked with her before on a September issue a few years back, and I already send her the contract, and she said she would gather her team as soon as we got the venue, which Helen confirmed. They’re ready to move out as soon as we tell them to”, he said.  
Ragnor nodded again and pointed at Helen.

“Call her so she’ll be ready for the shoot in two hours, we’ve got a tight schedule to wrap this today.” Helen nodded and left the office in a hurry.

“And what about the model?”, Ragnor asked but suddenly everyone stayed silent, exchanging looks. He looked around with an angry expression.

“Seriously? The model, who called for a model? Who was booked?”, he exclaimed wildly.

“Magnus insisted on a greek model who is still in Europe for a fashion show”, Serena said and Ragnor huffed.

“So? We’re in New York, models everywhere did you book someone else? We need to get this done in a few hours!”, he exclaimed and with that he and Serena broke into a loud argument.

It was only interrupted, when a faint knock made everyone turn their heads towards the door. Alec let out a breath when he saw Izzy standing there, eyebrows arched up by the loud arguing.

“Izzy? Hey”, he said and moved away from the others over to her, but not without glancing at Ragnor who looked like he was about to explode with anger staring and shouting at Serena. He quickly hugged his sister.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just down in the post office, bringing Simon his lunch which he forgot and I wanted to drop off your ticket for Clarys event next week. Here.”, she said, handing him an envelope. He took it from her, smiling.

“Thanks, I totally forgot with all the stuff coming up.” He winced when he heard Ragnor shout behind him, making Izzy arch her eyebrows up even more.

“Everything okay in there?”  
Alec shook his head.

“No, Magnus is away on a business trip and there's this problem with a re-shoot we have to organize since some pictures which were supposed to be in the new issue appeared in another magazine already. It’s one big chaos and everyone's freaking out as we have very little time to wrap it up.”

“Oh that sounds really horrible. I'm sorry you have a stressful day. I've got today off and thought about maybe going to the beauty parlor, or something like that. Sorry, that doesn’t make your day any better”, she quickly said but Alec smiled at her.   
They were interrupted when the elevator doors opened again and two people carrying boxes entered.

“Hi, we’ve got the clothes for the shoot and were told to come up here?”, they said and Alec nodded.

“Yes, can you wait a second, please? Just a moment”, he said and they nodded, then he turned back to Izzy.

“Iz, you shouldn’t waste your money in any of those salons, you don't need all that, you are naturally stunning, and..”, he trailed off, his eyes suddenly going wide. Izzy looked at him questioning.

“What? You've got a scary look on your face”, she pointed out. Alec grabbed he wrist and shook it lightly.

“I've just had an idea. Come with me”, he said, then dragged her behind him into the office.

 

Everyone inside was talking, discussing what to do. Ragnor had an angry look on his face as he was shouting at Serena.

“We can't just cancel the whole thing that would mean 7 empty pages and Magnus would kill us! It’s the supporting main article and we need the photos by tomorrow!”  
Alec coughed slightly, raising his hand but no one noticed.  
Serena continued arguing back at Ragnor.

“But we have no choice! Where do we get the model in one hour? And that specific one to be precisely? Can’t we just use something else to fill the pages, what about that Gucci thing Emily wrote about? That could be useful!”

“Are you kidding me, 7 pages filled with gibberish about just one designer? Without any photos? When there’s a WESTWOOD main piece? Right yes, that totally works. I can’t believe you!”, Ragnor shouted at her.

“The article is good and the Westwood shots aren’t even that important with an unknown model in it? Like, I wonder what Magnus even thought about using his assistant.. Oh how about we just call him and ask what we should do because he’s the chief editor?”, she scoffed pointing in Alec’s direction.

“Excuse me..”, Alec started, ignoring the rude words by Serena but was cut off again by Ragnor who threw his hands in the air.

“You’re out of your mind, the designer agreed and is more than pleased with the result! Besides, that was Magnus call and you have nothing to say about it! And we can't cancel this now, there must be a solution, we have to find one, and we’re NOT telling Magnus about this, don’t you dare try to overrule me!”

“I HAVE A SOLUTION!”, Alec suddenly shouted, making everyone’s eyes dart towards him instantly, including Izzy’s, who stood behind him.

“Sorry?”, Serena said, her eyebrows arched up eyeing him up and down with visible hatred.   
He chose to ignore it again and looked at Ragnor.

“I might have a solution for our problem.”

“Oh I doubt that, but please, care to enlighten us”, she scoffed, gaining a sour look by Izzy and Ragnor as well, but she continued to glare at Alec, her arms crossed.

“Serena, be quiet for just ONE moment, will you. What is it, Alec?”, Ragnor asked a pleading look in his eyes when they made eye contact.

“We need a model, dark hair, slim figure, about size 2 for the greek theme of the shoot, right?”

“Yes, that's what we were talking about for the last 30 minutes, but we have no one since it seems impossible to somehow book a model like that in New York City”, Ragnor said and shot Serena an angry glare.

“Take my sister”, Alec offered, pointing at Izzy behind him, everyone's eyes wandering towards her.  
Izzy's mouth gawked open and her eyes went wide.

“What? Alec!”, she snapped, hitting his elbow lightly.

“Your sister? You cant be serious. No way, she has no experience”, Serena said, giving Izzy a once over.

“No, we really should just cancel the shot and take the blame. Magnus would..”

“Serena for god’s sake, SHUT UP! Let me think”, Ragnor said, stepping forwards towards Izzy, his hand resting on his chin concentrated as he studied her intently.   
Serena looked at him shocked.

“Ragnor? Seriously? She will screw up and everything will turn out even worse, like the whole magazine not being ready to print!”   
Ragnor held up his hand and nodded at Alec.

“I make the final decision while Magnus is away. And I'm saying yes, it’s the only solution we got, she’s got the look and the body we need. That given, if you will do it?”, he said towards Izzy who had been standing next to Alec in silence, observing the offer.   
She blinked a few times, glancing up at her brother, then she nodded.

“I'll do it”, she stated, a grin appearing on her face. Ragnor clapped his hands together, shushing Serena, who was about to go on rant again.

“Great, then get someone to do her makeup here right now, and I need someone to assist with the last minute changes when the clothes arrive.”, Ragnor ordered and Alec pointed outside.

“They’re already here waiting”, he said and Ragnor nodded intently.

“Right then what are you all waiting for? Come on people, let's move and get this thing wrapped as fast as possible! We still have to edit the photos once their taken and arrange the pages new completely! This has to be done by tomorrow, and we have plenty of other stuff to work on as well!”  
With that said, everyone in the office moved, running around gathering things and leaving the room, leaving Serena, Alec, Ragnor and Izzy behind.  
Ragnor nodded at Izzy, taking her hand.

“You come with me, darling, we’ll do the changes down in my office. Serena, get a car ready in one hour and then drive to the venue to help the photographer with the setup. Alec, you’re coming with us”, Ragnor ordered, then he dragged Izzy behind him out of the office, telling the tailors to follow as well, followed by Alec, leaving a pissed off Serena, who was storming back to her table to get her purse and head out.

 

Izzy changed into the various outfits down in Ragnor’s office, while the tailors moved around her, readjusting the clothes as Ragnor instructed them to, finishing the changes.  
Alec was taking notes about what Ragnor told him for the text that would be next to the photos in the magazine and after one and a half hour they were finally done and ready to head out to the venue.  
It was all a tight schedule and the driver sped through the busy streets of New York to reach the Warehouse in Queens as fast as possible.

Serena had called them midway to tell them the set was ready and when they got there exchanging greetings, they instantly started taking the photos.

Alec helped organizing the pieces of clothing in the little changing space that was build for Izzy while Ragnor stood next to the set instructing Maia the photographer how he wanted the shots to be taken.

When Izzy had to change clothes, Alec helped her and she grinned at him, when he shot her a confused look.

“What, what’s wrong?”, he asked as he zipped her dress and knelt down to help her into her heels.

“Oh, nothing, but this is fun. A bit chaotic but totally fun! I totally understand why you did it now”, she laughed and Alec shook his head.

“You’re crazy but thank you for this. You’re really saving our asses”, he said as he was finished and she winked at him.

“No problem big brother”, she smiled and winked at him, then she left the changing room to get back to the shoot.

 

 

After about three hours, they had all the right shots with the different outfits and Alec hugged Izzy goodbye and Ragnor thanked her for her spontaneous offer to do the shoot and said to get back to her as soon as the chaotic week was over to talk about her payment.  
Then Ragnor, Alec and the photographer headed back to the office to start editing the pictures while the others stayed behind to take down the set.

They went straight to the art department when they reached the building and when it was around 9PM that evening, they were finished with editing half of the pictures, and called it a night to grab some sleep before they would meet again the next day to finish the work.

 

When Alec gathered his stuff he noticed his phone was nowhere to be found between the mess on the tables so he made his way up to his desk, where he found it with two missed calls from Magnus.

He checked the time, but called him back anyway. A smile played on his lips when Magnus answered after the third ring.

“Hello Alexander, bad timing today? I couldn’t reach you or Ragnor all day, something up?”, he asked and Alec quickly covered their actions.

“No, we just had a lot to do and Ragnor told us not to get distracted. I was in the art department the whole day and forgot my phone, sorry”, he lied, though he felt bad for not telling Magnus what really was going on. But he had promised Ragnor not to say a word, so there was nothing he could do.

“I see, well I’m glad to know everything is fine then. Are you home already?”, he asked as Alec pressed the button for the elevator.

“No, just heading out. We, uhm.. I had something to finish, but everything is good.”

“So you read the book with all the notes?” Alec smiled as he stepped in the elevator knowing exactly what Magnus was referring to.

“Yeah, I read it. And I saw the pictures from my shoot.”

“And?” Magnus voice sounded excited and playful and Alec let out a small laugh.

“They look great, I really never would have thought for them to turn out like this.”

“I told you you had it in you”, Magnus chuckled.

“Yeah, thanks for putting that trust in me. I can already imagine my sister and Clary being all over me when they see them. They’ll be forcing me to start modeling for sure”, he laughed and Magnus cleared his throat.

“Well, as a matter of fact, you should consider it. Richard called me today.”  
Alec stopped in his track, just outside the building furrowing his brow.

“What did he want?”, he asked, not sure what Magnus was trying to tell him.

“He asked if you would be up for another shoot, presenting the new suit line they’re working on”, Magnus said and Alec’s mouth dropped open, blinking fast.  
It was silent for a few moments and Magnus cleared his throat.

“Alec, are you still there?”

“Yes.. I.. _what_??” Magnus laughed and Alec started walking towards the subway again, his mind racing with thoughts.

“It’s true, I told him I’ll tell you about it and he’s waiting for your decision until next week. They got two other models as well but he said he definitely wants you in it.”

“That’s… wow, I don’t know what to say? I mean.. should I do it? Like.. do I need a manager now? I...”

“No hurry with the decision, and I think you should definitely consider that, yes. I wanted to tell you anyway, it could occur, that people will ask about the model of the shoot as soon as the magazine comes out, so yes, an agent isn’t such a bad idea.”

Alec inhaled deep, stopping in front of the subway station and looked up to the high buildings around him.

“I have no clue how to get one… or what to decide. Do you.. what would you do?”, he asked, overwhelmed with the news.

“First of all, don’t overthink it. If you’d like, I know someone who would be suited as your agent, a great friend of mine, Aline Penhallow. She’s Catarina’s manager as well.”

“Yeah, thanks, if it’s no trouble?”

“Absolutely not, Alexander. I’ll give her a call tomorrow to tell her to call you. I’ve got to go now, I’m meeting some designers for drinks. We’ll talk again tomorrow, okay?”, Magnus said and Alec smiled.

“Yes. Thank you so much, Magnus.”

 

When Alec got home he instantly called Clary to tell her about the offer Magnus told him about and she nearly freaked out.  
She rambled about how he really had been wonderful modeling and how excited she was to finally see the pictures on Monday.

“I already checked how early the kiosk near the art gallery opens, so I can get a copy before I start there!”, she exclaimed excitedly. She was starting an internship for finishing her degree soon and had told Alec about applying there a few weeks back.

“Thanks, I still don’t know what to say about all this. It’s like.. so unreal.”

“It will be awesome, I’m sure of it. And if Magnus told you he knows who could become your manager, then it will work out just fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But I’m still not feeling happy about lying to him about the picture thing with the magazine. Ragnor said no one should tell him but I still don’t feel well hiding it from him.”  
Izzy had told Clary about her spontaneous shoot earlier that day and Clary had called Alec at work to ask if he was alright and how it was going.  
He felt uneasy about the lie but there was nothing to do about it now.

“You should trust the editor, it sounds like he knows what he’s doing, and if Magnus has important things to work out in Atlanta, maybe it’s the best not to tell him. Gosh, I still can’t believe you two are going to be in the same issue modeling? Like.. you’re going to be so famous!”, she exclaimed and Alec broke out laughing as he sat down on his sofa.

“No way, we’re not. We’re just some unknown people..”, he protested, but Clary interrupted him.

“Yeah and your unknown ass just got offered _**another**_ modeling job by Westwood? Just accept it, you’re going to become a popular model! This is so exciting”, she pointed out. Alec inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

“I’m going now, I’ve got a ton of work tomorrow. See you soon”, he said and Clary laughed.

“Right, get your beauty sleep Cinderella, I’m sure you’ll get offered a glass slipper soon”, she laughed.

“Bye Clary!”

 

The next day started early again, but with a lot of hard work and a coffee and bagel delivery by Clary in between, Ragnor, Maia and Alec were able to finish editing the pictures and included them in the book. They thanked the photographer for the fantastic team work and both Ragnor and Alec let out a sigh of relief when they looked through the fresh new pages of the greek shoot. He felt really proud of Izzy.

 

Two days left to finish the book, to get it to printing by lunch on Friday.  
They could do this.

 

_______  


 

When it was Thursday afternoon, as Alec was rewriting one of the articles with the notes Magnus left, his phone rang and he smiled to see it was Magnus.

“Hey, what’s up?”, he answered with a cheerful voice and Magnus laughed.

“Hello Alexander! What made you so happy today?”, he said and Alec leaned back in his seat, thankful for the little pause.

“Oh nothing really, How are the meetings?” Magnus let out a sigh.

“Stressful but the ideas the designer’s came up with are great. Pandemonium will shine in new splendor, it’s gonna be fantastic. I talked to Ragnor earlier as I send him some samples with the new ideas and he liked it as well. He said you’re nearly finished with the book too, so it seems you teamed up pretty good?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, he’s doing a great job and we really are nearly done. It’s gonna be a great issue.”

“Hm, I’m always happy to know that. By the way, my flight is scheduled for noon on Saturday, so I’ll be back in New York at around 7PM if that works with your dinner plans? I got another meeting on Saturday, that’s why I took a late flight, I hope it’s okay.”

“No, sure, no problem, 7PM is fine. I’ll be preparing dinner then.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

“By the way, I called Aline today, she’s quite busy at the moment but said she would call you in the next few days to arrange a meeting to go over details. She promised, it wouldn’t be later than Monday”, Magnus said and Alec smiled.

“Thanks. Uhm, I was thinking.. maybe you could come to that meeting then, too? I mean..”, he stuttered and heard Magnus chuckle.

“If you want me there, I’ll be there. Well, since you’re the one who got all my plans and schedule, so I’m sure you’ll be able to find a day where I can join you”, he laughed and Alec was about to make a pun, when he saw Ragnor waving him inside Magnus office.

“Listen, I gotta go, Ragnor needs me, I’ll see you on Saturday then. And I’ll be sure to find a suitable day.”

“Yes, I trust you. Have a great evening Alexander, see you soon.”

 

“What’s up, you need anything?”, Alec asked as he stepped inside the office and Ragnor nodded.

“Yes, I may overheard you telling Magnus you’re preparing dinner at is place on Saturday”, he said and Alec inhaled, but Ragnor held up his hand.

“No worries, I’ve known since Saturday and it is your private life. I’m happy for both of you, but that’s not why I called you in here. Even if I decided not to tell Magnus about the reshoot now, I need to inform him about what happened myself of course. And he gets a copy of the new issue on Saturday anyway, so would it be okay if I came over as well when he gets back that evening?”, he asked and Alec nodded instantly.

“Yes, sure, I totally understand, of course you can come. Do you want to stay for dinner as well then? I, uh, was planning on making a rack of lam with vegetables and potatos”, Alec said and Ragnor smiled.

“No, it’s okay, I don’t want to interrupt your date night. I’ll just be there when he comes home and then I’ll tell him. After that I’ll go. Thank you though”, he said and Alec nodded.

“Okay, but it really wouldn’t be a problem..”

“Thanks. Are you done with the article yet? I could need your input with something.”

“Nearly done, I’ll be back when I finished it.”

“Thanks.”

 

They finished the book by midday on Friday, an hour before the deadline ended and Ragnor called everyone into the office after he had send it off to printing.  
When they were all gathered, he held up his hand with a smile.

“I wanted to thank you all for your hard work this week. With the change for the supporting piece and the other notes and normal work you really did a great job. I know it wasn’t easy with Magnus being away but you all overdid yourselves. Thank you and have a great weekend!”, he announced and everyone cheered and clapped, happy smiles on their faces.

 

At 5PM, Alec grabbed his bag to leave the office for the weekend, after finishing some easy research for the already planned next issue of the magazine.  
The other had already left, so he put out the light and went down to the arts department to Ragnor’s office to say goodbye.  
When he entered the room, Ragnor looked up, smiled, and handed him a large envelope.  
Alec raised his eyebrows, accepting it.

“What’s this?”

“I got the printing company to get me two issues beforehand. Those are for you and your sister and I put in the payroll with her payment for the shoot as well, the money should be on her account by Monday, and here is yours for the Westwood shoot. I handled it with Lydia and Isabelle knows I’m giving this to you as she said you would be meeting her tonight when I talked to her earlier today. Thanks for your hard work and for saving this issue. You absolutely outdid yourself and I’m glad you work with us”, Ragnor said and held out his hand. Alec felt a rush of pride hitting him, then he returned the smile and shook Ragnor’s hand firmly.

“No problem, really. It was great working on your team and I’m sure Magnus will be pleased how you handled it”, Alec said as he put the envelope in his bag and Ragnor nodded.

“I hope so too. I’m sure he’ll be angry to hear what happened though.”

“About that, anything new on the case? Did the legal department find anything?”, Alec asked and suddenly, Ragnor’s expression changed to a grim one.

“I’ll tell you both tomorrow. Enjoy your evening, Alec”, he said and Alec nodded slowly.

“Okay.. see you tomorrow then, I guess. Good night.”

 

 

He met his siblings and Clary and Simon at a bar in lower downtown about an hour later and everyone instantly asked how the magazine had turned out, so he got out the two issues and showed them to them.

“Those are exclusive issues just for us, Ragnor had them delivered to the office to give them to me. Oh and this”, he said and handed Izzy the envelope with the payroll, as Jace, Clary and Simon scanned through the pages, gaping at the photos.

“Wow, those are so amazing, both of them! You look so handsome Alec and Izzy? Those dresses are so stunning. You two are so going to be famous now!”, Clary declared and Izzy smirked as she opened the envelope in her hands, Alec doing the same with his.

“The Lightwood model siblings, sounds good”, she laughed and then looked down at the paper.

 

And then she was quiet.  
Gaping at what was written on the paper.

 

Simon looked at her with furrowed brows.

“How much did you get?” he asked but Izzy only lifted her head to stare at Alec, as he was doing the same after reading his paper.

“Alec, are you serious?”, she asked slowly and Clary looked between them with a confused look.

“What, what’s wrong?”, she asked and Izzy handed her the paper, her mouth slowly forming a grin.

Clary and Jace mouths dropped in shock while Simon still looked confused.

“What? Show me too!”, he protested then Izzy jumped up and hugged Alec, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Thank you so much, Alec OH MY GOD! Six thousand dollar!”, she squealed as Jace and Clary broke out into a laughter, Jace showing Simon the paper and he gaped at Alec, who laughed into Izzys shoulder.

“I had nothing to do with the payment, Ragnor settled that all”, he chuckled as Izzy kissed his cheek and sat down next to Simon again.

“You asked me to do it in the first place! Gosh this is amazing, tonight is so on me you all!”, she laughed and they all joined her.

“Congratulations to both of you!”, Jace said and Simon raised his glass.

“To Izzy for her first photoshoot and Alec and his new life! To the famous model Lightwoods!”, he said theatrically and everyone laughed, raising their glasses as well.

“To Alec!”, Izzy grinned and winked at her brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Disclaimer: None of those pictures are mind. I merely used them for the purpose of the story.


	20. You deserve a special treat for your hard work, my dear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus returns from the business trip to come home to a talk with Ragnor and Alec, telling him about what happened at the magazine.  
> How is Magnus going to react? And what will he think of Izzys photos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome lovelies, new readers, long time readers, welcome everyone!
> 
> Wow, I really didn't think I would update again this fast, as work is still kinda crazy right now, but look at this, a complete new chapter!  
> And ooh boy the things in here.. all I'm saying is the rating is UP from now on, sexy times not all the way but.. who knows what's to come, eh? Read the last part at your own risk because those two have some fun...
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> **SHOUTOUT to my wonderful new beta, DAEMONYA, who is always so patient with me and editied one particular part I had problems with. I love you so much, thank you!!!
> 
> **UPDATE: I'm so sorry the pictures didn't work before, they do now!!! Enjoy :)

Magnus stepped out of the airport and let out a sigh of relief, as he looked around where his driver would wait for him.

He was finally back in New York after a whole week full of exhausting meetings and setting up the new design for the magazine with the guys from Atlanta but it had been worth the hard work.  
The magazine would shine in a new light and Magnus was pleased to know, even though he had been away, the final work had been finished. He was looking forward to hear all about the week from Alec, whom he had sent a message to tell him when he would land, but Magnus was surprised, that it was Ragnor who opened the door to his apartment.

“Well hello my friend, I had no idea this evening would turn into a threepiece. I suppose Alexander is somewhere in the kitchen?”, he asked as he walked inside past Ragnor, who rolled his eyes at him.  
“Welcome back Magnus, yes, he’s cooking you two dinner.” Magnus put down his suitcase and narrowed his eyes.

“So you’re not staying? Why am I getting a bad feeling? And here I was thinking it would be a quiet night with my _boyfriend_ ”, he said as he made his way into the living room, followed by Ragnor.

“I’ll tell you soon, go say hi to Alec, I know you’d rather see him than me”, Ragnor scoffed, and Magnus smirked.

“Jealous, darling?”, he teased but Ragnor rolled his eyes again, waving him off.

Magnus indeed found Alec in his kitchen, stirring in a pot, and there was a glass bowl in the oven with what appeared to be potatoes. Magnus stalked over to Alec and slid his arms around his waist from behind, placing a light kiss to Alec’s neck.

“Hello darling”, he purred and Alec smiled as he turned around, resting his arms around Magnus neck.

“Hey, how was the flight?”, he asked and Magnus shrugged.

“Short, but exhausting, but now I’m here”, he answered and gasped in surprise when Alec suddenly leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips.

“I missed you. Dinner will be done in 20, but first Ragnor has to tell you something. Come on”, he said with a smile, disposed of the apron he had been wearing _(hell Alec was certainly going to kill Magnus looking so cute wearing that hideous piece of clothing)_ and grabbed Magnus’ hand leading him out of the kitchen.

Ragnor was sitting on the large sofa as Alec nodded at Magnus to sit down next to him, while he settled for the couch opposite. Magnus narrowed his eyes as he shot both men glances.

“Is this the part where you tell me the week has brought up an undenying romance between the two of you?”, he joked, making Ragnor roll his eyes _again,_ but Alec actually blushed a little.

“No, we… didn’t I tell you I missed you just now?”, Alec argued but then he held up his hand.

“Forget it, no, Ragnor you... go on”, he said and leaned back, so Magnus’ eyes fell on his friend.

“I’m all ears?”

Ragnor sighed as he placed the copy of the magazine Magnus had received in the mail today on the coffee table and pointed at it.

“We had a slight problem this week, one we didn’t tell you about. Look inside”, he said and Magnus furrowed his brow as he picked up the magazine, opening the index.

His eyes widened slightly as he scanned the page, his gaze flickering up to Ragnor for a second, then he flipped to a certain page on which Izzy’s photoshoot was displayed. It was silent for a few moments, then Magnus looked at Ragnor with a stern look.  
The latter placed the competitor’s magazine on the table then, the page with the stolen photos open and pointed at them.

“Someone stole the photos from the shoot we were going to use in the issue. Alec found them on Monday.” Magnus inhaled slowly, then he picked up the other magazine and looked at the pages.

“Who did this?”, was all he asked and Ragnor’s face changed to a grim expression.

“We don’t know yet, the legal department is working on it”, he said and Magnus suddenly stood up grabbing his phone from his pocket.

“I’ll be right back”, he said, then he left the two of them on the sofa and closed the door of his office behind him.  
Alec shot Ragnor a worried expression.

“Is he mad? He was so... stern. Will Izzy be in trouble now since he didn’t approve this change?”, he asked but Ragnor quickly shook his head.

“No, don’t worry, he wouldn’t do that. Just... wait ‘til he gets back.”

Alec nodded, and let out a sigh. He had been looking forward to finally seeing Magnus again, but the knowledge of the talk had been eating him away all day. He was worried how Magnus would react and after seeing him so quiet about it, he was even more so.

“You know, you really did kill it with this shoot”, Ragnor suddenly said, Pandemonium in his hands and he looked up at Alec.

“I’m sure you’ll be booked again, Pandemonium is famous among designers, and we got a list of people who want to be included. Maybe you did the right thing with starting at the magazine”, he said and Alec shrugged.

“I... don’t know”, he answered and thought _Maybe? But what if… I want to go back one day? What would Magnus say?_

Both startled a bit when the door to the office was yanked open and Magnus walked out with a dark expression on his face.  
It changed as soon as he saw Alec’s worried look.

“Why the worried face, Alexander? I just talked to... someone who will settle this and find out who the culprit was. As for the photo shoot you put in there...”, he said and Alec held his breath, but Magnus clapped his hands together and smirked.

“Fantastic work, really! Those are some of the pieces we were going to use in the next issue, right? I’m sure you’ll tell me all your plans on Monday, dear Ragnor but for now... excellent. Good work, especially in what, two days of work? Maybe three? And isn’t this your lovely sister, Alexander?”

Alec smiled shyly and blushed, shooting Ragnor a glance who was also smiling.

“Two days, and yes. Alec saved us, literally, he was the one who found the pictures and it was his idea to use Isabelle as the model”, Ragnor nodded at Alec and Magnus raised his eyebrows

“I see. Well, in that case, really great work. Thank you for looking out for the magazine”, he winked at Alec, who blushed even harder.

“I uhm... it’s all thanks to Izzy as she did the shoot”, he started but Magnus put a finger in front of Alec’s mouth.

“Ah, ah, don’t. Ragnor says you saved us, so I have to thank you. Even though you didn’t tell me when I called you several times”, he scolded, raising an eyebrow, but Ragnor shook his head.

“I specifically told him not to. It wasn’t his fault.” Magnus let out a sigh.

“Right. Well thank you for telling me tonight. I’ll give Isabelle a call as well, as soon as I enjoyed this evening with someone alone”, he smirked and Ragnor huffed.

“And I guess that was my cue to leave. I’ll see you both on Monday, Good night Alec, Magnus”, he said and the two men watched as Ragnor led himself out. Alec returned to the kitchen then as Magnus went to his bedroom to get changed and emerged just as Alec was preparing the plates for them.  
They settled at the big dining table and Magnus let out a moan after the first bite.

“Oh my GOD Alexander, this is amazing!”, Magnus sighed and Alec smiled.

“It’s nothing, really...”, he shrugged but Magnus shook his head.

“Don’t say that, this is excellent. It really is a shame you’re not cooking anymore and...”, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, his eyes shooting up to look at Alec, who was looking down at his food.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean it that way”, Magnus said with a worried frown but Alec looked up at him and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Tell me about Atlanta?”, he asked as he started eating again. Magnus smirked and nodded excitedly.

“It was really great. I had meetings with some guys from an independent art department. They showed me designs and we agreed they would work on re-designing the whole magazine. I’m gonna show everyone the blueprints on Monday, it’s gonna be huge.”

“Sounds amazing. So, they’re gonna redo the whole setup of the magazine?”, Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, you’ll love it. But tell me about your week now, as it was much more packed than you obviously told me on the phone”, Magnus asked with raised eyebrows. Alec nodded and pointed at the competitor’s magazine which was now lying next to them on the table as well as Pandemonium.

“I found the pictures by chance on Monday and immediately told Ragnor about it. We had an emergency meeting and were all gathered in your office on Tuesday morning, as Ragnor decided to use the Greek shoot from the next issue. We had everything settled but no one had booked a model, and the one you decided on was still in Europe.” Alec took a sip from his drink and a few more bites before he continued.

“So, everyone was shouting at each other and then suddenly Izzy appeared. She got me the ticket for Clary’s art show, you know the one I told you about next week, and I saw her and just thought… perfect. And Ragnor agreed, so we did the shoot. She really enjoyed it and we worked on the pictures to get them ready by Thursday as well as all the other articles we still had to change.”

Magnus leaned back in his chair and studied Alec’s face in awe. He was impressed.

Impressed with how Alec and Ragnor had managed all that in just one week with him being away and with how well Alec fit into it all. After he hadn’t said anything for a few minutes Alec furrowed his brow.

“You okay?”, he asked and Magnus nodded, snapping out of his trance.

“Yes, I’m just... that really was great work. Thank you”, he admitted and Alec blushed, pressing his lips together.  
Then Magnus tilted his head slightly.

“So, you saw the photos of your shoot and Isabelle’s one as well. Did you read the editor’s note too?”, he asked and Alec raised one eyebrow.

“Editor’s note? Uh... no. Should I have read it…?”, he asked, unsure about what Magnus was implying.  
Magnus grabbed the magazine next to him, flipped it open and handed it to Alec.

“Read it now then”, he demanded and Alec nodded, taking the magazine from Magnus where had flipped open the first page.  
Alec started reading.

 

“ _ **Friendship is one important thing in the world, but the love of a sibling is even more of a treasure.  
In times of need, when one feels like the world may not be on their side, a sibling comes along and encourages, gives strength and helps to carry some of the weight.**_

_**When I work on making this magazine, all of the staff becomes like a family to me, their problems are important and without sharing some of the weight, it would not be possible to make Pandemonium the way it is.  
Full of encouragement, positive energy and love.** _

 

_**Pandemonium is going to change soon, but the things we include will stay the same. We’re going to be holding the annual charity event as well as a report about the fashion week in a few months.** _

_**All of these things add up to the things we want to share with you, our love and passion for the things we like you to enjoy.** _

_**The Westwood line presented to you in this issue will be out in two months, a new male casual line with the known suit features, accompanied by a set of leather jackets and pants. The campaign is part of a new course, followed by a big new suit line in a few months.** _

_**As for the model, he was the one who inspired me to think more about all of us here at Pandemonium as a family, because nothing is as important as family, whether it’s by blood or by choice.”** _

  

_Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood behind the scenes of the cover shoot of  
_ _the Westwood Casual Suit Line, where Isabelle supported her brother._

 

 

 

Alec was speechless.

He was staring at the text and the pictures, then he slowly raised his eyes to meet Magnus’, who was studying Alec’s expression.

“Well?”, Magnus finally asked and Alec swallowed.

“Uhm this... I uh...”, he stuttered and Magnus smiled and _okay_ it did things to Alec, like making his heart flutter.

“You really inspired me, and it’s all the truth.”

“Thanks.”

Both stared at each other until Alec cleared his throat and looked at their empty plates in front of them.

“I, uh… I made some dessert as well. You can settle on the couch and I’ll get it”, he quickly said, then he got up and escaped into the kitchen, where Alec tried to even his breathing, cursing himself for being so awkward again.  
He took a few deep breaths, then he got the dessert from the fridge, panna cotta with caramel sauce, and made his way back to the living room, where Magnus was sitting on the sofa with Pandemonium in his hands. He looked up and smiled when Alec handed him the glass bowl and Alec settled next to him, leaning back against the cushions.

“It’s Panna Cotta with caramel sauce, hope you’ll like it”, Alec explained and Magnus nodded, taking the first spoon.  
His eyes lit up with joy as he tried another spoon.

“Delicious, really delicious. Excellent!”, he commented and Alec smiled, enjoying his own bowl.

“Thanks. So, what do you think about Izzy’s shoot? I know she’s not Greek, like the model you wanted in the first place, but...”, Alec started but Magnus cut him off.

“The pictures are great, she fits perfectly. Stunning, just like her brother”, he smirked and winked at Alec who blushed slightly.

“So, what about the offer from Westwood, did you think about it yet?”, Magnus asked as he finished the food and placed the bowl on the coffee table.  
Alec shook his head as he did the same and changed position, so he was looking at Magnus.

“No, I actually didn’t have time to think about it yet with the photo shoot and the magazine so... and your friend hasn’t called yet, so there’s that. What did Richard say, how fast does he want a reply?”, Alec asked but Magnus held up his hand.

“That’s totally okay, he just told me, but said he would send out an official request as soon as you got an agent. We can settle it next week. I’ll call Aline again.”

Alec nodded as he leaned against the back of the couch with his side then, and Magnus did the same, though resting his hand on Alec’s thigh.

“I really missed you this week”, Magnus said quietly with a small smile, as his other hand came up to put a strand of hair out of Alec’s face.

“I did too. Your energy around the office changes everything, everyone is so much calmer. I mean, working with Ragnor was good too, but you just have this... aura around you and...”, Alec babbled but gasped when Magnus laughed, as he leaned forward, brushing their noses together.

“So you’d rather have me around you all day long again”, Magnus teased and placed a small kiss to Alec’s cheek, his hand coming up behind Alec’s neck.

“I, uh... I definitely enjoy working... with… you...”, Alec breathed out and then he tilted his head and captured Magnus lips in an unhurried, sweet kiss. 7

 

They continued kissing like this, nibbling and sucking on each other’s lips until Magnus moved back with a frown, rubbing at his neck.

“Worst angle ever”, he complained and Alec chuckled, then he gripped Magnus hips, lifted him up a bit so Magnus was straddling Alec’s lap, hovering just above his head, staring down at Alec in amazement.

“Better?”, Alec asked with a playful smirk and Magnus grinned.

“So much better”, he agreed, then he leaned down and kissed Alec again.

The first sweet kiss turned frantic soon as both were panting into each other’s mouths, and Magnus was scraping his nails through the hair on Alec’s neck, making the other one moan low.  
Both were growing hard in their pants and Magnus grinned as he felt Alec stroke his thighs slowly, but then he broke the kiss and moved back, and Alec looked at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong? Did I...”, Alec started a bit out of breath but Magnus shook his head smiling, and kissed Alec’s jaw affectionately.

“No, you are amazing, but... I don’t want to rush this”, Magnus said and Alec swallowed, then nodded and returned the smile, but then Magnus hand traveled down Alec’s chest, making him gasp in surprise as Magnus brushed over the tent in Alec’s jeans.

“But… I do want to reward you for your _**excellent**_ work this week, for your _**heroic**_ _**act**_ of saving Pandemonium and also for wearing that ridiculous hot apron earlier”, Magnus smirked and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Alec’s consent.

Alec’s brain was already short-circuited but he managed to nod and gasped again as Magnus sank down on his knees in front of him, lifting Alec’s shirt just a bit to place a kiss to Alec’s abs.

He sucked a small hickey just at the hem of where Alec’s briefs started, then he moved to unclasp his belt and Alec lifted his hips so Magnus could pull down his jeans as well as his boxers and Alec hissed when the cold air hit his now free erection.

 

Alec inhaled sharply and his hands gripped the back of the sofa for leverage as Magnus leaned forward and placed kisses on the inside of his thigh, avoiding the place Alec actually wanted him for a couple of minutes, but then he licked Alec’s length from base to the tip and Alec couldn’t help but let out a low throaty groan.  
Magnus chuckled and repeated the action, this time stroking Alec’s thigh slowly while he sucked the pre-come at the tip off and Alec closed his eyes, his head falling back against the cushion.

“Hnnng”, was all he could breathe out when Magnus took him in fully, slowly starting a rhythm, bobbing up and down until Alec hit the back of his throat and he hummed, the vibration sending shivers through Alec’s body.

“I... Mags I’m going to… I can’t”, Alec panted and one of his hands reached for Magnus head, scraping his hair lightly, which encouraged Magnus to go faster, using one of his hands to work him up and down as well.  
And maybe the nickname did as well.

Alec came not even a minute later, with a loud gasp, pressing his eyes shut as his mouth was gaping open while Magnus continued to suck and swallowed all of Alec’s cum, smirking proudly when he moved back and moved up to slump next to Alec on the sofa.

“Holy shit, that was...”, Alec breathed as he gathered his senses again and turned his head towards Magnus who was still smirking at him.

“You definitely deserved a reward”, he winked and Alec let out a laugh, one hand running through his hair that was already a mess.

“Wait, did you...?” he suddenly asked and looked down Magnus’ body and noticed how there was a definite dark patch on the front of his pants now and Magnus actually _blushed._

“I can’t say when the last time I came by just blowing someone was, but you really are... amazing”, he chuckled and slowly stood up.

“God, I feel like a teenager all over again... I’m gonna...”, he gestured towards his pants and Alec laughed, “change and be right back. How about a movie?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded, a playful smile on his lips.  
Magnus then moved around the sofa to get to the bedroom, only to look back at Alec who looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

“Take your time, I’m just gonna... clean up as well”, Alec grinned as he stood up too, reaching down to get his briefs and jeans back up, only causing Magnus to stare directly at his ass.

“You’re gonna be the death of me”, Magnus groaned as he quickly escaped to his bedroom before his apparently teenage hormones would get a hold of him again.

 

 


	21. Life is complicated, you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Magnus back, everything goes back to normal at the office.  
> Though there is something that changed: Alec gets recognized now.   
> And he doesn't really know how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.
> 
> First of all, I'm really really sorry I was absent for so long, but well, life got in the way.  
> I had to undergo jaw surgery three weeks ago, had to stay at the hospital for 8 days and I'm still signed off sick and healing, as it was a big thing and it takes time, so I wasn't really able to do anything the last few weeks. I'm still not allowed to do that much tbh.. like eating. Ah well. long story short, I'm okay and things will get better soon :P
> 
> But now I'm back and I'm continuing this story, it's all planned out and I hope you're still with me ;)  
> Enjoy this chapter, it's a rather long one.   
> xxx

“Good morning everyone! If I could have your attention please, that would be excellent!”, Magnus clapped his hands on Monday morning just after everyone on the staff team had gathered in the big conference room one floor above the main office.   
Magnus was smiling as everyone looked at him with eager eyes.

“Before I officially start this meeting, I want to say thank you to everyone for the hard work you did last week. Ragnor showed and explained everything that happened to me and I’m really proud of all of you. The magazine looked fabulous and you did fantastic jobs with the new shoot”, he said, and everyone started cheering and clapped their hands.   
Magnus winked at Alec, who was leaning against the wall next to the door. He grinned, but his smile dropped as he caught Serena giving him an icy glare.   
He chose to ignore it.

“Right, so, back to business. You know I’ve been to Atlanta to meet with some guys to work on re-designing the magazine. The team will come to New York next month to work with our art department and it will hopefully be finished by September. We’re planning a big launch party for the new design, but that’s scheduled for after the fashion week. And these are the blueprints we worked out”, he said and pressed a button on the remote in his hands. 

Everyone looked at the flat screen where the images of the new designs appeared, and little discussions started immediately. Ragnor handed out printed versions of the pages, while Alec kept to the back, silently watching how everyone talked excitedly about it. Magnus showed Patrick, Jane and Maureen some more versions of the new designs. Ragnor stood beside him and added comments every now and then. After a while, Magnus held up his hand as he nodded to Patrick.  


“It’s great to see how all of you seem to like it, so I’m leaving it with this for now. I’ll be talking to each department about the changes directly and we’ll work out how to adjust it all. The meeting is closed for now, back to business.”

With those words the editors left the room one by one, chatting about the designs and the new idea on their way out. Patrick winked at Alec as he passed him, and Alec smiled. He waited until it was only Ragnor and Magnus left, before making his way over to them with a grin on his face.

“Ah, Alexander, what did you think?”, Magnus asked with a smirk, and Alec nodded.  


“It looks really great, and I like how you added some more independent topics. I mean, I know it’s a fashion magazine, but I think those articles will be a great success”, he said, and Magnus gave Ragnor a sideways look.  


“See, I know I’m on the right track. Stop worrying for now and we’ll see how it works out. Trust me with this”, he said, and Ragnor sighed.

“Yes, okay, we’ll see what will happen, but I’m still not entirely sure. But you’re the boss”, he said and shook his head. Magnus turned towards Alec.

“How about the design? Since you worked with Patrick and the art department on the old version, what do you think about this?”, he asked, and Alec took a page from the table, studying it again.

“It’s different but I like this one better. It’s not that hectic and the colors add up pretty good. The setup of the pictures and texts are better as well, more plain and more structured. I like it”, he said honestly and Magnus nodded.

“Just what I was hoping for. Right, now let’s get back to work, darling, shall we? Could you start research on the Prada thing we talked about before? And ask Emily for her article, she said she would have it done by the time I was back.”

Alec nodded as he held the door for both men.  
“I’m on it”, he said.

 

Later that day Alec came into Magnus’ office with a small envelope. Magnus held up his hand, as he was talking on the phone, and Alec sat down to wait for him to finish. Magnus smiled at him.

“Yes, thank you so much, again, I loved the pieces. Of course the second part will be in this month’s issue and I’ll talk to you again about the model decision.”

At that Alec raised his eyebrows, but kept quiet.

“Yes. Thanks, I’ll call you. Bye”, Magnus said, then he hung up and smiled at Alec.

“Not that it’s my business, but was this about the second part of the greek photo shoot?”, he asked slowly, and Magnus nodded as he typed something on his computer.

“Yes, indeed, and I can already gather you’re wondering about me saying something about the model?”, he said and raised his eyebrow at Alec, who nodded.  


“Yeah.. sorry, it really isn’t my business”, he trailed off, but Magnus shrugged.

“No it’s okay, I would have told you either way, because I want you to set up a meeting with your sister and the designer. I’m thinking about her doing the second part as well”, Magnus said, and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious?”, he asked, and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, so you’ll do me the favor and set up the meeting? And what brought you in here? Surely not overhearing the phone call, right?”, he smirked, and Alec swallowed, shaking his head. He handed Magnus the little envelope.

“It was.. this. Uhm.. just open it”, he said nervously. Magnus narrowed his eyes but did as he was told.   
It was an invitation to an art exhibition this Friday, featuring work of a certain Clarissa Fray. Magnus looked up at Alec with a surprised look. Alec ran a hand through his hair.  


“Clary asked me to give this to you, she said she would love for you to come see her work. I mean it’s just a little exhibition and i t would be good if as many people as possible came , but she said I should bring you and uhm… I mean if you’re busy or don’t want to come it’s okay..” he looked at Magnus a little helplessly, but Magnus smiled excitedly.

“I’d love to come! Thank you. We got the meeting with Aline on Friday tough, but should make it in time after the meeting.”  
Alec smiled relieved and nodded.

“Great, I’m looking forward to it. Oh but uhm.. there could be reporters as well..”  
Magnus waved his hand.

“This is just between us at the moment, who said friends and colleagues can’t go and see an art show together? Don’t worry.”   
Alec nodded.

“Thanks for.. you know. I just don’t want to ruin your.. I mean”, he started, but Magnus shook his head intently.  


“Don’t even think about it, as you already know how I feel about that. And seriously, don’t worry. Thank you for the invitation, Alexander.” Alec smiled at Magnus, who winked at him   
  


*******

Alec was stepping out of the supermarket on Wednesday, just having bought some stuff to try out a recipe he had found, when it first happened.  
While he was in the store, occupied with finding the right ingredients, he only faintly noticed some people staring and pointing in his direction, but didn’t think anything of it. But when he stepped out of the store, a couple of cameras went off, and he blinked in confusion at a few girls asking for his autograph, giggling at him.

The s ame happened a day later at the station, where he had been waiting for his train to visit Izzy and Simon in the evening. Some girls walked up to him, holding out the issue of Pandemonium with him on the cover, asking for autographs. Cameras went off again.

When he finally reached Izzy and Simon’s place, about 10 more people had stopped him on the way, asking for pictures and autographs. Izzy only laughed at him and showed him an article on TMZ with his pictures from the shoot and a caption that read:  


“ **Paperboy turned Bane's Assistant turned New Hot Shit** ”

As he turned deep red, Izzy laughed at him. That was just the start.

On Friday, Alec reached the office nearly an hour late, earning a few sideways glances from the girls in the office. After dropping his bag and quickly pulling out the research he had been working on, he stumbled into Magnus’ office, who looked up amused.

“Alexander, how nice to see you! Care to explain the circumstances of your delay? Ragnor was already here, asking for you and if you got the research for that Armani piece.”   
After a look at Alec’s dazed face, Magnus got up with a concerned look.

“Are you okay?”, he asked, and Alec held up his hand.

“How do you do this?”, he asked with a frown, and Magnus tilted his head.

“I don’t really follow..”, he started, but Alec shook his head in disbelief.

“How do you handle all this attention on you?”, he groaned, and Magnus let out a small laugh.

“What happened?”, he asked softly as Alec flopped down in one of the seats in front of Magnus’ desk. Magnus sat down on the edge of the desk, eyebrows arched up.  


“I told you about the people from a few days ago, right? And the article on TMZ Clary found with like.. so many details about me? So, this morning, some girls recognized me on the train, followed me outside the station, and then asked for autographs. Then others noticed as well, and I took photos with them and signed stuff. And then, suddenly there were like 30 people around me, asking me questions, and cameras went off, and everyone wanted to get a piece of me. I think there were even some paps and.. somehow I escaped. I’m really sorry I’m late”, he mumbled, but Magnus smiled sympathetically.

“Oh darling, you have to get used to getting recognized now. You were on the cover with a huge Westwood shoot.” Magnus nodded at Alec, who frowned even more.

“Yeah but, how come people are suddenly interested in me? I mean.. me?”, Alec asked in disbelief.  
Magnus smiled as he got up to get behind his desk again.

“You are a really handsome man, why wouldn’t they be? The shoot just adds to it, but you were good looking before, now your name is out there, so of course they are interested. And besides your good looks, you are also quite the prince charming”, Magnus winked at Alec, referring to an evening two days ago, when Magnus had visited Alec in his flat and he had cooked something for them again.   
Then they had watched a cheesy romance, and Alec defended the actions of the poor guy in love.   
Charming.

Alec let out a sigh, but his head snapped up when Ragnor entered the office.

“Ah I see, you’re gracing us with your presence as well now, Alec”, he scolded, but Magnus chuckled, turning his computer screen around, showing Ragnor the pictures of Alec surrounded by girls in front of the station.   
Alec groaned and buried his face in his hands. Ragnor only huffed.

“Famous now, are we? Well, it’s quite a nice angle, though that jacket with that shirt...really?”, he said, and Alec glared at Ragnor. Magnus laughed as he turned the screen back around.

“You are the new star on the modeling horizon, darling. But don’t be frightened, we got the appointment with Aline today, she’ll help you with this issue, trust me.” Magnus winked at Alec, and Ragnor waved his hands in the air.

“Yes, absolutely nice, but until then, can we get back to your actual job? Do you have the research I asked for?”, he asked, and Alec nodded, handing the papers over. Ragnor took them and left the office without another word.   
Alec looked after him with furrowed brows.

“What’s with him?”, he askedincredulously, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“His sister is getting married, and he’s the best man. And let’s just say, Ana is quite demanding when it comes to planning her wedding. You remember her, right?”, he asked, and Alec nodded, thinking of the cute girl who had done his fitting for the shoot.

“Yeah, she was really nice. So, Ragnor has to help her a lot?”

“Help is putting it lightly, but yes. That’s the reason he’s a little more on edge than usual. Oh, we’re invited as well, by the way, but I told her I’d ask you first.” Magnus raised his eyebrows as Alec got up.  


“Yeah, sure, weddings are great. I’d love to come, thanks.” Magnus smiled as he handed Alec some paperwork from his desk.

“I’ll tell her exactly that, then. I bet you’d make a dashing appearance in a fitted suit...”, he smirked, and this time Alec rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be outside then, you got a meeting with Lydia in two hours”, he said while walking towards the door.

“Yes, call me when I have to leave, darling.”

 

The day passed quickly with increasing work for Alec, as Ragnor assigned him some more articles to type down and more research to do. Magnus met with Lydia in between, and then it was time for them to meet Aline to discuss Alec’s modeling future.  
When they entered the exquisite restaurant, Aline had booked a table at, Alec felt relieved to have Magnus with him, as he was still new to this whole world.   
Aline was already waiting for them. She flashed them a bright smile as she shook Alec’s hand and kissed Magnus’ cheek. Alec liked her instantly.

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t meet earlier, my schedule was so messed up, and then I had an emergency with one of my clients. Thank you for taking time to meet”, she smiled, after they had ordered some starters and drinks. Alec nodded.  


“No problem, I mean, thank you for making time for me. Magnus mentioned you’re quite busy right now so..”, he said, but she waved him off.

“No, I always make time if Magnus asks for it. So.. he told me a bit about your situation already, I hope that was okay?”, she shot Magnus, who was smiling and nipping his drink, a short glance. Alec nodded again.  


“Yes, of course, I asked him to, since.. I really have no clue about this business. I just did this one job, and now..”, he trailed off, and Aline nodded.

“Now it’s all a giant bubble of attention around you”, she finished, and Alec let out a small laugh.

“Yeah. It’s really crazy..”, he said, and Aline blinked at him.

“I understand. And I’m happy to help you with all this, and be your mouth to the press, if you’d like it. Paparazzi and fans can be a bit.. much for someone new in the business. I want to make sure you’re okay and feel safe at all times.” Alec nodded as he took a sip of his drink.  


“Thanks. So, how does this work then? Are we making a contract, or..?”, Alec asked, looking between Aline and Magnus, but Aline held up her hand.

“You’re not signing anything before reading through it, of course”, Magnus threw in, and Alec nodded.

“Exactly, I set something up for you to think about, and if you agree with the conditions of this contract, we can meet again to sign it. You can always call me, or consult Magnus for guidance on this, he knows it, it’s the same as Catarina’s.” Magnus smiled.  


“I trust you”, he said and looked at Alec.

“You don’t have to rush into this, I talked to Richard again today, he said his department is sending out the offer at the end of the week, so you still have time to decide if you want to do this. No rushed decisions on this.”

“Okay.”

“I’m glad to offer you my service. So, you got another offer from Westwood? Congratulations on your cover shoot, by the way, those pictures were really good”, Aline said, and Alec blushed slightly, still not used to being called out on it.

“Thanks, uhm.. yes. Richard asked for me to do..?”, he trailed off, and looked for help at Magnus, who interfered.

“Richard Brook, Westwood’s head designer, asked if Alec would do another shoot, this time for a new suit line they’re launching.”  
Aline’s face lit up, and Alec smiled at that.

“Oh that’s wonderful! I can already imagine the pictures, wow. Really great. Right, okay, so this is the contract I’ve set up”, she said as she handed Alec a stack of papers in a folder.  


“Feel free to take as much time as you need to go through this, and then decide. Don’t feel pressed to agree, if there’s anything in here you don’t like, mark it and we can talk about it. Just call my office to arrange a new appointment, when you’ve made a decision.”

Aline smiled as they all got up, shook Alec’s hand, and kissed Magnus’ cheek again.

“It was lovely seeing you again. Nice to meet you, Alec. See you soon, then!” She waved goodbye as they all departed at the entrance of the restaurant. There were some paparazzi lingering, as it was a famous restaurant for celebrities to come to, but luckily they hadn’t noticed them yet, much to Alec’s relief.   
He turned his back to them and towards Magnus, who smiled at Alec. Then he looked down at his watch.

“Oh, we should leave now, so we’ll make it to your friend’s art exhibition. Traffic is crazy at this time, so we might already be late”, Magnus pointed out, and Alec nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for coming to this meeting with me.” Alec kissed Magnus lightly on the cheek before waving a cab near.

 

When they arrived at the exhibition about 30 minutes later, they met Clary and Jace at the entrance, where Clary was talking to a reporter about her work in the gallery. Jace hugged Alec and shook Magnus hand, and then they walked around the gallery together, where they met Izzy and Simon as well.   
Izzy showed them Clary’s pieces and Alec felt proud of his best friend’s work.   
As Alec, Magnus and Izzy got some drinks at the bar, she nudged Alec’s side playfully.

“You know what? I got recognized as well yesterday, when I came from the gym. Some girls chatted me up and asked if it was me in the magazine and asked for autographs. They were really excited and… asked if I could give them your number”, she smirked, and Alec felt his cheeks turn red.   
He glanced at Magnus who chuckled lightly.

“No worries though, I know you only have eyes for your hot boyfriend”, Izzy teased, and Alec’s cheeks turned even redder, and he avoided looking at Magnus who let out a small laugh and winked at Izzy.

“Oh trust me, his hot boyfriend appreciates your concern”, he laughed. Then he excused himself to join Clary, who was standing near one of her works with Jace. Alec smiled, looking after him. Just then, two girls stopped in front of Alec and Izzy.  


“Oh my god, are you Alec and Isabelle Lightwood? From Pandemonium?”, they asked in excitement, and the siblings exchanged a look. Izzy turned towards them with a smile.  


“We are. You like the magazine?”, she said, and the girls squealed, making people turn their direction.

“Oh god, oh god, can we get your autographs?”, one girl said as she searched for pen and paper in her bag. The other nodded frantically.  


“Your pictures looked so, so good, I can’t believe it’s you?!”, she nearly sobbed, and Alec smiled as he scribbled down his name. He saw Magnus smirk in his direction from across the room and felt his cheeks turning a bit red. He was kind of glad they hadn't seen Magnus as well, cause he was sure it would have cause a little scene with them.

“Can we take a picture as well?”, one girl asked, and Alec shrugged.  


“Yeah, sure”, he said, and Izzy nodded as well. They all stood together, and Simon snapped the picture of them as he had just joined the group. The girls thanked them and went their way, giggling. Simon clapped at the two siblings.  


“You are so famous now”, he pointed out. After that Izzy went with him to where Jace was talking to one of Clary’s friends, and Alec joined Magnus. Just as Alec was about to ask Magnus to go outside to get some air, a guy with a camera came walking towards them.

“Hi, sorry to disturb you, but.. aren’t you Magnus Bane, owner of Bane Ent. and Alexander Lightwood, who was on this month’s Pandemonium cover?”, he asked them, and Alec shot Magnus a quick panicked look, but the latter nodded. The guy extended his hand with a smile.

“I’m Greg Lazlo, I’m an art blogger and write freelance for the New York Journal. Can I ask you why you happened to attend this exhibition? Are you into art?”, he asked, and Alec took a deep breath, then he nodded in Clary’s direction.

“Uhm.. my best friend, Clary Fray, is one of the exhibitors”, he answered, and the guy nodded.  


“Wow, that’s great, I know her work. Great artist. And Magnus Bane, what could have brought YOU to this show? Wait, aren’t you his assistant as well?”, the guy quickly asked and pointed at Alec.   
Alec swallowed, struggling with words, but Magnus saved the situation and smiled at the reporter.

“Yes, you know, Pandemonium is going to change soon, and Mr. Lightwood mentioned this art show at work, so I asked if I could get a look. I want to include new things like art in the new magazine, and I think an exhibition like this, small and full of potential, is perfect for inspiration.”

The reporter scribbled on his note pad as Magnus talked, and Alec simply nodded and felt relieved at how easily Magnus had saved the situation.   
As Magnus finished the guy pointed towards Clary, who stood nearby.  


“Can I take a picture with you and Miss Fray for the journal? I’m writing a review for this gallery and I think our readers would be quite interested to see someone like Magnus Bane here”, he said, and Magnus shrugged and Alec nodded.

“Yes, just a second”, he said, and walked over to Clary to nudge her side.  


“Hey, this guy, a writer from the New York Journal, wants to take a picture with us for his story on the gallery, is that okay?”, he asked, pointing at Magnus and Clary’s face lit up.  


“The Journal? Oh wow, you are my favorite new celebrity! And him of course”, she smirked, and Alec furrowed his brow as his cheeks turned a bit pink.  


“I’m not a celebrity..”, he mumbled, but Clary just gave him a look.  


“Please, I showed you the article on TMZ. You are famous now, just accept it”, she laughed, as they both made their way over to Greg and Magnus.   
Clary shook his hand and they posed for the photo in front of one of Clary’s pieces.  


“Fantastic, thank you so much. It’s gonna be printed in the Sunday issue of the Journal. It was really nice meeting you, Miss Fray, Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane. Thank you”, Greg shook their hands, then they walked back to the others.   
Clary punched Alec’s elbow lightly with a big smirk on her face.  


“Definitely my new favorite celebrity!”, she laughed. Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled as well.  
He shot a glance towards Magnus who smiled as well. 

 

Later, when they were all saying goodbye outside, Alec pulled Magnus aside.  
  
“Thank you for.. earlier. The reporter, I mean. I wouldn’t have known how to.. uh keep it a secret. Thanks.” Magnus smiled gently as he reached for Alec’s hand and squeezed it slightly.

“Thank you for inviting me and don’t worry too much. I will keep it a secret for as long as you want, though as I told you, I wouldn’t care about what happened. But I trust you and want you to feel safe and comfortable”, Magnus said, and Alec nodded. Then he reached forward, grabbed the lapel of Magnus’ jacket and kissed him. When they parted he smiled at Magnus.

“Thank you so much. Good night then.”

 

 

“Alec, come on, we want to start the movie!”, Izzy called from the living room. Alec balanced the bowl of popcorn, two bottles of beer and a bag of chips through the door. Izzy was waving at him from the sofa.  


“Come on! What took you so long?”, she complained as he set the food down and handed Jace a bottle of beer.  


“Geez, I’m here now. And why are you complaining? Look, Clary isn’t even finished on the computer yet”, Alec frowned and pointed towards his best friend, but Izzy shook her head.

“Nope, she is, she’s just looking for new articles on you”, she teased, and Alec gaped at her in shock.  


“What??”  


Clary smirked as she stood up from her seat at the table, waving her notebook.

“Found something”, she laughed, and Jace grabbed the computer from her, raising his eyebrows.

“Aleeec, what the heeell?”, he said, and Alec tried to reach for the computer, but Jace laughed and pushed him away.

“Ah, ah, ah, didn’t you say you don’t care what they write about you?”, he scolded, and Alec pouted.

“Not if you keep annoying me like this, just show me, what did I do now?”, he asked, annoyance in his voice.   
Jace didn’t take the bait, and laughed even more as he scrolled down the page.  


“Oh damn, Alec, you naughty boy!”, he said, and Izzy peeked over his shoulder, immediately beginning to laugh as well. 

That was it.

Alec lunged forward and grabbed the computer, but Jace was faster again and shoved him off once more.

“Easy, tiger, keep your energy for your boyfriend”, Jace smirked, and Alec rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.   
Just in that moment, Simon came back from the bathroom, and looked from Alec to the others.

“Hey, come on, stop teasing him, isn’t it enough he’s got fans all over him now? Come on Iz”, Simon said, and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, you should think about what you’re doing, or I won’t ask Magnus for those baseball tickets you wanted, JACE”, he said, and Jace held up his hands, defeated.  


“Okay, okay, it’s just some pictures of you, calm down”, he said and handed Alec the computer.   
Alec furrowed his brow as he looked at the pictures of him getting out of a grocery store.   
He read the caption under it.

“ **Alexander Lightwood leaving a grocery store on the Westside. It appears models are just ordinary people. Not him though, he’ll always look better in sweatpants than anyone else. We LOVE the sexy, sweaty gym look now more than ever. Guys? You know what to do!** ”

Alec’s cheeks turned red as he looked up at his siblings with a horrified look, who all broke out laughing, and Jace pointed at his face.

“I warned you, and you said you didn’t care”, Jace giggled as Alec put the computer down on the coffee table, where Simon looked at it, smirking as well.

“Are you gonna change your name into Kardashian now? Cause you should”, Izzy laughed at him, and Alec sunk down into the pillows, absolutely embarrassed. Simon patted his shoulder lightly.

“Aw, it’s not that bad. They say they like your outfit!”, he said and looked confused as Izzy and Clary laughed even harder. Alec shot them a deathly glare.  


“Oh Simon, you really are precious”, the girls laughed, and Jace shook his head.

“Dude, you can never go out without make-up again, maybe you should call Kim and Kanye and ask for help?”, he teased, and in that moment Alec’s mobile rang. 

He quickly got up, his cheeks still flaming red, relieved to get away from the cackling of the others for a second. Izzy called after him, warning they would start without him, but he just waved his hand in the air. He walked into the kitchen, closed the door, and smiled as he looked at the caller-ID. It was Magnus.

“Hey, what’s up?”, Alec answered and heard people talking in the back.  


“Hello Alexander, I.. yes Ana, go ask Ragnor about it, go. Yes, Cat as well”, Magnus said.  


“Sorry, I’ve got the loads of them over, and we’re discussing wedding details. How is your evening going?” Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Alexander? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just my siblings, Clary, and Simon making fun of me..”

“Why’s that?”

“… they dug up pictures of me on TMZ again..”, Alec admitted and felt his cheeks reddening again.

“Ah, the ones in sweatpants, I assume?”, Magnus chuckled, and Alec gasped.

“What, you saw them, too?”, he groaned and let his head fall forward against a cupboard.

“I did, but hey, you still looked good, and that sweaty look really got me thinking..”, Magnus teased, and Alec groaned.  
“Magnus..”

“It’s true, you look stunning in whatever you wear, and well, outfits like that get my imagination working overtime.. But that wasn’t why I called you. I wanted to inform you, we’re taking tomorrow off to go suit shopping for the wedding and the charity event. Ragnor already knows about it and will be leading the office on his own tomorrow”, Magnus said, and Alec furrowed his brow.  


“A whole day off? Can we afford that?”, he asked, and heard Magnus chuckle.

“Darling, I’m your boss, and I will be with you the whole time, so yes, we can. Be ready at 8:30AM, I’ll come pick you up.”

“Okay, I will. Greetings to everyone at your place”, Alec added.

“Great. See you tomorrow then, and tell Izzy to check her phone. Good night, Alexander.”

 

When Alec came back into the living room, they had already started the movie, and he settled next to Jace again, eyeing Izzy from the side. She looked away from the TV, and narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“Magnus said to check your phone”, he simply said, and Izzy grabbed her phone from the couch table. Her eyes widened when she looked at the screen, her cheeks turning pink. Clary looked at it as well and nearly spit out the drink she had just nipped on.  


“Holy what!”, she choked out, and Jace paused the movie, peeking over at the screen. His eyes widened as well, then he laughed out loud, throwing his head back. Izzy’s cheek turned deep red, and Alec raised an eyebrow.  


“Something interesting from Magnus?”, he asked, and Izzy shook her head, but this time Alec was faster and snatched the phone from her hands.   
He looked at the picture Magnus had send her:  


A selfie of him outside a burger restaurant, and inside were Izzy and Simon, both biting into a big burger at the same time.   


The caption Magnus added were a little burger with a laughing face and one line:  
_ “teasing is bad and paps are everywhere” _

Alec laughed as he threw the phone back at Izzy, who pouted.

“Not fair”, was all she mumbled as Jace started the movie again.

“Payback’s a bitch”, Alec winked at her, and send Magnus a message.  


**\- Defending my honor? Looking forward to tomorrow ;)**

Magnus answered almost instantly.

**\- Anything for you. Can’t wait to see you :***

 

 


	22. Welcome, little Max!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec to his tailor to get him two suits - one for the wedding and one for the event.  
> Alec learns more about the fashion world and Magnus but then they have to rush to the hospital in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!  
> Merry Christmas to all of you, and I hope you're all doing fine!   
> I haven't been doing so great for the last two days but I'm getting better so, no worries ;)  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta @daemonya who was really fast with correcting this chapter :3 love you!!
> 
> Anyway, it's getting closer to the charity event, which will be something BIG, something BAD and.. well no spoilers.. :P   
> But I promise you, shit will go down! So let's enjoy happyness while we still got it huh? (You should know by now.. I am evil. Be warned xD)
> 
> Right, enjoy this chapter and stay tuned!   
> xx

Alec quickly grabbed his key when his doorbell went off on Monday morning, meaning Magnus was picking him up to go suit-shopping for the charity event and the wedding. Magnus had insisted on taking Alec to a real tailor for a fitting, and Alec had only nodded in silent agreement.   
He trusted Magnus, even though he didn’t understand why a suit was such a big deal. He owned a suit already, but after he had sent Magnus a picture of him wearing it, Magnus had demanded for him to get a fitting.

Magnus was leaning against the wall next to the house entrance when Alec stepped outside. He looked up and smiled, putting away his phone as he pushed away from the wall and gestured towards his parked car.

“What a wonderful morning to do some shopping, aren’t I right, Alexander?”, he smirked and winked at Alec who shrugged.

“I suppose, but I already told you I own a suit and..”, he started but Magnus shook his head firmly as they walked towards the car.

“No, no, you’re not gonna wear that hideous thing you call a suit. No, you’ll be surprised what wonders a correctly fitted suit will do, and you would have needed a fitting for the Westwood shoot anyway so, no complaining, dear.”

As Alec got in the car with Magnus he furrowed his brow.  
“But I haven’t decided on that shoot yet, not even about the contract with Aline”, he pointed out but Magnus waved his hand in the air as he took off.

“I know, but if you do, you won’t need another fitting, that’s all I’m saying. You know, you’re starting to make me believe you don’t like spending time with me alone”, Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec as he glanced over at him while driving. Alec inhaled and swallowed.

“I.. no I mean.. that’s not what I said I...”, he stuttered but Magnus laughed and padded his thigh.

“I’m joking, Alec, relax.”

He didn’t withdraw his hand.

 

 

“Mr. Bane, it’s a pleasure to see you again”, the tailor greeted Magnus, after the shop’s assistant called for the owner. Magnus shook his hand firmly and smiled.

“Thank you Mr. Gray. This is my assistant, Mr. Lightwood. We’ll need a full fitting for him for two suits, one for a charity event and one for a wedding.” Alec looked at Magnus.  


“Two suits?”, he asked incredulously, and the tailor nodded as Magnus gave Alec a charming half-smile.

“Yes, of course. Blue and black you mentioned?”, the tailor asked, and Magnus nodded.  


“Yes. Thank you”, he said, and then he followed after the tailor who gestured Alec to get into the back of the shop, where there were a few mirrors around a podium, and sewing stuff was scattered on the table as well as measuring tapes and notes.  


“If you could please take off your jacket and step onto the platform, Mr. Lightwood”, the tailor said as he grabbed a measuring tape. Alec did as he was told, and the tailor nodded at him.  


“Arms wide please, yes thank you.”

He measured Alec’s arm length, then his torso and waistline.

“Should it be fitted or straight? One vent or two? Or none?”, the tailor asked Magnus, and Alec raised his eyebrows at how concentrated Magnus looked at him.  


“I’d say.. one vent for the black suit and two for the blue one. Definitely fitted, and also a vest for the blue one.” The tailor nodded as he stepped towards his desk and wrote something down, then he turned around again and measured the leg length. 

“Would you like narrow lapels or go with the classic broad ones? The black suits are often worn with narrow these days”, the tailor asked, and Magnus nodded with furrowed brows.

“Yes, make it narrow for the black one and classic for blue.” After he told Alec he could get dressed again, the tailor wrote something down again. Then he moved over to a giant rack with all kinds of different fabrics and came back with a few black samples, which he laid on the table next to the mirrors, and Magnus and Alec stepped closer. The tailor held up a shimmering black fabric.  


“This is a new fabric we got just last week, it’s Italian, from Milan, very exquisite.”

Magnus nodded as Alec admired the delicate fabric.

“Yes, this is perfect. As for the blue, I’d like something dark, not shimmering but classy.”

The tailor nodded and came back from the rack with a dark blue fabric. Magnus gave a satisfied nod.  


“You always know the exact right fabric to pick, Mr. Gray. It’s perfect.”

“My pleasure, thank you Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood. I’ll start with the pieces right away and you can arrange a time for the next appointment with my assistant at the front desk. Thank you for your time gentlemen.”

They all shook hands, then Alec and Magnus moved to the front of the shop, where Magnus shoved Alec towards a rack with ties and bow ties in all kinds of fabrics and colors. 

“What do you prefer? Bow tie or tie? Narrow or broad?”, he asked as Alec studied the various samples. He stroke his fingers over a dark red broad tie and Magnus grinned.

“Excellent pick, that one would go with the blue suit for the wedding. Suits the theme as well.”

Alec smiled and tilted his head.  
“What will you be wearing to the wedding? A suit?”, he asked but Magnus only smirked and shook his head.

“Not telling, it’s gonna be a surprise, dear. Now, for the black suit, what about a bow tie? Simple in black. Classy.”  
Alec pouted a bit, but eventually shrugged.  


“Whatever you say”, he said, and Magnus raised his eyebrow at him.  


“Oh come one, the surprise is gonna be worth it, trust me”, he winked, then they walked to the front desk where the assistant was waiting for them.  


“Found your pieces?”, she asked with a smile and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, we’ll take burgundy #42, and black #9. When will the next fitting be?”, he asked and the assistant wrote it down.

“Should be in about one week for the last changes. Will Thursday the 14th be okay for you? Around noon, 5pm?”, she asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, perfect.”

“Great, I’ll be right back with your order then, Mr. Bane”, she said and Alec looked at Magnus surprised.

“Order? What did you get?”, he asked and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, just some shirts, nothing big”, he said, then he glanced over at Alec who smiled.  


“Still thinking this is a waste of time?”, Magnus teased him and Alec shook his head.  


“No, I get it now. It’s.. a world on its own. Your world. And I like you showing it to me”, Alec said, and then he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Magnus.  


It was just a quick kiss on the lips, but Magnus inhaled sharply as Alec moved away and he stared at Alec, whose cheeks were a bit pink and Magnus had to swallow when the assistant came back with a bag.

“Here you go Mr. Bane. We’ll send the bill as always. Have a nice day”, she smiled and Magnus could only nod, since there was a huge smile on his face now.

“Thank you, you too”, Alec said, then he pushed Magnus out of the shop.

 

Just as Magnus and Alec reached the car, Magnus phone began ringing and he leaned against it, still smiling as he took the call.  
“Hello my dear Catarina, what can I do… WHAT? Are you serious? Is she okay?”, he shouted and Alec looked at him with a worried expression.   
Magnus nodded a few times.

“Yes, I’m coming!”, he said and then he ended the call.

“Everything okay with Catarina?”, Alec asked, but Magnus shrugged.

“That was Ragnor, Cat got contractions when she came by the office and he called an ambulance, he’s at the hospital with her. The baby isn’t due till three weeks from now, and they didn’t know what was wrong, so we have to go!” Alec nodded and took the bag Magnus was still holding.

“Okay, let’s go then”, he nodded, and they quickly got into the car and took off.

 

They reached the hospital about 20 minutes later and rushed towards the front desk, where Magnus pushed past a couple waiting.

“Hello, Catarina Loss, pregnant, must have come in about half an hour ago or so?”, Magnus practically yelled at the nurse sitting behind the desk who stared at him startled, same as the couple.

“Let me check”, she said with a pointed glare and Alec pulled Magnus back a bit with an apologetic look towards the couple.

“Sorry, we’ll wait”, he said and the nurse nodded. Magnus fumbled nervously with his hands, but Alec took them in his and shook them.

“She’s gonna be alright, okay?”, he tried soothing Magnus, who nodded slowly.  


“Yeah. Sorry, I’m.. worried like crazy. She had  3 more weeks..”

“I’m sure she’s okay, sometimes contractions happen early, but that doesn’t mean she’s having the baby today. She’s okay”, Alec said and Magnus gave him a small smile.

“Thanks.”

“Magnus, Alec!”

 

They both looked up in the directions where the voice had come from and saw Ragnor rushing towards them.  


“Cat is okay, she’s in labor and told me to go look for you, come on!”, he said, and then they all sped towards the elevator. Ragnor showed them her room, and Magnus took a deep breath before he knocked. 

 

Cat was lying in her bed, a nurse beside her and her face was screwed in pain as a contraction hit her, clutching the woman’s hand tightly. Magnus rushed to her side and took her hand, slowly stroking her head as he whispered soothing words into her ear. Alec and Ragnor stood at the end of the bed and Catarina flashed Alec a small smile as the wave had passed.

“Hi Alec, I’m so sorry I ruined your day with Magnus”, she said weakly but Alec shook his head firmly.

“No, don’t apologize, it’s totally okay, you need him here with you.”

Magnus smiled at him thankfully and Ragnor walked to the other side of Catarina’s bed and squeezed her hand.  


“I need to get back to Pandemonium, I’m so sorry, but you got Magnus now. And Alec.”

He shot Alec a quick glance, and Catarina nodded.

“Thank you so much, Ragnor.”

Ragnor nodded at Catarina, then he left.   
Magnus looked at the nurse as she checked the monitor.  


“How far is she? She had  three  more weeks until the due date”, he said nervously, but the nurse shook her head.

“The baby will definitely come today, but everything is okay. She can have a normal birth just as planned. And.. oh Miss Loss, here comes another contraction”, the nurse said as she touched Catarina’s shoulder, whose breath came out in pants and she pressed her eyes shut in pain. Magnus squeezed her hand as the nurse checked the monitor again, then she nodded.  


“I’m gonna get the doctor, it shouldn’t take too long now. Try to relax for a moment, I’ll be right back”, she said, then she left the room. Catarina laid her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes for a second.  


“Are you okay?”, Magnus asked and she nodded slightly.

“Yeah just.. exhausted. And...” she lifted her head up as another contraction hit her and she clutched onto Magnus hand even tighter than before. She laid back again after that and let out a long breath.

“I want him out now, seriously”, she laughed quietly, but then another wave hit her, stronger than the one before and Magnus looked at Alec with an alarming look, and he nodded, already turning to the door.

“Yeah I’m gonna get the nurse.. be right back”, he said and rushed out, towards the front of the station, where he met the nurse from before.

“The contractions are coming really fast, I think you should come”, he said and the nurse nodded.

“Yes, I’m coming”, she turned around to her colleague.

“Can you call for Dr. Masters?”

The other nurse nodded, then Alec turned to follow the nurse, when he saw a familiar face talking to a nurse at the front desk of the station.  
And not a friendly one.

 

Benjamin Blackthorn.

 

“What are you doing here?”, Alec asked incredulously and Ben’s head snapped up, and his face darkened when he noticed Alec.

“You again. Well, what do you think, smart-ass. Cat is having my baby, so I’m here”, he deadpanned as he walked closer to where Alec was standing.

“That’s interesting, cause the last time I saw you, she clearly told you to fuck off”, Alec said with an angry expression.   
Ben narrowed his eyes.

“Listen jack-ass, it’s my baby, I have every right to be here! Now get out of my way”, he said but Alec didn’t move.

“No. I won’t let you near her, so get lost.”

“Or what?”

Alec’s face darkened.  
“Or I’ll have them call security on you, your choice.”

Ben suddenly lunged forward and shoved Alec backwards a few steps, glaring at him, and he gripped the front of Alec’s shirt.

“Get out of my way, asshole, before I lose my shit over your silly toyboy ass”, he threatened, but snapped out of it when a nurse suddenly appeared by their side and he let go of Alec’s shirt.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? This is a maternity ward! I’m gonna call security and have both of you removed instantly”, she threatened, but all three of them looked up as someone cleared their throat from behind them. It was Magnus.

“There’s no need to do so, this _gentlemen_ here was about to leave. Isn’t it so, Benjamin?”, he stared at Ben who didn’t move, but glared back at him.

“You have no right to keep me away from my child, Magnus”, Ben gritted out, but Magnus only gave him a murderous smile.  


“You think so? As a matter of fact, I do, because you’ll be paid a visit by Catarina’s lawyer within the next 24 hours with a restraining order. So I’m  _kindly_ asking you to leave  **now** .”

Ben glared at Magnus for a few seconds, then he moved backwards.

“This is not over, Magnus. It’s my child.”

“Yeah, and I will make sure you won’t ever get near it and use it for any of your rotten plans.”

 

Magnus let out a long breath after Ben had left, and then he looked up at Alec.  
“Thank you for stopping him.”

Alec nodded firmly.  
“Of course. After how he behaved the last time I met him, I won’t let him get near her again. Such a jerk.” Magnus smiled with a grim expression.

“Yeah, absolutely. He doesn’t deserve Cat at all.”

“But how did he know she was here? I mean, she was at the office and Ragnor came in with her, and...”, Alec said with furrowed brows, and Magnus pressed his lips together for a second.

“I have a vague idea.. But let’s not tell Cat he was here, I don’t want her to get upset now.”

“How is she?”

A wide smile suddenly spread on Magnus face and he took Alec’s hand.

“Would you like to meet her son?”, he said and Alec’s eyes widened.  
“She.. that was fast! I.. uh, yeah!”

Magnus knocked on Catarina’s door and smiled at Alec as he opened it slowly. Catarina was lying in her bed and looked up at the both of them with an exhausted smile.  


“Hey”, Alec said as he stepped inside, and Magnus closed the door behind him.  


“How are you? That was quick”, he laughed and Catarina chuckled.

“Well, this little guy wanted to see the world early I guess”, she said and smiled fondly down at the baby wrapped in blankets in her arm, then she looked at Alec again.

“Alec, meet Max”, she said and he looked down at the little thing, breathing peacefully against his mother’s chest.

“Hey Max”, Alec said and the baby actually moved a little, squeezing his eyes shut a little tighter.

“He’s beautiful, congratulations”, Alec said and Catarina smiled.

“Yeah, he is. Thank you.”

 

 

Magnus gathered everyone in the big conference room the next day and Alec watched him from the wall next to the door that he leaned on.

“Hey everyone, I just wanted to make this meeting quick. You may all know by now, Catarina had her baby yesterday, she’s doing great and the baby is also in good health. I wanted to announce that I’ll be taking a one week leave, to help her when she comes home. That means I’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow, and Ragnor will take over for that time being. It’s just gonna be one week, and if anything happens, any emergency, you can call me. Otherwise, work with Ragnor on any problems. Alexander, you’ll be working with him as well. That’s it, back to work now!”

 

Alec left the room with the others and returned back down to his desk in front of Magnus’ office. When Magnus arrived there as well, but walked past him without a word, Alec suddenly looked up, as he had a strange feeling. He watched as Magnus walked over to where Serena and Emely where discussing an article Em il y was working on, and both woman looked up.  


“Serena, a word in my office.”

Magnus turned around without another word, and Emely looked at Serena with wide eyes, but didn’t say anything. When Magnus reached the door to his office, he looked directly at Alec. 

“Alec, you too.”

 

Serena’s eyes widened slightly as Alec entered the office as well, and she pursed her lips.

“What’s he doing here?”, she snapped, but went silent instantly when she saw the look Magnus gave her. Deathly.

He gestured for both of them to sit down in front of his desk.

“I called him in here as well, since he’s part of your little...game. Why won’t you try and defend yourself, hm?”, Magnus said as he sat down on his big office chair and watched Serena. She was clearly trying to remain calm, but Alec saw her hands shaking a bit. He stayed silent.  


“What do you mean? What game?”, she asked, but Magnus only tilted his head.

Her glance flickered to Alec for a second, then back to Magnus.

“I really have no idea what you mean. I..”, she said but Magnus narrowed his eyes and she fell silent.

“Fine, I’ll help your brain out for a bit. Does the name Benjamin Blackthorn ring any bell?”, he asked, and suddenly Alec understood. Serena blinked.

“He was your assistant.”

“That’s correct. Anything else? How about… Catarina’s ex-boyfriend and the father of her child?”, he said, and Serena swallowed.

“Yeah that too. What about him?”

Magnus looked at her for a few seconds, then he got up and leaned on his desk.  
“Enough, Serena. I know you were the one who told him about Catarina. You told him about her being in the hospital after collapsing yesterday.”

Alec held his breath as he watched Serena out of the corner of his eyes. 

She was breathing slowly, lips pressed together tight. Magnus continued.

“I also know it was you who sold the pictures to the other magazine. You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out, did you?” He shook his head at her.

“And I know about your hate towards Alec. I know that you harassed him after he just started, and I know you tried to manipulate his work. And I might add, he was the one who was there when Ben came to the hospital, so you included him there as well.”

“But what do you even want him HIM”, Serena suddenly burst out and pointed at Alec with wild gestures.

“He knows NOTHING about this business and he doesn’t care about the magazine at all!”

“Alec is just a small part in all of this, my main point are the pictures and your hate towards CAT”, Magnus said angrily.  


“You had no right, absolutely NO right to tell Ben anything about her! Or the baby! You’ll regret this, I promise you”, he said, then he waved his hand at her.

“Leave. You’re fired. You can collect a cheque at Miss Branwell’s office, as I don’t want to have you here any minute longer. You’ll hear from my lawyers because of the pictures you stole. **Get out**.”

 

Serena stormed out of the office without another word, and Alec sat there silently, progressing what just happened. He looked up when Magnus called his name.

“Are you okay? You looked far away just now”, he pointed out and Alec nodded slowly.

“I.. just… How did you find out it was her?”, he asked and Magnus sighed.

“I became suspicious after Cat told me she harassed you. Then the thing with Ben happened and I was sure it was someone from the office. I had someone check her computer and she was dumb enough to send him emails from there. The pictures though, that was a bit more difficult. I called someone after you told me the evening I came back and.. well that person found out it was her. With the help of a bit of money though, but she’ll be facing a lawsuit now anyway so.. yeah.”

Alec looked at him startled, then he nodded slowly.

“Cat told you they came onto me?”, he asked and Magnus face softened.

“Yeah, she also said you didn’t want her to tell me, but Alec, I tolerate NO bullying in my company. You should have told me.” Alec looked at him.

“Sorry.”

Magnus smiled.  
“It’s okay, but next time anything like that happens, you tell me. I’m your boss after all.”

“I will. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, it’s all over now.”

Alec stood up and went over to the door, but he stopped before he opened it.  
“By the way, I signed the contract with Aline yesterday and called her. She’ll be my agent from now on”, he said, and Magnus nodded approvingly.

“That’s great! She’ll take good care of you.”

“I also decided I’ll do the Westwood shoot and she will talk to Richard and handle it.”

A smile spread on Magnus lips as he tilted his head.  
“Look at you, becoming a proper model now, huh? I’m happy for you.”

“It’s all thanks to you, honestly”, Alec said and blushed a little. Magnus chuckled and shook his head fondly.

“No, you did the shoot without any help, I merely suggested you. Congratulations on the new job”, he said and winked. Alec blushed even more.

“Thanks. I’ll uh.. get back to my work now”, he said awkwardly and gestured at the door.

“You do that, darling. Oh and could you do me a favor and make an appointment with your sister? I want to discuss the possibility of her doing the second shoot for the Greek theme.”  
Alec grinned and nodded.

“Will do. Anything else?”

“Yes, tell Ragnor I want him and Patrick and his team to meet at my office in two hours. We got a launch party to plan. You’ll be there as well.”

“Yes, boss.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

“Chop, chop!”

 

 


	23. Now I know what I want. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Magnus take his leave, Alec comes to visit him and Catarina.  
> Alec has a talk with Jace, then he visits Magnus again and it leads to things.
> 
> WARNING: Smut ahead. Read at your own risk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Shadowhunters is back!!!  
> I have to say, I am beyond happy to see you guys like this story this much. It really warms my heart you are so amazing, leaving me so many comments all the time. Thank you so much!!!
> 
> So yeah, as a gift to you, a new chapter. With smut.  
> So. Much. Smut.
> 
> Malec's first time in this story, and I really tried to write my best smut.  
> Hope you like it, if you want to skip that part, just stop reading at the two **
> 
> Now, enjoy reading, and the next chapter will be something really big. Both with words and actions.  
> I'm already warning you ;)  
> Cheers! xx
> 
> p.ss: for everyone new, if you want to write with or to me you find me here everydayisonfire.tumblr.com  
> xx

Magnus managed to plan the whole launching party in one day with the help of Ragnor and Patrick and his team.  
They started the day before, after Magnus’ announcement of his leave, but settled for the next day. They set up the theme, decided on colors, food, and the location, and everyone was pleased with the result. Magnus had Alec take care of the guest list, so he wasn’t invested much, which he was pleased about. He didn‘t like such big parties, whether participating or planning them, and Magnus knew it, so he gave him that task, which took some time as well as he had to make a lot of phone calls and write emails, after Patrick gave him the official design for the invite, which he had to get printed as well.

But after working hard that day Magnus was pleased with everything, and he excused himself to go home to settle things for Catarina, who would be released from the hospital the next day. Alec offered to help him, but then he remembered plans with Jace, so Magnus kissed him goodbye at the elevator, as they were the last ones at the office, and Alec promised to come by and cook for them the next evening after work.

When Alec met Jace at the gym that evening, he told him about the birth and about Catarina’s ex as they were doing some warm ups.  
“Sounds like a real asshole, good thing you were there again. How is Catarina then?”, Jace asked as he kept punching a punchbag.

“Magnus said she’s doing well, and the baby is fine as well. Even though it was early, the boy is healthy and getting stronger with every day. She will be staying at Magnus place for now, remember the room he made her?”  


Jace nodded.  
“Yeah, I remember. So Magnus is taking a week’s leave? Will you be seeing him in that time?”

“I could get by with not seeing him for a week, you know?”, Alec pointed out but Jace only smirked, and Alec blushed.

“I said I’ll cook them dinner tomorrow evening.”

“Hmm right you could not even live two days without seeing him”, Jace teased, and Alec punched his shoulder.

“Shut up!”

“Never, now that I get the chance to make fun of you the way you did with Clary and me, this is only the start!” Alec let out a groan, then he pointed towards the train mats.

“Let’s do some sparring and I’ll try not to strangle you, okay?” They made their way over to the mats and took position, waiting for the first blow of the other.

“So how far have you gone already?”, Jace asked as he landed the first punch Alec easily blocked. Alec’s eyes widened.  


“What?!”  


Jace took another hit and managed to grab Alec’s arm with quick reflexes, so Alec’s back was against his chest as Jace held onto his arm.  
“You know what I mean”, he gritted out and Alec pushed his elbow back, freeing his arm and tried to land a hit but Jace blocked it and smirked.  


“I mean, you’ve been together for a while now..”, Jace started again, so Alec lunged forward, landing some precise hits Jace wasn’t able to block but as he went for Jace arm, he quickly turned, blocked the hit and within a few movements, he pinned Alec down on the mat with a triumphant grin.  


“Come one, don’t be shy, how is your “alone time” with him?”, Jace asked and Alec blushed again as Jace released him, and he sat up, his breath shallow.

“Unlike _SOMEONE_ , he respects my privacy and that’s all I’m saying”, Alec huffed, and Jace laughed.

“So you haven’t done it yet, that’s surprising. But you want to, right?”, he asked as he helped Alec up, who let out a groan.  


“Dammit, Jace, you never stop do you?” His brother only looked at him with a wide grin, and Alec sighed.

“Of course I want to, but I’m still insecure about us getting outed and him getting ruined because of what happened with Camille. I don’t want to ruin his life.”  
Jace frowned and tilted his head slightly.

“But he didn’t tell you off because of that, did he? Because if he did, that would be a dick move, cause you know it wasn’t your fault, right?”, he said and Alec shook his head firmly.

“No, of course not. I mean, I told him and he said he doesn’t care what happened and that he’ll give me as much time as I want. I’m just… scared about it. I can’t help it”, Alec admitted and Jace padded his shoulder.

“I’m not saying jump him right now, but you should let it go already. And I bet you’ll be a bit more relaxed if you did it, because seeing you this repressed is totally sad”, Jace teased again and Alec punched his arm, but he was smiling.

“Thanks. Now can we spar some more without discussing my relationship or my sex life?”

“I didn’t know you were such a prude, dude”, Jace laughed but took position again.

Alec just rolled his eyes.

 

Magnus picked Catarina and Baby Max up from the hospital the next day and drove them to his loft. The baby slept the whole ride home and only opened his eyes when they reached Catarina’s room in the loft. Magnus smiled as he placed the carrier on the table next to the crib and Cat sat down on the bed.

“Thank you, Magnus”, she said and he looked at her with a joyful expression.

“Anything for you, darling. Now do you need anything? Something to eat? A shower? I can watch Max while you relax for a bit?”, he asked, and Cat nodded.

“A shower sounds good. Are you sure you’ll be alright with watching him?”, she asked as she stroked Max’s cheek carefully in his sleep.  


“Yes, go and have some well-deserved time for yourself. I’ll be here, watching him sleep.”

She nodded, grabbed some clothes from the already stacked wardrobe Magnus had prepared for her, then she kissed Magnus cheek.

“I won’t take long”, she said, then she left the room and Magnus placed the carrier on her bed, sitting down in front of it.

“You’ll love it here, blueberry. Your mum and I will look after you, and no bad guys will ever come near you”, he said quietly and the baby yawned in its sleep. Magnus smiled, then his phone pinged with a new message.  
It was from Alec.

 

From: Alexander Darling

_How are you doing? How’s Catarina and Max? I’m gonna be over at around 7 tonight, if that’s okay. X_

 

Magnus smiled and looked at the baby again.

“See, we even got one of the best chefs in town to take care of us tonight. You know him already, and he loves you just as much as we do”, he cooed at Max, then he typed a reply.  


To: Alexander Darling

_That’s perfect, I already can’t wait! We’re all doing great, Max is sleeping most of the time. You should see his little angel face, it’s just too cute. I think he’s out-cuting you with his chubby baby cheeks, sorry, he’s my new favorite xx_

 

From: Alexander Darling

_Out-cuted by a baby? Damn, I guess I stand no chance. Tell Catarina best wishes from me. See you tonight X_

 

Magnus chuckled as he put his phone away, just as Catarina came back into the room.

“What’s so funny?”, she asked with a smile, and Magnus got up and kissed her cheek.  


“Greetings from Alexander. He’ll be over at around 7 tonight. Now, do you want to eat anything?”, he asked, but Catarina shook her head.  


“Not really. I think I’ll lie down for some time, after I changed Max’s diaper and fed him.”

“Alright. I can’t help you with the feeding, but let me change his diaper, okay?”

Catarina laughed and nodded.

“Never thought you’d turn into such a Dad when the baby’s here”, she chuckled as Magnus lifted Max out of the carrier and put him on the changing table.

“As I said, anything for you and Max. Oh wow, and look, he’s giving his all for us as well”, Magnus scrunched up his nose as the smell from the diaper hit him. Catarina burst out laughing as she handed Magnus the cleaning tissues.  


“Go on, daddy”, she laughed.

 

 

Alec arrived at the loft at half past 7, hands full with bags full of groceries. He managed to ring the bell and waited for Magnus to open. Alec’s mouth turned into a smile when Magnus opened the door, carrying Max on his shoulder with a big smile.

“Hello Alexander, how wonderful to see you”, he said and in that moment, Max burped and Magnus padded his back carefully.  


“Hi Magnus, hey Max”, Alec said as he pushed past them inside, but not without kissing Magnus cheek lightly, who grinned even wider.  
Magnus closed the door, then he walked behind Alec inside the loft where Catarina was sitting curled up in a blanket on the couch.

“Hey Alec, how was your day?”, she asked as she took Max from Magnus and padded his back once more.

“Hi. Oh today was.. challenging”, he said, and Magnus raised his eyebrow at him.  


“Do tell?”

Alec placed the bags he had carried on the kitchen counter and turned towards them, waving his hand in the air.

“Well, Ragnor can be quite demanding and had me running errands nearly the whole day.. that’s why I’m late too, sorry. I hope you’re not starving already?”, he said with a frown, but both Magnus and Catarina shook their heads.

“No, we’ve been watching top model, and she just finished feeding Max, it’s quite alright. What are you making us then?”, Magnus asked as he walked towards Alec and peeked inside the bags.

“I thought Ratatouille with some rice would be a good idea?”, Alec said, and Catarina nodded happily.  


“That sounds wonderful! I’m just gonna put Max to sleep now, so I’ll be right back”, she said as she got up, winked at the both of them and left the room. Magnus smiled at Alec who moved forward, so their foreheads were touching.

“Hi”, Alec whispered and brushed his lips over Magnus. It was a chaste kiss, unhurried and lovingly, and they both smiled when they moved apart again.

“Hello indeed. I’m happy you’re here”, Magnus said as Alec grabbed the bags and moved inside the kitchen.   
Magnus leaned on the counter and watched him unpack.  


“So, Ragnor had you running around town today?”, he asked, and Alec let out a groan.  


“Yeah, and he was particularly annoyed by everyone today. He kept muttering something about bouquets and seating plans. Ana’s wedding is getting on his nerves, I think”, Alec said and Magnus chuckled.

“She can be quite demanding, yes. I told her we’ll be at the wedding, by the way, she was delighted to hear that. And she swore secrecy about us of course.”

Alec nodded and instantly heard Jace’s words ring in his mind.

“Alec?” 

Alec snapped out of his daze and looked up to Magnus, who was suddenly beside him.

“You okay?”, he asked, eyebrows raised and Alec nodded quickly.  


“Yes, I’m good. Do you want to help me with the vegetables?”, he asked, and Magnus nodded.

“Just tell me what to do.”

 

They finished preparing the food quickly, and Magnus and Catarina set the table while Alec prepared three plates. As they enjoyed the food, Magnus told them both a funny story from his visit in Atlanta and they all laughed.  
When they were finished, Alec helped Magnus clean the dishes, as Catarina excused herself to look after Max and lay down early. 

After cleaning, they moved to the couch with some drinks, and talked about the day a bit more, as well as sharing some sweet kisses.  
They were cuddled together, Alec’s arm loosely around Magnus shoulders, but his thoughts were far away, and Magnus noticed. He tilted his head slightly, to look up at Alec.

“What are you thinking about?”, Magnus asked and Alec took a deep breath.

“I.. I’ve been thinking lately. About us.” Magnus moved a bit, so he was facing Alec better and raised an eyebrow.  


“Should I be worried?”, he asked slowly, but Alec quickly shook his head and smiled.   
He placed a small kiss on Magnus lips, but took another long breath as he moved back.  


“No, it’s nothing like that. Not exactly, to be honest. I talked with Jace, well, he forced me and asked about stuff that’s totally not his business… anyway. I know you said you don’t care about what happened at the restaurant, and Jace said I should get over it and.. as much as I love being your assistant.. I was thinking about maybe going back to being a chef.”

Alec glanced at Magnus, unsure about his reaction but exhaled slowly as he saw the sympathetic smile on his face.

“Alexander, if you want to go back to being a chef, I’ll be happy to support you. No matter what. Of course I value you working for me, but this is your decision. I’m happy you’re thinking about pushing your life forward.”

“So.. you wouldn’t be angry if I quit?”, Alec asked, and Magnus took his hand shaking his head.  


“Never. You studied really hard to make your dream come true and it was taken from you in a really bad way. You deserve to do what makes you happy”, Magnus said and kissed Alec’s knuckles.

Alec smiled and nodded.

“Thanks. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna quit tomorrow, just saying. I was just.. thinking about it. And I wanted to tell you.”  


“I’m glad you trust me and that you told me about your thoughts. You can always tell me everything”, Magnus assured him, and Alec blushed a little.

“Well.. there’s another thing.” Magnus raised his eyebrow.  


“Yes? Something to do with stuff Jace asked about that is not his business?”, Magnus asked playfully and Alec nodded, his cheeks turning pink.  
He fumbled with his hands, not daring to look up.

“Yeah.. uhm. We, uh.. you.. I want you to know I want to do it with you. Not.. right now, obviously”, Alec said, nodding towards the floor where Catarina’s room was, his cheeks still red, “but I want to do it. I really like you and.. I’m ready.” 

He looked up at Magnus, who grinned as he moved closer, stood up a bit and settled down in Alec’s lap, who grabbed Magnus waist, breath coming out shallow. He moved his hands slowly, lifting up Magnus shirt to touch bare skin and a shiver ran down his spine.

“So you’re saying, if I didn’t have a guest over.. I could have my way with you?”, Magnus practically purred and Alec swallowed hard, but he nodded firmly, not trusting his voice right now.

Magnus scraped the hair at his neck slightly and Alec closed his eyes, their foreheads touching.

“I can’t wait, then”, Magnus said as he closed the distance between them and sucked on Alec’s bottom lip. He moved even closer, their hips pressing together as they continued kissing frantically.  
After a few minutes, Magnus moved back, smirking at Alec, who was also smiling, eyes still closed.

“I need to go, I have to be at the office early tomorrow”, Alec said, as he continued stroking Magnus thighs.  
Magnus nodded and moved up, holding out his hand to Alec, who looked up at him.

“Thank you for cooking dinner, it was heavenly”, he said, and Alec grinned, placing a small kiss on his cheek.  


“I could cook again for you? It really wasn’t a big deal...”, he suggested, and Magnus nodded excitedly.

“The day after tomorrow? Ragnor is coming by tomorrow evening, so the evening after would fit.”

Alec nodded with a smile as he grabbed his bag, and Magnus walked him to the door.

“Sure, I’m gonna think of something then. Or if you have a certain wish, just text me. I promise to be on time next time”, Alec said, already turning towards the door, but then he suddenly grabbed Magnus waist and kissed him again, forcefully this time, and Magnus nearly stumbled if not for Alec’s hands holding on to him.  
He melted into the kiss that deepened quickly as their tongues fought for dominance and Alec pressed Magnus back against the wall, Magnus hands coming up around his neck.

When they parted, Magnus inhaled slowly, breathing shallow and Alec smirked at him triumphantly.

“See you in two days, then”, he said and left the loft.

Magnus leaned back against the wall next to the door with a sigh and closed his eyes for a second.

“Are you sure you’re gonna last two days without him, lover boy?”, a voice suddenly said and startled him.  
Catarina was leaning in the door frame of the living room with a smirk on her face. Magnus blushed a bit as he walked towards her.

“You saw us?” Her grin grew even wider.

“And that certainly was not safe for work. He really is head over heels for you, as you are for him, huh?”, she teased as she followed him into the living room. 

“Yeah.. I really like him.” They both settled on the couch and Catarina smiled at him.  


“I could see that. Just.. be careful. For the both of you.”

Magnus nodded.

“I will do anything in my power not to mess this up.”

 

 

Alec came back to cook for Magnus and Catarina two days later, and Magnus couldn’t stop grinning even though he sat on the couch next to Catarina, watching a movie. At one point Catarina punched his shoulder, because she had been talking to him for a minute without him listening. He looked at her with an innocent look.

“Sorry, I’m just.. a bit distracted tonight”, he said with a smirk, and Catarina rolled her eyes at him.  


“A little? Seriously, I could talk to a wall and it would be more responsive than you are! Look, it’s getting ridiculous, just ask him to go to his place for a movie after dinner? I can say I want to watch something you really dislike and you can go”, she said with a pointed look.   
Magnus shot a quick glance towards Alec’s back, but shook his head.  


“No I couldn’t just do that, I mean you’re my guest and..”, he started, but Catarina held up her hand and called Alec, who peeked out of the kitchen.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Manus wanted to ask you something”, she pointed out, and Alec raised his eyebrows as Magnus shot her a glare.

“Catarina said she wanted to watch something later, a horrible, horrible movie I dislike, so would you like to go to your place after dinner?”, Magnus asked and held his breath for Alec’s response. Alec shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, why not? I’m nearly done too, so you can set the table”, he said, then he disappeared into the kitchen again. Catarina smirked at Magnus who rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun tonight”, she teased and Magnus looked away, hiding his blush.  


Oh, he would make sure they had plenty of fun.

 

They reached Alec’s apartment about an hour later. As Alec unlocked the door and switched on the light, he watched Magnus enter. He closed the door, put the keys down, then they went to the living room and decided on a movie on Netflix. After a few minutes into the movie, Alec cleared his throat, so that Magnus looked at him.  


“You know, uhm.. I heard you and Catarina talk earlier.”   
Magnus raised his eyebrows, but Alec kept looking at the screen.  


“You did?”

“Yeah. How she uhm.. said she would lie to get us.. time alone.”

He shot Magnus a quick glance, who noticed Alec’s cheeks were red.  
Magnus smirked as he moved closer.

“Is that so? And you still agreed on going to your place?”, he said, and Alec swallowed.

“Yeah.”

“So you.. want this as well?”, Magnus asked slowly and Alec turned fully towards him, nodding.

“I told you so, yes”, he said, his voice determined and he glanced down at Magnus lips for a second.  


“Are you really sure?”, Magnus asked, and Alec suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer until their noses nearly touched.

“Fuck, just kiss me already!”

 

Their lips clashed together as Alec held onto Magnus shirt and pulled him even closer, as close as the space on the couch let them be. The movie was long forgotten as Magnus moved up a bit to straddle Alec’s hips, smirking down at him.

“Someone’s eager”, he chuckled as he scraped the back of Alec’s neck and a small moan escaped Alec’s lips.

“Shut.. up”, was all Alec managed to breathe out, then they were kissing again. Alec’s hands moved to stroke Magnus thighs and he fumbled a bit with the hem of his shirt, pushing it up just a bit to put his hand on the small of Magnus back, stroking the skin slowly.

When they had to come up for air, Magnus reached down to Alec’s shirt and waited for the tiny nod Alec gave, then he pushed it up and Alec shrugged out of it, letting the shirt fall to the floor. He did the same with Magnus’ shirt and a shiver ran down his spine as their bare chests touched. 

Magnus leaned down again to suck at Alec’s collarbone, who let his head fall backwards to give him more access, closing his eyes at the same time. After sucking a bruise there, Magnus moved to place chaste kisses up his jaw until he was at mouth level again and sucked on Alec’s bottom lip.  
Alec moved his hands up to caress Magnus abs and he opened his eyes again to stare into Magnus’, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Bedroom?”, he asked, breath a bit shallow, and Magnus nodded.  


“Lead the way.”

**

  
They stumbled through the apartment, never letting go of each other, and Magnus pushed Alec against the wall inside the bedroom and kissed him hard and demanding. When they finally reached the bed, both fumbled with their pants and soon they were lying on the sheets next to each other, still kissing, with hands exploring new territory.

Magnus suddenly turned them, so he was on top of Alec and pinned his hands above his head.

“How.. do you want this?”, he asked in between breaths and Alec closed his eyes, calming his own fast breath.  


“I.. I want you to take the lead”, he finally said and opened his eyes again, looking up at Magnus.  


“Have you.. done this before?”, Magnus asked slowly, and a smile spread on Alec’s lips.  


“Yes, don’t worry. I just.. want you.”

That was all Magnus needed to hear as he dove down again, capturing Alec’s mouth in another deep kiss. He released his wrists, though Alec let them above his head, and moved down to first cup his jaw, then brush his fingers over Alec’s nipple.  
He smirked when Alec let out a groan at the sudden touch and kissed his jaw affectionately.

“Oh you like this, don’t you”, Magnus purred as he moved lower and kissed Alec’s chest, biting slightly so Alec’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Nngh, _Magnus”,_ Alec gasped when Magnus bit his skin affectionately and stroked his sides at the same time.

“I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise”, he said and kissed his way down Alec’s V-line to where his boxer’s started. 

Magnus looked up at Alec again, who had his eyes closed, chest heaving up and down, then he slipped his finger’s under the waistband and pulled them down.   
He grinned at how proudly Alec’s hard member fell against his stomach and started stroking Alec’s inner thigh.  


“Do you have lube?”, Magnus asked, and Alec nodded opening his eyes and reached toward his bedside table. He pulled out the lube and a condom, which he both put on the bed next to them. Their eyes met and Alec blushed slightly, but Magnus moved up and kissed Alec’s jaw again.  


“Turn around for me”, he said, and Alec blinked a few times as Magnus moved away, and then obeyed.  


He needed a bit of time until he found a comfortable position with his hard-on trapped between him and the bed, but then he looked back at Magnus over his shoulder, and a shiver ran down his back as Magnus’ hand moved down his back, over his ass and down his thighs.  
Alec chuckled and buried his head in the pillow, but he inhaled sharply when he felt Magnus place small kisses on the small of his back down to his cheeks, while one hand moved up his inner thigh and touched his balls just the tiniest bit.

Magnus smirked, then he used his other hand to spread Alec’s cheeks and blew on his tight rim while he kept fondling Alec’s balls, and Alec clenched his fists in the sheets next to his head and let out shaky breaths. His head shot up when Magnus leaned down and licked over his hole and chuckled at Alec’s shivering.

“I haven’t even started yet, and you’re already squirming”, he said with a low voice, and Alec glared at him over his shoulder.  


“Well you’re  _nnnngh_ , a  **fucking** tease”, he gritted out as Magnus leaned down again and licked over the hole again.

“Oh, but you love it, don’t you”, Magnus grinned. Then he let go of Alec’s balls and reached for the lube while never breaking eye contact with Alec, who kept watching him over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna make you cum just by licking you another time”, he said with a smirk, and Alec let out a huff.

Magnus leaned up, sat down on Alec’s calves, and warmed up the lube with in his hands. Alec let out a groan and let his head fall down on the pillow again as he calmed his breath. 

When Magnus spread his cheeks again, a lubed up finger ghosted over the rim, and he smirked at the way Alec’s back arched by just the tiniest touch there.

“I’m gonna prepare you until you’re begging me to take you”, he said as he slowly circled the rim with his thumb, only slightly pressing his index finger inside. Alec groaned and nodded, his face buried in the pillow again as Magnus continued to press his finger inside, while never stopping stroking with his thumb.

“That’s it, just calm down”, Magnus soothed Alec when he noticed him clenching around his fingers in pain after he entered a second finger and scissored inside.

“It’s.. been a while..”, Alec groaned but arched his back and moved his hips to get some friction on his hard cock and gasped soundly when Magnus crooked his fingers just right to reach his prostate and Alec’s breathing came out in hot puffs.

“Right there.. _yes_.. “, Alec breathed out as Magnus continued to reach his prostate as he entered a third finger and Alec clenched his fists even harder, rubbing against the sheets while moaning.  
His breathing was fast and labored and he looked back at Magnus again, who swallowed and nodded. Alec’s eyes wandered down to where Magnus hard cock was still trapped in his underwear, leaking precome and turning the front into a dark wet spot.

“Enough.. I can’t.. _fuck_ ”, Alec gasped when Magnus crooked his fingers again and he shivered when Magnus sat back and pulled his fingers out, and Alec’s rim quivered at the emptiness.

Magnus stood up for a second and pulled down his remaining piece of clothing, then he crawled back up and kissed his way up Alec’s back to his shoulders.  


“Turn around again, I want to see your face when you come”, Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear and the latter nodded as Magnus leaned on his side and grabbed the condom. Alec turned around, his breath still coming out shallow, and he smiled and leaned forward to brush their lips together as he reached for the condom in Magnus hands.   
Alec ripped the package open and Magnus closed his eyes for a second as Alec took his leaking member in his hands and pumped up and down a few times.  


“Who’s a tease  _now_ , huh”, Magnus breathed as Alec kept stroking him and a small laugh escaped Alec’s throat.  


“Payback’s a bitch”, Alec smirked but then he rolled on the condom and kissed Magnus jaw affectionately, then he lay back down on his back.

Magnus leaned up and hovered over Alec as he slowly pushed up his legs, reaching for Alec’s cock and stroke it up and down a few times, smearing the precome from the tip over it. Alec inhaled slowly, looking at Magnus with such fondness in his eyes, Magnus swallowed hard.

“ _Fuck_ … me already”, Alec gritted out, so Magnus reached down and grabbed his hard member, lining up at Alec’s entrance. He looked at his lover for a second, then back down and started pushing forward.

A low moan came from Alec’s throat and he closed his eyes, putting his one hand over Magnus’ hand holding up his leg as Magnus gritted his teeth, pushing forward until his hip met Alec’s and he swallowed, his breath coming out fast.   
He rolled his hips a bit and Alec groaned, gripping Magnus’ hand tighter, so Magnus pushed back a bit and moved forward again. He continued the motion over and over again, each time moving back further until only his tip was inside, then he bent down and bit Alec’s neck while he forcefully pushed back inside and slammed home.  


Alec moaned and arched his back in pleasure as Magnus hit his prostate dead on and pressed his head back against the pillow as his free hand grabbed the headboard for leverage while Magnus licked and sucked at his neck. Skin slapped against skin as Magnus continued pushing in and out in a steady rhythm and soon he felt his balls tighten and heat pooling in his stomach. He moved up and kissed Alec’s cheek.  


“Are you close?”, he breathed against Alec neck, and Alec only nodded as a long moan escaped his lips.  


“Fuck  **yes** …  _Magnus_ … fuck!”

Magnus shifted a bit as he pushed Alec’s leg further up and changed the angle, so he hit Alec’s prostate every time he slammed inside and Alec screamed out when he came hard, thick ropes of come spurting out as he came all over his stomach and that was it for Magnus to follow him over the edge, biting his lips as he filled the condom while pushing inside Alec one last time, rolling his hips to ride out his orgasm washing over him. 

He collapsed on Alec, burying his head in Alec’s neck as Alec stroke his back, trying to calm his breath.  


“ _Fuck_ Magnus..”, Alec breathed out and his breath hitched when Magnus moaned as he pulled out and turned on his side. Magnus looked at Alec from the side, who had his eyes closes in the bliss of the aftershock.  


“Are you okay?”, Magnus whispered, pushing strands of Alec’s sweaty hair aside. Alec nodded and turned his head to look at Magnus.  


“I feel great. You?”, he asked and Magnus smirked at him.

“Awesome and a bit tired. I’m just gonna get us something to clean up”, he said, then he got up and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a wet washcloth.  
When he came back Alec’s breathing had slowed down, and he lay on his back with his eyes closed. Magnus cleaned the come from Alec’s stomach and threw the cloth away, then he pulled up the covers over Alec and kissed his forehead. Alec moved a little and opened his eyes exhausted.

“You’re not staying the night?”, he asked sleepily and Magnus shook his head.

“Next time. Catarina and Max need me. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Alec nodded with a fond smile.

“Yeah. Go, be an awesome Dad”, he said and Magnus grinned, then he got dressed.  
When he looked back at Alec from the door, he was already curled up and sound asleep.

 

 


	24. The devil wears Prada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last fitting of the suits goes well, and Alec and Magnus enjoy their time together.  
> They get along great, as well as Alec does with Catarina when he cooks for them again.  
> The charity event takes place.  
> The devil makes an appearance.   
> Something bad happens.
> 
> *WARNING: Mention of drug use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies!
> 
> It's time for more, and my beta just finished this after she had so many exams (go you girl you rocked them all AND even betad this!!) so I hope you'll enjoy this. Or.. well we'll see if you enjoy it. IÄm sensing some angst and hurt and comfort here.  
> HAH.   
> I warned you, this chapter, and the following would get big!  
> Have fun and tell me what you think ;)  
> xx
> 
> Roll credits, the devil wears prada :P

„Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood, nice to see you again. You can go straight to the back. Mr. Gray is already waiting for you.“

Magnus winked at the shop assistant as they passed her and Alec followed him through the shop to the back, where the first fitting had taken place. The tailor, Mr. Gray, turned around with a smile as they entered the room and approached them.

„Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood, hello. I was just finishing some last stitches. Mr. Lightwood, if you‘d be so kind and get changed in the cubicle here? These are the pants and the shirt, I‘ll adjust the jacket when you come out“, Mr. Gray said and handed Alec the black pants and a white shirt.

Magnus smiled to himself, then he turned towards a mannequin which was wearing the blue jacket and admired the work.

“Really nice, Mr. Gray. Exactly like I imagined it, very good. The two vents look great.”   
The tailor nodded as he waited with the black jacket in hands next to the podium.  


“Thank you, Mr. Bane. I guessed a blue shirt for the blue suit? The tie you chose fits perfectly as well. Great choice.”

Magnus nodded, but his attention was turned towards Alec, who stepped out of the cubicle and stepped on the podium. He fumbled slightly with the sleeves and glanced at Magnus who couldn’t hide a satisfied smirk.

“Would you like to tie the bow-tie yourself?”, Mr. Gray asked and Alec blushed slightly as he turned towards the tailor.  


“Uhm, could you..?”, he mumbled and waited as the tailor tied it expertly and adjusted it. Then he held out the black suit jacket and Alec shrugged it on.

The tailor adjusted it a bit, then he stepped back and Alec turned to look at himself in the mirrors in front of him.   
He found he looked really good.

“Fantastic work, Mr. Gray. Exactly like I wanted it”, Magnus said into the silence and Alec looked down at him.  


“What do you think, Alexander?”, Magnus asked and winked at Alec who blushed again.  


“It’s.. really nice. I mean it looks good”, he answered and Mr. Gray nodded.  


“Very well. I don’t think I’ll have to adjust anything big, just some minor details. If you could turn around again, Mr. Lightwood”, he said, then he got out some pins and placed a few at the sides of the jacket. He helped Alec out again and handed him blue pants, a vest and a light blue shirt next.  


“The second suit. If you could hand me the black pants and shirt after you’ve changed, please”, the tailor said, and Alec nodded as he stepped back inside the cubicle. Magnus got his phone out and read some emails while he waited, but looked up again as Alec stepped out wearing the blue pants with the blue shirt and the vest above it. He stepped up on the podium again and the tailor held out the red tie he and Magnus has decided on.  


“Would you like to..?”, Mr. Gray asked and Alec nodded, taking the delicate fabric in his hands. He turned towards the mirror and tied a classic Windsor knot, the only one he actually knew how to tie. When he was done, Magnus grabbed the blue jacket from the mannequin and stepped towards Alec.  


“May I?”, he asked and Alec turned and let him help shrug on the jacket. When he turned around again, Magnus swallowed.  


“It… looks good”, he said and crouched slightly, taking a step back. Alec raised his eyebrows as he closed the buttons on the jacket and turned towards the mirrors.  
It looked  _really_ good.

The blue fabric had only a slight shimmer, like Magnus had demanded it, and the jacket hugged his torso in the exact right way. The red tie matched the dark blue perfectly, and the vest peeked out under the lapels. A red dress handkerchief peeked out of the pocket of the jacket.  
Alec smiled at his reflection and turned around slightly, noticing the two vents that gave his look a somehow classic flare.   
It really suited him.

“Well, seems like this is a perfect fit. I don’t think I’ll be needing to change anything. Do you like it?”, the tailor asked and both, Magnus and Alec nodded.

“It’s perfect, thank you”, Magnus said with a smile towards the older man.  


“Great. You can get changed again, Mr. Lightwood”, the tailor said, and after Alec changed back into his own clothes, he handed him the suit. Mr. Gray took it to another back room and as soon as the tailor had left the room, Magnus took two steps towards Alec, pushed him back against the wall of the cubicle and pressed his lips on his.   
Alec let out a surprised sound but closed his eyes quickly and kissed him back, grabbing Magnus waist as the other held his face in his hands. When they parted, Magnus took a step back with a dazed smile.

“What was that for?”, Alec laughed as he grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the cubicle.

“Seeing you dressed up like this… you looked absolutely stunning, I couldn’t help myself. Though I like you even more without any clothes on..”, Magnus shrugged and winked at Alec who blushed a deep red and coughed slightly.

“You uhm.. that...”, he stuttered but Magnus padded his shoulder and adjusted the collar of Alec’s jacket.  


“Oh, don’t worry. Everything at its time. Though a wedding is a perfect place for.. something intimate”, he winked playfully.   
Alec swallowed hard.

 

They left the tailor after the fitting and got some groceries, as Alec was cooking for Magnus and Catarina again, who was still living with Magnus.  
She and Max were both doing great, and after she had tasted more of Alec’s cooking, he had promised to cook for them more often. So they arrived with bags full of vegetables and other good stuff an hour later at the loft, where Catarina was sitting in front of the couch with Max in her arm, breast-feeding him.   
She glanced towards the both of them carrying the bags into the kitchen and Magnus strode to the couch, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Hello my dear, hello blueberry”, he cooed and Alec looked at him incredulously.

“Seriously, blueberry? That’s the worst nickname I have ever heard for a baby, Magnus”, he said and Catarina laughed.

“Hi Magnus, Alec. And he’s right, how on earth did you come up with that nickname?”, she asked as Magnus flopped down next to her.  


“I like it, sue me. His little blue eyes reminded me of blueberries..”, he said and pouted at Alec, who just shook his head.

“You’re impossible”, he chuckled and moved into the kitchen. Magnus took Max from Catarina as she was finished feeding him and glared towards the kitchen door.

“What did I like about him again?”, he grumbled as Max burped against the tissue above his shoulder.

“Yeah, you like the name, don’t you blueberry? You love it”, he cooed at the baby which burped again and Catarina stood up, stretching her arms.  


“You really are impossible. How was the fitting then?”, she asked as Alec reappeared in the room with two glasses of water, one for Catarina and one for Magnus, then he sat down on the armrest. Magnus smiled at the kind gesture, then he turned towards his friend.

“Oh it was great, the suits were perfect and Alec looked absolutely stunning. I snatched a picture, do you wanna see?”, he said with a smirk and Alec’s eyes widened.  


“You did _what_? No!!”, he protested but Magnus waved his hand at him.

“Oh shush, people will see you wearing this anyway, so? Though I’d rather have them not, cause you will steal hearts looking like this”, he said as he showed Catarina the picture. She nodded approvingly and looked at Alec.

“He’s right, if you were straight, I would instantly kidnap you”, she said smirking and Alec blushed a deep red.

“Just show me the picture..”, he murmured and Magnus handed him his phone and Catarina took Max, who mumbled nonsense.  


“See, it’s not that bad, you do look dashing”, Magnus pointed out as Alec looked at his phone.

He was wearing the blue pants with the shirt and vest in the picture, looking at himself in the mirror as he tied the tie with a concentrated look. It  _did_ look good.

“Fine, whatever. But don’t send that to anyone!”, he groaned, but Magnus shrugged.

“Already did. But only to Isabelle and Clary, so calm down. I’m sure they’ll agree with us that it suits you.” Alec got up from the armrest and huffed.  


“I’ll be in the kitchen..”, he mumbled, then disappeared. Magnus looked after him, but snapped out of his daze when Catarina snapped her finger’s in front of his face.

“Oi, I asked you something”, she said and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, what was it dear?”

“Stop making heart eyes at the cook”, she laughed.

 

Though after dinner, and after Catarina put Max to sleep and went to bed herself, they weren’t able to keep their hands off each other. It ended in a heavy make-out session on the couch with Alec on top of Magnus, sucking a rather large hickey onto his neck.   
It was still faintly visible when Magnus returned to work the next day and Alec tried hard to ignore him and not blush every time it peeked out of Magnus collar. Alec felt like he would die of embarrassment when Ragnor only shot him an accusing look, which made it even worse and Magnus didn’t stop grinning for the rest of the day.

In the evening, when Magnus left and Alec stayed a bit longer to finish some research, Magnus smirked at Alec as he straightened his collar, and touched the red area lightly. He raised his eyebrow at Alec’s red face.

“See something you like?”, he said innocently and Alec swallowed hard, shaking his head frantically.  


“Until later?”, Magnus asked and Alec only hid behind the computer, his cheeks flaming red.   
Magnus left, still laughing.

 

 

The big charity event took place a week later. 

Alec had picked up his suits from the tailor a day before. After Magnus had sent the picture of him wearing the blue one to Izzy and Clary a week ago after the fitting, he had never heard the end of how handsome he looked and how many hearts he was gonna steal when the next shoot with Westwood would take place.   
Tonight, Izzy was at his place, as she had agreed to help him get ready and do his hair and the bow tie. Now that he was dressed and ready to go, just a bit late, she looked at her work and smiled at him. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, but she swatted it away.

“Stop fidgeting, you look great! And stop messing up my work on your hair, it was hard enough to get it to look like this!”, she scolded him and he nodded.

“Thanks Iz. I’m just.. nervous. I mean this is a public event and there will be so many people and...”

“And it will be alright. Magnus will be there and since it’s something official and you’re there as his assistant, you have to stick with him the whole night, so calm down. And you should really leave now, you’re supposed to pick him up, right?” Alec glanced down at his watch and nodded.  


“Yeah. Thank you, seriously. I’ll call you when I get home later”, he said as he grabbed is keys and kissed her cheek.  


“Yes, yes, now go and have fun at the party big brother!”, she laughed and shoved him out the door.

 

The driver was already waiting outside and they took off quickly towards Magnus place  after Alec got in . Magnus had insisted on them arriving together, and Alec had agreed at once, thankful not to have to face the crowd on his own. Especially not after he was kind of famous now, even though he still denied it.

He walked up the steps to the building, feeling like he was back in High School to pick up his date to the ball, only this wasn’t a date, and this was part of his job. He swallowed, then he rang the bell.

“Hello?”, Catarina answered.

“It’s me, Alec. Can you tell Magnus I’m here?”

“Sure thing. He’ll be down in a few. Have a great evening Alec”, she said, then the intercom was silent and Alec stepped back, leaning against the wall next to the door, trying to calm his breath.

After about 10 minutes, the door opened and Magnus stepped out, a wide grin on his face. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a high collar and a rose pattern all over it, with black dress pants and a lot of necklaces and rings on his fingers. His eyes were black-rimmed with a bit of gold and it suited him perfectly. Alec swallowed hard, not able to turn his gaze away from the beautiful man standing in front of him.

“Hello Alexander. Ready to crash the party?”, he asked and winked at Alec, who nodded slowly as his breath hitched in his throat.

“Uh.. yeah, let’s go.”

 

“Mr. Bane, a word please!”, a reporter shouted as Alec and Magnus walked towards the entrance of the big Hotel, where the event was taking place. Hundreds of paps with cameras, and reporters were waiting behind the barriers to get a word with the guests arriving. Magnus smiled as he strode towards them and Alec followed him with a bit of space. He saw Ragnor from afar and nodded, just as Ragnor nodded towards him.

“Mr. Bane, we heard rumors about a change with Pandemonium. Is there anything you can tell our listeners about that?”, the reporter asked, and Magnus flashed her a smile.  


“Well, it’s all confidential, but yes, we’re changing some things on the design and the contents of the magazine. There will be a huge launching party, so you’ll get all your information then”, he smirked and winked at her. The reporter nodded as he walked away to the next one waiting.  


“Mr. Bane, what are you wearing tonight?”, the reporter asked as the cameras flashed around them. 

“I’m wearing Armani, a special piece that was solely made for me, by their head-designer”, he answered and the reporter suddenly looked at Alec.

“Mr. Lightwood, what are you wearing?”, he asked and Alec looked startled at Magnus who smiled.  


“Alexander is wearing a suit made by the talented tailor William Gray. He designed pieces for me before and I suggested him to Alexander”, Magnus answered and Alec nodded.

“Suits you well”, the woman next to the reporter said with an approving nod and Alec smiled.  


“Thank you very much. Mr. Bane needs to get inside now, any questions will be answered later. Thank you”, he said and grabbed Magnus arm lightly, pushing him towards the entrance.

As soon as they were inside, Magnus glanced at him.

“You did good out there. Now you only have to live through some more hours inside here, meeting some of our most important sponsors and then it’s all over. Relax”, he said and Alec took a deep breath, then he nodded.

“Yeah. I saw Ragnor, shall we accompany him first?”, he suggested and Magnus nodded.

“Great idea, lead the way.”

 

“Ah, Magnus, Alec, nice to see you. How are you doing?”, Ragnor asked when they joined his side next to some other guys in suits. Magnus flashed him a bright smile and Alec nodded.

“Great, thank you so much. Good evening, gentlemen”, Magnus said towards the other guys, Alec recognized from the map he had been given with every guest written down. These were the chief editors of a few other magazines that were being published at Bane Ent.

They all shook hands and accepted champagne flutes from a waiter. Magnus talked to the editors with such energy, Alec admired how easily he managed to be the spotlight and enjoy it. Even after all the preparation, Alec felt out of place. His face lit up though, when he spotted Aline and excused himself to go to talk to her. She smiled at him as he approached her and he kissed her cheek.  


“Alec, so nice to see you. How are you doing?”, she asked and he forced a smile.

“I’m good, thanks. How are you?”, he asked and she winked at him.

“Very good, thanks. Great that you joined us, I wanted to introduce you. This is Gary Stock, he’s working at Men’s Health. We were just talking about you, actually”, Aline said, and Alec shook Gary’s hand.  


“Hi, nice to meet you”, he said and Gary smiled.

“It’s a pleasure. I was just talking to your Aline about a possibility of an article about you in one of our next issues. Our readers surely would be interested in you”, he said with a smirk and Alec inhaled but smiled.

“Wow, thanks, I..”, he glanced at Aline, “I guess I’ll think about it?”, he said and Gary nodded, then he excused himself and Alec let out a breath.  


“You okay? Big parties aren’t really your thing, huh?”, she said with a smile and Alec chuckled.

“Not really. I don’t like the.. attention. I have no idea how Magnus manages to make it seem so easy all the time”, he admitted and Aline shrugged.

“I think he was born for it”, she said. Then Alec saw Ragnor giving him a sign.   
He nodded and smiled at Aline.

“I gotta go, Magnus is doing a speech soon. I’ll see you later, I guess?”, he said and she nodded, then Alec made his way towards the table he was sitting at, along with the other editors of Pandemonium and Ragnor. Everyone got quiet as Magnus took place at the podium and held up his champagne flute.

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure to have you all here. I’m not gonna do a big speech today, just want to thank all the donations made to the foundation throughout the year and thank you all for your hard work in supporting it. Thank you!”, Magnus said, then he raised the flute and everyone did the same, then they clapped as he stepped down and returned to his table with the management of Bane Ent. As he passed Alec’s table, he winked at Alec.

After a few other speeches of some of the heads of the foundation and after presenting the success the support of the foundation had with their various projects, they served the dinner.

Alec admired how great the food tasted, storing some ideas to cook himself for later in his head, and he chatted with the editors and Ragnor while eating. He felt more calm now and even laughed as one girl told a story about an old article. When they finished eating, everyone got up again and as some music was played in the back, they mingled and talked with some of the other editors and writers.

Alec kept close to Ragnor and the others he knew, though a few writers came towards him and complimented him on his cover shoot, and even some reporters asked for a quick interview.

So when a few hours had passed, Alec found himself taking a little break from the attention near the back of the room which led out on the terrace and he closed his eyes for a second.

“Well if it isn’t Alec Lightwood”, a voice suddenly sounded from behind and Alec froze on the spot, recognizing the voice instantly.

He turned around slowly, only to stare at the woman standing in front of him, smirking at him.

 

Camille Belcourt.

 

“How nice to meet you here, though, as Magnus’ new pet dog you had to make an appearance, right?”, she smirked and Alec swallowed, trying to calm his breathing.

“What.. are you doing here”, he asked slowly. Camille flashed him another wicked smile.  


“Oh didn’t you know? I’m one of the donators, so of course I was invited. Didn’t Magnus tell you?”, she said and Alec was about to open his mouth when a reporter suddenly appeared by their side, a photographer at his side, both smiling widely.

“Camille Belcourt, what an honor to see you attending this year’s event. Can we ask you a few questions?”, the reporter said and Camille winked at Alec, and nodded.

“Of course, and you absolutely **have** to meet my friend Alexander Lightwood. He’s an upcoming star”, she cooed and hooked her arm into Alec’s, who flinched, his mouth a tight smile.

“Wonderful, Mr. Lightwood, excellent. We loved your cover shoot on Pandemonium. A picture please” the reporter said and the camera flashed a few times. Alec was trying his hardest to calm his breath.

“Ms. Belcourt, what are you wearing tonight?”, the guy asked and Camille smirked even more.

“Prada of course, my signature feature”, she said, and Alec took a deep breath.   


Of course the devil wore Prada, he thought.

 

“And what are your thoughts on the work of the foundation?”

“Oh, I admire their work so much. They’re doing great work and I feel honored to support such wonderful projects. And Magnus Bane of course, he was always one of my dearest friends”, she said, and Alec shot her a glare. How dare she?

“You and Magnus had a rather heavy break-up, so you stayed friends after that?”, the reporter asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously sensing an opportunity for a story here, and Camille nodded with a sweet expression.  


“Yes, it seemed like we weren’t meant to be, but we are great friends. If you would excuse us now, I absolutely want to chat a bit more with this handsome fellow here”, she winked at the reporter, then she turned to her side, where Magnus was standing now, brow’s furrowed.   
Alec shot him an unsure glance.  


“Camille.” 

The reporter looked between the three of them, clearly not interested in missing this chat, so Camille gave first the reporter, then Magnus her sweetest smile and held out her hand to him. Aware of the audience around them, he took it and Alec felt sick instantly.

“So nice to be here, thank you for the invitation, dear”, she said and winked at Alec.

“I didn’t invite you, the foundation did”, Magnus said with a blank face, but Camille laughed.

“Oh, you sound so bitter about it, honey. I really thought we connected again after the dinner two weeks ago?”, she said and smirked when she saw how Alec’s eyes widened in surprise as his head spun towards Magnus.

“You.. you met her?”, he breathed out in shock and Magnus furrowed his brow, touching Alec’s elbow lightly.

“Alec, I was going to tell you, it was a business dinner”, he tried to explain under his breath while keeping it casual with the reporters listening in, but Alec only shook his head as he backed away. Magnus took a step closer, but Alec took another back in the same movement.  


“Alec, let me explain this somewhere else”, Magnus said with a lowered voice, but Alec shook his head firmly.  


“No, I really don’t want to talk to you right now”, he said and turned to walk away, but Camille took a fast step forward and touched his shoulder, making him turn and glare at her. A devilish look flashed in her eyes and she turned towards Magnus.

“Oh trouble in paradise already? Magnus, how can you have secrets from your **boyfriend**? Isn’t your relationship way too fresh for things like keeping secrets?”, she said with such a loud voice, everyone around them got quiet. 

Everyone.

 

The reporter’s eyes flashed with interest and he stared at them.

Alec stared at Camille in shock, at a total loss for words at how she had just outed them. 

In front of absolutely everyone.

Guests.

Reporters.

How did she even know about them?!

 

“Oh no, was that a secret _as well_?”, she said loudly with so much fake innocence in her voice and a sweet fake smile on her face, Alec felt like he was about to throw up. He ripped his arm free from Camille’s tight grip and turned around, tears burning at the corners of his eyes as he started walking.   
He faintly registered cameras going off, and he heard Magnus say his name but kept on walking, not daring to look up at anyone and left towards the bathroom.

 

Magnus was about to flip at Camille, as heavy whispering started around them and various reporters started frantically writing on their phones, but he felt someone gripping his arm tight. His head spun around and he looked at Ragnor who shook his head slowly.

“Magnus, not now, and not here”, he said with a low voice and tightened his grip when Magnus tried to get free.   
After a few steady breaths, Magnus nodded at him.  


“I’m good. I need to talk to Alec”, he said and Ragnor nodded.

“Go, I’ll deal with the devil.”

 

Alec splashed some water onto his face as he tried to calm his breathing. When he was sure his eyes weren’t burning anymore, he took a deep breath and looked up at himself in the mirror.  
How the hell had Camille known?

It was out now.   


They were outed, there had been enough reporters around to hear the conversation. Alec felt sick just thinking about what would be in the newspaper tomorrow. Magnus was always in the public eye. So was he, since the cover. He was screwed.

Alec let out a sigh, then he turned and left the bathroom. He was in no mood to attend the party anymore, but he knew he had to fulfill his duty as Magnus’ assistant. When he turned towards the main hall, he stopped as Magnus came walking towards him. Alec furrowed his brow.

“Alec, I was looking for you. Would you please listen, I can explain this”, he said and Alec stared at him, eyes narrowed.

“How could you not tell me about meeting her? I get it, it was just for business, but you lied to me! After everything I told you about what she did to me!”, Alec said angrily, not able to keep his voice low. Magnus took a step closer and touched Alec’s elbow but Alec pulled away immediately.   
A hurt expression flashed on Magnus face.

“If you would listen to me, I’m trying to explain! The foundation requested a meeting with a sponsor but I didn’t know it was her”, he explained desperately, but Alec shook his head firmly.  


“No, you know what, I don’t want to hear it. It seems like you rather keep things for yourself. I trusted you and opened up to you. Now what? She outed us, in front of everyone! There were reporters, what do you think will be the newest headline tomorrow? I already got enough attention on me!”, Alec shouted, but Magnus expression darkened instantly.

“I had no idea she knew, or that she would out us, Alec. I didn’t meet her and told her about us, if that’s what you’re implying!”, he hissed but Alec shook his head again.  


“Just… leave me alone, I don’t want to hear any of this right now”, he said, then he pushed past Magnus, who caught his wrist, making Alec turn and glare at him.

“Alec, we need to talk about this”, he insisted, but Alec ripped his hand free.

“No”, he said, then he turned away again, he heard Magnus call his name again but didn’t stop and went back into the ballroom. 

He felt many eyes on him but ignored everyone and went straight for the door leading outside on the terrace, but not after he snatched another champagne glass from a waiter. Fuck this.

Alec leaned on the handrail and let out a long shaky breath after he had drowned the alcohol. He was startled when someone cleared their throat. Alec turned around and narrowed his eyes at the guy standing there.   
This had to be a joke.

“Hey, are you okay?”, Sebastian Morgenstern said as he approached Alec, who let out a groan.  


“I really don’t need another speech or whatever you want to say, thanks”, he said and turned away again. Sebastian stopped next to him and looked at him.

“I was outside doing an interview and heard someone talking loudly in the ballroom. Some reporters mentioned your name and then I saw you walking away from Magnus, avoiding everyone and it looked like you could use someone to talk to”, he said and Alec glanced at him.   
What was Sebastian on about?

“Something.. happened”, Alec said half-heartedly, and Sebastian tilted his head.

“Problems with your boss?”, he asked and Alec shrugged. Were they still together? He wasn’t sure.. since he had walked away. Had they just broken up?

“Something like that.” Sebastian nodded, then he touched Alec’s elbow lightly.

“Listen, I wanted to apologize to you, I was really blunt when we first met and you never called anyway so it was kind of rude of me. Sorry if I was too straightforward.”

Alec thought for a second.   
Did Sebastian really not witness what Camille did?

“Did you hear what Camille Belcourt said?”, he asked and to his surprise, Sebastian shook his head.

“No, I told you I was outside doing an interview. Who is she again?”, he asked and Alec huffed.

“The devil, apparently”, he scoffed and shook his head at Sebastian’s questioning look.

“Sorry, she just.. she told a lot of people something no one was supposed to know.” Sebastian nodded his head slowly.

“I see. Well how about I get you a drink to forget about it for a moment?”, he offered and Alec nodded.

“Why not.”

When Sebastian left to get them both a drink, Ragnor stepped outside, looking around and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Alec and approached him. Alec eyed him suspiciously.

“Alec, are you okay?”, he asked, but Alec waved his hand dismissively.  


“Depends on your definition”, he grunted and Ragnor raised is eyebrows.

“Magnus was worried and was looking for you earlier. Did you talk to him?”, he asked and Alec flashed him an annoyed look.  


“I really don’t want to talk to him right now. And I also don’t want to talk to you about this”, he said. Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“Alec, don’t act like a child and go back inside. Running away never helps anyway”, he pointed out, but Alec flashed him an angry look.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, okay? I’m trying to keep at least the last bit of my life private, I don’t need to go inside and tell all those reporters about my relationship with my boss”, he said angrily and Ragnor shrugged.

“Fine, your choice. But remember, you’re not here for fun. It’s your job, so act like a professional and _do your job”,_ Ragnor hissed, then he turned around and went back inside.   
Alec blinked a few times, then Sebastian appeared next to him and held out a glass.

“Everything okay?”, he asked, eyerbows raised, and Alec shrugged.

“I don’t want to talk about it”, he repeated, and Sebastian nodded.

“I won’t pressure you into talking. Cheers”, he said and they clinked glasses, then Alec took a big swig of the drink. The alcohol burned in his throat, but he couldn’t care less right now. He turned towards the view from the terrace at the central park again and leaned back down on the handrail. Sebastian just stood next to him and watched the view as well.  


“I never had a chance to congratulate you on your shoot, it looked really great”, he suddenly said and Alec let out a long breath.

“Thanks but.. it’s not exactly my thing. I don’t like the attention”, he admitted and Sebastian nodded. 

“It can get a bit much, right? I totally get it”, he said and Alec nodded. He finished his drink, then he straightened up.  


“I’m gonna.. go to the bathroom. I’ll be back”, he said and slipped back inside, trying to get through the crowd as fast as possible without getting noticed by too many reporters. He noticed Magnus standing near the podium with some editors and their eyes met for a second, but Magnus turned away and Alec’s stomach twisted. He felt sick.

Alec stopped at the bar and drowned a shot of whiskey, trying to get rid of the ache in his chest, but it didn’t help. He looked up when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Aline.

“Alec, are you okay? I uhm..”, she said, but Alec shook his head.  


“I don’t want to talk about it”, he grumbled, slightly annoyed, and she nodded slowly.

“I’m supporting you no matter what, and I will do everything in my power to protect you”, she said and Alec gave her a half-smile.

“Thanks. I’m gonna.. go”, he said and pointed towards the exit to the hall where the restrooms were. He walked there fast, ignoring any reporters who stepped in his way until he reached the restrooms and pushed inside.

When he entered the bathroom, he splashed his face with water again, but he felt even sicker than before. His vision was swimming before his eyes and he felt like he was about to throw up. He startled when someone touched his shoulder and turned around to look at Sebastian.

“Alec, are you okay?”, he asked and Alec shook his head.

“I really can’t stand this question anymore”, he gritted out and blinked a few times as his vision started to blur before his eyes.

“I..”, he said but then he felt Sebastian support him.  


“I was about to leave, I can take you”, he said and Alec nodded.

“Okay..”, Alec mumbled as Sebastian led him outside. The cold fresh air felt good, but his vision was still blurry and Alec was having trouble looking straight. He felt a hand steadying him at his hips and he let out a shaky breath. Thoughts raced through his head and he couldn’t get it straight. 

Where was he again? The party, right, he came with Magnus.   
Magnus..  


“Magnus I..”, he said and then he felt someone kissing his neck. 

“No, Magnus we’re in public I..”, he mumbled, but he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Then he felt lips pressing on his mouth and he turned his head away.  
No, something felt off.  


“I can’t do this”, he said and opened his eyes to look at Sebastian standing in front of him.

“I.. we had a fight and.. I think we’re done”, he admitted, his eyes tearing up and saw Magnus hurt expression before his inner eye.  


“I barely know you and..”, he said but Sebastian moved forward again and kissed Alec again.   


“Just forget him. He doesn’t deserve you”, Sebastian mumbled against Alec’s neck and Alec took a deep breath, trying to clear his vision.   
Flashes of light around him were making it hard to look straight, as his vision got even more blurry.

What was happening to him?

 

****

 

Alec groaned as he opened his eyes against a straining bright light. He took a few deep breaths as he felt a pounding in his head, like he never felt before, then he froze and shot up straight.

He wasn’t at home. He looked around, panic in his eyes.   
He was in a hotel room.

His eyes widened as his breathing quickened, when he looked around the unfamiliar room.   
What the hell happened last night?  


Alec looked around, then he stumbled out of the bed, realizing in horror that he was naked. His head was throbbing as he tried to remember anything from last night and suddenly pictures appeared in front of his eyes.

Camille.

She had outed Magnus and him to the public in front of all the reporters. Then.. they had a fight. And… broke up?

Alec pressed a hand to his head as the pounding increased and his vision blurred for a second, so he had to hold on to a chair standing next to a table.   
Did they really break up? And wasn’t he outside with.. Sebastian? In that moment, Alec noticed a letter on the table. It read 

 

_Fun night, call if you want to repeat it. -S_

 

Alec swallowed hard as his eyes filled with tears. What had he done? With Sebastian?

He needed to get out, he needed fresh air.

After looking around the hotel room, he quickly grabbed his scattered clothes from the floor and shrugged on the pants and the dress shirt, fumbling for his phone, wallet and keys in the suit jacket’s pockets, which were still there, thankfully. Then he fled the room.

 

Alec ran down the stairs as fast as he could which led to him stumbling into a guy coming from his right. As the man cursed in Spanish, Alec didn’t look up at him but mumbled a quick sorry, then he started running again. He left the hotel, not daring to look around again, and ran towards the nearest subway station.  His breathing  came out  heavily as he stopped at a bench next to the stairs leading down to the platform and fumbled for his phone in his pocket. Weirdly enough, it was turned off, and as soon as he turned it on, various messages arrived and he saw a few missed calls. He dialed one familiar number and took a deep breath to try and steady his labored breathing.

“Alec?? Oh my god, WHAT HAPPENED? Where are you? I tried calling you so many times!”, Izzy shouted at him through the phone and he let out a shaky sob.  


“Izzy I… I need help”, he breathed and pressed his hand to his eyes to keep from crying.

“Alec, where are you? Are you okay? The press is… please tell me you’re okay”, she said with a scared voice and Alec swallowed hard.

“I don’t know Iz. Please, can I come to your place?”, he whispered.

“Yes of course! You’re scaring me..”, she said and Alec swallowed hard.

“I’m coming”, he said, then he ended the call and sprinted down the stairs leading to the train, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Izzy opened the door with a worried look seconds after Alec rang the bell and gasped when she looked at him. She pulled him inside without another word and hugged him tight, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears streamed down his face and he clung to her tightly.  
A second hand touched his shoulder lightly and he let go of Izzy to look up at Clary who appeared in the doorway, her face also a worried expression.  


“Alec, what happened last night?”, she asked  with a quiet voice .   
His eyes fell on a laptop in the distance behind her, open with pictures of him and Sebastian kissing.

 

They were sitting on the couch, after Izzy had made tea, and both girls watched Alec. He was looking down at his mug, and startled when Clary touched his knee.

“Alec, please talk to us”, she said quietly and he nodded slowly.  


“I… something happened last night. At the event. Camille was there”, he said and looked up at Izzy. Her eyes were wide and her mouth a thin line. She nodded for him to continue.

“Camille she.. she outed us. Magnus and me. In front of everyone and… we got into a fight. I think we broke up”, he said and felt tears burning at his eyes and blinked.

“You broke up?”, Clary asked and Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know, we.. I walked away from him and when I saw him again he turned away without a second look”, he mumbled and Clary stroke his knee.

“Alec.. there’s some things going through the media. About you and… someone else”, she started and his head shot up.  


“What?”, he asked and Clary glanced at Izzy who nodded.  


“We.. were really worried because you didn’t answer your phone and Magnus didn’t answer either and then we saw those headlines.. you leaving with this Sebastian guy”, Izzy said and Alec swallowed.

“I.. shit, I don’t know what happened. I felt.. sick and wanted to leave and.. I don’t remember. I.. woke up in a hotel”, he said and looked at Izzy with a panicked look.

“I can’t remember what happened last night”, he breathed out and Izzy moved closer to hug him.

“Alec, it’s okay, calm down. What do you remember?”, she asked and he tried to clear his thoughts.  


“I, uhm.. I was outside on the terrace and I drank.. shots. Inside after Magnus turned away. And then I wanted to leave and I.. I uhm..”, he trailed off helplessly and clutched his mug harder. Izzy held his arm and caressed it softly.

“Alec, something must have happened. I know you, you wouldn’t just get with some other guy after something like this”, she tried to soothe him and Clary nodded, stroking his thigh slowly.

“We didn’t believe all those things they made up about you leaving with that guy, we were just so worried”, she said and Alec looked at her.

“What did they write?”, he asked weakly, his eyes darting over to the laptop, which was now shut, but Clary shook her head.

“Nothing worth reading, trust me. The media doesn’t know the truth, and you shouldn’t bother with their lies”, Clary said and Izzy nodded.

“But.. you need to talk to Magnus. I tried calling him last night, since you didn’t answer your phone, and he sounded.. hurt. He only said you left the party and that I didn’t need to worry. But then we found the pictures and headlines this morning..”, she said and Alec looked down at his hands.  


“I don’t know what to say to him, I walked away without letting him explain. I behaved like a complete idiot and.. I left with another  _guy_ ! And apparently it’s all over the media? I can’t even imagine what he will think of me..” Clary took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it lightly.

“Tell him what you told us. You don’t remember what happened and just apologize.” Alec nodded slowly and looked at Izzy.  


“I.. I want to change at my place first. Izzy, can you drive me?” She nodded.

“Sure, come on.”

 

Alec leaned back in the passenger seat and shut his eyes as Izzy started driving. He still felt weak and scared. Izzy eyed him from the side.

“Alec.. how much did you drink last night?”, she asked slowly and he took a deep breath, looking at her.

“Some champagne, some wine, the shots..”, he said and her face darkened.  


“That’s..", she took anothr deep breath.  


"Alec, that’s  not enough to feel sick like this and lose your memory”, she said and suddenly she turned over the car and stopped, looking straight at him.  


“Are you sure that was the only stuff you drank?”, she asked. 

Alec blinked a few times, then he shook his head.  
“Yes I… no. No I drank a cocktail”, he said and his eyes widened as Izzy reached for his hand.

“What cocktail?”, she asked, worry in her voice and Alec’s hands began shaking.

“After the fight, I was outside, I talked with Ragnor and.. Sebastian, he got me a drink”, he admitted and looked at Izzy, who took a deep breath, clutching his hand.

“I’m not accusing anyone but.. Alec it sounds like he drugged your drink”, she pointed out and Alec inhaled slowly.  


“No I.. wouldn’t I have tasted that?”, he said but his voice was unsure. Izzy shook her head.  


“We need to go to the police”, she said with a stern voice as she turned her head back to the street,  lips pressed together, and started driving, but Alec shook his head  frantically .

“No, Izzy, please, I want to go home and then talk to Magnus. Please”, he begged and her mouth formed a thin line.

“Alec, if you were drugged it might still be traceable, you need to get tested! This isn’t a joke!”, she nearly shouted and Alec fell back against his seat.

How the hell did he get into this mess? And why?

Izzy stopped in front of Alec’s apartment and looked at her older brother.

“Look, you’re still confused and scared but Alec, you’re the victim. And we need to tell the police. I’m sure Magnus will feel the same way”, she said and he nodded weakly.  


“Okay.. but I want to talk to him first. Please.” 

Izzy nodded, then they left the car and went up to Alec’s flat. Right before he was about to open the door, a person approached them and both turned startled.

“Alec?”, the guy said and Alec blinked in surprise. 

“Raphael? What.. are you doing here?”, he asked as Alec looked into the face of his former colleague Raphael Santiago, who stopped in front of them.  


“I need to talk to you. About last night. About Camille Belcourt”, Raphael said.

 

They were all standing in Alec’s kitchen after he had changed out of his suit and both Lightwoods looked at Raphael.  
“What do you know about last night?”, Izzy asked him with a skeptical look and Raphael looked at Alec.

“I work at the Dumort now, in the kitchen. Shitty work but at least I’m allowed to have some breaks. I saw Camille yesterday night. And.. you ran into me this morning”, he said and Alec shot Izzy a quick glance, then he looked back at Raphael.  


“What.. happened?”, Alec asked.  


“I overheard a conversation with Camille and another guy. They.. here I filmed it”, Raphael said, then he held out his phone and a video popped up.

The light was horrible, but the people in the video were clear to make out and Alec inhaled slowly when he recognized Camille and Sebastian at the entrance. They stopped and Camille turned towards Sebastian.  


 

 _“…Are they here with Lightwood already? We need to hurry”, Sebastian said and Camille waved her hand at him.  
“They will be here soon. After they get him upstairs in the room, make sure he’s naked. That’ll freak him out enough. Did the reporters see you leaving together?”, she asked Sebastian, who nodded as he lit a cigarette.  
“Yes, I told you it will be all over the news tomorrow. He didn’t suspect a thing the idiot. What does Magnus see in him anyway? Pretty face, yeah, but apart from that? Lightwood’s a nobody”, Sebastian scoffed and Camille waved her hand dismissively.  
_ “ _Whatever it was, they’re over now. Magnus is way out of this one’s league and tomorrow, no one will want to know anything about him. It’s over. And Magnus’ reputation is ruined as well, fucking his assistant”, she deadpanned.  
_ “ _You used the roofies I gave you, right? And not enough to have them traceable?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow and Sebastian glared at her.  
_ “ _I’m not an idiot, of course I did. The mix with the alcohol did the trick, nothing will be traceable. And I’ll get my money from you tonight”, he pointed at Camille who shrugged.  
“Yeah whatever. Put this on the table next to the bed”, Camille said with a wicked grin as she handed Sebastian a note. Sebastian read it, then he screwed his face in disgust.  
_ “ _I had to kiss him, this wasn’t part of the deal”, he said but Camille glared at him.  
_ “ _It is now, or I’ll report your little side business to the police, You don’t want that, right? Now get out of my face”, she said,_  


then she walked away from view and the video stopped on the shadow of Sebastian leaving.

 

Alec took a step back and looked at Izzy with a horrified look.

“I didn’t know what to do after I heard them talking but then you ran into me this morning and I instantly recognized you and put one and one together. I tried looking for where they went last night but the security threatened to get me fired if I wouldn’t go back to the kitchen.. so I came here.”

“So it was Camille? She planned all this to.. get back at me and ruin Magnus?”, Alec breathed and Izzy’s face darkened.

“After you left, she fired nearly the whole staff at the restaurant, me included. I.. I know you never did anything to her. I..”, Raphael looked down at the ground. “I saw her forcing herself onto you”, he admitted and looked at Alec, who gaped at him.

“You knew? And you never said a word?”, he choked out and Raphael frowned.

“I owed her father money, and she threatened to get me in jail if I ever told anyone. She did the same with another cook, who nearly ended up in jail after a trial. I’m really sorry Alec”, he said and Alec shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

“I can’t believe this”, he groaned, then he looked at Izzy.  


“I need to tell Magnus. Now. He needs to see this”, he said but Izzy shook her head.  


“No, Alec, we need to go to the police! We got this evidence now! Alec, you need to shut her down once and for all!”, she said but Alec shook his head.

“No, I need to tell him first! I can’t imagine how hurt and angry he must be if they really spread it all over the media that I left with this guy!”, Alec shouted, then he turned to Raphael.  


“Please come with us, I need to tell my boyfr… Magnus the truth. Please”, he begged and Raphael nodded.

“I’m all in to get back at the bitch. But your sister is right, you need to go to the police as well. I’m gonna make a statement. We’re gonna drag her down”, he said with a determined look. Alec nodded, and Izzy sighed.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

Magnus was lying on his couch, the Chairman on his chest and Catarina sitting across from him with Max in her arm, weighing him while humming softly. When the doorbell rang, she glanced at Magnus who didn’t move an inch.

“Magnus, the door”, she said, but Magnus kept staring at the ceiling. She let out a sigh, then she got up to open the door herself. 

Magnus kept stroking the Chairman but looked towards the hall when he heard a ruffle and furrowed his brow in anger when suddenly Alec appeared in the door frame, followed by Izzy, then a stranger and Catarina. The Chairman leaped off his chest towards Alec, so Magnus got up as well and stared at the group. Catarina looked between the four of them, then she sat down on the couch again, Max in her arms.

“What are you doing here”, Magnus hissed angrily and glared directly at Alec as he got up from the couch.  


“I don’t recall inviting any of you over, and since you decided to end all this yesterday evening, I have nothing to say to you, Alec”, Magnus gritted out towards Alec, who flinched slightly.

“Magnus, please let me explain”, he started but Magnus cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“No, you made it pretty clear yesterday that explanations are a waste of time, why should I listen to you when you didn’t let me explain anything either? Just leave”, he said angrily, but Alec took a step forward.  


“Please, I know you’re angry and you saw the news and I’m sorry about yesterday, but..”, Alec tried, but Magnus interrupted him.  


“Why don’t you go and talk to your new friend Sebastian, huh? I said leave and I mean it”, he said with a dismissive wave but was cut off by Izzy, who suddenly surged forward and caught his wrist.

“ALEC AS DRUGGED LAST NIGHT”, she shouted at him and Magnus eyes widened, flickering to Alec’s, who frowned and swallowed. Catarina gasped and stared at Alec as well.

“You got drugged? At the event party?”, she gasped and Alec nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

“.. _what_?”, Magnus breathed out and Izzy shook her head in anger, waving her hands in the air.  


“He was drugged and all of this was a plan to get you two to break up and ruin the both of you,  you **idiot** !”, she said and pointed at Alec, who swallowed  again , looking at the ground. Magnus stared at Alec in shock.  


“Who drugged you”, he asked slowly and Alec fidgeted with the hem of his jacket, not daring to look up.

“ _Alexander_. **Tell me** ”, Magnus insisted, his voice so gentle, Alec raised his head, a scared expression on his face.

“It.. It was Camille. And Sebastian. She planned all this to.. get back at me. Us”, he explained with a low voice. Izzy let go of Magnus wrist to take a step towards Alec and hug him for support, and he held her tight as well.  


“She did.. I can’t believe it”, Magnus inhaled slowly, then suddenly the stranger, who had been quiet until now stepped forward.  


“Alec says the truth, I witnessed a conversation with Camille and I filmed it all. I can show you”, he said and Magnus nodded, as he gestured to the couch.  


“Please..”, he mumbled, worryingly glancing at Alec, then Raphael proceeded to show both Magnus and Catarina the video, while Alec and Izzy sat down at the bar,  her soothing hand never leaving his arm .

Both, Magnus and Catarina  looked even more shocked after that, and Magnus face turned into a face of  deep  regret. He looked at Alec with tears in his eyes as he got up and  carefully stepped towards Alec, who was looking down at the ground,  shoulder slumped down .  


“Alexander..”, Magnus whispered, and Alec’s head shot up, tears in his eyes as well.  


“Magnus I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left, I should have listened to you, I was such an idiot”, he  started and Magnus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alec, who buried his face in the crook of Magnus neck, pressing his eyes shut.  


“My sweet Alexander”, he whispered as he held Alec tight, stroking his hair. Alec hugged him back equally tight, holding back tears.  


“I’m so sorry I dragged you into this”, he breathed out and Magnus pulled back to look at Alec with furrowed brows.  


“What?”, he asked and Alec inhaled deeply.  


“I told you it would ruin you, now look what I did to you. At one of your most important events. I’m poison”, he said  weakly and Magnus eyes widened. He reached a hand up to hold Alec’s shoulder.

“Never. Say. That. Again.   
Do you hear me? _Never_! I told you I don’t care  about what they write about us and I’m the fucking idiot! They used you, _drugged_ you, to play their dirty game! Don’t you dare take the blame for this!”, he said with a stern voice, then he turned towards Raphael.  


“Are you willing to make a statement against Camille and Sebastian?”, he asked and Raphael nodded instantly.  


“Anything to help you. Alec was.. is my friend. I did nothing once, I won’t let him down again”, he said and Magnus nodded, then he turned towards Alec.

“Then let’s settle this now once and for all”, he said with a grim expression as he reached for his phone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwaha I'm so evil.  
> You have been warned!
> 
> Find me here: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com  
> or here: twitter.com/Childofthesky


	25. Handling things as a team proves to be quite effective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille and Sebastian finally get what they deserve.  
> Magnus and Alec talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies!
> 
> I'm still here, the story is not finised yet :P My beta passed her exams (WOHOOO!) and got this back to me, so here you go! I hope you like what I cam up with to get back at Camille and Sebastian.  
> Not so many chapters to go now...  
> Enjoy ;)

„Magnus, so nice to see you again!“, Camille smiled at Magnus as he approached the table she was sitting at in one of New York’s best restaurants.   
She stood up and he moved to kiss both her cheeks.  


„Hello Camille, I‘m sorry I‘m late, the traffic was horrible. Did you order already?“, he asked as they both sat down and the waiter handed Magnus a menu.

„I ordered your favorite wine and some Martinis”, she said and Magnus nodded.   
Then her face changed into an innocent expression.

“Listen, I wanted to apologize about last night. I really didn’t want to out you and Alec, I hope you forgive me?”, she said with a cute voice, and Magnus paused looking at the menu to look up at her. He smiled.  


“It’s okay, I’m not angry at you”, he said  with a shrug and she smiled sweetly.

“And.. I’m really sorry about what was all over the news this morning. You deserve someone better than a guy who spends the night with someone else right after a figh.” Magnus nodded, then he closed the menu and gave Camille another smile, then he turned towards the waiter who handed them the drinks.  


“I’ll take the shellfish plate, with some bread and potatoes please”, he ordered, a t which Camille raised her eyebrows.

“A.. whole plate? You know I hate shellfish and won’t eat any of it”, she said slowly, and Magnus tilted his head at her.  


“Oh, I’m well aware. But there’s someone I recently met, who loves it as much as I do and has an excellent taste. You remember my boyfriend Alexander?”, Magnus said and gestured to his side where  suddenly  Alec appeared, a dark expression on his face.  


“Hello Camille”, he gritted out as she stared at him for a few seconds, then her eyes narrowed and fixed on Magnus, who shook his head  and let out a snort .

“Camille, you really are a piece of work. When we broke up I thought I saw the worst of you, but then I learned what you did to him”, he pointed at Alec who sat down next to Magnus and watched Camille. She scoffed and glared at the both of them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, she snapped and took a sip of her drink. Alec shook his head and leaned on the table.  


“Don’t play dumb, you had me drugged last night after you purposely outed us in front of everyone at the event. Did you really think you would get away with this?”, Alec said with an angry voice, but Camille gave him a mocking look.

“Please, you have no proof of anything you’re accusing me of. Enjoy getting ruined by the press as the boss who fucks his assistant, who’s a cheater AND harassed me, Magnus”, she said and moved to stand up, but in that moment another person appeared next to Magnus, who gave Camille an icy glare. Magnus face darkened.

“Sit down. And meet your former employee and friend of Alec’s, Raphael Santiago.”   
Camille’s eyes shot up to meet Raphael’s.  


“I remember no one with that name”, she gritted out but Raphael only laughed.  


“Oh yeah, why would you. But the thing is, I remember you and what you did to Alec  back at the restaurant . And it just so happens that I also know what you and your friend Sebastian did to him  last night . Ring any bells?”, he said as he sat down as well.

“This is ridiculous”, Camille laughed but Magnus hit his fist on the table.  


“ **Enough** , Camille. Quit acting innocent, because we got proof of what you did. In fact, Raphael placed a statement with my lawyer where he confirms witnessing a conversation between you and Sebastian Morgenstern about drugging Alec and leading the press on to report false things about him. He also got video-proof of it”, Magnus deadpanned. Camille’s mouth formed a thin line, eyes flickering from Magnus to Alec, but she stayed quiet. Magnus knew her well enough to tell she was nervous.

“Here’s what you’re gonna do, and listen closely as I’m only saying this once. You call your friend Sebastian, and you’re coming to my loft in exactly two hours. If not, my lawyer is going to hand the statement and the video over to the police, and you will be slapped with a lawsuit that you, trust me, will lose. Understood?”, Magnus gritted out and stared at Camille, who stared back equally strong. The moment held on for a few moments, then she suddenly stood up and left without another word, shouting for the waiter to get her coat.   
Alec watched her leave over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Magnus.

“Do you think they’ll be coming?”, he asked kind of unsure, but Magnus gave him a soft smile.  


“Oh yes. I know her well enough to know she understood the threat is real. They’ll come and will sign the non-disclosure agreement, trust me. Now, who’s hungry for some shellfish?”, he said and Alec smiled for the first time that day.  Magnus had actually managed to lift the weight off his shoulders.

Raphael moved to the other side of the table, as well as Alec and soon their plate with the bread and potatoes came. It looked really good and Magnus smiled at the way Alec seemed to relax. The waiter looked at Magnus.

“Would you like some wine alongside the plate? I would recommend a Portuguese Chardonnay”, the waiter said, but Magnus shook his head looking at how Alec flinched at the mention of alcohol, clearly thinking about last night.

“No thanks, water is just fine”, Magnus ensured, then they started eating.

“So, you haven’t told us your whole plan yet, except the part where I made a statement with your lawyer”, Raphael said while chewing as he looked at Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s next?”

Magnus took a sip of his water and glanced at Alec, then looked back at Raphael.

“They have to sign the agreement. When we arrived here, I got a message from.. someone working for me about a side business Sebastian is leading. Something not quite legal.. so we got this as well to blackmail him. I want him to make a statement to the press that there never was anything between him and Alec”, he said and Alec gave him a half-smile.

“As for Camille.. I have some other things she wouldn’t want the world to know about. I’ll have her clear your name and release a statement that you never harassed her in any way”, he said, and Raphael nodded approvingly.

“Sounds like you got it all figured out, not bad”, he said, then he glanced at Alec.  
“Are you.. I hope you know I really am sorry I didn’t come forward sooner after what happened at the restaurant. I’m really sorry”, he said and Alec nodded at him.  
“She played you just like me. I’m not angry”, he confirmed. Raphael nodded.

“Thanks.”

 

When they finished, Magnus paid the bill and looked at both men with a determined look.

“It’s time to defeat the devil and its spouse. Alexander, are you okay with facing them both, after Sebastian was the one who used you?”, Magnus asked with an honest look and Alec swallowed.   
Then he nodded.

“I am. You’re there with me, I can handle it.” 

Magnus smirked.  
“Then let’s go.”

 

Magnus opened the door to his loft after the bell rang and looked at Camille and Sebastian standing outside, both with dark expression s on their faces.

“Hello, how nice of you to show up. Come on inside, I’m sure you don’t want anyone else to find out about the sick games you’re playing with people’s lives. Anything to drink? A cocktail with some roofies to forget the night?”, Magnus said with a wide mocking smile on his face. Camille pushed past him inside without a word and Magnus stopped Sebastian by grabbing his arm.

“You’re gonna be really sorry for this”, Magnus hissed at him, then he let go and Sebastian walked after Camille in silence.

Magnus lawyer was waiting with Alec and Raphael at the big dining table, paperwork open on the desk, ready to sign. Alec glared at Sebastian when he entered, and Camille glared at Magnus who gestured for them to sit.

“You’re gonna sign these non-disclosure agreements, agreeing that you won’t speak to the press about this, ever. As you can see, we signed as well, agreeing that we won’t press charges against you if you sign and fulfill our conditions”, Magnus said as he placed a pen next to the papers. Camille glared at him with her mouth in a thin line.

“I don’t believe your so-called proof”, Sebastian said eventually. Magnus tilted his head, scruntinizing hum.

“And yet, here you are”, Magnus said, smiling slightly, “ And you’re gonna sign this and release a statement, that there never was anything between you and Alexander. If you won’t, we’ll press charges against you, for drugging him and setting him up. Oh and also.. about your little side business.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes  at Magnus and snatched the paper off the table  to fully read it .

Magnus turned towards Camille and waved his hand.  


“I don’t have to tell  _you_ what I know about all your... games you call them. But if you don’t sign, your lawsuit will not only be about drugging and setting up Alec but also telling lies about him harassing you and getting him fired. You’re releasing a statement to cleanse his name and will admit he never did anything”, Magnus deadpanned and Camille’s angry look flickered to Alec and Raphael standing behind Magnus, arms folded.

“No one will ever see the video-proof you got and you won’t talk to the press about anything that is said here”, Camille hissed and Magnus nodded. 

“It’s all in there”, he said with a wave of his hand. Sebastian looked up from the paper.

“It’s written in here that we both have to pay him 30 thousand dollar smart-money!”, he snapped angrily and Alec looked at Magnus with a surprised expression. Magnus winked at Alec and looked back at Sebastian. 

“That’s correct. Since **she** ”, he pointed at Camille, “lost him his job and therefore money, and **you** had him dragged by the media which could have cost him future jobs such as a shoot with Westwood, it’s absolutely reasonable”  Sebastian continued to glare at him but Magnus smirked.  


“ _Or_ you rather risk the lawsuit and a public trial and a fine which will be way higher, I assure you.  The press would love the scandal.  And you will lose, trust me. I’m being nice with this.”

Sebastian bit his lip,  t hen he glared at Camille, who had her brows furrowed as well.  
“Nothing except the statement will be released”, she said and Magnus nodded.

“Take my word for it. Now sign it, we’ve got other things to do as well.”

 

After both signed the agreement, Magnus’ lawyer, who had been standing  next to him, silently put the papers in his folder and looked at the two culprits.

“I will get in touch with you tomorrow for the official statement”, he said and then showed them to the door. They left without another word and the lawyer looked at Alec.

“Mr. Bane told me you’ll be handling the statement with your agent, so I’ll be in touch. Good evening gentlemen”, he nodded, then he left as well.

As soon as they were gone, Alec turned to Magnus with wide eyes.

“You had smart-money included in the agreement, why didn’t you tell me?”, he asked and Magnus nodded with a shrug.

“They owe you big time, and I know the money isn’t nearly enough for what they did, but.. I thought you could use it someday. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”, he said, an unsure look on his face but Alec nodded slowly.

“I see. It’s okay. I.. uh.. I guess I have to call Aline now?”

Magnus nodded. “To get the statement written, yes.”

Alec hummed, then he looked at Raphael and a smile appeared on his face.  
“Thank you for the statement and for speaking up.” Raphael grinned.

“They deserve it and I’m glad we met again, even under such circumstances. I hope we can be friends again?”, he offered and Alec nodded.

“Definitely. I.. need to talk to Magnus now so.. we’ll meet soon. Thanks again.”

“De nada. Have a good evening and call me anytime. Thank you as well Magnus”, Raphael said, then Alec showed him to the door. They hugged and Raphael smirked at Alec.

“See you. And not bad, your boyfriend. He got game”, he laughed and Alec blushed, glancing back inside where Magnus was already making a call, wandering through the living room.

“Yeah, he’s badass. See you Raphael, I’ll call you.”

“Bye Alec.”

 

When Alec came back into the living room, Magnus had ended the call and was outside on the balcony, leaning against the handrail. Alec approached him quietly and glanced at him as he leaned down as well.   
He knew they had to talk, even if he would rather not. But they had to.   
He didn't want to lose Magnus again.

“Thanks. For the agreement and dealing with them”, Alec said into the silence when he joined him outside and Magnus hummed in approval, lowering his head.

“I’m sorry for how childish I reacted at the event. But knowing you lied to me about Camille.. it hit me hard,” Magnus inhaled, then he turned and looked at Alec “but I should have let you explain. It hurt me as well. You made it sound like I told her about us, and that I did it on purpose.”

Alec swallowed and looked up at Magnus, who had his lips in a thin line.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Alec asked.

“It’s not that I lied to you but I simply forgot”, Magnus admitted and Alec looked at him from the side.  


“You forgot?”, he asked , raising his eyebrows at Magnus, who nodded.

“But not because it wasn’t important. It was the evening before Cat got Max. I called you, remember?” Alec nodded and Magnus took a deep breath.

“I had Ragnor and Ana over, discussing wedding details, but I excused myself for that dinner. You didn’t know because someone from the foundation told me only a few hours before. And when I got there, to this important meeting, as they called it, I was dumbfounded to find Camille waiting for me as well as someone from the foundation. She pretended to discuss details about a project she wanted to support, but I knew she was onto something. I wanted to tell you over lunch the next day when we went suit shopping but then there was Cat’s emergency and Ben at the hospital and.. it slipped my mind.”

Alec let out a long breath.

“So.. it was just a misunderstanding and I acted like a complete idiot about it in public..”, he groaned and dropped his head into his hands in embarrassment.  


“G od, I’m sorry,  I’m such an  _idiot_ ! ”

Magnus chuckled and placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder  tentatively , who looked at him through his hands. 

“It’s okay. I was hurt but.. you were caught in the moment as well as me. I should have suspected her coming to the event”, he admitted, “but I don’t know how she knew about us. I’m sorry she outed us like this and.. I understand if you are not comfortable with it.”  


His gaze flickered to Alec’s, his voice bit shaky but Alec suddenly straightened up, grabbed his shirt and crushed their lips together.   
Magnus made a surprised sound but melted into the kiss within seconds and a low groan escaped his throat the way Alec dominated the kiss, rough and demanding. When they parted to come up for air, Alec pressed his head against Magnus and inhaled deeply.  


“It’s out now  and .. I want it to be public”,  he breathed out, then opened his eyes to gaze into Magnus, who inhaled sharp.  


“Only i f you’re okay with this of course”, Alec  added and Magnus couldn’t help but sigh.  


“I’m okay if you are okay with it.”

“Right. Then let’s call Aline”, Alec said and turned, pulling Magnus inside after him. 

 

“Hello Alec, how are you doing?”, Aline answered the phone after Alec had sat down on the couch and dialed her number. Magnus was mixing them some drinks *non-alcoholic* and Alec took a deep breath.

“I’m calling because of what happened at the event. And because of what’s in the press today”, he said.

“I was expecting your call after I saw it and got a message from Magnus earlier. Are you okay?”, she asked, and Alec glanced at Magnus’ back with a smile. He should have known.

“Yes, but could you come here and meet us? I want to tell you what really happened and we.. I need your help with a press release.”

“Sure, I can be at your place in half an hour”, she said and Alec coughed slightly.

“I’m actually at Magnus’ so.. if you could come here, that would be great.”

“Absolutely no problem. I’ll be there in an hour”, she said.

“Thank you.”

 

Alec accepted the fruity mix Magnus had made them both and he tilted his head.

“You messaged Aline?”, he asked and Magnus hummed in agreement.  


“Yes, after you told me what happened to you last night, I messaged her instantly. I should have told you but..”, he  starte d, but Alec  cut him off .

“Thank you. Did you tell her anything yet?”

“No, that wasn’t my place to tell. I just.. told her you would contact her later about the stuff in the press.” Alec took a sip from his drink and nodded slowly.

“I see. Thanks.”

And for the first time, Alec really felt like himself in the right place. With Magnus by his side, supporting him.  
How did he deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?

 

Magnus opened the door for Aline while Alec was preparing some food in the kitchen, and they all sat down at the dining table where he placed down appetizers. Magnus smiled at Alec, knowing this was his way to cope with stress.

“So, you said you need my help”, Aline said and looked at Alec, who nodded.

“Yeah, I.. should start with what actually happened. I don’t know what you already read.. since I didn’t read anything but uhm..”, he mumbled and Aline shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter what was written, but what you tell me. I know the media, and how they come up with stories out of nothing. Just relax and tell me what you want me to know.”  


So Alec told Aline everything that happened after the outing and what he remembered of the night. Then he told her about the video and Raphael and how they got both Camille and Sebastian to sign the agreements.   
Aline nodded approvingly at Magnus.

“Well handled, Magnus, but knowing you, it was clear how it would end. What do you need from me then?”, she asked and Alec looked at Magnus for a second.

“We need the statements Camille and Sebastian have to release.. and we need them quick”, Alec said and Aline narrowed her eyes for a second, thinking concentrated.

“I can write you those and get them to your lawyer by tomorrow morning, so they can both release the statements throughout the day. Would that be okay?”, she asked and Alec nodded frantically.

“Yes, that’s great, thank you so much.” She waved her hand.

“I’m your agent now, and I told you I would protect you. Anything else?”, she asked and lifted her eyebrows.

“Yeah, actually..”, he blushed a little when he met Magnus soft gaze. Alec cleared his throat.

“Since we were outed by Camille anyway… we want to officially out us as a couple in public.   
Well. Me, that I’m gay, and that we are together”, Alec said and held his breath for a second, watching Aline’s reaction.

“So, you want to officially confirm your relationship?”, she checked and looked between the two of them.

“Correct”, Magnus confirmed, and Alec nodded as well. She nodded and tilted her head in tought.

“Then you should probably do an interview to clear things up”, Aline suggested and Alec inhaled sharply.

“An interview?”, he asked, slight panic in his voice but Aline shrugged.

“Safest and fastest way to actually confirm it. You would only get asked the right questions and no one could suspect it’s fake, other than a simple text statement, you know? You could do it together.”  
Alec looked over at Magnus who returned his look with a soft expression.

“You can decide, my dear, I will do whatever you’re comfortable with”, Magnus assured him and Alec thought for a few seconds. Then he looked back at Aline.

“I’ll do the interview.”

She smiled and got our her phone and started typing.

“I’ll prepare everything then, so you can do the interview tomorrow morning and have it released immediately. You should stay away from any reporters until then, can you manage that?”, she asked as she got up, Magnus and Alec as well.

Both nodded.  
“Absolutely. Thank you for your help”, Alec said and Aline smiled at him.

“As I said, I support you no matter what. I’ll prepare everything for tomorrow then, so we will have Camille and Sebastian release their statements before your interview, so everything will be cleared up.”

“Thanks.”

 

After Aline left, Alec leaned against the wall next to the kitchen and Magnus watched him, his hands on Alec’s hips.

“Are you okay?”, he asked carefully and Alec nodded, letting out a long sigh.

“I’m exhausted. Can I stay here tonight?”, he asked slowly and Magnus smiled at him, then leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips, who smiled against him.

“I’d love nothing more. Cat will be back by midday tomorrow. Sleep?”, he suggested and Alec smiled.

“Absolutely. Thank you.”

 


	26. Out and proud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the interview and Alec is beyond nervous.  
> Thankfully, he's got Magnus.  
> Who surprises him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this story... writer's block.   
> Hard case.  
> I'm back tho and I haven't forgotten about this one! Determined to finish it (and oh.. the end will be.. heartbreaking. This is a fair warning, you all know I can be evil...)
> 
> Anyway, this is a simple cute, fluffy filler chapter, since I added more (again) which will be bigger.  
> Not sorry? There's just so much I have planned!  
> I just wanted to give you guys something nice for inbetween, and well.. there's gonna be some smut in the next chapter, so stay tuned :*  
> Enjoy!!  
> xx
> 
> p.s.: I HAD to include this wonderful edit of the kiss from ep2x15. Perfection.  
>  Courtesy of smilefortheliving.tumblr.com :**

Magnus wore a smile on his face as he applied his daily makeup, carefully brushing his cheeks with contour as he looked into the mirror, a focused expression on his face.  
The events of the day before were rushing through his mind again, the final defeat of the devil herself and her evil spouse. And Alec would finally be freed of the horrible weight on his shoulders,  
The false accusation he never deserved. Not anymore. 

Magnus applied his eyeliner, then went on to spike up his freshly washed and dried hair, using only a hint of glitter, then he nodded satisfied at his reflection. He was ready to face the day full of meetings. And then spend the whole evening with Cat and little Max.   
And Alexander.  
His wonderful boyfriend.

“Magnus?”, a croaked voice sounded softly, then the bathroom door opened and Alec peeked inside, his chest still bare and his hair ruffled from sleep. And maybe Magnus hands stroking through it..

“There you are. What are you doing up so early?”, Alec asked as he stepped closer, a small smile on his lips.

“It’s gonna be a busy day, and I woke up early anyway. So I decided to start the day then”, Magnus said with a shrug, putting on his blue robe and raised his hand to touch Alec’s shoulder lightly, as the latter stopped in front of him.

“I missed waking up next to you, the bed was so cold”, Alec mumbled, glancing shyly at Magnus who sucked in a breath, then leaned forward to brush his lips over Alec’s in a sweet gentle kiss.

“Oh darling, I’m sorry, but today is an important day. I’m meeting Richard to discuss details for the suits you’ll be modeling and final adjustments for Izzy’s shoot will be decided as well.”

Alec smiled and nodded.

“I know, my boyfriend’s a busy bee. But you could have woken me up for some cuddles.. or other things”, he said as he looked at Magnus with such a lovingly yet mischievous look, Magnus had to swallow hard.

“I will be sure to remember next time”, he breathed and Alec grinned, knowing the full effect he had on Magnus with his words.   
He leaned forward and kissed Magnus nose.

“I’m taking a shower now. Since you already did your make up, I’ll see you at breakfast?”, he said coyly and Magnus pressed his lips together to swallow a groan as Alec stepped past him, bending down to remove his sleeping pants with nothing underneath.

“Tease”, Magnus grumbled, and Alec let out a small laugh, turned to wink at Magnus, then he stepped into the shower. Magnus rolled his eyes, then he left the bathroom to finish getting dressed.   
He felt a new, happy feeling spread in his chest and smiled as he picked out his clothes.

He really liked this carefree Alec.   
And soon, they wouldn’t have to hide anything anymore.  
He had never been more proud.

 

Alec joined Magnus at the kitchen counter shortly, his hair still wet from his shower and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, then poured himself a cup of coffee. Magnus smiled about the cute affectionate gesture as he continued reading the Times, only looking up when his tablet pinged with a new email. When he checked it, he smiled as it was actually Alec’s email account with a new message, and the domestic feeling felt good.

“It’s Aline, she send you the questions for your interview later. Want me to print them for you?”, Magnus asked when Alec took place across him and grabbed one of the croissants Magnus had delivered.

“Yeah, that would be nice, thanks. Who am I doing this for?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took the first bite. 

“E! Online. Should go live on Youtube and Aline will make sure it’s gonna be screened on TV as well. She’s sending a car to pick you up in an hour”, he added and Alec nodded.

“Okay. When’s your first meeting?”, he asked nonchalantly and Magnus checked the time.

“One hour, but I’m heading out early to stop by the office for a quick meeting with Ragnor, so I’m gonna leave now. But you finish your breakfast and I’ll see you later for dinner with Cat?”, he asked, sipped the last of his coffee and Alec nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m making Lasagna”, he grinned at Magnus raised eyebrows.

“Cat’s favorite, you’re an angel. See you later then, darling, and don’t worry about the interview. It’s gonna be fine”, he purred, moved around the kitchen island to place a kiss on Alec’s lips, that lingered for a few seconds, then left Alec sitting there.

“Thanks. Have fun!”, he called and Magnus waved his direction, threw him a kiss which made Alec laugh, then he left the loft.

Alec inhaled slowly, then proceeded to finish the food. It felt good to finally be this open and carefree.   
Now he only had to tell the world about it.  
He could do this!

 

****

 

Magnus strode down the floor towards Richards office at the Westwood headquarters with a giant smile on his face. He knew he was supposed to be professional about this meeting, since it was an honor to be involved with the creation of a new clothing line, classic suits to be honest, but his mind was still wandering off.  
After he left his beloved at the loft and met up with Ragnor to discuss some details about the Greek shoot, his mind had constantly wandered off.

He knew this was a big thing, coming out publicly was a huge step, especially for an upcoming model like Alec, uncomfortable with too much attention on his person, and he wanted to support Alec the best he could. Which meant, he had scheduled to release a statement by himself the minute he knew Alec’s interview would go viral. He was Alec’s boss after all, and gossip was the least Alec could use right then, so he had decided to announce their relationship while the interview would stream.   
That he fell for this wonderful man, this gorgeous soul and wanted to share the positivity and love with everyone. And also make sure to clarify, he had been the one to ask Alec out. He didn't want people throwing nasty things into Alec's face, such as 'wannabe assistant slept his way into the office'.  
He shivered, only thinking about the bad gossip press.  
No. He would protect Alec.

The door to the office swung open and Richard smiled at Magnus, embracing him in a hug and two kisses on his cheeks.

“Magnus, my dear, wonderful to meet you. I’m already thrilled to hear your ideas about this, so let’s start quickly! Come inside”, he ushered Magnus who nodded excitedly.

“It’s an honor and thank you Richard. Shall we begin? I’m absolutely sure Alexander will display our ideas perfectly”, he assured and Richard nodded.

“Absolutely.”

 

*****

 

Alec was nervous.  
No.  
 _Beyond_ nervous.

He glanced around again, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he watched Aline talk to the girl from E! Online, that would do the interview with him.  
Aline had explained how it would all go down, the girl asking him the questions agreed on, but it didn’t calm his nerves at all.  
He was on edge since Magnus had left this morning, over-thinking it all of the time and even Magnus try to reassure him it would be fine didn’t help.  
But he wanted to do this. He wanted to tell the world he and Magnus were together, that they were a strong union and that his past at the restaurant had all been a lie.

He wanted to come out.

His attention got caught when his phone buzzed in his pocket, and Alec let out a sigh as he turned away from the people in the room, focusing on the text on his blackberry.   
It was from Magnus.

 

Received: 10.04AM by **Magnus Bane** :  
 _Hello darling, I know you’re already over-thinking this all again, but I assure you again it’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna do great and I’ve got a surprise for you afterward. Check your phone when you’re done xoxo_

Alec couldn’t help but smile and feel curious. What was it Magnus planned?  
He quickly typed a reply.

Sent: 10.05AM to **Magnus Bane** :  
 _Thanks, you know me too well. Hope your meetings are going well? Gonna check my phone later X_

  
Magnus replied fast and Alec grinned.

Received: 10.05AM by **Magnus Bane** :  
 _Stop worrying your pretty head darling. Call me later? Xoxo_

Sent: 10.06AM to **Magnus Bane** :  
 _Will do X_

 

Alec’s thoughts got interrupted when Aline cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Everything okay? You seemed nervous earlier”, she asked with a gentle smile and he returned it.

“I was, but I’m good now. Is it starting soon?”, he asked as he pocketed his phone again and she nodded.

“Yes, 5 minutes, then you’ll be live on YouNow and on the E! Online website. Catherine, the interviewer is going only by the questions we agreed on, and you can answer however you’re comfortable with. If there’s anything bothering you, just tap your right knee two times and the interview will end. Any more questions?”, she explained but Alec shook his head.

“All clear. Thank you so much Aline.”

She smiled and waved for him to follow her to the seats where Catherine as already waiting.  
“My pleasure. You’ll do great.”

 

****

 

“Hi this is Catherine from E! Online with a very special guest today, the one and only Pandemonium cover model Alec Lightwood! Welcome Alec”, Catherine started the interview and smiled widely at Alec who nodded and returned the smile.

“Hey, it’s a pleasure to be here”, he answered and Catherine winked at him.

“We’re really excited you stopped by and tell us a little more about your current celebrity status growing and some more things. So, cover model, what’s it like?”  
Alec let out a chuckle.

“Well first of all I’m really not a celebrity. It’s all been seriously crazy after I did the shoot and the magazine got out. People started recognizing me on the street, asking for my autograph and photos. It’s a little unreal, to be honest”, he answered and Catherine nodded.

“Well, your pictures were really great and you looked stunning. Same goes for your sister, by the way, I know I was envious when I saw her posing as this Greek goddess”, Catherine laughed and Alec joined her laugh.

“Izzy’s simply a natural and did an amazing job with the shoot. I’m really proud of her”, he beamed.

“That’s cute, you seem really close? I heard she supported you on the day you did your photoshoot as well?”   
Alec nodded.

“Yes, she was there and calmed me and helped me since it was a totally strange environment for me. She’s the best sister I could wish for and her support means a lot to me”, he said honestly and Catherine cooed.

“You are so sweet. And speaking of support, another person supported you, the owner of the magazine and your boss. Magnus Bane.”

 _Here we go_ , Alec thought.

“Yes, he did, it was his idea to do the shoot since Richard Brook, his designer friend, and also head designer of Westwood was looking for a model. He suggested I try and do it.”  
Catherine nodded.

“And you two get along well, Magnus and you?”, she asked, slowly leading towards the questions Alec knew would change his life forever.

“We do. In fact, it’s something I wanted to clarify today”, he said and swallowed quickly. This was the moment.

“There had been rumors going around, anything you want to tell us about the speculations of the relationship between the two of you?”

“Yes. Magnus and I are indeed in a relationship.”

“Romantically?”

Alec inhaled.  
“Yes. I’m gay and in a relationship with Magnus Bane.”

 

******

 

The rest of the questions seemed to go by Alec as if he was in a haze. He answered, laugehd and joked a little more with Catherine until she announced the end of the interview and then it was all over.  
Alec stood from where he had been sitting, blinking and inhaling a few times to gather what had just happened.

He had done it. He was out.   
And he felt great.

Catherine touched his arm carefully and he was met with a wide smile from the woman.

“Thank you so much for this interview Alec. This was a huge step, and I’m really honored to be part of it. You’re really a stunning role model and this was so brave. I wish you and Magnus all the best”, she said, holding out her hand for him ton shake and Alec chuckled, a faint blush creeping on his cheekbones.

“Thank you”, he managed to stutter, then Aline pat his shoulder from behind and he turned towards her.

“Great job , Alec, that was amazing. Magnus told me to tell you to check your phone again now”, she said with a smirk, and Alec remembered the message from earlier. He raised his eyebrow at her.

“You know something”, he noted as he got out his phone, already flooding with messages, some from his friends and family and a lot of twitter notifications beeping. One particular caught his eye and he looked up at Aline.

“He was very adamant. Read it”, she smiled, then turned and walked away, her phone already on her ear to order a car for Alec.

He smiled after her, then went to go sit down next to where some snacks were stacked for the crew and clicked on Magnus twitter profile.  
There, at the top was a link to his Blog, the one linked to Pandemonium which also had a hastag that made Alec’s heart beat faster:

 

**#boyfriendconfirmed**

 

_“Dear readers,_

_normally I post articles or pieces about fashion on this blog, but today is different._   
_This post will be exactly what the hashtag is implying, and I’m happy to share the news with all of you, since someone has made me really happy by coming out._   
_Just while I’m posting this, a special person is doing an interview, but I wanted to confirm what he’s saying this way to show you all it’s not a PR stunt or a joke or anything to make fun of or send hate about._   
_Rumors have been going round regarding our relationship, and I want to tell you, this is very real. I’m proud to tell you, as of a few weeks back, I’m in an official relationship with Alexander Lightwood, the cover model of the recent issue of my fashion magazine ‘Pandemonium’ and my assistant._

_I met Alexander when he started working at my company a few months back, and it was me who asked him out to be my boyfriend. Call the cliche ‘falling for the boss’ a false thing, since he rejected me the first time I asked, but said yes the second time and made me very happy._   
_Ever since he said yes, I’ve been the happiest person and now that he decided to come out, I wanted to support him in every way possible. He’s an incredible person and I hope you will all see how much he means to me._

_I wish you all to respect our privacy regarding this, but it’s official._

_Love_

_Magnus Bane.”_  


 

Alec was speechless.

He searched for when Magnus had posted it, and was even more stunned to see Magnus had sent this out into the world right when Alec’s interview had started. He looked up to Aline, who came walking back towards him.

“Did you… did he tell you about this?”, he asked in disbelief and Aline nodded.

“Yes. And he had my full support, I know why he did it and I can gather you know it too”, she smiled gently and he nodded slowly.

Magnus was protecting him, since Alec was working for him. He was putting it out that he had been the one who initiated the relationship with Alec’s consent.

“I called a car for you, Magnus asked me to schedule you a lunch date. In private of course. The statements from Camille and Sebastian are gonna be released in the next hour, so he gathered you would like some quiet time for just the two of you”, she said and Alec nodded slowly.

“Thank you, for this all. I really didn’t know what I would have done..”, he started but Aline cut him off by raising her hand.

“It was my pleasure. I like Magnus and I really like you Alec. You deserve to be happy and out. Come on now, car’s waiting”, she winked at him and Alec smiled as he followed her, ready to go meet his boyfriend.

Out and open.  
And happy.

 

 


	27. This is what pure bliss must feel like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are finally oficially together and talk about where their relationship is heading.  
> After a day with Cat and Max, Alec meets Jace for some brother-gym time and they have a serious talk about what's going on, where Jace shows great support.  
> In the evening, things get hot and steamy between Magnus and Alec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!
> 
> Like I promised, here's the newest chapter with a LOT of fluff and happy feelings.   
> I had a great time writing this much happy thoughts and serious talk. It's a really dear chapter to me!  
> And.. smut warning ahead. Something quite steamy.
> 
> Have fun!  
> xx
> 
> *Sorry for any mistakes in this and the last chapters, my beta is studying really hard right now, so I'm uploading them on my own. Fingers crossed for her to rock her exams!! x

The car Aline had ordered for Alec drove him to the same building Alec had been before, the one with the rooftop restaurant. He should have known, Magnus loved it, taking in the view of the city while eating and enjoying drinks.

He had been receiving twitter notifications and messages the whole ride there, and there was a big smile plastered on his face, which he couldn’t (and didn’t want to) shake off.

Izzy had been the first to call him, shrieking on the phone with Clary in the background, congratulating him on this huge step and telling him how proud she was of him, and that she loved him very much. Clary had thrown in that she admired him a lot, and both girls asked him to hang out soon again.   
Jace was next, he called and told Alec he was very proud of who he had become. It made an overwhelming feeling spread in Alec’s chest.   
It was topped, when his mother wrote him a message, telling him she watched the interview and was glad that he was happy. And maybe some actual tears had started to gather in his eyes when he read the approval of her.   
It was a perfect moment in his life.

So the majority of the reactions were positive, of course there were some negative ones as well, but Alec couldn’t care less. All he care about was he was finally out in public and he would be able to out with Magnus on dates for real. With no one stopping them.

“We’re here, Mr. Lightwood. Ms. Penhallow told me to give you this card, so you can contact me from now on whenever you need a ride somewhere”, the driver said and smiled at him. Alec nodded.

“Thank you so much. Have a nice day, sir”, he said, then he left the car and made his way towards the elevators. Arriving at the top of the building and therefor the restaurant, he quickly asked for a reservation under ‘Bane’, and a waitress showed him the way to a more secluded area of the restaurant with private booths with tables and lounge seats. And there he was, the person Alec had been itching to see again since he had left him this morning.  
His boyfriend.

“Hey”, Magnus smiled when he caught sight of Alec, who moved around the table to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

_Which felt so damn good._

“Hi”, Alec answered sheepishly after he took a seat across Magnus, who studied Alec intently, fidgeting with his hands.

“So...”

“So...”, Alec repeated and both let out a small laugh and Alec run a hand through his hair.

“I.. saw your blog post”, he eventually said and Magnus blinked.

“And?”, he asked carefully and gasped, when a huge smile appeared on Alec’s face.  


“I was so speechless. No one has ever done something like this for me. To post your feelings publicly, even before I talked about it to protect me… that was incredible. I don’t know how to thank you”, Alec said honestly and Magnus let go a breathe of relief he had been holding.

“Alexander..”, he whispered when Alec reached for his hand over the table.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me”, Alec said and Magnus nodded weakly. This man was going to be the death of him for sure.

“You’re very welcome, darling. I was nervous about doing it behind your back, but I wanted to support you in every way I could so...”, he trailed off and gave Alec a gentle smile.

“Thank you.”

Just in that moment the waiter appeared to take their order and Alec let go of Magnus hand and settled back in his seat. They talked about some appointments until their drinks got served shortly after and Alec sipped on the sour taste of the lemonade. Magnus kept watching him, and Alec blushed slightly.

“Stop oogling me like I’m prey”, he mumbled, his cheeks slightly flushed but Magnus only chuckled.

“I can do this now, so why shouldn’t I? Besides, you’re absolute eye candy, anyone who wouldn’t look must be blind or stupid”, he shrugged and Alec let out a small laugh, then his face suddenly turned serious. Magnus raised one eyebrow.  


“What’s bothering you?”, he asked and Alec looked up at him.

“I… Don’t get me worng I’m really happy I did the interview and came out. I wouldn’t change it, and I’m really happy being with you but, it’s just… work. You know?”, Alec tried to explain and Magnus nodded knowingly and licked his lips, which, _okay_ , wasn’t fair to Alec. Magnus looked absolutely sinful doing it and Alec had to force himself to look back up into his eyes.

“I see. You’re worried the people at the office will talk behind our back”, he voiced Alec’s concern and the latter nodded.

“Yeah. Like I said, I’m glad I did it but, gossip and rumors can be toxic in an office. And I’m worried what people will say when we keep working close together, what they will think about the relationship”, Alec said and held up a hand when Magnus opened his mouth.  


“Yes, I know you wrote about the stupid cliché in your post, ‘falling for your boss’ or ‘sleeping your way up’, but it’s not me I’m worried about. I don’t care if people talk about me, they already did it.”

Alec looked at Magnus with an all open face.

“I worry they won’t respect you anymore, because you went for someone lower than you”, Alec said and Magnus frowned. Did Alec really think he was lower than Magnus? Jobwise, yes, but still?

“Alexander, why would you say that? We are two absolutely equal people”, Magnus said and furrowed his brow. Alec let out a small sigh.

“You know what I mean. I’m your assistant, you’re my boss. That’s the simple fact and..”, Magnus interrupted him by shaking his head intently.

“No, don’t you repeat that and stop thinking that way. People don’t chose who they like and whoever won’t tolerate our relationship has no place at my company.”

Alec raised his eyebrows stunned.

“I told Ragnor we’re gonna have a meeting with the whole team first thing on Monday where I will tell them exactly what I just told you. This is our private life and they have to accept it.”

Alec nodded a she took a sip from his drink.

“Okay but… I do have one request then.”

“Yes?”

“I.. please don’t get me wrong here, this may sound.. wrong, but.. I want to keep our relationship professional at work. Even if you talk to everyone about it. This, us, it’s our private life and I want to protect you from anyone doubting you.”

“I understand. So you say..” 

Alec nodded.

“We’re professional at work. I’m your assistant and will do the same work for you as before.”

“You mean no special treatment”, Magnus noted and took a sip from his cocktail. Alec grimaced.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I know you would never..”, he said but Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hand.  


“I know you didn’t. And I didn’t take offense, no worries.”  


“So you agree?”, Alec asked and Magnus squeezed his hand reassuringly.  


“Yes. And honestly, you wanting to protect me does flatter me”, he said and winked which made Alec ears turn red and he rolled his eyes.

“Of course I do, you’re my boyfriend”, he mumbled and Magnus grinned.

“Same back at you.”

Their food came shortly after and they enjoyed it immensely, while Magnus told Alec details about the planned second shoot for Westwood.

“So Richard basically wanted to go a little lighter with this, and he showed me the designs they’re working on. It’ll look stunning on you”, Magnus said with a wink and Alec laughed.

“What else could it be when you’re involved”, he grinned and Magnus smiled sheepishly.  


“That indeed. He’s working on some bright colors, which will be interesting seeing you in, considering you wear dark colors most of the time”, he said with a glance down to Alec’s shirt of choice that day, a dark red shirt with the short sleeves carded up.

“Hey, you chose these clothes”; Alec defended his outfit and Magnus chuckled.

“Mh, yes. Maybe we need to add some more pieces soon?”, he said with a mischievous grin and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Another shopping trip, seriously?”, he asked and Magnus laughed.

“I want you to look fabulous and extremely hot, so I will be having fun peeling those fashion pieces off your stunning body”, he purred and Alec nearly choked on the bite he took, coughing forcefully.

“Magnus!” The latter put on an innocent face.  


“I’m only stating the obvious”, he smirked and Alec grumbled.

“Yeah right...”

“I also decided on details for Izzys shoot with Ragnor”, Magnus said when he had finished his lunch and Alec nodded, also placing down the knife and fork.  


“And? Is the designer still okay with the change?” Magnus nodded.  


“Yes, he’s really satisfied with the reviews he got and told me Izzy was a very good choice. She looked like a goddess indeed”, Magnus smiled and Alec grinned.

“Her natural way, I’d say. She had so much fun doing it.”  


“So you need to schedule a meeting with the designer, Izzy, Ragnor and me next week. This is gonna be so much fun”, Magnus said cheerfully and Alec chuckled as he placed a notice in his work phone. Just when he was about to put it back into his pocket it ringed. When he looked at the ID it was Aline. He excused himself and picked up.  


“Hey Aline”, he said and smiled when Magnus raised an eyebrow, curious about what she would have to say.

“Hello Alec, I wanted to tell you the statements have been released. The media is reporting a lot, but your name is cleared and there’s nothing against you anymore. Some press is asking for interviews with you, so it would be good to set a meeting, so I can show you their offers and what you want to decide on. Would it be possible to meet up on Tuesday for lunch? I’ve got business near your office on that day so I could come over”, she said and Alec mentally went through what the next week had in store for him.  


“Tuesday sounds good. Just tell them you’re there to meet me at the front desk. And thank you for your support”, he said.

“I’m here when you need me. I’ll see you on Tuesday, have a nice weekend until then”, she said, then he hung up. Magnus smiled.

“Good news?”, he asked and Alec nodded slowly.  


“The statements have been released and.. my name is cleared.”

Magnus face lit up and he grinned, while holding up his glass for a toast.

“The devil truly is defeated”, he said theatrically and Alec laughed, clinking their glasses together.  


“I would have never thought the devil wears Prada.”

“Touché.”  
Just in that moment, Alec’s phone beeped again. This time it was Raphael.

 

Received: 12.34PM by  **Raphael Santiago** :  
_Saw the interview you did and the statements. Congratulations, glad this was settled and your name was cleared. I haven’t been the best friend for some time, would you be up to meet up next week to catch up?_

 

Alec smiled as he showed Magnus the text. Then he answered a quick ‘ _thank you_ ’ and added the times he would be free in the evening the following week.

“He seemed like a nice guy and genuinely sorry. I’m glad you’’ll be able to bond with him again”, Magnus noted and Alec nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Me too. We were good friends back at the restaurant and it’s gonna be nice to talk to him again.”

“That’s great. Now, my dear, we have to leave or else we’ll be late to pick up Cat and Max from baby swimming lessons”, Magnus said and both stood up, walking back to where the doors leading inside.  


“I still don’t understand the reason behind baby swimming. They can’t learn to swim yet?”, Alec asked as Magnus waited for the waiter to return with his card.

“Darling, it has many benefits, bonding with your child, safety prevention and many more. And meeting with other mothers of course”, Magnus explained and Alec couldn’t help the smile spreading on is face.

Magnus was brilliant in his role of supporting Cat and he had read many books about infants and all the things to know when you were a parent. Because in some way, he was indeed a parent to Max.

“Ready to go?”, Magnus interrupted Alec’s train of thoughts and he nodded. He looked at Magnus with a fond look, who playfully raised one eyebrow, then Alec reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s go.”

Magnus had called for his car to be ready downstairs, and they laughed as they left the elevator, walking into the lobby only to instantly notice a huge crowd of paparazzi outside the glass doors. They saw the two of them and all hell broke lose instantly.

**“ MAGNUS! ALEC!”**

Shouts and flashes came out of every direction, and Alec scrunched his nose a little, but looked over at Magnus when he squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“It’s gonna be okay?”, he offered and Alec smiled.

“Yeah.”

They both took a deep breath, then went on walking outside to where Magnus car had been parked in front of the building. The shouts grew louder, demanding comments on the events of the morning but Alec and Magnus only smiled politely as the flashes of the cameras went off numerous times. They reached the car quickly and Alec settled on the passenger seat, but Magnus turned towards the crowd, leaning on his car with a smirk.

“You saw correctly. Media mogul Magnus Bane leaves restaurant holding hands with his official boyfriend Alexander Lightwood. We’re very happy”, he announced, then ignored the yells directed at him, got into the car and threw a smirk into Alec’s direction, who rolled his eyes.

“You enjoyed doing this, didn’t you”, Alec scolded him with a chuckle. Magnus shrugged as he turned on the engine.

“I love the spotlight”, he answered, then hit the gas and they left the wild crowd standing there.

 

*****

 

They picked up Cat and Max after they left the restaurant, and Alec couldn’t help but smile happily at how Magnus greeted the infant affectionately and strapped him into the baby seat installed in the back of the car. Cat settled in next to him and they talked about the interview on the way to the loft. Alec blushed slightly when she praised him for being so brave and open to the world and how she thought the two of them were a great couple. Magnus parked his car in his private garage and together they rode the elevator up to the loft.

“Is anyone of you hungry?”, Alec asked with a raised eyebrow after Cat laid Max on a blanket by the couch and Magnus brought her some water.

“I could eat. What do you have in mind?”, Cat agreed and smiled at him.

“I could grab a few things from the grocery shop down the street and make a quick salad with garlic bread?”, he suggested after a quick look in Magnus fridge offered not many options.   


“Sounds great, that would be so nice”, Cat said happily and Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek when he passed him walking into the kitchen.

“Okay, I’ll be right back then”, Alec said, then he grabbed his jacket, gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips and left the two alone. Cat gave Magnus an amused smirk.  


“So, I also read your blog update this morning”, she said mischievously when Magnus sat down next to Max and started playing with him. He looked up at her and shrugged.

“And?”

“Magnus. That was like an open love declaration? Since when did you become such a romantic?”, she laughed and he blushed a little.

“I just wanted to support him and show everyone it’s real. And tell them where we stand.”  


“It was lovely. I can see how you are happy together, and I’m glad. I’m sorry I was so harsh to you when you first confessed to me you liked him back then”, she said with a frown but Magnus only smiled gently at her.

“I’m not angry, I know you worry about me since the whole… other story. I appreciate your concern but I’m happy you approve of us. I really do like Alec a lot”, he confessed and Cat nodded.

“I can see it. It suits you”, she smiled, and Max giggled, reaching for Magnus as he played with him.

“Max agrees as well”, she chuckled and Magnus stroke the hair of the little boy.  


“But you’re my favorite one, don’t tell Alec”, he cooed at the baby, when the door suddenly slamed shut and Alec walked past them. Magnus pressed his lips together as Alec raised hiy eyebrows.

“Your favorite, I see. Guess that means no food for you”, he quipped and Magnus pouted.

“He’s just too cute, no one stands a chance against my little blueberry”, he argued and Cat laughed when Alec shook his head.

“No, you made your decision”, he stated and Max let out a loud laugh in that moment. Magnus placed a kiss on the baby’s cheek.

“Who needs the grumpy big guy anyway”, he whispered.

 

Alec prepared the food for them quickly, while Cat prepared Max food, then they sat down at the dining table and dug in.

“Darling, this bread is delicious. Thanks for the effort”, Magnus said after the first few bites and Alec smiled.  


“You’re welcome.”

After the food, they all settled back on the couch, where Magnus started a new episode of project runway, the series he had started together with Cat and they kept arguing and commenting on the whole show while watching. Alec was sitting on the carpet with Max, playing with him and the infant seemed to be absolutely charmed by him. He giggled and laughed and reached for Alec, who smiled when Max clung to him. Magnus watched them play from where he was sitting on the couch and let out a sigh.

“Traitor. He stole my boyfriend”, he pouted and Cat laughed when Max giggled even louder. Alec grinned proudly and glanced at Magnus.

“Who’s the favorite one now”, he joked and Magnus shook his head fondly.

“Traitors, both of you”, he mocked, then focused back on the show, but he couldn’t help but glance at Alec every other time. It looked.. perfect, Alec playing with the little baby.

“Oh, Magnus, I wanted to tell you something from earlier today”, Cat suddenly said and caught Magnus attention.

“Yes, dear. What’s up? Something bothering you?”, he asked and she fidgeted with her hands.  
“I talked to my lawyer today. Ben filed an application to get custody of Max.”

Magnus jaw dropped and Alec’s head spun to look at her in shock.

“He did what?”, Magnus asked, his eyes wide and Cat nodded.

“He got himself a lawyer and wants to fight over Max. Which of course, I won’t allow. I don’t want him anywhere near my baby”, she said and looked down at Max in Alec’s arms, who snuggled against the guys chest with a smile.

“No of course not, is there anything you need? I will pay for your lawyer, that bastard won’t ever get near my godson”, Magnus said harshly, his voice cold and Alec nodded.

“I’m here for you as well if you need anything”, he agreed and Cat smiled at him.

“Thank you, Alec. There is indeed something I need from you”, she said and he nodded instantly as he got up, holding Max carefully and sat down next to her, a concerned look on his face.  


“Sure, what do you need?”

“You remember when Ben came to the hospital after I got in pain at the mall?”

He nodded, adjusting Max position so he was lying half on his shoulder. The baby held onto him tight.

“Would you be willing to make a statement about it, about what he said and threatened us?”, she asked, her voice quiet and slightly trembling. Magnus reached out to squeeze her hand and Alec nodded intently.

“Of course, just tell me who to talk to. You have my full support, that guy doesn’t deserve you or your wonderful son”, he said firmly and Cat let go a breath she had been holding.

“Thank you so much”, she said, then she moved to hug Alec and laughed as Max squirmed and held onto him tighter, babbling nonsense against his shoulder.

“He absolutely adores you”, Cat chuckled as she took Max from him, only for Max to reach out for Alec again. He grinned.

“He’s amazing.”

When he looked back up at Cat, she gave him a warm smile.

“Thank you. Not only for doing this, but also for being there.” She shot Magnus a quick glance.

“For making Magnus happy”, she finished and Alec blushed, running a hand through his hair.

“Uh.. you’re welcome?”, he offered and laughed nervously and Magnus bit his lip, watching the cute scene in front of him, then Alec caught his eyes and the fond look made Magnus skin tingle.

“Right, I think I will put this little guy down for a nap now, and I will do the same. I’ll see you later”; Cat said as she stood.

“Actually, I have to leave as well, I promised Jace to go to the gym with him. We haven’t been for ages”, Alec said and Cat nodded.

“Have fun then, I’ll see you around”, she said, then placed a kiss on Magnus cheek and left the two guys alone. Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec.

“You’re gonna kick Jace’s ass?”, he asked playfully and Alec smirked.

“Damn well I will. But I can be back later?”, he offered but Magnus tilted his head.

“Or.. I could come to your place with food. We could watch a movie?”, Magnus suggested and Alec nodded and smiled.

“Sounds great. Meet me there in two hours?”

“Deal. I’ll get us Chinese, I’ve been craving dumplings for a while now”, Magnus grinned and Alec nodded.

They both stood up and made their way to the door together, where Magnus pressed Alec against the wall for a few minutes, devouring his lips in a sinful kiss that left them both breathless and slightly flushed. Magnus placed a last chaste kiss on Alec’s lips and squeezed his butt playfully, then he let his boyfriend go, whose cheeks were only a bit red.

“See you later”, Alec said with a smirk and Magnus nodded.

“I can’t wait.”  


*****

 

Jace beat Alec to the gym and laughed when the latter arrives a little out of breath.

“Dude, we haven’t even started training yet, and you’re already done. Sure you can do this?”, he joked and Alec punched his shoulder slightly, then held the door open for his brother.

“Shut up, I had to get home and grab my gym bag first cause I spend the afternoon with Magnus, Cat and Max”, he said and Jace smiled.

“Nice, how are they doing?”, he asked as they showed their members cards and made their way to the changing rooms.

“They’re doing great, Max is a really cute and active baby. He’s always keeping the both of them occupied.”  
“So she’s still living at Magnus’?” Alec nodded as he shrugged out of his shirt and put on a black tan top.

“Yeah, Magnus told her she could stay as long as she wants and I think it’s good for the both of them, I mean Max and her.”

“And you’re fine with it?”, Jace asked, a mischievous smirk on his lips. Alec gave him a puzzled look, then his cheeks flushed and he rolled his eyes.

“ _Yes_ , I’m fine with it. And could you please never ask me about **that** ever again?”, he grumbled and Jace laughed.

“You’re such a prude and easy to tease”, he chuckled when they entered the gym and went over to where the weights were stored.

“Shut up”, Alec mumbled, then they put their drinks and towels down. They both started a warm up with push ups, jumping jacks and a little stretching. After that, both grabbed free weights and did arms.

“Okay, so she lives with Magnus, does that man you go to your place more often?”, Jace suddenly asked again, earning a glare from Alec in between lifting the weights.

“No, we’re mostly at his place”, he answered and Jace furrowed his brow.

“With her next room?”, he asked and Alec rolled his eyes, then put the weights down and looked at Jace.

“If I answer the one question you’re dying to ask will you shut up and we talk about something else? Literally anything else?”, he asked and Jace laughed, but stopped lifting as well.

“Fair enough. Okay so, how far did you go? The last time we trained together you told me nothing happened yet..”, he trailed off and raised a playful eyebrow at Alec, who sighed and closed his eyes for a second, his cheeks slightly flushing when he remembered their first time.

“It was great. He’s really awesome and we both enjoyed it a lot. Happy now?”, he asked, nervously glancing at their surrounding but no one was paying them any attention.

“You don’t want to give me juicy details? Come on, man, you had the hots for him when you started working there, must have been hard to keep that to yourself?”

“You really got a way with words, you know that? God, Jace”; Alec groaned and reached for his towel to wipe at his face. Jace grinned and shrugged.

“I was open book to you about Clary as well”, he offered and Alec scoffed.

“Yeah, as if I asked you to share those details with me about my best friend”, he deadpanned, but Jace grinned even wider.

“I’m just happy you finally let go and did something against being so repressed. I can tell you’re happier”, he said honestly and Alec nodded.

“I am. Now, can we please talk about something else than my sex life with Magnus?”

He reached down and started lifting again, and Jace did the same.  
“I’ve got another question though”, he eventually said and Alec groaned.

“Jace, I won’t answer any more of your questions about my private time with my boyfriend”, he gritted out but Jace shook his head.

“No, it’s not about that. It’s about work, how will you act there now that you’re officially together?”. Alec looked over at his brother who had a genuine concerned look on his face.

“We talked about it and agreed to keep it professional there. He’s still my boss and we will continue just like before”, he explained and Jace blinked.

“Wow, you really must have yourselves under control”, he quipped and Alec sighed.

“Seriously? Not everything is about sex in our relationship”, Alec frowned, this time getting slightly annoyed, but Jace shook his head.

“I didn’t mean it like that, well, partly. No, I mean being together and working together is tough with so many people around you and the attention and the spotlight.”

Alec nodded, understanding what Jace was referring to.  
“We’ll manage and everyone loves and respects Magnus at the office. I had the same worry but now I’m absolutely sure it’s gonna be okay.”

“If you say so.”

“I also wanted to apologize I didn’t have much free time lately”, Alec said and frowned a bit.

“I miss going to the gym with you, but my ork shcedule is seriously crazy with long hours at the office and now that I’m with Magnus..”, he trailed off but Jace shook his head.

“Don’t apologize, I understand. You work really hard and this whole relationship is very new, so of course you spend a lot of time with your boyfriend.”

“Doesn’t mean I should neglect my friends and family, thought”, Alec noted but Jace shrugged.

“Time will change and it’s fine, really. My life is quite hectic as well right now, with planning on opening a second shop, so no worries.”

“Yeah, how’s that working out? And living with Clary?”, Alec asked curiously and Jace grinned.

“The planning is going great and living with Clary is awesome, she’s brilliant. I really love coming home to the flat knowing I’ll get to spend the evening with her. I’m happy”, Jace said with glistening eyes and Alec smiled.

“That’s awesome, I’m happy for the both of you. You’ve got this great connection and match each other perfectly.” Jace looked over at his brother and nodded.

“Yeah. I.. was actually thinking about proposing to her”, he confessed and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious?” Jace nodded nervously.

“Yeah. She’s the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with her”, he added and Alec grinned.

“Wow. That’s really great.”

“So you say it’s a good idea?”, Jace asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, even if you just moved together, you’ve been together for a while and it’s very serious. You should go for it!”, he encouraged his brother who smirked.

“Thanks, Alec. Now, do you want to go hand to hand and do some combat training?”, Jace asked after putting the weights away and Alec grinned at him.

“I thought you’d never ask”, he smirked and Jace shook his head.

“You’re gonna lose, bro!”

“We’ll talk after I kicked your ass.”

 

They left the weight room to get to one with mats on the ground, where some other people were training as well and found themselves a free spot. They took position, Jace cockily grinning at Alec who just shook his head, then they went at each other.  
Punch after punch was delivered and expertly blocked, and Alec felt the adrenaline run through his veins as they fought. He really had missed this.

Alec dodged a punch by Jace and rolled down over the mat, sliding his foot between Jace’ legs to get him to fall down and immediately grabbed his hand to pin him down. 

“Who’s losing now, huh”, he breathed while Jace struggled against his tight hold.

“Not me”, Jace gritted out and in one smooth movement made Alec lose his balance, turned them round and grabbed Alec’s arm in a strong grip.

“You’re slacking”, Jace grinned as Alec tried to push against him and free himself. He managed to get Jace off again then and moved to pin him down but Jace was faster and Alec felt himself being pressed down against the mat until he pat his hand two times and Jace released him.

“I told you”, he laughed as he pushed his hair out of his face and helped Alec up.

“Yeah right”, Alec mumbled, but he wasn’t angry. It had been a long time since they had trained like this and Jace was doing it more regularly than Alec, so no wonder he had won. But Alec was surprised how well he had managed to go against him.

“Alec?”, a voice suddenly sounded and both guys turned to see the owner of the gym come walking towards them. They knew each other a long time, since Jace and Alec had been going to this place for a long time, Alec not very recently but the friendship went way back.

“Hey Hodge, how are you”, Alec smiled as they shook hands and Hodge nodded at both of them.

“That looked god, but you need to work on your defense”, he said to Alec and Jace crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Told you so”, he quipped but Alec flipped him off and focused on Hodge.

“So, what’s up?”, he asked and Hodge smiled nervously at Alec.

“I saw your interview this morning. Well, my wife showed it to me after it aired and I wanted to congratulate you. That was a really big move and she told me to also tell you the cover shoot you did was great”, he said and Alec smiled proudly.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Hodge nodded.

“Right, uhm, there was something else I wanted to ask you. We’ve been working on a new campaign for the gym and were looking for a face to represent us. Would you be interested?”, he asked and Alec eyes widened in surprise.

“You want me to be the face of your new campaign?”

“Yes, it would be an honor and you’ve been coming here for such a long time”, Hodge said and glanced at Jace who grinned and shrugged.

“Sounds like fun, you should do it”, he threw in and Hodge looked back at Alec.

“So?”

Alec thought for a moment, the he shrugged.  
“I do it, but I need to talk to my agent first I think?”, he said and Hodge laughed.

“Of course! Maybe get your agent to give me a call?”

Alec nodded and Jace patted his shoulder.

“You really are a celebrity now”, he joked but Alec rolled his eyes.

“Would you stop saying that? Hodge, I will call my agent tomorrow and she will get in contact with you, thanks for asking”, he offered and Hodge nodded again, then they shook hands and the gym owner left them. Jace still had his arms crossed in front of his chest, shaking his head slowly.

“I can’t believe I’ve got a famous brother now”, he chuckled. Alec groaned.

“I told you, I’m not. Do I get a rematch now, or are you too tired after the first round?”, he asked and took position and Jace did the same, grinning cockily.

“No way, I’d love to kick your ass again”, he chuckled.

“Bring it.”

 

******

 

Alec reached his flat, still drenched in sweat after a short cab drive there. There had been a little crowd of paparazzi waiting outside the gym, so Hodge had arranged for a cab to pick him up by the back door. When the had finished the hand to hand with three to one win for Jace, they had did some running on the treadmill to cool off for a bit. When he had been running, Alec had time to think about what Jace had told him earlier, about thinking of proposing.

The relationship, the connection Jace and Clary had, had always been something Alec admired. Sharing such a strong love and compassion for another person was truly wonderful, and Alec had always been wondering if he would ever have something like them as well.

Now he had Magnus.

And even though their relationship was still very new, Alec was indeed thinking about a future with Magnus. How wonderful it could be, sharing his life with him and living together. It seemed like a beautiful dream.

“Hey handsome”, a voice ripped Alec out of his thought when he reached the top of the staircase where his flat was, Magnus leaning against the wall next to his door coming into his view.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m a little late, have you been waiting long?”, he asked as he quickly unlocked the door to let his boyfriend inside.

Magnus smiled, leaned forward to peck Alec’s lip quickly, then shook his head.

“No, and even if it would have been worth it. You look possibly sinful like this”, he smirked, taking in Alec’s sweaty gym look by giving him a once over and Alec actually blushed at the way Magnus was practically undressing him.

“Uhm… thanks?”, he mumbled, running a hand through his ruffled hair. Magnus grinned even wider as he placed the bag with the Chinese food on the kitchen counter, then moved back and stopped standing close to Alec.

“I missed you”, he purred and Alec let out a small chuckle but reached to slip his hands to Magnus hips, who laid his palms flat on Alec’s chest.

“It’s been hardly three hours since we saw each other”, Alec laughed and Magnus shrugged, his eyes darting down to look at Alec’s lips, then up again.

“So? Can’t I miss my incredibly hot boyfriend, thinking about him being all sweaty and sexy working out at the gym?”, he teased and Alec licked his lips.

“I’m out of shape”, he noted but Magnus only chuckled.

“Have you seen yourself lately? I think your shape is absolutely perfect”, he whispered affectionately and then Alec leaned down and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.   
Alec nipped and sucked at Magnus lips, pushing him backwards to pin him against the wall while Magnus slid his hands round Alec’s neck, gently massaging his scalp, eliciting a moan from Alec.

Alec pressed his full body against Magnus, who grind against him as much as he could while they depeened the kiss, Alec’s tongue slipping out, demanding entrance to Magnus mouth, who happily obliged, letting out a pleasured groan and tightening his hold on Alec’s neck.

They continued shamelessly making out pressed against each other like this, the food long forgotten until Alec broke the kiss sometime, resting his forehead against Magnus, panting heavily with his eyes still closed.

“ _Mmmh_ , you really know how to work out”, Magnus purred and Alec couldn’t help but grin and let out a small laugh.

“Doing my best. But I am in desperate need of a shower as well, so...”, he trailed off and loosened his hold on Magnus to take a look at him.

Magnus looked absolutely debauched, his cheeks flushed a light pink with swollen lips and glistening eyes. Glistening with pure adoration, want and lust. Alec swallowed.

“But.. you can join me?”, he asked with a low voice, fidgeting with the hem of Magnus shirt and the latter let out a tiny gap before a smirk appeared on his lips.

“ _Alexander_..”, he whispered and Alec leaned forward to catch his lips in another kiss, this time full of desire and passion.

“Let’s… go. Bathroom. _Now_ ”, Magnus mumbled in between kisses and Alec grinned, pecked his lips a last time then grabbed Magnus hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

 

Once inside, Alec turned on the water to warm up, then both men undressed slowly, taking in the tension of the room, obvious want and passion tingling in the air.

Magnus grinned mischievously at Alec when he reached to unzip his trousers as Alec slipped out of his sweatpants, taking his black boxers down as well in one swift motion. His cheeks flushed slightly, once they were both fully undressed and Alec reached for Magnus hand again, pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it, then dragged Magnus with him inside the shower stall and under the pleasantly warm water.

He couldn’t help but let out a satisfied moan when the warm rain hit Alec and wet his hair, but his breath hitched when he felt Magnus press against him, feeling his half-hard cock against his naked skin, creating an incredible friction.

“I.. I'm gonna... I’m gonna get cleaned real quick”, Alec managed to breathe and Magnus smirked, slowly tracing circles on Alec’s naked stomach.

“Take your time”, he purred and leaned forward to press a kiss to Alec’s collarbone, sucking hard enough for it to leave a red mark, making the other one shiver. Just when Alec reached for his soap and turned the water off, Magnus took it from his hands and Alec’s eyebrows raised.

“Let me”, Magnus whispered and Alec nodded, swallowing hard as Magnus squeezed the soap into his hands, rubbing them together, then stepped closer and began to wash Alec gently, all while never breaking eye contact.

Alec was sure his mouth was hanging open slightly, but he couldn’t help it since the feeling of Magnus hands caressing his skin slowly made his head spin. When Magnus finished soaping his chest and arms, he whispered for him to turn around and Alec leaned his hands and head against the tiles, while Magnus rubbed the exhaustion from the hard workout out of his back.   
Alec pressed his eyes shut when he felt Magnus knead his ass, and the latter chuckled when a shiver ran through Alec’s whole body.

“Someone’s a little excited”, he chuckled and Alec looked back at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

“Can you blame me, when you”, he inhaled sharply when he felt Magnus finger ghosting between his cheeks to brush his rim, “ _are such a tease_ ”, Alec finished, then turned around to face Magnus again, his cock now standing rock hard against his stomach. 

“Mh, I just like it when you get this flustered”, Magnus purred, then he moved his hand down and stroke Alec’s erection, slowly spreading the soap and washing it and fondling his balls.

Alec was having a hard time to control his breathing with the way Magnus worked over his erection, his own cock fully hard now as well, but he stopped his movement just before Alec was about to lose is mind.

“Don’t want to ruin the fun too early, right”, Magnus said quietly, then he reached for the nub and turned on the water again, the sudden wave of hot water making Alec inhaled sharply. He quickly washed off and turned off the water, then his eyes fell on Magnus how he kept stroking himself slowly, watching Alec.

“Turn around”, Alec suddenly said, his eyes glistening with pure lust and Magnus licked his lips, then obeyed and turned around.

“Put your hands up and lean your head on them”, Alec ordered him and Magnus did as he was told, spreading his legs a little wider, as if he knew what Alec wanted to do.

Alec stepped closer, leaning forward to gently bite at Magnus shoulder, making the other one shiver in anticipation.

“Stay still, and tell me to stop if you don’t want this”, Alec instructed him, then he knelt down and kissed a trail down Magnus back until he reached his lower back, where he sucked on one of Magnus cheeks as he traced his hands slowly up Magnus legs, up his thighs to brush against his  
balls.

Magnus breath hitched by the faint contact, then Alec slowly parted his cheeks and blew on Magnus quivering hole, smirking at the way Magnus shivered.

“Alec.. _xander_ it’s not nice to tease”, Magnus breathed but swallowed hard when he felt a single finger ghost over his rim.

“Payback’s a bitch”, Alec chuckled, then he leaned forward and licked one stripe over the puckered hole, making Magnus groan out loud.

“Again. Do it again”, Magnus moaned and Alec did as he was told, flipping his tongue against the sensitive skin a few times, turning Magnus into a moaning mess.

“You like it?”, Alec grinned when Magnus let out a sigh, then he leaned forward again and sucked on the hole, gently flipping his tongue out, teasing Magnus entrance only to push his tongue inside a bit.

Magnus moan echoed inside the shower, and he balled his hands to fists, his legs shaking as Alec did it again, first sucking, then dipping his tongue inside him, gently pressing his lips against Magnus rim. After a few times, Alec pressed his tongue in as far as he could, lapping at the skin and working Magnus open by pulling and sucking.   
Magnus was moaning Alec’s name, his eyes shut tight and losing himself in the pleasure of Alec’s sinful tongue pressing inside his entrance again and again, and soon he felt his balls tighten, and when he suddenly felt a finger press inside along with Alec’s tongue he groaned, his cum shooting out against the tiles in front of him, and his whole body shook through the sensation of Alec working him through his orgasm.

He let out a few deep breaths as Alec stopped licking him and stoop up again, and Magnus instantly turned around to wrap his hands around Alec’s neck, kissing him hard.

They broke apart to gasp for air and Alec grinned proudly at his boyfriend, who was still glowing from the mind blowing orgasm he just had.

“That was.. something wicked”, Magnus breathed and Alec chuckled.

“Hm, you deserved a proper thank you for what you wrote for me on your blog. Thank you for supporting me that way”, Alec said, then leaned forward to peck Magnus lips again, who smiled against his lips.

“Hm.. I think we both deserve a reward”, Magnus mumbled, then reached for the water behind Alec and turned it on again, making the latter raise one eyebrow.

“And what do you have in mind?”, he asked playfully but gasped, when he felt Magnus hand stroke his rock hard erection together with his own still half-hard cock, using the water to slick them.

“Something like this”, Magnus grinned then he flipped his finger over the head of Alec’s cock, making him moan from the wave of pleasure it sent through him.

“ _Mag.. Magnus_ ”, Alec breathed when Magnus increased his movement, while sucking on Alec’s neck again, which would definitely turn into a hickey.

“Let go, come on, love”, Magnus panted against Alec’s skin, jerking them both off with slick fingers as the water poured down on them and Alec let out a guttural groan when he felt the pleasure in his stomach and his balls tightening, and he shouted when Magnus bit his skin, thick ropes of cum shooting out of his cock, coming all over Magnus hand as he worked him through his release. Magnus let out a small sob as he came again, drops of cum drooling out of his cock as he kept stroking their cocks together.

Alec fell back against the cool tiles of the shower, Magnus leaning against him with his head buried in the crook of Alec’s neck, when their breath slowly returned back to normal. Alec felt the pleasuring tingle still on his skin when Magnus moved away, only to kiss him lazily and tracing his tongue against Alec’s.

They eventually left the shower when the water turned cold, both feeling satisfied with a grin plastered on their face.

“Do you want to stay?”, Alec asked nervously when Magnus slipped on his boxers after drying off, and a wide smile appeared on Magnus face.

“I’d love to. But I didn’t bring any clothes with me”, he said but Alec kissed his lips gently, then moved outside, only to return with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt in his hands, handing them to Magnus. He took them with a smile and shrugged it on, as Alec dressed in similar clothes, running a hand through his still wet hair and Magnus couldn’t help but grin.

He really couldn’t believe this wonderful man was his.

“What?”, Alec asked when he caught Magnus staring and the latter only smiled gently at him.

“Nothing. You’re just perfect, that’s all”, Magnus offered, which made Alec blush.

“Uhmm.. movie?”, he asked and Magnus nodded, taking the outstretched hand and Alec lead him inside his bedroom.

They cuddled together on Alec’s bed, his notebook placed in front of them watching some movie off Alec’s Netflix list, their legs entangled and Magnus inhaled the scent surrounding him, so very _Alec_ , it made his head spin a little.

When they finished the movie, they kissed good night, and Magnus snuggled up against Alec, who tightened his arms around his boyfriend, and they fell asleep easily, the overwhelming events of the day finally beating them to give in to exhaustion.

 

 

Magnus woke up with a warm body pressed to his chest, his arm lazily around said body and he buried his nose against the guy. He felt the body squirm a little ,then a faint yawn sounded into the pleasant silence of the room.

“Morning”, Alec mumbled and moved a little back against Magnus, who chuckled.

“Morning. What time is it?”, Magnus asked and Alec sighed, then leaned forward a little to look at his alarm clock.

“8AM. Way too early to be up on a Sunday morning”, Alec complained and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Magnus grinned at the way his boyfriend was grumpy in the morning and kissed Alec’s shoulder lightly.

“I have a meeting with Ragnor in one hour. I hate to leave but I have to go, to get some fresh clothes from home”, Magnus said and moved up and away, instantly missing the feeling of Alec’s warm body in his embrace.

“No”, Alec mumbled, but then he turned around and blinked at Magnus.

“I have to. Or else I will never hear the end of Ragnor’s teasing if I appear in the same clothes as yesterday. You go back to sleep, darling. I’ll call you later”, Magnus said, then he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, who smiled.

“Okay. Tell him he sucks for making you meet him that early on a Sunday”, Alec grumbled and Magnus let out a small laugh at the way Alec’s filter was obviously not working quite right yet.

“I will. Sleep well”, he said, then he left the bed, gathered his clothes and called a cab.

Just before he left the flat, he took a look back at Alec’s sleeping form, his breathing quiet and even, his face rested and innocent.  
Magnus pressed his lips together watching his boyfriend sleep like this, and his chest filled with a warm feeling, making him swallow hard as he realized it.

_He was in love with Alec._

 

 

When Magnus opened the door to his loft, he was met with the curious eyes of Catarina, walking through the living room as she gently rocking Max in her arms, humming a quiet melody.

“Good morning”, she smiled and Magnus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, kissing Max head softly.

“Good morning. I have to meet Ragnor in less than an hour, so I’ll just change and be on my way again”, he said and moved past Cat to get to his bedroom. He emerged not ten minutes later, wearing tight black pants with a dark blue shirt above and a few single chains dangling round his neck. He hummed as he moved to the kitchen, preparing himself a cup of coffee and Cat leaned in the door, stroking Max head gently.

“What’s gotten you into such a good mood? You hate getting up this early on Sundays”, she noticed and Magnus turned around, a bright smile on his face.

“I had a wonderful evening with my boyfriend, and woke up next to him. I’m allowed to be ina good mood”, he winked at her and she chuckled.

“That’s nice. It’s good to see you this happy. You deserve to be happy”, she said and Magnus nodded, then he stopped his movement and looked up at his friend.

“I’m really falling for him.”  
Cat raised her eyebrow and Magnus swallowed.

“I think I love him.”

It was silent for a few moments, then Cat smiled at Magnus as she stepped closer and took his hand, squeezing it one time.

“Well, then you better keep him. You two are great together.”

 

Magnus let out a breath he had been holding in, letting the warm feeling spread in his chest again, making his skin tingle.

She was right. 

They were perfect together.

 

 

 


	28. NOT A CHAPTER - Just a message about a serious copyright topic.

So..   
I'm sorry to say this is no new chapter (YET!!! I pomise!!) but I wanted to write this message because of something that happened last week.  
A wonderful reader (Cami thank you so much again for notifying us all!!!!) commented that one of my stories had been posted on this website "wattpad" without my permission or even asking me.  
I dug into it and discovered not only my story stolen but also so many more of other authors works, Malec, Saphael, many more.  
I joined forces with the authors after contacting the lot via Tumblr and we kindly asked the girl to remove our work.  
That was when all hell started to break lose.   
I'm not kidding, the way that girl didn't once apologized and admit she did something very wrong and insulted us angered us all so much, it was unbelievable.  
In the end a lot of us filed for copyright violation and Wattpad deleted her profile.  
I discovered another profile a day later, doing the same thing, stealing other people's work.   
Those got deleted as well, thankfully.

Long story short, what I'm trying to say is that kind of behaviour, not only stealing other people's work but also pretending as if that was totally fine and insulting the original authors really hit me hard and I lost the motivation to write completely.   
Guess you can imagine why.

So I'm asking you guys, if you ever see one of my stories (or other auhtor's works, we're in this together sadly...) posted somewhere else, even with a different tile(yes, the girl we fought against changed a lot of story titles, but come on, we aren't dumb..) please inform me immediately, since this account is the only one where I post my fanfictions. Ever.  
It may seem harsh, but all the authors put a lot of effort, work and time into creating these stories and it's devastating to find someone else claiming them and colecting high praise for stolen content. Those actions make me want to stop posting the stories.   
But I won't quit writing, in fact I did start the new chapter to this story a while ago, then writer's block hit me again and then this nightmare happened. 

I only wanted to put this message out there, and I hope all of you understand why.

We also created a Tumblr, let's say a community, where we want to address such copyright problems from now on.   
You can find and follow us here:   
teamfandomunited.tumblr.com

That's it from me, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update these days but work and life is tough right now.   
I'll return to finish this one soon, it's alreay planned and happening in my head, just need to bring it to paper. 

Lots of love,  
Childofthesky


	29. Every day is an exciting day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Magnus realised his feelings for Alec, he tells Ragnor about it.  
> The days at the office are the same and Alec meets up with new important people in is life.  
> It seems there might be a big decision coming up for him soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who read and commented on the message I posted, you all have no idea how much it meant to me since that was a serious topic.   
> I'm repeating myself, if you ever find one of my stories somewhere else, tell me!
> 
> Now that this is said, I got my mojo back! (Kind of..)  
> The chapter was halfway finished when that shit happened, and it's not my best one yet but a lot will happen in the next ones so this is kind of like a filler, some preparation for what's to come!  
> I'm saying photo shoot, wedding, love declarations....  
> That's all I'm teasing you with.  
> Hope you enjoy this one!  
> xx
> 
> Also.. Shaodwhunters returns April 3rd... are you kidding me???   
> Too long until then. Way too long.

Magnus arrived at the restaurant for the meeting and breakfast with Ragnor a little late, and earned a mocking glare form his friend and colleague. Ragnor got out his Ipad and notebook while Magnus ordered his food and tea.

“I’m not gonna say anything but please focus on what we have to talk about first before you get all chit-chat about you boyfriend and the baby”, Ragnor sighed when Magnus grinned, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied look on his face.

“I’m always focused, especially when my life is as wonderful as it is right now. Everything is going absolutely great, my relationship, my godson, my magazine. There’s nothing getting me off this high”, he smiled and Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“I said focus. Now, the photo shoot and special piece for Westwood will be placed after the Goldbloom jewelery feature. It won’t be a front cover this time, that will be the picture from Armani”, Ragnor showed Magnus a few pages with pictures and the layout for the cover on the Ipad, swiping through the designs and comparing the old ones with the new ones.   
Magnus nodded in agreement and sipped on his tea.  


“Looks exactly like I wanted it. Very good work”, he said and Ragnor nodded.

“Right. This is the index. I changed the order of the last articles and went with the font we talked about. Works better with the new layouts and I checked it with our guys from Atlanta.”

“The bold one, yes, I remember. Perfect. This is it then, the final changes before we send it out there.” Magnus felt a tingling proud feeling in his chest.  


“It’s gonna be a great success, this layout is really good. You did a great job with the editors.”  
Magnus bit into his bagel and shrugged.

“I wanted it to be better and got inspired. Bolder, more outstanding, yet classy. The combination of the best fashion magazine with interesting articles about other themes. The grown up version of what I started. The real Pandemonium. And it’s all that”, he grinned. Ragnor nodded.

“It is, this is the best version you ever created. I think we got it for now”, he said, then he glanced at Magnus as he packed away his Ipad.   


“And now that you confirmed the changes, you can talk about the one thing you desperately want to talk about”, he sighed with a raised eyebrow and Magnus chuckled.

“Mh, you know me so well, my friend. Greetings from Cat, I met her this morning when I got home.”

“How are they doing? Is the little guy still crying a lot throughout the night, or did it get better?”, Ragnor asked, then sipped on his own tea. Magnus nodded.  


“Yes, definitely. He’s sleeping way better than at the beginning and eats well too. He’s growing bigger every day, it’s amazing to witness. I never thought I’d be a family person but I quite enjoy having them both with me.”

Ragnor smiled, then raised one eyebrow.

“And what about the other man in your life? I have to admit that blog entry you posted astonished me. A very big move”, he said and Magnus nodded, a happy smile playing on his lips.  


“I know but.. It’s great. Especially after he’s out now, it’s so carefree and just.. feels very good.”

There was a pause in which Ragnor studied his friend intently and Magnus looked down at the teacup in his hands, a smile spreading on his face.

“You’re in deep, aren’t you?”, Ragnor asked with one raised eyebrow.  


“I am.  Actually I.. I think I love him”, he said quietly and Ragnor’s eyes widened in surprise.  


“Wow that… that’s something big”, he managed to say and Magnus chuckled.

“I know what you’re thinking but I’m serious. He’s the one. I really am in love with him, he’s wonderful, so caring and Max adores him, and he..”, Magnus raved and Ragnor rolled his eyes playfully.  


“Ugh, stop it you sappy idiot. I get it”, he groaned, then he turned serious.  


“What about the office?”, he asked. 

“I’ll have a meeting with everyone tomorrow morning, and we both decided our private relationship won’t come in between our work relationship. I’m still his boss and he’s ding the same work for me as before, no special treatment”, he explained and Ragnor sucked in a stunned breath.

“Sounds like you got it all under control. And I really am happy for you two, even if I didn’t give that off from the start. He’s good for you, after all the things that happened with Camille back then..”, he trailed off and Magnus sighed.

“Thank you. I’m really happy.”  
  


****  
  
Alec slept in late after Magnus left, then he went for a run through central park, music blasting through his earphones. He felt happy and relaxed, different from before and it was a great feeling. 

New.  
Carefree. 

On his way back to his apartment, he spotted some placards of his last shoot, and a proud feeling rushed through him.   
Everything was going great, his job, his name was cleared and his relationship was better than anything he had ever had.  
Magnus was amazing.

Alec rushed to continue his way when a few girls, who were talking about the poster suddenly pointed at him and started glancing his direction. It still felt foreign for him to get recognized, and he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it. When he escaped, he saw them taking photos of him with their phones. He couldn’t help but grin a little.

When he reached his building, getting out his keys, he got a message form his mother. She was asking if he would like to get coffee with him in an hour, and he messaged her back, that he was free and where to meet. It was just enough time to take a shower and get ready.

He chose his outfit carefully, aware that he was indeed in the eye of the public now, even if he wanted to deny it. He was famous. He could hear Magnus laughing at him in the distance, so he had to look good.

After showering and putting on the green shirt with tight black jeans and shiny shoes, he grabbed his keys and after one glance in his mirror he left the flat and headed towards the subway. The ride was without any incidents but when he reached the Cafe he noticed two paps lingering outside, and they snapped a few pictures of him entering.

Maryse was waiting at a table and smiled when she spotted him and he kissed her cheek, then took a seat opposite her.

“Hey Mum, sorry I’m a bit late, the subway was quite packed. Did you order already?”, he asked but she shook her head.

“No, I wanted to wait for you. It’s my treat today, so order whatever you want to”, she said with a smile and he returned it.

“Thanks.” The waitress stepped towards their table in that moment and looked at them expectantly.  


“What can I get you?”, the girl asked, and gave Alec a wide smile.

“I’d like an iced caramel macchhiato please. Alec?”, Maryse ordered, then looked at him.  


“Uhm, I’ll have an espresso doppio and a cheese cake, please”, he said, then shot the girl a smile, who nodded and walked back to the counter.

“I saw the interview you did”, Maryse said after the girl left and Alec inhaled. His parents new of his sexual orientation, but they hadn’t known he was with Magnus until now. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but now he felt nervous.

“And..?”, he asked carefully, but let out a sigh of relief when Maryse smiled at him happily.  


“I’m so proud of you, Alec. I know I wasn’t the best mother but you seemed so happy and confident. Truly happy. It was wonderful”, she said, tears gathering in her eyes. Alec inhaled and swallowed, fighting his own tears.

“Thanks mum, that means so much to me. I.. it was something I really wanted to do”, he admitted and she nodded.

“Since when have you and Magnus been together then?”, she asked and his cheeks blushed a little. 

“About two months. It’s still very new but.. I really like him. He’s great.”

In that moment the waitress returned with their drinks but hesitated when she placed Alec’s in front of him. He gave her a confused glance.  
“Uh.. aren’t you that model? From Pandemonium magazine?”, the girl stuttered, her cheeks red and Alec smiled gently.

“Yeah, that’s me”, he said and her eyes widened and she let out a tiny squeal.

“Oh my… sorry! Oh my god! Can I get your autograph, please?”, she asked, holding out her notepad and pen to him. He chuckled lightly and nodded.

“Sure, what’s your name?”, he asked and took both items from her.

“Emma. Emma Carstairs. Oh god this is so amazing you looked so good on those photos and even more so in real life and… Holy shit! I mean oh my god sorry but that video of you coming out was so amazing and..”, she rambled, then her face went even more red as she realized she was babbling. Alec scribbled down her name and his own, then handed her the pen and paper back.

“Here you go. Thanks for your support.” She gave him the widest smile.

“Thankyousomuch!”, she squealed, then turned and fled to the kitchen and left them alone.

Alec chuckled, his cheeks a little flushed, and Maryse laughed as well.

“So that’s how a celebrity gets recognized in a Café then”, she said and Alec shrugged.

“I’m not that famous just.. uh, a bit?”, he tried to argue but only got another laugh from his mother.  


“I’m happy you’re doing well and that you found someone. I would love to meet Magnus soon and officially , maybe we can have dinner sometime?”, she suggested and Alec nodded.  


“I’ll ask him. Thanks mum, really. I’m very happy.”

 

****

 

After breakfast with Ragnor and discussing some more details for the launch party in two weeks Magnus went home and spent the rest of the day with Cat and Max. They went for a walk and got lunch at Cat’s favorite restaurant, then went home where they settled on the couch with a movie and some nachos. They put Max in the crib next to the couch after he had dozed off on their way back to the loft.

Just before they started, Magnus phone buzzed with a call and he went outside on the balcony to take it.

“Hello Alexander, how are you doing?”, Magnus asked with a smile as he leaned on the rail and looked over the city with the sun going down.

“I’m great, I had a great day. Sorry I didn’t call but right now I just felt like talking to you.. uh”, Alec trailed off but Magnus chuckled.

“That’s alright, I would have called you earlier myself but I was out with Cat and we just got back and settled for a movie.”

“Oh I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”  


“Nonsense, you never do, don’t say that. I’m happy you called! So what did you do today?”, Magnus asked as he walked a few steps towards the bench he had out there and sat down, leaning back and folding one leg over the other.

“I slept in late and went for a run through central park. And uh.. I saw some posters of the shoot I did. You know the cover shoot”, Alec said and Magnus smiled, imagining Alec discovering them.  


“Yes, they were cleared to use as advertisements just last week and I think they looked very good. You looked very good. Very sexy.”

“.. thanks.” 

Magnus let out a small laugh about the way Alec’s voice sounded slightly flustered through the phone.  He was sure Alec was blushing and it gave himself a flustered feeling.    


“Anyway, uh, I met my mum for coffee and she told me she  watched my interview and that she was p roud of me doing  it . And she asked me if you would like to get dinner with us sometime”, Alec asked and Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“I’d love to as long as you want me to?”

“Yes, definitely yes. Uhm.. I guess we’ll talk it another time. So, how was your day? How was the meeting with Ragnor?”, Alec asked.  


“It was good, we discussed some layout decisions and some things about the launch party. Then I spent the day with Max and Cat. He’s been so tired today, he slept through nearly the whole day, it was adorable.” Alec chuckled.

“I can imagine. So when will the meeting tomorrow be?”

“At 7am. We’re gonna talk to the whole team, editors included and then we got lots to do to settle the launch party and the final adjustments. I’ll show you the pages where your shoot will appear again tomorrow. Richard said he’ll send me the designs, so I can show them to you tomorrow as well.”  


“Sounds good. Oh, while I was at a Caf é with my mum, the waitress asked for my autograph and mentioned the interview. It was strange but also felt really good. Thanks again for having my back”, Alec said and Magnus smiled as he got up.  


“Anything for you, darling. I’ll go back to Cat and the movie then, see you tomorrow morning.”

“Bye, tell her greetings from me. Night Magnus."

"Good night Alexander.”

 

****

 

It was very early when Alec left the house on  M onday morning, dressed in sweatpants and his running jacket and jogged through the mostly empty streets of New York. His destination was the Fulton Fish market, where he wanted to get some fresh fish to try out something new this evening.

It was quite crowded when he arrived, but he easily slipped through the crowds of buyers negotiating with the fishers. 

“Alec! Nice to see you again, how are you?”, the fisherman asked him when he stopped at one particular stall and shook the guys hand.  


“I’m great, thanks. Do you have swordfish?”, he asked and the guy smiled.  


“Oh yes, it’s very fresh, it was a great catch this night. How much do you want?”, he asked as he showed Alec the fish and nodded.

“Just two pieces, I’m only cooking for myself tonight, nothing big”, Alec answered and the guy took the fish to the back of his table, where he expertly cut two fine filets, then wrapped the remaining fish and placed it back in the cooler, wrapped the filets and handed them to Alec.  


“There you go, that’ll be 35$.”

Alec got out is wallet and paid for the fish, then put the wrapped package in his backpack where he brought a cooling bag with him to keep the fish fresh.

“Thanks. I’ll be around again next week, have a good day!”, he waved goodbye, then he left the market and jogged back towards home. He reached his apartment quick, with just enough time to shower and have a small breakfast. 

He quickly prepared some sandwiches after his shower when his work phone pinged with a new message. A small smile appeared on his lips when he read it.

 

Received:  5.26A M by  **Magnificent Boss** :  
_ Please get me a big dose of caffeine when you come in, already having a headache from all the boring meetings I need to attend today :( _

 

Alec reached the office half an hour later, two big cups in his hand and dropped his bag on his desk, then he knocked on Magnus door. Ragnor was inside there as well, just like Alec had guessed and he entered with a polite nod to the editor.

“Good morning Alexander, if you got what I think you do in those cups you’re already my favorite person of the whole day”, Magnus grinned and held out his hand for Alec to pass him the hot beverage. Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“As if he would ever _not_ be your favorite person”, he groaned and Magnus quirked an eyebrow, but Alec chuckled, holding out the second cup to Ragnor.  


“Black Americano, no sugar”, he offered and Magnus hid his grin behind his cup as Ragnor took the other one from Alec, raising his eyebrows.  


“Don’t think giving me free drinks will get you less work for the day”, Ragnor pointed out and Alec nodded intently.  


“I wouldn’t dream of it, I love doing research for you”, he smiled innocently and Ragnor narrowed his eyes, then shot Magnus a glance.

“He’s clearly showing too much of your influence. Outragous.”  
Magnus put the cup down and flashed Ragnor a shit-eating grin, then winked at Alec.

“You only say that because now you got two people talking back to you to deal with”, Magnus said with a shrug and Alec shook his head lightly.

“Anything else you need until the meeting at 7?”, he asked but Magnus shook his head.

“That’s all for now, thank you dear. We got lots to do, so please give is a shout when it’s time to leave for the conference room”, he said and Alec nodded, then he left the office and took place at his desk.  


He started the day with reading through all the emails that had been sent in over the weekend and that morning, setting new appointments and meetings for Magnus for the week, did some phone calls to clarify deliveries until it was 6.55AM and they had to go upstairs for the team meeting.

Alec felt a bit jittery when he knocked on the glass door of Magnus office, knowing this meeting was where Magnus would talk to the staff about their relationship, and he forced a nervous smile when he stuck his head inside.

“It’s time”, he said and the two men inside the office left their unfinished work on the table and followed Alec to the elevators. Alec pushed his hands in his pockets for the short ride, looking down, but looked up when the doors opened and he felt a light touch on his lower back.

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile  as Ragnor left the elevator first and he raised an eyebrow.  


“You okay?”, he asked and Alec sighed and nodded, happy that Magnus could him so easily.  


“Just a little nervous what they will say”, he amditted but Magnus leaned forward and kissed his cheek, making Alec blush.  


“Whatever they will say or how they will react doesn’t matter to me. Nothing will change between us”, he pointed out and Alec swallowed and nodded, his heart beating faster.

“Okay.”

 

Magnus started the meeting with the usual routine, talking about this week’s work and which pieces would be featured in the final version of the book, the photo shoots featured and more.  
He mentioned the launch party on Sunday evening again, and w hen he was done, he shot Alec a quick glance and cleared his throat.

“There’s one more thing I want to address in this meeting. I’m sure all of you have read my blog entry on Sunday morning and saw the interview Alec did.” Magnus paused and looked around the room at his employees who watched him eagerly. He inhaled deeply.  


“I guess there’s not much to explain furthermore those two things, but I want to point out that this relationship won’t affect our daily work. He is still my assistant, he’s still working for the magazine and anything beyond that is our private business. If anyone has a problem with this, he or she can step forward and leave immediately. I expect you to respect this and him, and treat us just like before. Thanks, now get back to work everyone, we got a magazine to finish,  launch party is on Sunday !”

 

The staff left the conference room after Magnus was done, and after congratulating them on their coming out together, and Alec felt relieved since no one really seemed to mind what Magnus had told them in the last minute. It seemed like they accepted it all just like that and showed them respect. His worries had been a waste of time after all. 

“Alexander?”

His chain of thoughts got interrupted and he looked up at Magnus who gave him the sweetest smile.

“I told you it would be okay”, he said while smiling and stepped next to Alec, grabbing his hand. 

“Yeah, you were right. Thank you.” Magnus leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips.  


“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get back to work or Ragnor will march in personally to drag me back  down to my office, we got so much to do.  Launch party on Sunday! It’s gonna be really exciting!”

Alec laughed and Magnus winked at him.

“He also send you an email with the research he wants you to do for him and could you get us a few samples from Louis Vuitton? The magazine is gonna look so fabulous!”

Alec nodded with a chuckle, then they both left the room and made their way back down to the office where Alec started working at his desk and Magnus picked up hi s work with Ragnor. 

 

It was way after 6PM when Alec called it a day and scribbled down a few notes what to remember the next day. Magnus had left the office earlier for a business meeting alongside Ragnor, so Alec was the last one on the floor, the other editors had left around 5PM, but he had a smile on is lips when he left the building and took the subway home. 

At home, he took a quick shower, dressed in simple sweatpants and a comfortable shirt, then he started working in the kitchen, preparing his dinner with the fish he bought that morning.

Alec started with the potatoes as he wanted to make duchess potatoes from scratch with glazed carrots and the fish in a lemon-butter sauce. Simple but exquisite because of the swordfish and a menu that could be served in a restaurant.

When the potatoes were in the oven and the carrots cut and the fish was sizzling in the pan, he poured the lemon over it all, inhaling the sour smell and a grin appeared on his face.   
This was what he loved, losing himself in preparing meals, giving them the extra touch by adding his own interpretation of what the recipe provided. 

He carefully put the carrots in the melted butter, sprinkled them with a little sea salt and turned over the fish filets in the lemon sauce, adding just a tint more butter.   
The whole kitchen smelled of the heavenly dish when he started to arrange his plate, the wonderful gold brown duchess potatoes next to the glazed carrots and the filet, where he poured the shiny sauce over it.   
He added dill on the fish, then looked at his finished plate with a nod. Perfect.

He snapped a quick photo and scribbled down the extra herbs he had used on a paper, then he grabbed his dinner and settled in front of the couch turning on the TV with a cooking show he had recorded the night before.

The fish tasted extraordinary, the sour mix off the butter sauce added perfectly to the whole mix and Alec couldn’t help but smile. 

When he finished he leaned back and closed his eyes for some time, just enjoying his surrounding and following his train of thoughts.  
Cooking had always been the one thing for him, and even though working at the magazine was an experience and an adventure at the same time, he missed it. He missed rushing trough a kitchen, preparing the plates for guests, the smell and the atmosphere of that place. 

Of course it was also stressful, sometimes the evenings seemed to never end and the stress would get overwhelming, but in the end it was what he loved to do. Looking at the cleaned kitchen every night, knowing he had done a great job and pleased a lot of people with his food made him immensely happy. 

Just when he was about to clean his kitchen, he received a message from Raphael. His friend was asking to meet up on Wednesday evening to get dinner and talk, and Alec, after checking he didn’t have any appointments that evening, replied he was free and looking forward to it.

 

****  


  
“Alec, nice to see you again, how are you?”, Aline said after kissing both Alec’s cheeks in greeting and he took a seat opposite her. They had a meeting/dinner to discuss his newest plans concerning his model career and he felt relieved to have Aline to guide him, since this was all still very new to him. 

“I’m great, thanks. And thank you again for your help with the interview and my coming out”, he said after ordering a Caesar salad and water, Aline ordering the same but with apple juice

“You’re welcome and the feedback we had about it all is absolutely fantastic. People love you and that you came out. So, Westwood on the weekend, nervous yet? Mr. Brook talked to me yesterday and sent me the approved contract you signed. It’s all settled and should go down smoothly. Do you have any questions about it?”, she asked but he shook his head.

“No, and thanks for handling the contract. I’m just so new to all of this and...”, he waved with hand and Aline laughed.  


“That’s what I’m here for. I know you read the contract but just to be sure, I’m telling you the details again. The payment will be sent to my office via cheque and I will deposit it directly onto your account. If they will have to do a re-shoot, sometimes that happens, the extra time will be paid the same way via cheque. It’s a twelve hour day scheduled on Saturday  and you’ll have a stylist provided by Westwood, and a caterer will be present on set. You get an hour lunch break. Westwood is offering you a driver to and from the location, picking you up at 7AM on Saturday.   
Any questions?”

Alec shook his head and took a sip from his water.  
“No, but thanks for your work.”

Aline nodded and quickly typed something on her phone, then she looked at Alec again.  


“Right. So we got inquiry about you being the face of a gym campaign. I talked to the owner of the studio and about some details. It’s not the best paid job but..”

“But Hodge is like family, I’ve been going to this place for a long time and want to do it. I don’t really care about how much they pay. I want to do it”, he said and Aline nodded.

“I gathered. Mr. Starkweather said his legal department will send me the draft of the contract next week, so I’ll fast forward it to you as soon as I get it.”

“Great, sounds good.”

 

***  


Alec arrived in front of a little Italian restaurant where he was supposed to meet Raphael for dinner. The day at the office had been rather stressful,  planning the last details for the party with Magnus, calling the caterer for a last change of the menu, calling the venue to check if they would set up all installations like Magnus wanted them to and then  he had to run a lot of errands for Ragnor, resulting in hiring a driver for  the rest of the day and driving through half of New York to get some important clothes that had been changed last minute to a photo shoot. It was all very hectic, and Alec was looking forward to a calm night.

“Hey Alec! Sorry I’m a little late, I got hold up at my second job. Have you been waiting for long?”, Raphael asked when he arrived but Alec shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. Looks nice, this restaurant”, he said when they entered and got a table near the windows.  


“Yeah, one of my colleagues used to work here, and the food is really good. So how’s your work going? We haven’t really had the chance to catch up yet”, Raphael asked after they ordered and Alec nodded.

“It’s going well, stressful as always but it’s okay.”

“I saw your interview on Saturday, that was really great. I’m glad you finally had the chance to come out. Congratulations I’d say”, he said and Alec laughed.

“Thanks.”

When their food arrived they caught up on old times, Raphael telling Alec how after he quit the job at their old restaurant, he did odd jobs, just about anything and Alec told him how he started work at Pandemonium and got to be Magnus assistant.

“And have you considered, now that your name was cleared, going back to being a full time cook?”, Raphael asked after they finished their food and Alec nodded.  


“I did give it a lot of thoughts the past few days. And I feel like I want to do it again, yes”, he admitted and Raphael raised his eyebrows.

“You did? Wow, then hear me out, because I had these plans for a long time: I want to built up my own business, my own restaurant, and I’m looking for a partner to do this together”, he said and eyed Alec warily, who gave him a surprised look.  


“A partner to open a new restaurant?”  
Raphael nodded.

“Yeah, I found a place and I would really like to show it to you, get your opinion and maybe.. you will think about becoming my partner?”, he asked and Alec thought for a moment, then he nodded.

“Okay, I will look at it. When are you free?” Raphael’s face lit up and he grinned.

“I actually wanted to go tomorrow evening, if that would be okay with you? I’ll text you the address and we can meet there at about 8pm?”

“Sounds good, I’ll be there!”

 

****

  
  
Magnus was preparing a bottle for Max when he heard the key in the door  turn and he smiled when Alec strolled inside the living room.

“Hello darling, how was dinner?”, Magnus asked as he left the kitchen and placed a kiss on Alec’s lips, who smiled about the sweet, simple gesture.

“It was good, thanks. We had a lot to catch up. Where’s Cat?”, he asked as Magnus picked Max up from where he had been lying in his crib and sat down on the sofa.

“She’s out for a spa-evening with Ana, both deserve it. Ana’s going crazy about the wedding and Ragnor is also driving her crazy and I thought Cat just deserved one evening off. But Max has been an angel all evening”, he said as he fed the baby boy in his arms. Alec sat down on one armrest and watched his boyfriend making cute faces at the drinking baby, and he smiled.  


“Sounds nice. Did you eat already?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“I had some takeout on the way back from the office. And before you protest you could have prepared me something, I wanted you to enjoy this evening as well without taking care of me for once”, he said and winked at Alec who rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna change, I’ll be right back. Want to watch a movie?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, absolutely. Cat should be back in about two hours, so we have some time for ourselves later”, he teased and winked at Alec who blushed.  


“I’m not having sex with you when she’s in the room next to us”, he  pointed out and Magnus laughed.  


“You’re a buzz kill, but okay. Cuddling will do for toda y. . Any preferences on what to watch, dear?”

Alec shrugged when he walked towards Magnus bedroom.  
“Not really, pick anything you want.”

He got back to the living room where Magnus had poured them each a glass of wine, the baby monitor on the table with a clear view of Max crib in his room and Alec settled next to his boyfriend on the couch, snuggling close into Magnus open arm.

 

They watched one of Magnus latest favorites, Hidden Figures, and both enjoyed the time spent together, even though Magnus had to pause the movie in the middle when Max started crying. 

But much to Magnus surprise, Alec told him he got it and went to look after the baby, only to come out a few minutes later and no sound coming from the boy’s room. Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“How did you calm him that fast?”, he asked warily and Alec smirked mischievously .  


“He loves me, so when I told him all  is  well he stopped crying and went back to sleep”, Alec shrugged and Magnus shook his head.

“Never guessed you’d be such a baby whisperer”, he grinned and Alec blushed.

“Well.. babies seem to like me and stay calm around me. Can we continue the movie now, please?”, he asked and Magnus hummed in agreement, then started the movie again.

 

When the credits were rolling, Alec was fidgeting wit his hands. Magnus took the wine glasses to the kitchen and Alec followed him, leaning on the counter.

“You know, Raphael told me he wants to built up his own restaurant”, Alec said after a moment and Magnus raised an eyebrow, leaning on the opposite counter.

“Wow, that sounds amazing.” Alec nodded.  


“He’s looking for a partner and asked if I would be interested. We’re looking at a place he has his eyes set on tomorrow.”  
Magnus watched Alec, who kept looking down and tilted his head slightly.

“Alexander, it does sound amazing and I will support you in whatever decision you may make job wise, you know that, right?”, he said and Alec looked up with a smile.

“I know, I know you will. Nothing is even decided yet, I just.. gave it a lot of thought these last few days. Cooking has always been what I wanted to do. I worked hard for that dream until it was taken from me and I mean, I love working at the magazine with you but..”, he trailed off and Magnus nodded understandingly.

“You always had your heart set on that being what you wanted to do. I get it. And I love working with you but if you want to leave the magazine to pursue your dream further I won’t stop you. Ever. I will respect any decision you make regarding your future, Alexander.”

Alec swallowed and smiled and he let out a shaky breath. 

“I.. thanks. It means a lot to me for you to know this”, he mumbled and Magnus took a few steps forwards, holding onto Alec’s hip and Alec looked into his eyes.

“It means a lot to me that you told me. How about we settle for the night now? It was a long day and tomorrow won’t be less long”, Magnus suggested and Alec nodded.

“Sounds good.”

 

Magnus looked after Max one last time  after he changed into pyjamas , and that was when Cat  entered the room, careful not to make too much noise and she smiled when she saw Magnus looking into the crib. He turned and gave his best friend a smile.

“Hey, how was your evening? You look very relaxed and beautiful as always”, he noted and she nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek.  


“ The evening was wonderful and  I am, thanks for looking after him. It was great to spend some time with Ana and take a break. You know I love Max more than my life but..”, she trailed off and Magnus chuckled, looking down at the sleeping baby.  


“You deserve a break from time to time. It was all good, he was a perfect angel and Alec managed to calm him in minutes when he cried earlier.” Cat chuckled.

“He seems like a baby whisperer, you boyfriend.” Magnus hummed in agreement, then he let out a sigh.

“Good night Cat, good night Max. Alec is staying over, so you might see him tomorrow. Sleep well darling”, he said, kissed her forehead, then he left the room and walked back to his bedroom.

 

Alec was lying on his side,  light’s out but with  his eyes still open, looking at the window where the city lights flooded in. He liked sleeping with the curtains open and Magnus didn’t mind. He slid under the covers and snuggled with his back against Alec’s chest, who placed his arm around Magnus waist’  instantly and  Magnus let out a deep  relaxed  sigh.  


“Cat is back and Max is sleeping safe and soundly. What were you thinking about?”, he asked into the silence and Alec nuzzled his head against his shoulder.

“Nothing really. Just.. that I’m happy”, Alec whispered and Magnus couldn’t help but smile.  


“I am too.”

After a few minutes, Magnus could hear Alec’s breathing getting slower,  he had fallen asleep and  Magnus closed his eyes, letting out aniother long sigh .  
_ I love you.” _ he thought.

 

 


	30. Party time. We deserve it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The launch party is near, but Alec still has a busy week until it's party time on Sunday evening.  
> There's a big photo shoot coming up, or, well, two.   
> Meanwhile, Magnus is more proud than ever, supporting Alec in all of his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this chapter turn into such a monstrosity? 13,4k words???  
> I have no clue. Anyway...   
> Hey lovelies?  
> I did spent some time on this and consulted the one and only SweetCherry2 aka Warlocks-Nephilim.   
> You're the absolute best for taking so much time and commenting, where I let you live the THEN-hell...   
> Sorry! Thank you!
> 
> Right, so, new chapter, I hope you like it, lemon-land warning (hah, fandom-language, I'm saying there's a smutty scene at the end!) and just enjoy it!  
> xx

Alec was already late when he left the office in the evening, as he had been held up by Ragnor who wanted to go over some research he had done and by Magnus to talk about some few party details he was in charge of on the weekend and now he really had to hurry to catch his train to meet up with Raphael at his restaurant.  
Everyone was staying longer this week due to the launch party on the weekend, working their best to make it a great success as a lot of sponsors were invited and Magnus was giving his all to make it perfect. Alec understood why everyone made a big fuss of it all after Magnus showed him some of the new layouts. It really looked different, new, great. A whole new version of Pandemonium.

He quickly bought himself a sandwich on his way to the subway, since he had skipped lunch today to help Patrick with a problem, and he was starving by now, but also very curious as to what Raphael’s place would look like. Right before he was about to head down the steps to the station his phone rang. It was Aline.

“Yes, hello?”, he answered, still swallowing the last pieces of the sandwich and eying his watch on is wrist. He was definitely late.

“Hello Alec, I just wanted to call you about a change for the shoot on the weekend. The head designer from Westwood called me today and asked if you would agree to do a special shoot as well as the suit modeling on Saturday. It’s a single line they designed for an article in the coming new Vogue, the menswear piece with an interview with the head designer and they canceled the model last minute. Richard Brook asked specifically for you to do it. They would provide you a driver and an assistant for the whole day to guide you through the shoots on the different locations. They offered to double the payment since its urgent on their side to be done this week. I’ve got their department on the other line since I hadn’t had time to call you earlier. Would you do it?”, she asked and Alec nearly choked on his breath at her words and tried desperately not to cough. 

_Vogue_ . 

Even  **he** knew this was big.  


“Yes, sure I’ll do it! Just send me all the details and the changed contract?”, he answered and blinked.  


“Great, thank you so much and sorry for calling you just now. I’ll arrange all the changes with them and send you an email. Have a good night!”, she said and ended the call.

Alec swallowed and stood still for a moment, progressing what had just happened, then he saw the time from the corner of his eyes and cursed, then hurried down the steps to the trains.  
Izzy would flip if she found out about this.

 

He reached the building after a 20 minute train ride and entered it through the front door which was open, and he instantly spotter Raphael talking to someone near the makeshift bar. 

“Hey, Alec, glad you could make it! This is Diego Gonzales, my sous-chef.”  
Alec shook hands with the guy and Raphael nodded at him, pointing at the place.

“So, what do you think? We’re renovating right now of course, but it’s gonna be great.” Alec looked around and smiled, taking in the rustic brick walls and dark wooden floor of the still empty but big room, then he turned to Raphael with a surprised look.  


“Wait, you’re renovating as in you own the place?”, he asked and Raphael rubbed his neck sheepishly.  


“Yeah well, that’s what I wanted to tell you tonight. I bought this place last week. Diego was my colleague for a while and we’ve got a great team we built up that wants to work with us. But like I told you, I’m still looking for a partner.”

He looked at Alec with a smirk and Diego gave Alec and encouraging smile as well.

“Rafe told me a lot about you and your skills, and it sounds great. If you’re up to it, we really want you in the team”, he said and Raphael nodded intently.

“Definitely. What do you say?”, he asked and Alec inhaled, blinking twice.   
He had known Raphael wanted to work with him, but he hadn’t known it would happen this fast.   
But partnering with him would mean.. he had his own restaurant. 

_His dream would come true._

“I, uh.. I mean.. this is huge. I mean it’s a real honor that you’re asking me”, he started and Raphael grinned.

“Of course I know it’s a big offer, and you need time to think about it all. How about we show you the rest of the place first, the kitchen for instance?”, he said and Alec chuckled.

“Show the way.”

He followed Diego and Raphael through a little hallway, while Raphael explained they planned to put the wine cellar behind some glass doors visible for the guests. And then through two folding doors there was the kitchen. 

Alec blinked into the brightly lit, all new metal-shiny kitchen and couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh. He hadn’t been inside a restaurant’s kitchen in a long LONG time, and flashbacks of busy working nights came in front of his inner eye, barking orders around the people and arranging perfect plates with delicious little pieces of food on them.

Raphael followed him with his eyes as Alec walked through the kitchen, running his hands along the surfaces with a gentle smile on his lips.   
He inspected the newly installed gas grill, then he turned around facing the two men who were observing his every step.

“So? They finished the kitchen just yesterday, and everything is like we ordered it, especially the open surface to work together and the big tables, we specifically asked for those to be made for our liking”, Raphael said proudly and Alec smiled.

“It looks perfect, exactly like it should.”

“And would you think about the offer?”, Raphael asked and Alec closed his eyes for a second, then he nodded.

“I will. Definitely. I uh.. I’ll tell you my decision at the end of the week?”, he said and both faces of the men opposite him lit up.  


“Sure! Take your time, there’s no rush. The offer stands. Thanks for stopping by and considering it”, Raphael said and held out his hand, and Alec shook it with a grin.

“Thanks. I’ll call you then.”

They walked him out and he made his back towards the subway, his mind full of thoughts about the possible new open door in his life.

 

Later that evening, after he chefed himself dinner, watched an episode of one of his favorite series and was lazing on the sofa now, he fumbled with his phone in his hand. His thoughts went back to that perfect kitchen, the atmosphere of the whole place, the bar, the proud look on Raphael’s face and he sighed, then dialed. Magnus picked up after the third ring and Alec smiled when he heard the soothing low voice of his boyfriend.

“Good evening Alexander, what a nice surprise that you’re calling me”, Magnus purred. Alec grinned.

“I felt like talking to you, do you have a minute?”, he asked and heard some ruffling in the back, then muffled footsteps and voices in the back.  


“For you, always darling. I was just going over some party details while Cat watched a rerun of Project Runway. What’s up?” Alec furrowed his brow.

“Why did you go over details again? The party will go down perfectly just like you’re planning it, so stop worrying”, he scolded and Magnus chuckled.

“I know, but I’m a perfectionist. Anyway, you wanted to talk about something?”, he said and Alec nodded while he sunk down lower on his couch, nearly lying down.

“Yeah I, uh.. you know I visited Raphael’s place today. The restaurant?” Magnus hummed.

“Yes, how did it go?” Alec inhaled deeply.  


“Well he owns the place already and they’re renovating. It looks really cool, brick walls with a wooden floor and you should have seen the kitchen. Everything a chef could dream of”, Alec raved with a hushed voice. 

“Sounds like it’s gonna be a great success”, Magnus approved.

“Uh-huh and he.. he offered me to be his partner. As in co-owner of the restaurant and working there as a chef”, Alec quickly said and held his breath for Magnus reaction. It was silent for a moment, then he heard Magnus let out a breath.

“Wow, that’s a huge offer.” Alec bit his lip.  
“I know.”

“And what did you tell him?”, Magnus asked casually and Alec felt his heartbeat fastening, knowing what this offer meant for him.  
“I told him I’ll think about it and tell him my decision by the end of the week.”

Alec heard Magnus chuckle lightly and he furrowed his brow a little.

“You’re hesitating because of me aren’t you?”, Magnus jumped right to the conclusion and Alec sighed, rubbing at his temples.  
“Mmh.”

“Alec. I told you I support you in whatever you want to do with your life. Of course I know you like working with me at the magazine but it’s not what you learned and nothing should stand in your way when such an offer is made to you”, Magnus said gently and Alec nodded and exhaled slowly.  
“I know I just.. wanted to tell you about it. And thanks, you know I really appreciate your support. For everything”, he mumbled and Magnus let out a small laugh.

“I know you do and I’m happy you told me about your thoughts. Think it all through and make the decision at your own pace”, he said and Alec smiled.

“Thanks, I will. Uhm.. so that was what I wanted to talk about so.. guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, much to do, a party location to decorate and finishing touches to apply”, Magnus quipped and Alec groaned.  


“Don’t go overboard, it’s gonna work out fine. Stop worrying”, he grumbled and Magnus chuckled.

“No promises. Good night, Alexander”, he whispered and Alec closed his eyes, inhaling.

“Good night, Magnus.”  
  


****

Friday seemed like it would never end, since they did the last preparations before the party on Sunday evening and Magnus was extremely on the edge for it to be perfect. 

A lot of press and sponsors were invited to celebrate their new launch on the glass surrounded rooftop of the building, a big party for everyone to enjoy the new look of Pandemonium.   
Magnus was ordering the interior designers around all day, making them arrange everything to his liking while Alec was checking the deliveries, the setup for the presentation alongside Ragnor and he even found time to drag Magnus down to his office where a takeout meal was waiting for him.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the way Alec ordered him to sit and eat with a demanding tone, threatening if he would catch him drinking another cup of coffee again (his sixth? Seventh? He had stopped counting sometime after 9am..) he would lock him in here for the rest of the day.

At around 5pm when Magnus was checking the light-show with the technicians, Alec called him again only to find Clary and Izzy come strolling inside the room with four big boxes filled with cupcakes for the whole staff who were working on the location.

At that, Magnus couldn’t help but sneak Alec away from the prying eyes for a second and steal a deep and long overdue kiss from his boyfriend, who was so perfect in every way and keeping up with Magnus high alerted self on this day. Alec only smirked as he stole another private kiss from Magnus.

“I’m just doing my job”, he winked when they walked back to the main area where everyone enjoyed the snack and Magnus sighed happily.

“And you’re wonderful in every way, darling. But I know you have plans with the lovely ladies for tonight, so you can go”, he said but Alec furrowed his brow.  


“But you still have so much to do”, he argued, pointing at the mess that was still the room where the party was supposed to happen, but Magnus shrugged it off.

“Nonsense, you have an early day tomorrow with your Westwood shoot, go, we’ll be alright”, he insisted but Alec didn’t look convinced.

“Are you sure? I can stay longer, that’s really okay, they just came by after I called to bring the cupcakes for everyone and”, he tried but Magnus shook his head.

“No, it’s perfectly fine. Go.” 

After a moment of hesitation Alec smiled and squeezed Magnus hand for a second, glanced at his best friend and his sister, who were currently talking to Ragnor and nodded in agreement.

“Thanks. I’ll call you tomorrow when I have a free minute?”, he offered and Magnus nodded with a grin.

“Yes. Good night, Alexander”, he said and Alec smiled.

“Bye Magnus.”

With these words, he turned and told Izzy and Clary he was allowed to go and the three of them made their way to the elevators, the girls talking enthusiastically to Alec as Ragnor walked over to where Magnus was standing.

“Can you tell me which one of the color themes you want for the entrance?”, he asked and Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“No snarky comment?”, he asked with a surprised expression but Ragnor shrugged.

“He worked his ass of today, especially while keeping up with you so no, no comment from me. Now tell me your decision please so I can bark at those incapable idiots doing it all wrong?”, he said and Magnus chuckled.

“Magenta. And thank you.”  
Ragnor waved his hand at him as he walked away and Magnus turned his attention back to where the light show was supposed to happen in two days.

 

Clary, Izzy and Alec arrived at the bar near Alec’s flat about half an hour later and settled in a booth after ordering a beer for Alec and some fruity cocktails for the ladies. He wasn’t planning on getting drunk since he really did have an early day tomorrow, as he was told to be at the location of the shoot at 7AM, so one beer would be okay. When their drinks arrived they clinked glasses, then Clary turned towards Alec.

“So, how did it go today? The room looked seriously amazing just when we arrived, I bet the party will be even better”, she said excitedly and Izzy nodded.

“Thank god we’re invited, I wouldn’t want to miss it, especially not the reveal of the new design of the magazine”, she quipped and Alec shook his head with a fond smile.

“Everyone will know what it looks like when it goes into the shops on Monday anyway”, he argued but Izzy only rolled her eyes.  


“I can’t believe you work there and still not freak out about being an insider. It’s the whole point of this, to get to see it before everyone does! It’s more exquisite that way!”, Izzy explained and Alec chuckled.

“I am excited since Magnus showed me some of the layouts this morning”, he claimed and had to hide his laugh when he saw both girl’s eyes widening.  


“He did? He seriously showed you even though it’s super secret until Sunday?”, Izzy choked out and Clary gaped at him as he shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m his PA **and** his boyfriend, of course he showed me?”, he said and earned a glare from Izzy.

“You’re paying our drinks for saying it like it’s nothing, Jesus, Alec”, she grumbled. He snorted but didn’t object.

“Oh, Alec, by the way how did your meeting with Raphael go?”, Clary suddenly asked and Izzy nodded intently. He had told them about Raphaels plan to find a partner two days ago after he told Magnus. 

“So?”, Izzy asked when he didn’t immediately answered and he shrugged, fumbling with his glass.

“He showed me the place he already owns and..”, he started but Clary interrupted him.

“Wait wait wait, he already _owns_ it? So like, they’re opening soon?”, she asked but he shook his head.

“No, they’re still renovating the dining room, but the kitchen is finished and he showed me around and well.. he offered me a place as his partner”, Alec said and inhaled, watching for the reaction of the two women. It was silent except for the noises of the other people around them.

“He offered you to be his partner”, Izzy then repeated and he nodded. The girls exchanged a look, then they both started shouting at him, thir eyes psarkling and Alec held up his hands to shush them.

“That’s so amazing?! OMG it’s your dream coming true!”, Izzy squealed and Clary joined her cheering.  


“You’ll have your own restaurant! Not just as a chef but as an owner!”, she shrieked and Alec grimaced, trying to calm them down.  


“Guys, sssshhh calm down okay? People are staring at us”, he said with a low voice but Izzy only flipper her hair dramatically and Clary shrugged.  


“Tell us everything”, she demanded and Izzy nodded frantically.

What did you say?”, she asked and Alec pressed his lips together.  


“That.. I’ll think about it?”, he shrugged and Clary narrowed her eyes as Izzy staed at him with her mouth a little agape.   
He nervously fidgeted with his glass, looking down.

“It’s because of Magnus and the magazine, right?”, Clary deduced and Alec nodded with a sigh.  


“Yeah. I mean.. I love working with and for Magnus and I learned a lot at the magazine and I get paid quite a lot but..”, he trailed off and looked at his sister who wore a knowing gentle smile on her face.

“But it’s always been your dream to have your own restaurant”, she finished his sentence and he nodded slowly.

“Yes. It’s.. huge. A big opportunity”, he admitted and Clary smiled as she gently put one hand on his arm.

“Oh Alec, I’m sure Magnus would understand your decision?”, she suggested and he nodded.

“I know, he would. Actually, we already talked about it and he said he supports whatever I want to do, even if I leave the magazine.”   
Izzy smirked as she took a long sip from her drink.

“See, I know why I like him, and he’s right to do so. It’s absolutely your decision what to do”, she agreed and Alec shrugged.

“But that’s it I.. actually I don’t know what I want”, he sighed again and took a sip from his beer. Clary studied him for a moment and tilted her head slightly.

“Well, whatever you decide on in the end, listen to what _**you**_ want. Don’t listen to anyone else. Just yourself, okay?”, she said and he nodded with a smile.

“I will. Now tell me about your work?”, he asked and smiled when the two told him about their week. For a second he thought about telling them about the changes of the shoot tomorrow, but then he decided for it to be a surprise. He would love to see their faces when they would find out.

 

When Alec got home later and was lying on his bed he blinked at the ceiling and thought about Magnus words.   
That he wanted Alec to pursue his dreams.   
Alec fell asleep with a lot of thoughts on his mind, especially checking his finances and the business plan Raphael send him a few hours before.   
Maybe..?  
  


****  
  


The photo shoot was taking place in Central Park, where Alec would get dropped off. That way Kaitlyn, his hired assistant for today would be able to tell him about the schedule of it all while driving there.

Alec felt stunned when he climbed into the shiny black Audi which waited in front of his apartment complex and greeted the girl with a nervous smile at 6AM. As they took off, she told him about the time schedule and different outfits he would be wearing that day and when he would have breaks in between the shoots. If he needed anything, he would just have to tell her as it was a tight, packed, full day of work.

_Worth it,_ Alec thought when he thought about the amount Westwood was paying him for it all, as he had read Aline’s email again last night. It was nearly impossible to be real.

Alongside the new suit line he would be shooting for, Westwood had arranged for him to also model a single line, just a few selected pieces specifically designed to fit a Vogue article about Richard Brook and his unique way of creating a casual yet stunningly sexy male role model look. 

The fact that Richard had asked for Alec to do it was a huge honor and when Alec arrived at the set with Kaitlyn at his feet, he greeted Richard and thanked him for the confidence he set in him and that Alec would do his very best to please him. Richard smiled and introduced Alec to the photographer of the day, who Alec recognized as Luke Garroway, the same photographer who had done his last shoot.   
It was somewhat a little reassuring to have at least one familiar face around all day.

  
After the brief meeting he was rushed to get changed into the first suit in his changing tent, where Ana was already waiting for him with a huge smile on her face, congratulating him on his second big shoot. While she helped him into the clothes, where he only blushed a little, sue him, they talked a little about the wedding preparations and he told her how Magnus had dragged him to get a fitted suit for the occasion. At that she only smiled at him.

“That’s the Magnus we know and love, always prepared to show the world he has the best taste in clothes”, she winked and he blushed a little.   
It was true.

When Ana helped him into the suit jacket Alec glanced at himself in the mirror as she started doing his tie.

The suit he was wearing was in a light grey, nearly a light blue, classic cut with a white shirt underneath and a matching tie in rose colour.   
The shoes he was wearing were fine leather cap toe oxfords in tan leather.   
Alec had never worn such exquisite shoes before, and it all looked very good.   
_Very_ good.

When Ana was done with her work on him he got escorted to the next tent, the make up department where two lovely ladies where already waiting for him. He had been told to not shave for two days before today so that he had a stubble and while one lady did his hair, the second trimmed his beard a little as Richard instructed them to. When she was done the one who had styled his hair started to apply his make up and soon Richard and his assistant studied their work.

“Stunning as always, can you turn around please Alec, thank you. Good work, let’s go, we still got three more suits to do! The sun is out and we got a lot to do!”, Richard ordered and with Kaitlyn in tow, who quickly handed Alec a drink, he got escorted onto the set. They had arranged a blue colored background looking like the sky filled with clouds, perfectly matching Alec’s clothes as well, he noticed, then he walked onto the set and waited for instructions.

The weather was perfect for their plans, the sun was bright and blinding and Alec closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply.

“Wait, that’s good, Alec on the spot please. Darren to my right, yes, just like that. Great, close your eyes again like you just did”, Luke instructed him amd his assistants and Alec did his best to hold his posture with his eyes closed.

“Okay, we need some wind from the side, Colin just a little, Alec lean back, look to your right and close your eyes again, just like that, perfect”, Luke said and Alec heard the camera go off various times as he breathed in and concentrated, turning his face just slightly to the right while he buried his hands in the pockets and felt the suit jacket flow up a bit.

“That’s great. Richard?”, Luke asked and the designer team and head editor nodded in agreement.

“Perfect, exactly like we wanted it to look like”, Richard answered and Luke nodded and gave Alec a smile.

“Well done. Okay, a little to your left”, continued and Alec changed positions.

 

After the light-colored suit, Alec changed into a beige-colored one with a different white shirt underneath, this time without a tie and Ana gave him white sneakers to finish the more casual but still very classy look. It looked very handsome and the suit was quit comfortable as well.

When he arrived back on the set one of the make up ladies quickly re-did his makeup and hair, then Alec took position and concentrated again.   
It all was easier than last time and Alec was less nervous the longer he posed and followed Luke’s instructions. Richard seemed to be satisfied with the results as well and nodded towards Alec.

Alec went back to the changing tent, where this time Ana helped him into a jacket where the lapels had a satin piece sewed on in black, while the jacket and trousers itself were in a dark gray. This time he had to wear a black bow-tie and the set he stepped on was with only a white background and Luke instructed him to hold up his hand against the sun and the bright light they had put up as well.

  

They took the shots and then he was off again to get changed one last time, the last suit for this shoot and Alec was aching for a little break.

Kaitlyn had handed him drinks and some snacks after every change, careful not to spill anything on the expensive clothes but he was feeling exhausted after all. It was nearly 12pm already, and they had to change sets soon after the suits were done to shoot the second part for the Vogue article.

It was going to be a long day for sure.

Ana helped him change into the last suit for the day, a sleek black piece with black trousers and a high collared shirt as well as black shiny shoes. When Alec looked into the mirror he couldn’t help but grin and Ana raised her eyebrows.

“Wow, the bad boy image suits you”, she smirked and Alec laughed, rubbing his neck.  


“Thanks? It’s.. something else for sure”, he grinned and then he was escorted off to the make up tent, where one of the ladies combed his hair back again.

When he entered the white set again Richard whistled through his teeth and nodded approvingly.

“Very good, you look excellent, Alec! Luke”, he said and Luke nodded, then instructed Alec to lean one hand against the wall of the white set.

“Perfect, like that”, he said and shot the pictures. After showing them to Richard, the designer thought for a moment.

“We need the blue background again, change back for a second. I want to try something”, he instructed and Luke nodded, then he turned to Alec.

“Can you hang back for a moment? We need to change a few things, just ten minutes then you can get changed and head to your break”, he said and Alec nodded, then he left the set and walked around the place.   
He turned a little startled when a familiar voice sounded in his back.

“Hey mister, have you seen my boyfriend? Tall, dark and handsome, although, Mr. Mafioso, you look awfully alike. Have we met? I’m Magnus Bane”, Magnus said as he stepped towards Alec, a smirk on his face and Alec couldn’t help but grin.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the last touches of the party today?”, he asked, still smiling when Magnus stopped in front of him.

“We finished early, thanks to your hard work yesterday and Ragnor’s stubborn self today and I decided to surprise you. And wow, I mean, Richard has told me about the designs of the suits but this is absolutely stunning. You, my dear, look possibly sinful, like the head of a crime organization”, Magnus said mischievously and put his hands up to rest on Alec’s chest who inhaled.

“Thanks”, he whispered, then he leaned forward and captured Magnus lips in a demanding kiss, his hands resting on his boyfriend’s waist. He had seen Magnus yesterday, but he missed him nonetheless. When they parted, Magnus smiled at him again and winked.  


“Nice to see you too”, he grinned and Alec laughed, then he heard someone clear their throat behind his back. Kaitlyn pointed towards the set.

“They’re ready, after this you have a scheduled hour lunch break”, she said and Alec nodded, his ears a little pink but then he looked at Magnus.

“Do you have time to wait for me? Get lunch?”, he asked with hopeful eyes and Magnus nodded encouragingly.

“Of course, I always have time for you, darling. Go be an amazing model and I’ll arrange us a lunch date”, Magnus winked at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

 

Alec finished the shoot soon after that and got changed into his own clothes again and thanked Richard and Luke who were talking to Magnus next to the set.

“Hey, Alec, great work, you did a good job. I’m looking forward to the next shoot later”, Luke said and Richard smiled as well.  


“Yes, very good job indeed. It was exactly what I imagined it to be like. Thank you for your work Alec”, he said and Magnus looked at Alec with a proud glance in his eyes.  


“Thank you for booking me”, Alec said and Richard nodded.

“Well then, I’ll let you have your date now, Magnus good to see you. I’m looking forward to Sunday”, Richard said and Magnus beamed.

“It’s gonna the biggest and best launch party you ever saw. If you excuse us now, gentlemen”, he said, then he took Alec’s hand and the both of them walked towards the entrance of the park where the Audi was already waiting.  


“Where are we going?”, Alec asked but Magnus only grinned.

“Oh, it’s a surprise, honey. Get in, it’s just a short drive”, he winked and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

The driver took them to a small Pizza place, one of Alec’s favorites and he smiled about the fact that Magnus remembered even though he had only mentioned it once, and they quickly finished their meal, while Magnus told Alec about the finishing touches of the location for the party.

When they were finished the driver took them back to central park. Since they still had some time left before Alec’s second shoot, they started strolling through the park hand in hand, and Alec felt a proud feeling rushing over him as they were in public without hiding anything.   
They were free to show the whole world they were happy and together.

They soon reached one of the fountains and watched a few kids playing with the water from the side, and Alec turned towards Magnus with a serious expression. Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec inhaled deeply.

“I would have called you in my break today but now that you’re here I can tell you in person”, Alec started and reached for Magnus hand, nervously stroking the backside of it. Magnus smiled gently at Alec and nodded, waiting and listening intently.   
Alec cleared his throat.

“I uh, I went over my finances this morning and Raphael sent me his business plan for the restaurant yesterday. It’s amazing and with the money I got from Camille and Sebastian and the payment for today I have enough to enter into the business. Which I want to do. I want to become Raphael’s partner and work with him and his team at the restaurant”, Alec admitted and nervously looked up to meet Magnus eyes, which showed him nothing else than pure affection and Magnus nodded with a proud smile.  


“It’s a brilliant decision, Alec. I’m right behind you on whatever will come next for you. I’m really proud of you and your decision”, he said, then he cupped Alec’s face and their lips met in a sweet unhurried kiss, pouring all of their emotions into it and Alec’s hand rested at Magnus waist, gently tugging him closer.   
They were both smiling when they parted and Alec buried his face in the crook of Magnus neck, hugging him close.

“Thank you”, he whispered and Magnus laughed, running one hand through Alec’s hair.

“Always.”

 

When Alec let go he spotted Kaitlyn walking towards them and Magnus turned to see the PA smiling. She stopped in front of them and pointed backwards to where she had been coming from.

“I was sent to get you, the shoot will continue soon. We’re changing locations so you need to come with me”, she said and Alec nodded, his cheeks still a little flushed from their private moment, but Magnus squeezed his hand as they followed Kaitlyn, still holding hands.

“Will you come along on the shoot? I’m sure Richard wouldn’t mind”, Alec asked but Magnus shook his head.  


“No, sorry, I’ve got a date with Cat and the little one. But you can come over tonight if you want to?”, he suggested but Alec scrunched his nose.

“It could get late, I don’t know how long this will take, and I need to talk to Raphael about the restaurant and the contract of the partnership”, he explained and Magnus hummed soft in agreement, then he reached into his pocket and held out his keys to Alec.

“Take these then, I don’t mind if it’ll be late. I’d love to have you stay over tonight”, he smiled and Alec took the keys from him with a grin.  


“Okay.”

They had reached the entrance to central park, where the black Audi and Magnus car were already waiting for them, Kaitlyn holding Alec’s door open.

“I’ll see you tonight then, my dear”, Magnus smiled and Alec nodded, bending down to kiss his boyfriend, lingering a moment, then they stepped away and got in their cars, both wearing a happy smile on their faces.

 

The car stopped in front of a brick building in Brooklyn after an hour drive, in which Kaitlyn had informed Alec about what the next shoot would be like. They had rented a small studio where he would get changed and his make up done, then they would head out and shoot the pictures on the roof of the building, the fire escape and the street in front of it.   
Sounded simple but Alec knew changing the locations that often, and him getting changed a few times would take it’s time for sure. They had three outfits for him, and when they arrived Alec got rushed into the studio where Ana was already waiting.

“How was your break? I saw Magnus before he surprised you earlier”, she said as she handed him the clothes for him to get changed behind a curtain as she prepared the accessories for him to wear.

“It was great, we got Pizza and went for a walk through central park”, he said as he shrugged on the first shirt and put on the blue jeans. He came out of behind the curtain and she smiled.

“Nice. Here take these shoes please. So you’re a chef but one of your favorite dishes is pizza? Come on”, she laughed but he shrugged after he sat down and slipped into the sneakers.  


“It’s a very variable dish, that’s what I love about it. You can basically put anything on a pizza dough, like, there’s a place on the upper east side, a fancy shop to be precisely, where you can order a sweet version with gold leafs on it”, he told her and Ana furrowed her brows as she handed him a belt and he stood up again.

“You’re joking, right? Though I can imagine that some rich people order such things just because they can. I bet it’s insanely expensive?”, she asked while she reached for his wrist and placed two bracelets on it. Alec shrugged.

“I’ve never had it but yeah, it is. It’s pretty much only for the looks and yeah because rich people can order it, because gold leafs don’t really taste that extraordinary.”

Ana rolled her eyes, then she handed him a jacket from the racket and nodded.

“Sounds like nonsense to me. Off you go to the make up ladies in the next room, chop chop”, she grinned and Alec chuckled.

“You sound like Ragnor”, he noted but Ana flipped her hair over her shoulder with a mocking grin.  


“Please, as if he could ever pull this attitude off like I do”, she winked and Alec left the room laughing. 

After changing, the two lovely ladies from before were already waiting for him and one instantly started doing his hair, then the other one did his make up. When they finished Kaitlyn took him outside to where Luke, Richard and the team was already waiting. Richard nodded approvingly when he spotted Alec.

“Perfection, it’s amazing. It feel like you’re the guy I always had in mind when designing my clothes”, he smirked and Alec blushed a little, rubbing at his neck.  


“So, how is this going down then? Poses or what do you want me to do?”, he asked and Luke nodded.

“Yeah, we want to use the sun as long as possible, come here. First without the jacket, sit down and yeah like that, that’s good”, Luke instructed Alec when he sat down on a prepared white stool and tried to pose what he thought would be okay. Richard nodded, threw in some instructions and Alec did as he was told while Luke took picture after picture. The team assisted, holding up the silver board to get as much sunlight in the shot as possible and Ana arranged his shirt while Alec was sitting as Richard told her to.

After that he had to put on the jacket, a light brown one matching the blue shirt and jeans perfectly and Alec had to sit on the steps of a fire escape and did some posing.

Richard instructed the whole time, telling how to move his head, where to put his hand, how to move his upper body for the perfect shot.

They checked the pictures on the monitor then Alec had to rush back inside with Ana to get changed quickly as the sun was slowly setting now, the perfect view for what Richard wanted captured on the rooftop.

Ana gave Alec a different pair of blue trousers, a light blue shirt and a burgundy sweater to wear over it. He quickly got changed, slipped into the same shoes, and Ana handed him a navy blue bomber jacket, then they rushed upstairs where his hair was quickly fixed and some more make up was applied, then Richard told Alec to sit on the handrail, lean against it and so on. The sunset flooded the rooftop in a great light and Luke continued taking photos while Alec concentrated on the various poses.

Just as the sun had nearly disappeared behind the buildings, the team rushed down for Alec to change into the final outfit, beige trousers with a colored shirt tucked into them, a dark brown belt and a leather jacket above it all.   
Richard had him walking down the street in front of the building while Luke took the pictures, shouting orders at his team who walked along them, holding the light and silver board.

As he walked down the street, focused on his posture, Alec noticed some paps lingering on the other side of the street, causally taking photos and some people stopped and looked at what happened there.   
He shook it off and concentrated on Luke and Richard giving him directions.

They checked the photos after a while and Richard nodded approvingly and pat Alec’s shoulder.

“Very well done, that’s how I wanted it. I’d say we’re done for today, thanks to everyone! You can go get changed now Alec. Thank you for your hard work, my department will send your cheque to your agent in the next few days”, Richard said and they shook hands, then Ana pushed him back inside to get changed. It was already nearing 8.30pm as the sun had been setting quite late today and Alec felt the exhaustion of the day rush over him when he changed back into his own clothes. 

“Any plans for tonight then?”, Ana asked when he handed her back the wardrobe from the shooting and he nodded.  


“I have some business phone calls to make and I’ll stay at Magnus’ overnight”, he nodded and she smiled.

“Tell him greetings, and Cat too! It was nice working with you again and I guess we’ll see each other at my wedding in two weeks?”, she said and Alec grinned.  


“Definitely, thank you too. Have a nice evening”, he said and waved at her, then he left the studio only to find Kaitlyn waiting next to the entrance of the building, and Alec could make out the car through the glass doors, surrounded by a group of women, giggling and pointing at him.   
There were those paps again and Alec swallowed, then he put on a smile.   
Kaitlyn stepped towards him and nodded at the door.  


“I’m sorry Mr. Lightwood, but I guess you noticed the people gathering while the shoot happened as well? You can get into the car and I can handle this if you want”, she suggested but Alec shook his head.

“No, it’s okay, I can deal with it. Thank you for your work today though”, he said and smiled at the young woman who nodded.

“Alright, just nod in my direction if it gets too much”, she said and then they stepped outside into the group of people.

He wrote some autographs and smiled when some asked for a picture with him, absolutely recognizing from the cover shoot and the paparazzi snatched their fair share of pictures of him smiling at his fans. After about twenty minutes of time for his fans, Alec nodded at Kaitlyn who opened the car door for him, and he waved and said goodbye to the group of people, then he got in and let out a defeated sigh. Kaitlyn eyed him as she gave the driver the instructions for Alec’s home.

“Are you okay?”, she asked, but he nodded and wiped at his face.

“Yeah, just tired. Thanks again”, he answered and Kaitlyn smiled.

“My pleasure.”

The drive to his apartment building took another hour since the traffic was packed, as always on a Saturday evening, and Alec said his goodbye and thanks to Kaitlyn when they finally made it.

He quickly rushed upstairs and went to take a refreshing shower, then searched the kitchen for a quick dinner, well, late dinner as it was already past 10.30PM and he still had to call Raphael to tell him about his decision and arrange a meeting where they could talk business.

Yawning, Alec settled for cereal and poured himself a bowl, then sat down on his kitchen counter and quickly started eating. He placed the bowl in the sink, then grabbed his phone and dialed Raphael’s number.

He picked up after a few seconds and Alec smiled when he heard the sound of work in the back. So he was still at the restaurant.

“Hey Alec, good to hear from you! How’s it going?”, he asked happily.

“I’m good, thanks. I’m actually calling to tell you I made my mind about your offer”, he said and heard some shuffling, suddenly it was quieter, he assumed Raphael had stepped outside as the faint sound of a saw was still audible in the back.

“And? Did you think about it?”, Raphael asked and Alec smiled the way his voice sounded really hopeful.

“I take the offer, I want to become your partner”, Alec said and heard Raphael cheer in spanish.  


“That’s so amazing, really great! This will be our project, I can tell it’s going to be a big success! Can I tell the team about it? No, wait we can do it together when we set a meeting! Sorry I’m just really happy”, Raphael rambled and Alec couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s okay, I’m excited too. I looked through your business plan this morning and it’s seriously impressive, what you came up with and want to create and built. And I’m 100% in, it’s exactly how I always wanted to lead a business. And the place itself looked amazing. So uh..”, he grinned and shook his head when he heard Raphael laugh as well.

“A meeting. When are you free?” Alec thought for a second.

“Mhmm.. I think I can leave early on Wednesday if that’s okay with you and your team?”, he answered.

“Wednesday sounds good, I’ll call the lawyer to set up a contract to get to you by Tuesday so you can have a look before and after we negotiate the details. We can meet the staff at the restaurant for dinner, what do you say?”

Alec grinned and nodded.

“Great, I’m absolutely looking forward to it. Thank you Raphael.”  


“We’re gonna be a great team! I’ll send you all the details through the lawyer.”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you on Wednesday, bye.”

Alec arrived at Magnus place after midnight, a bag and his properly packed suit for the next day over his shoulder and opened the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Cat or Max. It was dark except for a little lamp next to the door, which Magnus must have left on on purpose for when Alec would arrive. Alec carefully hung the suit on the back of one of the lounge chairs of the counter, then he sneaked down the hallway and slipped into Magnus bedroom.   
Much to his surprise, it was already dark inside and Alec carefully stepped past the bed, where Magnus was already peacefully sleeping into the ensuite bathroom. He quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, got undressed except for his boxers and put on a loose shirt, then he turned off the light and slipped back into the bedroom.

When he crawled on the bed next to Magnus, his boyfriend stirred in his sleep and let out a silent sigh when Alec settled in behind him and kissed his neck lightly.

“Mmmh.. Alec?”, Magnus whispered with a voice still thick from sleep and Alec chuckled as Magnus scooted closer to him.

“Sorry, I woke you up, told you it could get late”, he whispered and Magnus nodded.

“It’s okay, I was just really tired and we called it an early night. Max wasn’t in a particular good mood and kept crying so Cat and I were both pretty exhausted”, he mumbled as he turned on his back and Alec, still leaning on his elbow, looked down at Magnus in the dark.  


“Is he okay?”, Alec asked with a worried look but Magnus nodded.

“He fell asleep at one point, he must have been pretty exhausted too.”

“I see. Let’s sleep then, I’ll tell you about my day tomorrow morning”, Alec sighed and let his head fall down on the pillow. Magnus turned and snuggled closer to him, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.   
Alec smiled and placed a kiss on Magnus temple, then he closed his eyes and exhaled. 

 

Magnus woke up the next morning to an empty bed and furrowed his brow.

Had he dreamt Alec had come last night? He lifted himself up, leaning on his elbows and looked around the slightly lit room, then he smiled. Alec’s open bag was lying on the floor next to the bed and his clothes from yesterday were lying crumbled on Magnus chair in front of his dressing table. Magnus smiled, then he got up, put on one of his robes and made his way out of the bedroom, searching for Alec.

He didn’t have to look for long and found his boyfriend in the kitchen, of course, preparing something that smelled heavenly and Alec looked up when Magnus entered with a grin.

He stopped and took in Alec’s appearance for a second, ruffled bed hair, his adorable scruff, the lose shirt and sweatpants and chuckled.

“Well, well, well, who’s this gorgeous chef who conquered my kitchen this early in the morning?”, he purred and leaned forward, his arms resting on the counter, smirking at his boyfriend. Alec laughed and wiped his hands on the towel thrown over his shoulder, then he leaned forward, cupped Magnus face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.   
Magnus hummed in agreement.

“First of all it’s hardly early, by our standard it’s late”, Alec tilted his head and pointed at the clock on the wall, showing it was already past 9AM. 

Magnus shrugged and stole one of the blueberries from a bowl Alec had prepared next to a frying pan and a second bowl filled with dough.

“Hey! That’s for the pancakes, not for you to steal”, Alec protested but Magnus only grinned and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

“I do what I want”, he winked at Alec who rolled his eyes and waved his hands at Magnus.

“Go, look after Max and Cat while I finish this. Coffee is ready”, Alec ordered and with a fake long sigh Magnus got up, filled two mugs with the steaming liquid, placed a kiss on Alec’s neck and strolled down the hallway towards Cat’s and Max room, carrying the mugs.

He carefully knocked on the door and peeked inside, but opened the door when he saw Cat standing in front of the crib, gently rocking Max in her arms and she turned towards Magnus with a smile.

“Good morning my dear, little blueberry”, Magnus cooed and kissed first Cat’s cheek, then Max head. Cat laid the baby down again who instantly started babbling, reaching into the air. Magnus handed her the mug and nodded towards the door.

“Alec is making us breakfast”, he told her and she raised one eyebrow.  


“Is he now, what a wonderful start in the day I’d say”, she grinned and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Yes, come on there’s fruit and pancakes”, he nudged her side, loosened the breaks on the crib and together they rolled Max towards the living room, where the smell of fresh fried pancakes lingered in the air. 

They entered the room when Alec just placed the plate with the pancakes on the table next to the bowls of blueberries, banana, strawberries, kiwi and mango. There was also marmalade, syrup, a bowl with yoghurt and chocolate crumbles.   
A carafe with juice and three glasses completed the picture. Magnus kissed Alec with a hand on his chest while Cat took a seat and rolled the crib with the babbling Max near the table. 

She cleared her throat and the two guys parted, Alec rubbing his neck with pink ears and Magnus grinned smugly.  


“Uhm, dig in", Alec mumbled and sat down next to Magnus who first handed Cat the pancakes, then Alec.  


“Thank you Alec, this all looks absolutely delicious”, Cat said and smiled at him and he nodded.

“You’re welcome”, he smiled and then they all dug in.

 

As they enjoyed the breakfast Alec told them about the second shoot from the day before and how fast he had to get changed to get it all done. Magnus beamed with a proud grin as Alec talked enthusiastically about it and leaned in to give Alec a long kiss at which Cat scrunched her nose.

“Ugh, you’re so adorably sweet it hurts, stop it”, she groaned and Magnus laughed while Alec’s cheeks went pink.

“So, what about Raphael? Did you reach him yesterday?”, Magnus asked and took a bite off his pancake and Alec nodded, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Yes, and he was thrilled to know I agreed to partner with him”, he said and Cat raised her eyebrows.  


“Partnering with who? Are you quitting your job?”, she asked curiously and Alec smiled.

“A friend of mine is opening a restaurant and told me he was looking for a partner and asked me.”  
Alec glanced at Magnus who hummed and raised his mug to hide his grin. Alec continued.

“I visited the place on Wednesday and he showed me around, and offered a partnership for me to think about. Which I did and decided I want to do it. Next time we’re meeting it will be with the whole team to celebrate our new business.”, he explained and Cat nodded stunned.  


“Wow, congratulations! It sounds like a wonderful new path”, she said and Alec nodded.

“It is. Thanks”, he smiled and Cat looked at Magnus.  


“So you’ll have to look for a new PA again, who will put up with your never ending annoying attitude?”, she joked, and Magnus feigned a shocked expression.  


“How dare you expose me like this in my own home”, he choked out and Alec  grinned while shaking his head.

“She’s not entirely wrong, you know?”, he agreed with a pointed look and Magnus eyes widened, turning his head abruptly into Alec’s direction.  


“I can’ believe it, you too? That’s it, you’re both grounded!”, he exclaimed with a dramatic hand gesture and Alec faked a frown.  


“Does that mean I’m not allowed to go to this awesome crazy launch party of the most famous, most fashionable magazine with the hot owner as my date tonight?”, he whined, reaching for his boyfriends hand on the table with his eyes open as big as he could as Cat tried to stop laughing. Magnus pursed his lips, hiding his growing smirk and let out a deep fake-sigh.

“Oh well, if you put it like _that_ , Alexander”, he groaned and rolled his eyes fondly, the smirk now in full display. Alec winked at him and leaned back in his seat.  


“Knew you were easy to persuade”, he grinned and then they all burst out laughing, and nearly doubled over when Max joined by squealing and babbling loudly.

 

It was a morning just like Magnus always had wished for, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam all over Alec when he put away the dishes after they finished breakfast. Alec lifted one eyebrow when he caught Magnus staring and grinned.

“See something you like?”, he asked mischievously and Magnus sighed, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Alec’s waist, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
“You have no idea”, he mumbled.

They were both ready by midday to go to the office, as Alec would be in charge of the catering delivery and Magnus had to attend a run through with Ragnor for the official presentation of the new design. Magnus had told Alec to just take the suit along to the office and get changed later, so their outfits would look absolutely perfect.   
No objection from Alec about that, while he liked the suit, the black one he had worn to the Charity event, this time with a silver tie he had found while shopping with Isabelle about a week ago, he liked his simple shirt, sweater and jeans outfit a lot more. Casual, and nothing too notably if anyone would recognize them. Just as Alec told Magnus their car was here, his phone started ringing in his pocket.   
It was Izzy.

“Hey, Iz, what’s up?”, Alec answered as he grabbed his bag and the wrapped suit, tucking the phone between his shoulder and neck.  


“I take it you haven’t been online yet, today?”, she jumps straight to the point and Alec furrowed his brow, holding the door open for Magnus who had his hands full with his own wrapped up outfits and Alec mouthed “Izzy” to him and Magnus nodded.

“Why, what do you mean?”, he asked, following Magnus to the elevator.  


“Check TMZ’s page”, Izzy chuckled and Alec scrunched his nose.

“Oh no..”, he mumbled and Izzy laughed.

“Oh yes, you’re famous big brother.” Alec rolled his eyes as the elevator doors slid open and they got in.

“I’ll call you back, we’re leaving right now. Later Iz”, he said with a sigh.  


“Just accept it, Alec! Later”, she said and Alec hung up just as the doors closed.   
Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec’s frown.  


“Something wrong?”, he asked but Alec shrugged.  


“Did you check TMZ’s website today? Izzy said I should take a look and I have a vague feeling what I’ll find there”, he said and Magnus laughed.  


“I haven’t, but now I’m curious”, he admitted and Alec groaned. Seemed like Magnus was enjoying his growing fame just like his sister.

They carefully placed the wrapped clothes in the back of the car, then got in and Alec immediately googled what Izzy had hinted at. He closed his eyes with a groan when the page loaded and Magnus peeked at the screen, a grin forming on his lips.

“Well, you do look very stunning, that’s for sure”, Magnus noted and Alec sighed.  


“Yeah but that’s… I… I’m just not used to this”, he mumbled but Magnus put a hand on his thigh and Alec pressed his lips together.  


“Just don’t think too much about it”, he whispered, and Alec nodded, scrolling down the page then his eyes widened and Magnus snorted, coughing to cover his laugh.

There, underneath the picture of Alec in the clothes of the second shoot, where he had noticed the paps yesterday, was another picture, but this time it was the two of them. Kissing in front of the fountain in central park.

‘ _ **Looks like the romance of the century is blooming in all it’s glory, we’re definitely jealous’**_ the headline read and Alec nearly choked on air while Magnus couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Seems like the author is in love with us”, Magnus cooed and Alec quickly locked his phone and put it away, letting his head fall against the headrest. Izzy would never let him live that one down.  
  
  
****

The car arrived at the office about forty minutes later and they got their clothes from the back then headed up. Ragnor was already there as well as a few of the team they quickly went upstairs to start the final preparations.

Alec instructed the caterer when they arrived with the food where to arrange it all and where to store the beverages, how the waiters would have to work and where the hired barkeeper would take position. It took a lot of organizing and suddenly the whole place was filled with people carrying various boxes and crates around while Alec directed orders.   
He checked with Ragnor at one point if it was all correct since Magnus was nowhere to be found but Ragnor only nodded and smiled at him.

“You’re doing a great job, Alec. Just continue like this, it’s fine”, he agreed when he took a quick look and Alec nodded, then returned to talk to the catering team one last time. He was so tied up in his work that he didn’t notice the time until Magnus was suddenly standing behind him, nudging his elbow to join him getting changed, as the first guests would arrive soon.

They went down to Magnus office and grabbed their clothes, then headed towards the wardrobe where Alec quickly changed as Magnus went to the bathroom to re-do his makeup. Alec was tying the tie when Magnus returned, and Alec glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, only to stop his hand motions and gape at Magnus.

He was wearing tight black trousers with a striped, slightly glittering midnight blue shirt tucked into them, high boots and a black jacket over it that had little tiny glistening ornaments on it making it seem like he was wearing a dark night sky filled with stars.

“See something you like?”, Magnus teased as he stepped closer, wearing a pleased smirk and Alec swallowed, taking in the beautiful handsome man that was his boyfriend.  


“I uh..”, he stuttered and blinked, looking at Magnus eyes. He had applied some red on his eyelids as well as a black line and his hair, styled up in an elegant wave, there was a silver strand. 

He looked absolutely breathtaking.

“Can I help you with that?”, Magnus said and pointed towards Alec’s messily half tied tie and Alec’s ears went pink as he fully turned around and nodded.  


“Thanks. You look uhm.. great”, he managed to mumble and Magnus smiled as he started undoing the mess Alec had created and rightened the collar, then tied the silver band expertly. 

“Thank you Alexander. You look very, mmh, dashing yourself”, he noted and Alec swallowed.

“Thanks.” Magnus finished the tie and patted Alec’s chest lightly with a pleased nod.  


“There, all done. Now you look possibly eadible”, he quipped and reached for the jacket to hand it to Alec who shrugged it on.  


“Are you nervous?”, Alec asked when they walked back to the elevator and Magnus nodded.

“I am, but I’m also confident everyone is gonna love the changes. At least I hope so, I put a lot of work into this”, he answered and Alec smiled, reaching for his hand to squeeze it lightly.

“It’ll be great”, he assured his boyfriend and Magnus winked back at him.

 

Soon, the first guests arrived, as it was Alec’s duty to greet them at the entrance, advise the staff to take the coats and smile at everyone who had come a long way to attend the party. He kissed Cat’s cheek when she arrived along with a few of her model friends, hugged Izzy and Clary when they arrived with Simon and Jace, and after a while, the huge room was buzzing with life.

The DJ was playing music in the back, the waiters offered champagne to the guests and Alec kept an eye on it all until Ragnor gave him a little sign and Magnus took the stage they had set up. The room was quiet and Magnus held up his glass with a huge smile on his face.

“My dear friends, I thank you all for joining us on this very special day of celebrating the new Pandemonium tonight, like it has never been published before. When I decided I wanted to take the magazine into a new direction, I found the wonderful guys at Idris Inc. in Atlanta and we met up and came up with the most extraordinary design and layout. Welcome to New York”, Magnus said and raised his glass towards the editors standing in the front row, and a round of applause erupted.

“So, without further or do, enjoy the evening, the drinks and the food. This is the new Pandemonium”, Magnus said with a beaming voice and stepped to the side. The room turned dark, the violet light show started, perfectly matched by music playing and the amazing slide-show started on the wall, showing them all what Magnus had worked on these past few weeks, putting his everything into it and making it his pride and joy. 

Everyone clapped and cheered and Magnus bowed gracefully, stepping down the stage to hug Ragnor and shake hands with the team.   
He laughed and grinned proudly, and when his eyes met Alec’s for a second, who was standing on the side near the glass walls, Magnus winked at him.

 

The party was going great and everyone seemed to enjoy it immensely. The guests enjoyed the food and drinks the barkeeper was mixing, while Magnus lingered with all the small groups that formed here and there to talk to some of his sponsors and featured designers. Ragnor did the same and discussed a planned project with a jewelery designer.

Later, Clary and Izzy congratulated Magnus on his new magazine and he made them promise they would go out shopping soon to celebrate it all. He also talked to Simon and Jace, inviting them all over to dinner one time and agreed to see the new Steven King horror movie “It” with the two guys, at which Alec scrunched his nose but Magnus only winked at him and said he had always known there would come the day they would find something they disagreed on, much to the amusement of the other who laughed about the scene.   
Soon after that, the two couples said their goodbyes since it was a Sunday after all. Alec walked them to the door and got their coats and jackets back, when Izzy nudged his side with a smirk.

“You never called me back earlier, did you check the TMZ website”, she asked and Alec rolled his eyes. Clary raised her eyebrows as Jace helped her put on her coat.  


“Oh you mean the one of them kissing in the park where the author is basically in love with them?”, she asked and Alec groaned, hiding his face in his hands.  


“Not you too, Clary..”, he mumbled but Izzy only laughed.

“Please, like I said, accept it you’re famous and they’re all suckers for the adorable couple that is Malec”, she grinned and Alec furrowed his brow.  


“Malec? What?”, he asked and Simon nodded as he held Izzys purse.  


“That’s your nickname. Magnus and Alec equals Malec. It’s quite catchy to be honest”, he noted and Alec gave him a horrified look while Jace was trying not to burst out laughing. He slapped Alec’s shoulder with a snort.  


“No escaping now, lover boy”, he said and Alec glared at him.

“Yeah, Malec is endgame”, Clary agreed and the whole group laughed when Alec rolled his eyes with a deep sigh.  


“Just.. shut up, okay? Get home safe and I’ll see you tomorrow Jace, 8pm”, Alec said resigned. His brother smirked and nodded.  


“Yeah, see you. Enjoy the rest of the party and”, he lowered his voice with a mischievous smirk, “don’t overwork yourself tonight while celebrating, I’d hate to kick your ass again tomorrow”, he said, making everyone laugh again as Alec punched his shoulder.  


“Jace!”, he hissed, his cheeks flaming red. His friends laughed, they hugged one last time and left. Alec inhaled deeply before he joined the party again, heading straight to the bar to get himself a much needed drink.

 

About an hour later, after Alec had talked to some of the guests and the guys from Atlanta he took a stroll, looking for Magnus who was nowhere to be found. He asked Ragnor, who only shrugged, so Alec got an idea and headed to the elevator and went down to the office. 

He had assumed right, and found Magnus in his office, leaning on the table looking at his computer with a concentrated look and Alec shook his head as he entered. The only light in the office was coming from the lamp on the work desk, and Alec took a moment to admire the view of the enlightened New York skyline outside in the back of Magnus, then his focus turned back to his boyfriend.

“Do you ever stop working for even one second?”, he asked and Magnus looked up, smiling when Alec walked closer.   


“My mind is a complex machine, always planning the next step”, Magnus grinned but Alec sighed.

“Also, I had a great idea for a feature in the next issue and needed to write it down immediately”, Magnus added and looked back down on what he was working on. Alec stopped behind Magnus, glanced down at the screen, then he tugged on his boyfriends jacket.

“Mags. Stop, come up again and relax a little. You can work on this tomorrow”, he tried but Magnus shook his head, not looking up for even a second. 

“No.”  
Alec rolled his eyes and tugged a little more persistent.

“Magnus. Come on.”

Suddenly, Magnus leaned up, glanced over his shoulder with a smirk at Alec, who narrowed his eyes slightly, licking his lips.

“ _Make me._ ”

 

With a strong grip, Alec shoved Magnus backwards, and he hit the glass with a thud, instantly pressed against it by Alec who pushed his full body against his boyfriend, sucking all air out of Magnus lungs as he kissed him roughly, sucking and biting his bottom lip enhancing a whimper from Magnus who craded one hand through Alec’s hair, the other clutching the small of his back.

Magnus head spinned as Alec kept kissing him hard, demanding entrance with his tongue which Magnus obeyed and Alec’s grip on his waist tightened when Magnus gently bit his lip and groped his ass.

They were both panting and breathing each others air, Magnus hand still massaging Alec’s scalp, then Alec took a step to the side and leaned his back against the glass, laughing quietly. Magnus took a deep breath as he took a few steps into the room, running a hand trough his hair to calm his breathing and thumping heart. He looked at Alec, his tie already loosened by their heated actions moments ago and Alec gave him a crooked smirk, his eyes roaming over Magnus lean body and he licked his lips.

Damn that Lightwood.

“Is that all you got?”, Alec asked with a challenging tone and Magnus practically growled, pressed against his boyfriend again in mere seconds and kissed him again, this time taking the lead and Alec moaned, his hands pulling Magnus closer.   
Magnus pulled on Alec’s tie, loosening it even more and started sucking a bruise on his neck just where his shirt ended and Alec groaned with closed eyes, his grip tightening, then his eyes suddenly flew open.  


“The door.. Mags, the blinds”, he panted and Magnus giggled against his skin, pressed a chaste kiss against Alec’s neck, then he pushed himself away, turned around, turned off the lamp on the desk and walked towards the door.   
He hit the button and the blinds started going down, while he swallowed and touched his already swollen lips. 

When the blinds were down he locked the door and looked back towards the glass windows, where Alec was leaning his arms against them, his back towards Magnus, looking outside over the city. Magnus smiled as he made his way back to his boyfriend and gently racked his hands up on Alec’s back, who let out a sigh when Magnus pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Take off your jacket”, he whispered into Alec’s ear and the latter shuddered by the low voice but shrugged out of the jacket and turned around again. Magnus had discarded his own jacket as well, thrown it hastily on the desk and cupped Alec’s face, the heat from before replaced by sheer adoration and desire and Magnus leaned forward, grazing his mouth over Alec’s lips, gently sucking on them.

He continued the slow touch as he undid Alec’s tie completely, letting it fall to the ground without a second thought and started unbuttoning his shirt. He raked his nails over Alec’s skin deliberately, making the latter moan quietly while Magnus moved down to nuzzle and lick at Alec’s neck, making Alec turn his head to the side to give him better access. When Alec’s shirt was undone, he reached to do the same with Magnus’, his hands shaking a little and he laughed nervously when Magnus kissed just below his ear while slowly stroking his sides.

Alec dragged Magnus shirt down to leave his chest bare, then he reached for the belt and made quick work of undoing Magnus tight pants. Leaving them open, Magnus took Alec’s hands and placed them above his head, pressing a kiss to his lips as he moved to undo Alec’s slacks and let them fall to his feet, making Alec gasp as he cupped his half-hard cock through his boxers.

“Turn around, love”, Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear and he felt Alec shiver but he obeyed without a word, resting his head on his arms leaned against the glass and he exhaled slowly.

“So beautiful”, Magnus whispered against Alec’s neck and sucked another bruise while slowly massaging Alec’s cock and ass through the boxers, eliciting the smallest moans from his boyfriend.  


“Mags..”, Alec murmured when Magnus reached past the waistband of his boxers, slowly stroking him and Magnus  grinned wickedly , then he pulled the fabric down in one quick move and Alec inhaled sharply when the cold air hit him. 

Magnus whispered sweet words into his ear as he continued to stroke Alec, only after sucking on his fingers a little to moist them, while also using the precum to slick his hands. Alec pressed his eyes closed, his breath coming out in panted breaths when he felt Magnus press  one digit against his entrance and  he clenched down when  Magnus pressed  inside . 

Magnus continued kissing his neck as he worked Alec open, adding a second and then a third finger until Alec was arching his back where he hit his prostate, bumping the tip of his finger against it every other thrust and Alec couldn’t help the throaty groan escape his lips.   
He let out a shaky breath, his cock now fully hard by Magnus ministrations when Magnus pulled out his fingers and his hole clenched around nothing, already feeling empty and ready to be filled again.

“Do you have..?”, Magnus asked quietly and Alec nodded, his breath still coming out fast and he glanced back at Magnus, whose cheeks were slightly heated and looked impossible sinful.  


“In my wallet in the jacket”, Alec managed to say and he let out a deep sigh, watching over his shoulder as Magnus got the required item from said jacket.   
Magnus smirked when he found the wrapped foil he had been looking for and bend down to drag his trousers down, kicking off his boots while Alec never took his eyes off him.

“You came prepared, huh”, he noted and Alec let out a small laugh.  


“I’m always prepared”, he said and Magnus raised one eyebrow while he slid his tight turquoise briefs down, his hard cock springing free of its confines. Alec licked his lips at the sight and his eyes met Magnus again, who was still smirking.

“Sounds naughty”, he noted, then he ripped the foil open and rolled the condom down his length, stroking it a few times to spread the lube it had been coated in a little more. Alec inhaled when Magnus stepped out of the trousers at his feet and appeared back in Alec’s personal space, leaning over him to place a kiss to his neck again, hell, Alec wondered if Magnus was getting obsessed with it by now, and his cock dragged against Alec’s ass and he moaned when Magnus rubbed it over his entrance.  


“Tell me if I hurt you”, Magnus whispered, then he put one hand on Alec’s hip, the other reached down to align his cock with Alec’s clenching hole and Alec exhaled when he felt the head pressing inside, closing his eyes to savour the feeling when Magnus pushed forward, his head resting on Alec’s shoulders while panting. 

The slick drag and feeling of being filled by Magnus hard cock made Alec shiver and he made a surprised sound when Magnus suddenly moved and pressed in all the way, making Alec’s toes curl as he was fully seated inside of his quivering body.   
Magnus stayed still for a second, catching his breath and the sensational feeling of being engulfed by Alec’s hole and he gasped when Alec suddenly clenched down, somehow dragging him even deeper and Magnus hand shot up to intertwine with Alec’s on the glass, gripping it tightly.

After a few seconds, Magnus inhaled and started pulling out, eliciting a low groan from Alec who arched his back in pleasure and Magnus grinned, sweat pooling at his forehead and he started a steady rhythm, pulling out and pushing back in with Alec moaning and whimpering of the penetration, and Magnus slighlty changed the angle, only for Alec to gasp audibly when he hit his prostate dead on and kept dragging the head of his cock against it repeatedly.

Alec felt the tell tales of his orgasm pool in his stomach as Magnus kept slamming against him, making his vision blurry by the overwhelming feeling of it all. His breath was coming out in short pants, making the glass foggy with his hot breath and Magnus was breathing against his neck.   
When he suddenly reached down to stroke Alec’s cock in motion with his thrusts Alec couldn’t help but moan, letting the feeling wash over him as he came.

Thick ropes of come shot against the glass, and he pressed his eyes shot, his whole body shivering as Magnus continued to fuck into his clenching hole, chasing his own release.   
He came with a hoarse cry against Alec’s back, pressing deep inside Alec and pressed his hand against Alec’s waist, where he was sure he would see fingerprints later, the other one gripping Alec’s hand against the glass tight, then Magnus exhaled and leaned his body against Alec, slowly pulling out, the overstimulation making Alec whimper.

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s neck, then he sunk down next to him and Alec exhaled, doing the same, careful not to lean into the stained glass and he closed his eyes, feeling the bliss of a mind-blowing orgasm rush over him.

“You okay?”, he heard Magnus whisper and Alec opened his eyes again, looking to the side at his absolutely debauched looking boyfriend and he smiled and nodded.

“I’m great, just worn out. Are you..?”, he answered and Magnus nodded, leaning over to kiss Alec lightly, one hand coming up to cup his face tenderly.

“I love you”, Magnus whispered quietly and Alec inhaled, his heartbeat quickening. 

 

_Magnus.. loved him?_

 

Magnus moved away and looked at Alec with such a loving expression, Alec felt like his heart was about to explode if it would beat any faster.

“I…”, he stuttered, overwhelmed with feelings and Magnus smiled gently, stroking his cheek affectionately.

“I know it’s early but I do. I really care about you”, he said and Alec swallowed, nodding stunned.

 

Alec felt a slight panic inside, his mind going into overdrive.

Magnus loved him.

_He loved him._

And he.. he couldn’t get the words out. Even though he knew he was feeling something very deep for Magnus. This beautiful, extraordinary stunning man who supported him in every way, was there for him and loved him. Just like that.

“I really care about you too”, he answered.

 

Alec swallowed as they both got up, glancing at Magnus who disposed the used condom and straightened his clothes and smiled when he caught Alec’s eyes.  
He hoped Magnus understood even though he wasn’t good with words and even though he was scared of feeling that way.   
He really cared about him.

 

Alec wiped the stained glass after he had put on his boxers and slacks again, his shirt already tucked back in them and Magnus reached for his tie on the floor, as Alec threw away the tissue and straightened his back.

“Shall I? We don’t want anyone noticing what.. fun we had”, Magnus winked at Alec as he held the tie and Alec’s cheeks went red, even though he had been here just minutes ago, getting fucked against the glass window of Magnus office.

He waited for Magnus to set the tie straight, then he put on his jacket and Magnus had to hide his grin. Alec looked confused.

“What?” Magnus pointed at his hair.

“I may had a little too much fun tugging on it”, he laughed and Alec rolled his eyes, running a hand through it.

“I’m going to the bathroom, meet you upstairs”, he said and Magnus grinned, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alec’s again, biting the bottom one playfully.

“See you on the rooftop, we got to celebrate, my love”, he whispered, then he turned and left Alec standing there with flushed cheeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of these photos are mine! 
> 
> Suit photos are from Matthew Daddario's shoot for AugustMan Malaysia shot by fashion photographer Karl Simone styled by Jenesee Utley.
> 
> Casual outfits photos from Matthew Daddario for the Luxer 2016, photographed by Riccardo Vimercati.


	31. A lot of new things. Changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alec tries to manage to make his two jobs possible now, Magnus comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know it's been pretty long til the last update but let me tell you, real life is a real piece of work (quite literally. I'm working so much..) and I had areally bad case of writer's block where I wrote two senteces in ten minutes and then grumpily closed my file and didn't look at it for months.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!   
> As you might noticed, I added one more, which will definitely be the last one to this story this time!   
> 33 is the magic number!  
> Enjoy ;)  
> xx

The party continued for a while after Magnus returned upstairs first with Alec following a little bit later.   
When Alec made his way back to the bar, their eyes met across the room and Magnus smirked and winked at his boyfriend. Alec blushed slightly, coughed and ordered another drink, his mind going back to their private activity in Magnus office earlier.   
Alec would never be able to go back in there without having flashbacks and blushing ever again. He would have to make sure Ragnor wouldn’t see them cause he was positive he would see right through them, and Alec would never be able to live that one down. But it had been really good, and it felt thrilling they had actually done it in such a public place. Adventurous.

Sometime later, the remaining people toasted to the new magazine one last time, then the party slowly came to an end.

The two of them hit the bed shortly after they came home, exhausted from the party but immensely happy and Magnus snuggled close to Alec who let out a peaceful sigh.  


“I’m so glad you’re here”, Magnus mumbled, already half asleep from the exhausting night and pressed a kiss to Alec’s collarbone. Alec smiled and stroke Magnus back slowly, inhaling the sweet sandalwood scent that always lingered around Magnus, a smell that smelled so much like home now.

“Good night, Magnus”, he whispered and Magnus nodded, then he turned and Alec put his arm around him, and soon they fell asleep.

 

In the middle of the night, both startled awake when a loud cry echoed through the loft and Magnus let out a groan while Alec blinked sleepily at the clock. It was just after 4 AM, only an hour after they had fallen into bed. Magnus shifted but Alec smiled gently at him.

“Sleep, I’ll go and check in on Cat and Max”, he said quietly and Magnus lifted one eyebrow.  


“You sure?”, he asked, his voice thick of sleep and Alec nodded, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple.   


“Yes. Sleep.”

So Alec left the bedroom and padded over to Cat’s room, knocking carefully. After he heard her voice, he opened the door slowly and peeked inside to find her sitting in front of Max crib, rocking him gently in her arms. She looked up when Alec entered with a worried expression on his face.

“Everything okay?”, he asked and she nodded, still rocking Max.

“He’s been a little gassy the last few days and cried because of that. I got special milk for him I prepared. But I couldn’t sleep for a while anyway.”

She shrugged and tilted her head when Alec smiled.

“Care for some breakfast then?”, he asked grinning, and Cat furrowed her brow for a second, glancing at the clock, but then she giggled and nodded.  


“Sounds good, what’s on your mind?”, she asked and stood, carefully carrying Max towards him. Alec thought for a second, then he nodded pleased.

“Follow me”, he motioned and together they made their way to the kitchen where Alec looked for ingredients and started heating up a pan while he mixed eggs with milk, cinnamon, some vanilla extract and sugar and sliced the bread. Cat watched as Alec dipped the slices in the mix and proceeded to fry them. Soon, the whole room smelled heavenly of sugar and vanilla.

“You’re seriously spoiling us with your skills”, Cat said after Alec placed a filled plate in front of her with fresh fried slices. He gave her a crooked smile and shrugged.

“You deserve to be spoiled, life with a baby is tough, so that’s the least I can do to help”, he said and Cat studied him as he moved around the stove.

“I was wrong about you, you know”, she said after a moment of silence and Alec looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“Huh? About me?” She nodded.

“I told Magnus not to do anything stupid and go for you but I was wrong. And I’m sorry about that. You’re a really kind guy and I’ve never seen Magnus so happy before.” 

Alec licked his lips as he finished frying the last slice, then he looked up at Cat with a sincere look.

“He told me he loves me yesterday”, he said and it was silent after that, the two of them just watching each other. Cat was the first to move and she nodded with a small smile.

“I know. He told me about it the day after your interview”, she said and Alec blinked.

_So Magnus had known for a while.._

“I see. I..”, he swallowed for a second, but Cat kept quiet and watched him organising his racing thoughts.

“I really care about him”, he eventually said and Cat smiled, nodding after another bite.

“You don’t have to tell me, I get it. Your relationship is still new but I can tell you’re happy.”

Alec smiled back at Cat, his cheeks a little flushed by her observations but he nodded.

“I am. He’s amazing. I don’t really had any serious relationships before, but this.. I want to be with him”, he confessed. 

“That’s great, I really am happy for you both. And I’m happy you found something you want to pursue, the restaurant. Thanks for the breakfast, I think I’ll lie down for a bit, now that Max is asleep again. I’ll see you later?”, she asked but Alec shook is head.

“No, I’m meeting my brother at the gym early and then I’m doing half a day at work. Maybe tomorrow I’ll be back”, he explained and Cat nodded.

“Well in that case, see you tomorrow. Sleep well Alec.”

 

Alec kissed Magnus goodbye when he went to work the next day, as Alec made his way to meet up with Jace.

Jace had a lot of evening shifts lately so they settled for Alec to have half a day off to go to the gym together and grab lunch afterward.

This time, Alec beat Jace to the place and started is warm-up until his friend arrived. He smirked when Jace walked up to him.

“You’re late, I’m nearly done with my warm-up. Looks like I’m gonna beat your ass today?”, he teased but Jace only huffed.

“As if. I’ll be ready in a few”, he told Alec, who laughed, then started running a few miles on the treadmill. Jace joined after some time and they both ran in silence. After that they changed rooms to try and spar again, trying to mat the other one. Alec had been doing more workout lately so his muscles remembered the movement easily and after three rounds he was able to pin Jace down, who waved for a time out.  


“You got better, been practicing?”, he asked and Alec grinned, nodding.

“Yeah, feels good to be back in shape”, he said and Jace smirked.

“I bet Magnus appreciates it as well, uh”, he teased and Alec blushed a little, rolling his eyes.

“Are you seriously asking me this again”, he mumbled but Jace shook his head laughing.  


“Nah, I know you two are head over heels, I saw the TMZ pictures. I would have never took you for the romantic kind of guy, kissing in front of a fountain in public”, Jace snorted but he stopped when he noticed Alec’s thoughtful look.

“Hey, I was just joking, I..”, he started but Alec looked up.

“No you’re right. Magnus he.. he told me he loves me”, Alec confessed and Jace blinked with a stunned expression.

“He did?”

Alec nodded, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah, he said he knows it’s soon but he wanted to tell me.”   
Jace studied Alec’s face for a second, tilting his head.

“And did you..?”, he asked but Alec shook his head slowly.  


“Not yet. I really care about him but.. I don’t know. It’s soon”, he said, suddenly looking worried.

“He told me he knows that but I mean.. I didn’t instantly say it back to him. Do you think he thinks I don’t now? I don’t want to ruin this”, Alec suddenly panicked, but Jace held up his hands and shook his head.

“Calm down, it’s okay. Seeing him act around you I’m sure he knows you do. And I know you, this is serious. Maybe it just wasn’t the right moment for you to say it to him yet. You haven’t ever loved someone like that before, right”, Jace said and Alec nodded.   
It made sense.   
He did care a lot about Magnus but he was scared. Scared if he would say it, the flame would burn down too soon, and he really hadn’t felt like that about anyone ever before.

“You’re right. Who knew you’d be such a relationship expert given you’ve been committed to Clary forever”, Alec joked and Jace shrugged, a crooked grin on his face.  
“I’m a genius.”

“Not genius enough for me to kick your ass again, let’s do another round and then grab lunch”, Alec suggested, and Jace nodded.

“Come at me, bro!”

 

Magnus looked up when he saw Alec stepping to his desk outside the office and he smiled when their eyes met, Alec raising his hand. Magnus had had a quiet morning, working with Ragnor, but he was glad Alec was here now to help them. He had asked about three days off starting Wednesday to settle things with the restaurant and Raphael, which Magnus agreed to of course. Alec earned it with putting a lot of effort into his work, and Magnus wanted to support the new business.

When Alec showed Magnus something he had been checking for him later, Ragnor joined them in the office.

“Nice work at the party yesterday, Alec”, he noted when he paced a stack of papers on Magnus desk and Alec smiled thankfully.

“Thanks, it was amazing. Seems like the new design will be a total success”, Alec said which made Magnus scoff.  


“That sounds as if you had any doubt”, he said and Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you did the right thing with your idea, I agree. Could you sign these pictures now so I can get them back to the art department to add to the main piece?”, he asked a little impatiently.

 

“Right, I’ll be off then”, Alec said after putting the last things he worked on on Magnus table and smiled at his boss, who nodded while never taking his eyes off his computer, typing away furiously.

“You enjoy your evening and I’ll see you tomorrow night for dinner?”, Magnus asked, raising one eyebrow and Alec chuckled, shaking his head slowly. Right.  
Dinner with Maryse. To officially introduce his mother to his boyfriend and vice versa.

“Yeah, looking forward to it”, he grinned and Magnus finally looked up at him.

“I’m sure it’ll be delightful. And I even placed the reservation at your mother’s favorite Spanish restaurant”, Magnus pointed out and Alec smiled.

“I know, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow then”, he nodded and Magnus winked at him.

“Can’t wait! Wear the burgundy shirt Isabelle got you”, Magnus called after his boyfriend who laughed and waved his hand as he walked to the door of the office.  


“Will do! Bye boss!”

 

Wednesday started with an uneblievable amount of work and hectic for Alec. He arrived early at the restaurant to meet Raphael and the lawyers to go over the contract and start planning as soon as possible. They talked about details of the partnership and then the moment was there:   
Alec signed the deal with a smile.   
They shook hands over the successful contract, then the lawyers left and Raphael updated Alec on the work of the restaurant.   
So far, the dining room had gotten a new floor, hardwood, and the electric was installed with lamps on all the walls. Raphael showed Alec his ideas for the interior and they delved into a deep conversation over tables, chairs and bar equipment. It continued for a long time, a short lunch break in between where they ordered food since the kitchen wasn’t ready for use yet, then continued talking about the designs until Alec realized it was nearly 7pm and he had to leave or he would be late to meet his boyfriend and mother.

Raphael shook his hand when Alec hurried off, already running a little late since he had to get home and shower first, so Alec hailed a cab and texted Magnus he might be a little behind his schedule. He got a reply back within minutes, a smiling emoji from Magnus and a text not to worry and overwork himself on his first day off.

About 45 minutes later, Alec arrived at the restaurant his mother loved,  _Alicante_ ,  where he asked for the reservation Magnus had made for them. He knew he was a little late, but when he stepped inside he instantly spotted Maryse and Magnus talking enthusiastically, and he cleared his throat when he arrived at the table.  


“Alexander, you made it! I told your mother you were simply working way too hard today, so you time schedule got mixed up”, Magnus smiled as Alec kissed his mother’s cheek hello.

Magnus continued smiling, and Alec rubbed his neck, thinking for a second, then he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Magnus cheek.

“You okay? I’m sorry I’m late”, he whispered but Magnus only winked, then Alec sat down next to him.   


“Maryse and I talked about our love for operas while we waited for you and we already ordered some wine”, Magnus explained and Maryse nodded as Alec raised his eyebrows.

“You like opera?”, he asked incredulously, glancing at Magnus who nodded.

“I do, in fact, we’re going to see one very soon, Ragnor got me tickets some time back which I haven’t used yet.”

Alec pressed his lips together and nodded slowly.  


“Uhm.. sounds.. fun?”, he tried but Maryse shook her head fondly.  


“He never liked it much, don’t deny it Alec”, she said as he tried to protest but Magnus chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Alecs on the table.

“I wasn’t talking about us, dear, I meant your mother and me. We’re gonna see an opera”, he explained and Alec let out a sigh of relief.   
He had never liked the three hour torture of someone singing in a high-pitched voice in a different language.  


“Well.. I hope you’ll have fun?”, he offered and both Maryse and Magnus laughed.

“Enough of operas then, how did today go?”, Magnus asked curiously and Alec grinned.

“I signed the contract, so Raphael and I are officially partners now”, he said proudly and he noticed how Maryse wiped discreetly at her eyes. Alec reached over and squeezed her hand, which made her huff and she nodded.

“I’m very proud of you, Alec. The things you reached, pursued and accomplished are extraordinary. I’m looking forward to visit your restaurant as soon as it opens”, she said, her voice trembling a little and Alec pressed his lips together to keep from tearing up as well.   


“I.. thanks mom”, he mumbled, then it was silent for a moment, then they erupted into laughter and Magnus nodded encouragingly at Alec.  


“Shall we order now?”

 

When they said their goodbye later, Maryse hugged Alec tight and smiled proudly at him.  
“Thank you for tonight, Maryse”, Magnus said as he hugged her as well and she nodded in agreement.

“It was lovely meeting you Magnus, and I’m looking forward to see the opera with you”, she said.   
Alec watched them both with a smile, then he held open the door of the taxi for his mother and waved her off as the driver hit the gas.

“Now that was a fantastic start, don’t you think?”, Magnus grinned as they made their way to Magnus loft, which was in fact nearby.  


“Yeah, it was. You were amazing”, Alec said, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand and he glanced over at Magnus. Throughout the evening, the nervous feeling had ebbed away completely. Magnus and Maryse had gotten by perfectly and Alec was really glad his mother now knew the man on his side. It was a pleasant feeling.  
“Thank you, darling.”

They reached the apartment building fast, and Magnus pouted when Alec told him he wouldn’t come up. Alec laughed but kept insisting.

“I can’t, I’m meeting Raphael at 7 tomorrow to drive to the grand market”, he said and Magnus sighed dramatically.  


“I already regret giving you the free days to do even  _more_ work than before..”, he  whined but there was no heat behind it. 

“I’ll make it up to you, dinner at mine the day after tomorrow? I’ll cook something delicous”, Alec suggested at which Magnus smiled and nodded.  


“Absolutely. I guess it’s good night then”, he smiled and Alec nodded, then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

They stayed like that for some minutes, just enjoying the sweet kisses, then Alec moved back and Magnus sighed contently.

“Good night Magnus”, Alec said, his cheeks a little flushed and his lips a little swollen. Magnus nodded.

“Good night, my love.”

 

Alec had to cancel dinner on Friday.

Thursday and Friday passed by in a spur with so much work piling in on him at the restaurant, going over the menu with the team, deciding on how to run the place, who’s in charge of what and so on that at around 5pm on Friday, Alec quickly called Magnus to tell him he had to cancel, as the team was still busy with a long evening in front of them and he couldn’t leave.

Of course Magnus was the amazing boyfriend Alec knew he was, as he told Alec it was no problem at all and this was important to it had priority. When Alec fell into bed at around 2AM that evening, he smiled at a text message from Magnus with an attached picture of him, Ana and Catarina sitting in a bar with fruity cocktails int heir hands from a few hours before. 

The message read: “took _those two lovely ladies out for a long needed drink. Miss you, call me whenever tomorrow xx”_

Alec woke up at around 8 on Saturday, minutes before his alarm clock was about to go off and he let out a sigh, then dragged himself out of bed to take a shower before he had to leave and meet the team at the restaurant around lunchtime. They were trying out the kitchen and a few pieces of the new menu today, and Alec felt giddy like a kid before Christmas Eve as it was his first day back in a real restaurant kitchen in forever. He was absolutely looking forward to it. So he took a quick shower, ate some cereal then called Magnus as he looked through the planned meals for the day.

“Well hello, Alexander, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?”, Magnus said and Alec instantly missed his touch, just by hearing his soothing voice and he smiled.  


“I’m good, and sorry about yesterday. It was a crazy day but I guess you had fun with the girls?”,he asked and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, we did. Ana’s cousin, Madzie looked after baby Max so we could have a night out last minute and it was delightful. Ana said she’s absolutely looking forward to have us as guests at the wedding”, he said and Alec thought about the new tuxedo Magnus had bought him for the occasion.  


“I bet it’s gonna be the party of the year”, he said and Magnus hummed.

“You know it will be. So will I see you tonight or..”, he asked and Alec’s face fell instantly.

“Actually I.. we’re trying out the kitchen today with parts of the new menu and the whole team will be present. I don’t know how long it’ll go..”, he mumbled. Alec felt bad, he really did miss Magnus a lot, but this was his new life, a new chance and..

“I understand. I won’t say I’m not disappointed but like I told you, priorities are the restaurant right now. What about tomorrow then?”, he asked and Alec sighed.

“I made plans with Izzy and Simon a long time ago, there’s this fare Simon wanted to see and we already had tickets for about half a year”, he explained but Magnus laughed.  


“No worries, then I’ll see you on Monday sharp. Don’t worry Alexander, sometimes waiting is woth the while”, he teased and Alec nodded, feeling the guilty feeling ebb away a little. Magnus was just too amazing and understanding.

“Thank you. I have to go now, but I will text you. Enjoy your day and I’ll see you soon”, he promised.  


“I’ll take your word for it, love. Enjoy cooking.”

 

Standing in the kitchen, preparing exquisite food on a plate, that was what Alec loved. He loved the atmosphere around him, people doing their work at the stove, the clanging of the metal pans on the surfaces, the rush that came over the room when something was nearly finished.

They were testing out the kitchen equipment, firing up the stove and Alec felt a rush of happiness surge through him as he leaned back and shoved a finished plate towards the counter, where Julian, one of the new waiters stood and took off with the steaming food into the dining room.

Raphael and Alec had talked about how to go through with the work in the kitchen the day before, and much to Alec’s surprise, Raphael had told him he just wanted to be behind the bar and have a look over the room at all times, answering questions and such when customers would need one of the owners. 

Alec on the other hand was happy of being the boss in the kitchen. It was nothing like when he last worked in one, where he had been a sous-chef, but now he was the boss, everyone was doing what he told them to and the team worked effortlessly hand in hand.   
It really was a drea come true. After they prepared three of the planned main dishes, two side dished and four desserts, Alec called it a day and they went outside, where half of the staff, waiters and waitresses, the bartender, three chefs and Raphael were trying out the menu, discussing the various food.

“So?”, Alec asked as the kitchen team arrived at the table they had set up in the middle of the still empty dining room. The people sitting glanced at each other, then they all started clapping and Raphael stood up, grinning.

“It was fantastic, Alec, exactly like imagined it. You outdid yourself by far, everyone loved your ideas and creations”, he praised and Alec rubbed his neck, his cheeks turning a little red.

“Thanks, but really, it was team effort, everyone was amazing, thanks guys”, he said and pointed at the kitchen team Every single one of them smiled proudly and nodded in agreement.

“This place is off to a great start with Alec Lightwood as head-chef. Toast to the whole team”, Raphael exclaimed and everyone raised their glass, cheering soundly.

The team cleaned the kitchen together after the tasting as Raphael met with the interior designer to decide some last changes and then he and the new bartender drove off to place the first order to stack the bar. Alec stayed with the other chefs for long, talking about the menu and little changes here and there until they called it a day at 9pm and went home.

Just after Alec arrived home and took a shower he tried calling Magnus but only reached the voice mail, so he left a message he would call again the next day and fell into bed exhausted.

On Sunday, Alec met Simon and Izzy early to go to the fare about all kinds science-fiction and building probs and set designs, as Simon was actually studying stage design while he was working at Pandemonium’s post office. It had always been his dream to work on a real movie set and he was working hard to get there. Izzy really wanted to support Simon and Alec was just interested in science-fiction so the fare held something for each of them.   
It was nice to spend time with his sister again since Alec had little time these days, and when they settled down for some lunch in the garden restaurant of the fare he updated them on his restaurant project, then Izzy told him about her internship at a big law firm.

“Sounds like we’re all getting what we want this year”, Izzy joked after they finished their food and ordered some drinks. Alec smiled at his sister and Simon nodded in agreement.

“It’s awesome so far, indeed. I mean, Alec tops all of us by far, but this is pretty good”, he said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you aced your last exams and Iz is getting more model jobs next to her usual work, I’d say we’re all doing pretty good”, he pointed out and Izzy chuckled.

“If you say so, Alec. And how’s Magnus adjusting to your tight schedule?”, she asked and Alec frowned a little.

“He’s super understanding but I know it’s not fair that I don’t have any time for him right now..”, he mumbled and Izzy nodded.

“Yeah he seemed pretty devastated yesterday when I saw him”, she noted with a smirk and Alec looked at her confused.

“You saw him?”, he asked and she nodded.

“Since you were so awfully busy we went on a shopping trip”, she grinned. Alec furrowed his brow.  


“Why are you grinning like this”, he asked slowly and looked over at Simon who shook his head.

“Uh-uh, I was sworn secrecy by those two. I won’t talk”, he said and crossed his fingers in front of his chest. Alec frowned.

“What? Why? What’s the secret?”, he pushed but Izzy only grinned and shook her head.

“I won’t tell, you have to find out yourself”, she said, then she looked up at something behind Alec. He shook his head and turned, only to find a grinning Magnus stand a few meters back. Alec’s mouth fell a little open and he looked back at Izzy with a puzzled look but both she and Simon grinned.

“Go, your man is waiting. We’re going to explore more of the fare, we’ll see you soon, Alec”, she grinned and he let out a sigh.  


“Thanks Iz, Si.” 

“Have fun”, Izzy called as Alec stood up and made his way towards his boyfriend and embraced him in a tight hug, burying his nose in Magnus neck.  


“Hello darling”, Magnus purred and Alec pressed closer, not caring about their audience or anyone but the gorgeous man in his arms.  


“I missed you”, he mumbled and Magnus chuckled, slowly stroking Alec’s back.  


“I know. Wanna take a walk?”, he suggested  and Alec nodded, a happy smile on is face.

 

They strode through the park, hands intertwined and Alec couldn’t help but glance happily at Magnus from the side. He really had missed him a lot, even if the last days were great with the restaurant, but Magnus was also a big part of his life now and Alec felt like there was something Magnus was going to do. And he as right. When they stopped near a fountain, Magnus turned towards Alec and smiled gently, squeezing Alec’s hand.

“There’s something I want to ask you”, he said and Alec felt his pulse quicken.

“Yeah?”, he asked with a slightly shaky voice. Magnus reached inside his pocket and held out a key with a red ribbon on it. Alec looked at it with a little confusion, then he gasped.

“Mags.”, he breathed and his boyfriend nodded.

“Do you want to move in with me?”, he asked and Alec looked at him speechless, his heart pudning in his chest.  


“I missed you terribly the last few days, and I know that's cheesy but still. Waking up with you before those days was the best feeling in the world. I talked to your sister about my plans yesterday and she knows you best so.. I just checked what she thought about it. I know it’s soon, but I love you and want you around me as often as possible.”, Magnus said honestly and Alec pressed his lips together, nodding.  


“Yes, of course I’ll move in with you!”, he exclaimed happily and Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s neck, crushing their lips together.

They were moving in together.

 

Monday started busy as always, especially after Alec and Magnus had gone to Alec’s place the afternoon before to start setting a date when they would move in, with the wedding approaching and the opening of the restaurant happening soon, finding a date wasn’t easy. But they managed to set a date for the moving and Magnus had distracted Alec expertly after that, which ended with them falling into Alec’s bed and giving in to pleasure. A wonderful end of the day, lying in bed with his lover, it had been.

Back to work the next day also meant Alec was constantly n two places at once with his head, typing research for Ragnor while he thought about possible dessert ideas for the menu. He got distracted every so often until Magnus called him into his office late in the afternoon and Alec sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He loved his work but he was exhausted and looking forward to the weekend and the wedding, spending some time away from New York.

“Hey, what’s up?”, Alec asked as he entered the office and Magnus waved him inside, talking on the phone as he pointed at the seat in front of his desk. That was new.

Alec sat down, feeling a little nervous since he had no idea what this was about, but he waited until Magnus finished his call. Then his boss looked at him.

“I’ve talked to the staff department earlier, and settled the end of your contract”, he said and Alec raised his eyebrow.

“You did? Uh.. thanks”, he said slowly, and in that moment he remembered he had given the department his resignation letter the week before.   
Over all the trouble with the restaurant he had forgotten to tell Magnus though… Alec fiddled with the hem of his shirt and glanced at his boss, but Magnus face softened and he smiled.

“It’s okay, I knew the day would come sooner or later. I just needed to talk to them about finding me a new PA, that’s why I talked to them”, he explained and Alec let out a sigh.

“I wanted to tell you about the letter but I seriously forgot”, he started but Magnus shook his head.

“Like I said, it’s okay. There’s one last thing I want you to do before you leave for good though”, he said and reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a few stacks of paper.

“I want you to accompany me to Paris fashion week”, he said and handed Alec the stack whose eyebrow shot up.

“Paris fashion week?”, he asked incredulously. Magnus nodded.

“I wanted you to make a decision regarding the restaurant before I told you about it, but it’s in two weeks, the weekend after the wedding and after that you’re free to go and start full time at the restaurant.”

Alec looked at the stack in his hands, and he recognized a reservation for a hotel as well as flight tickets within. He looked back up.

“I’ll do my best at helping you with whatever you need on that journey. Thanks, Magnus”, he said and his boss smiled, nodding at him.

“I didn’t expect anything else from yu. Now go, please confirm the flights and hotel reservations for us. I’m sorry it’s a little last minute but like I said, I waited for your decision.”

Alec nodded.

“Thank you”, he answered, then he got up and left the office, called the airline and hotel and texted Raphael, he was going to be there for the final adjustments of the restaurant as he was quitting the magazine in two weeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One question.. I tend to write most of this in Alec's POV.. do you want to get more Magnus in the last two chapters? I mean, the next one will be big again since the wedding is taking place so... Just tell me ;)


	32. A wedding is full of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little emergency leading to a team-up of Malec, Magnus and Alec attend the wedding of Ana and her fiancé Scott in the Hamptons. Their help basically saves the day..  
> With so much happiness around them... some meaningful words are spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna say anything about how late this update comes other than: Life. Just life, guys.   
> But here it is, the 17k word monster that is nearly the last chapter!
> 
> Anyway! That finale I'm still like wwooooAAAAAHhhhhhh!!  
> Our poor babies. Everyone deserves a break, and a vacation. Preferably somewhere demon-free.   
> Asmodeus was... scray and exciting.  
> So. This chapter is all we need after this thrilling mid-season finale:  
> Fluff, fluff and love. (lemon land warning!)  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> HUGE thanks to my beta BeJewels  
> you're the best!!

Magnus was smiling when he finished work on Thursday night, even though it was very late.   
Whistling a catchy melody to himself, he turned off his computer and placed the book on the table, then sorted a few last documents for the next day to work on. He was in a very good mood since had spent the afternoon packing the last things he needed for the wedding that weekend, his suitcase ready to get picked up the next day so that after work on Friday, he and Alec would drive straight out of New York City into the beautiful Hamptons.   
That was why he was at the office late, to finish what he hadn’t been able to doearlier that day.

It was the buzzing exciting feeling of an upcoming wedding that had had him under his spell for a few days now, along with the thought of knowing Alec was going to move in next week, and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling to himself. He stopped humming when his mobile rang and raised an eyebrow at the caller ID.

“Good evening Ragnor, I didn’t think I would be hearing from you this late”, Magnus said as he picked up but frowned when his friend and head-designer instantly started talking very fast.  


“Magnus, there has been a problem and I need your help. Ana doesn’t know yet, she’s already out of her mind about it all to be perfect with the bridesmaids and everything and I really don’t want her to know so please”, Ragnor rambled and Magnus blinked. Ragnor asking him for help meant the issue was serious and Magnus knew Ragnor loved his sister dearly, and that this was the happiest she was since their parent’s had died years back. He would do anything for Ana.

“What can I do?”, Magnus asked a little strained.

 

After ending the call, Magnus sent out messages to his employees about a change for the next day. He was needed at the wedding location early Friday morning, but before that he needed to arrange a lot and it was already past nine. And he needed Alec.

With a glance at the clock, he sighed, then dialed his boyfriend’s number. Alec picked up after the fourth ring, his voice sounding confused.

“Magnus, hey, what’s up? Sorry, I was taking a shower and didn’t hear my phone”, he apologized, and Magnus grinned at the thought but quickly shrugged it off.

“I need your help. And there’s gonna be a change of plans tomorrow. It’s about the wedding”, Magnus said.  


“The wedding? Isn’t the wedding on Saturday? Is there something wrong?”, Alec asked, a little worry in his voice.

“I got a call from Ragnor and I need my assistant to help me arrange flower bouquets and a catering company tonight. And we need to set up a menu with the company when we’ve found one”, Magnus said and Alec inhaled sharply over the phone.  


“Are you serious?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Very much so, can you meet me at my apartment? I’m gonna make some calls while I get there”, Magnus suggested.  


“Wait, you’re still at the office? I thought you went home hours ago”, Alec asked incredulously, his voice sounding a little accusational, but Magnus was already stepping out of his office towards the elevator.  


“Not for much longer, so please?”

“Of course, I’ll be there in about an hour”, Alec promised, then they hung up.

 

When Alec got to Magnus apartment, using the key Magnus had given him he found his boyfriend in the living room leaning over the table filled with various leaflets and pictures of the wedding venue, talking on the phone.

He held up his hand when Alec entered and pointed at some papers to his left, so Alec took a look. They were various menu options from catering companies and Alec started reading them while Magnus continued the call.

“Yes, Bridgehampton on Saturday, guests are arriving Friday night. I can mail you the wished theme of the bride with the color palette tonight, and we need it all prepared by tomorrow afternoon. Yeah I can wait”, Magnus said, then glanced at Alec reading the suggestions.

“Thank you so much for coming dear”, Magnus said and Alec smiled at him, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his lips.  


“Of course I came, now what can I help you with?”, he asked and Magnus nodded towards the papers.  


“Those are companies I’ve worked with before when we had parties at Pandemonium, and Ragnor sent me the menu they decided on. You know food, so could you check the companies ’ suggestions they offered for such a big last minute order if they kind of match Ana’s wishes? And call them about any changes you think would be good?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded intently.

“No problem”, Alec nodded and got to work while Magnus spoke to the person on the phone again.  


“Yes, I know it’s on very short notice. And there’s nothing you can do? Thanks again”, Magnus said, then he hung up and let out a loud groan, crossing out a compan y’s  name from a list in front of him.

“Dammit!”, he cursed and Alec looked up from his work.  


“No luck with them?”, he asked, glancing at the flower companies name’s on Magnus list.

“Yeah, apparently there are a lot of events happening on Saturday, and getting this specific kind of flowers seems impossible”, he sighed, then picked up his phone again to try the next one.

Magnus argued with the boss of the company for a long time, going over various arrangements and flower types until Magnus caved in and accepted the offer, different flower types than Ana wanted at first, but at least they would be able to pull it off tomorrow, and get all the arrangements to the Hampton’s on time.

When Magnus ended the call, Alec was talking on the phone with the head chef of one of the catering companies talking about possible changes of the menu they had suggested.

Magnus felt relief wash over him as he watched Alec handle it with self-confidence, talking about food and dishes expertly. Magnus watched Alec until he finished the call, then nodded at Magnus.  


“I got it. We needed some slight changes to what Ana wanted originally but the main dish is gonna be the same as before and they are gonna be present at the location tomorrow afternoon, and agreed to host the night before as well”, Alec confirmed and Magnus let out a sigh of relief.  


“Alexander, you saved this wedding, I can’t even thank you enough. This means the world to both Ragnor and Ana”, Magnus said, swallowing a lump he didn’t know he’d had in his throat. Alec grinned as he stepped closer, embracing Magnus in a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be fine now, don’t worry”, he said while soothingly running his hand down Magnus’ back, who buried his nose in the crook of Alec’s neck.  


“Thank you Alexander, you’re wonderful. That’s why I love you”, Magnus sighed and Alec smiled, holding his boyfriend a little closer.

Magnus called Ragnor after their private moment to tell him it was all settled, and that he and Alec would arrive early tomorrow to help set the new things up. Ragnor sounded very relieved, and Magnus promised to tell Ana about it all tomorrow. When he finished the call, he went to look for Alec who was standing in the kitchen, preparing them both  a quick meal. He looked up when Magnus entered and smiled.

“Thought I’d throw some something together, since I know for a fact you haven’t eaten anything since I fetched you lunch”, he said and pointed his knife accusingly at Magnus who held up his hands but smiled anyway.

“Guilty as charged, but you know I lose myself in work easily and forget everything around me, especially when my assistant is not near to remind me”, he answered and Alec rolled his eyes.  


“Well, I’m sorry  _someone_ sent me to search half of New York for certain kind of skirts and Hermes scarfs”, Alec retorted with his eyebrows raised. Magnus let out a fake long sigh when he stepped behind Alec and hugged his waist, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder.

“I’ll never do it again as I can’t seem to function without you even for a minute”, he whispered and placed a small kiss on Alec’s neck.

“Mh, yeah, you need to take better care of yourself when I’m not there”, he scolded Magnus, and when he finished chopping the vegetables, he wiped his hands on the towel next to him and turned around to face Magnus.

“I worry about you, you know”, Alec said sincerely as he placed his hands around Magnus neck and scraped his nails through his hair slowly. Magnus tilted his head.  


“Don’t give me that look, you know I do. Especially when I’ll leave Pandemonium, how do I know you won’t overwork yourself there?”, Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus smiled.

“Well, soon we’ll be living together, so you can take care of me whenever you want to and cook such delicious meals”, Magnus pointed out and Alec smiled, nodding.

“Yeah. I’m really looking forward to that. By the way, what about Catharina? I mean, I wouldn’t mind her being around”, Alec asked but Magnus shook his head.  


“Cat decided to move back into her apartment next week”, Magnus revealed. Alec’s eyebrows shot up.  


“Wait, because of me? That.. she doesn’t have to leave because I’m moving in, that’s not what I would want, I..”, Alec started but Magnus cut him off quickly.  


“No, darling, no worries. Apparently she decided it for some time and you moving in, so she told me, feels like the right time for her to go. She assured me it’s not because of you, I promise. And she's aware she's welcome at any time.”

Alec nodded, then leaned forward and kissed Magnus, an unhurried sweet kiss and both smiled when they parted.

“I’m gonna finish this rice pan now, and I’ll call you when I’m done, okay? Maybe find a movie for us to watch while we eat”, Alec suggestedand Magnus nodded with a smile.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

 

The next morning, Alec and Magnus got woken up early by the sound of Magnus ’ alarm going off. They had set it so there was enough time to get ready and stop by Alec’s flat to pick up his stuff for the weekend, since he hadn’t had time to take it with him when Magnus had called him with the emergency the night before. Magnus also needed to  stop by the flower company to approve their arrangements so they could deliver it to the Hamptons later.

Both men hurried with getting ready and left the loft with Magnus ’ suitcase and his wedding suit packed up. At Alec’s apartment, he packed everything he needed quickly, then they went to their next stop, the flower company. While Alec went to get them breakfast, Magnus talked to the boss, thanked them for being able to do this on such short notice, then they finally took off.

 

The drive was about two hours, then they finally arrived at the wedding location.

Topping Rose House in Bridgehampton.

Alec’s mouth fell open in awe when he looked up at the beautiful white building with the blue window shutters surrounded by green hedges and the balcony above the entrance.

“Impressed?”, Magnus asked when he stepped beside Alec who nodded slowly.

“It’s beautiful and very impressive”, Alec said and glanced at Magnus, who was grinning.  


“That’s why I suggested it to Ana and Scott. Come, there’s a lot to talk about and do before the deliveries will arrive and the guests shortly after”, Magnus nudged Alec’s elbow. They unloaded their luggage and entered the house where the friendly staff welcomed them.   
Just as they checked in, Ana came rushing towards them, a big smile on her face and hugged them both. Her fianc é , Scott followed her and shook hands with both of them.

“Thank you for coming”, he said with a smile and Ana nodded excitingly.  


“I’m so happy you’re here but you’re so early? I thought you would arrive with the other guests this afternoon for the pre-dinner?”, she asked, looking between them with a confused look. Just in that moment, Ragnor appeared behind her and nodded at Magnus and Alec. Magnus glanced at Alec.  


“Ana, Scott, there’s something we need to talk about, but Alec and I would like to get out stuff to our room first. Can we meet you at the ballroom in half an hour?”, he asked and the engaged couple nodded in unison slowly.

“Sure.. uh, see you in a bit?”, Ana said, her voice a little unsure but Magnus smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, everything is fine.”  


A staff member showed them to their room, a beautiful double room with a small balcony. Alec glanced outside, then he turned towards Magnus who was hanging up the wrapped up suits on the doors of the wardrobe.

“We still got some time until we’re meeting them and the hectic begins, are you finally showing me your suit for tomorrow?”, he asked with a smirk and Magnus stopped in his motion, raising one eyebrow.  


“My my, Alexander, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to get me naked” he noted and Alec bit his lip, shrugging shamelessly.  


“Maybe? Or maybe I’m just interested in what you’re going to wear?”, he continued, slowly stepping closer to his boyfriend. Magnus chuckled and shook his head when Alec stopped right in front of him, reaching for his waist with a smirk.

“We have to meet Ana, Scott and Ragnor”, Magnus insited but Alec shrugged, pulling his boyfriend closer.

“We still got time, and this room is really nice”, Alec said, his voice low and Magnus pressed his lips together for a second trying to resist is boyfriends seduction. But who was he to resist Alec Lightwood looking at him like that? Magnus leaned forward, one hand coming up to Alec's cheek and kissed him gently.  


“I’m liking this si d e of you..”, Magnus whispered, then he leaned forward again and pressed his lips against Alec’s a little stronger.   


His boyfriend kissed back with equal force, the air around them heating up quickly as Magnus pushed Alec backwards until his legs hit the bed and they parted. Magnus stared at Alec, his eyes flicking down to his swollen mouth and with a quick move, he gave Alec a small push and the latter landed on the bed, looking up at Magnus.

“We’ve got time”, Magnus agreed and winked at Alec, then he crawled up above Alec and kissed him again.

“I missed you”, Alec whispered in between kisses as he reached for the buttons on Magnus shirt and undid them, slowly scraping his nails up his boyfriend’s chest and Magnus let out a wrecked moan.

“Missed you too”, he breathed, then surged forward to kiss Alec hungrily while shrugging out of his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him. Alec quickly got rid of his own shirt as well, and he inhaled when he felt Magnus skin against his own after such a long time.

It had been torture, not being together like this, both of their schedules very busy and time  consuming but this was worth it, this feeling, the heat and desire they both felt for each other, a fire burning between them.

“Magnus.. please”, he moaned when Magnus started sucking a hickey on his neck, his hands roaming every part of exposed skin until his hands found Alec’s, intertwining them and pressing them above Alec’s head into the mattress.

“I’m not going anywhere”, Magnus whispered with a wicked grin, then bit Alec’s skin gently, making the other one arch his back.

 

“There you are, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t… oh no you didn’t”, Ragnor looked at Magnus with narrowed eyes, taking in the smug grin on the man’s face, then closed them and inhaled. Alec coughed behind Magnus, rubbing at his neck and avoiding eye contact while Magnus just grinned pleased.

“The magic of an upcoming wedding, my friend. Now, where’s our dear Ana and her lovely fiance we have to let them in on the slight changes before the new companies show up and shock them both”, he said, clapping his hands and Ragnor shook his head.

“I can’t believe you. And you”, he said turning towards Alec, “next time wear a scarf or.. for god’s sake Magnus hold yourself back a little you’re not teenagers anymore”, he scoffed and Alec’s hand instantly shot up to his neck, his cheeks flaming red just like the hickey he was now wearing.   


“Uhm...”, Alec stuttered embarrassed but Ragnor already walked away, and Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek.  


“Can’t have anyone at this wedding thinking you’re single when you look this amazing, can I?”, he purred, pinched Alec’s butt and walked away laughing when the latter cursed after him. 

 

 

Ana and Scott were already waiting at the ballroom, the bride excited but also concerned. She looked at the three men with wide eyes and Ragnor cleared his throat.

“Ana, first of all I’m sorry I kept you in the dark about this but you were already so stressed with everything, that I asked Magnus for help. And he and Alec outdid themselves to fix it all, and Scott, I didn’t want to worry you either”, he explained and Ana looked at Magnus.

“What’s that supposed to mean? What happened?”, she asked, a little panic in her voice. Magnus smiled gently.

“Calm down love, we fixed it all. Ragnor called me last night about a problem with the catering company and the flower arrangements. Due to a double booking the catering had to cancel and the company doing the arrangements wasn’t able to deliver either. But, Alec and I worked our magic to get a new flower company and catering. The arrangements will be slightly different from what you decided on, still going with the white and blue theme just.. different flowers. But don’t worry I checked it all and it’ll be perfect. And Alec talked with the head chef to adjust the menu they provided so that’s covered too. Like I said, there’s nothing to worry about”, Magnus explained and Alec inhaled, watching Ana who had been quiet the whole time.   
Scott shook his head lightly and Ana looked at Alec, then at Ragnor and back at Magnus with wide eyes.

“So I’ll still have flowers and there’s gonna be food?”, she asked slowly and Alec nodded.  


“Yes, we settled it all, it should all arrive soon and you don’t have to worry about a thing”, he promised and Scott smiled relieved.

“That’s all I care about. Honey?”, he asked and placed a hand on Ana’s shoulder.  


“He’s right. I trust you all. Thank you for doing this”, Ana agreed and smiled, Scott nodding as well.

“Thanks guys.”

  
Just in that moment a staff member entered to tell them the delivery had arrived.  
“Well then, shall we begin?”, Magnus grinned.

 

Ana went upstairs to meet her bridesmaids to go out into the town for a lunch date while Scott met his best men to go to the beach for a little sports event Ragnor had set up. That way the planning and arranging could happen without any disturbance and the couple would get surprised. Ragnor had planned it all that way. It was still a long time until the guests would arrive and Magnus promised the engaged couple Ragnor, Alec and him had everything covered. And they did.

They split up for Magnus and Ragnor to dictate where the arrangements for the pre-dinner would be taken, and to look over how the hotel was setting up the dining room, as well as the altar and seats outside on the terrace for the next day. 

Alec however, took it upon himself to show the catering company where to set up the buffet for tonight and he talked to the chef about the menu for the wedding day about any last changes and such.

Without noticing, a few hours passed with a lot of people running around, organizing things, asking questions where to put this and that and slowly but steadily, the place looked like a wedding spot. Simply fabulous.

Magnus went looking for Alec when he was done helping Ragnor and he found his boyfriend in the kitchen, a smile on his face while talking to the head-chef of the catering company. Magnus grinned, where else would his dear boyfriend have been. Alec looked up when he heard his name being called.  


“Hey stranger, long time no see. Care for a break? The guests will arrive soon, and Ragnor told me we should get ready too”, Magnus said and Alec nodded, saying his goodbye to the chef, then he followed Magnus back to their room.   
On their way they met Scott, already dressed in a fancy suit and he was wearing a huge happy smile on his place. His face brightened even more when he spotted the pair.  


“Alec, Magnus! The place looks absolutely amazing, I can’t believe you managed to organize this in one night?”, he beamed and Magnus shrugged with a pleased grin.

“I’m Magnus Bane, of course we did as best as we could.”

Scott shook his head and nodded at Alec as well.  


“The chef approached me too, the menu you changed is fantastic, thank you so much. Both of you performed a wonder I don’t know how to thank you”, Scott praised them and Alec smiled happily.  


“Thank you, but it was really no problem”, he assured the groom who shook his head enthusiastically.  


“I mean it, if there’ll ever be something you need, tell me.” Alec shook his head with a small laugh but Magnus suddenly narrowed his eyes with a knowing smirk.  


“You know, there might be something. Alexander is opening his own restaurant soon, and I know you’re friends with Anthony Ego”, he observed and Alec blinked. 

_What?_   


“Wait, Ego, Anthony Ego the restaurant critic? From the New York Times?”, he asked startled and Scott nodded intently.

“Yeah I am, he’s a colleague at the Times. You’re opening a restaurant?”, he asked Alec who stared at him. Magnus grinned and nodded Alec’s direction.  


“Scott writes for the Times, he’s a journalist”, Magnus provided. Scott nodded.

“I can totally ask him to check out your restaurant once you opened. That’s the least I could do after you practically saved my wedding”, he affirmed and Alec only nodded in astonishment. 

Anthony Ego was one of New York’s most famous restaurant critics, Alec had heard and read a lot about him. The owner of the „Le Chevalier“ had tried to get him to write a feature about the restaurant back then but failed. Just the thought of Ego coming to try his cooking made a shiver run down Alec’s back.

“Thank you, Scott, that would be amazing. It would mean a lot to my partner and me and our whole staff”, Alec finally said and Scott grinned.

“Great, then you’ll just tell me when you’ll open and I’m gonna tell him about it. The decision is gonna be discussed by the chief editor in the end though, but I’m gonna put a word in for you. Right, I gotta go downstairs now, Ana and I are greeting the guests arriving and then there’ll be the champagne reception. I’ll see you guys later”, he said with a happy smile then turned and left.

 

After Alec and Magnus went back to their room, Alec sat down on the bed and let himself fall back against the cushions, taking a long and deep breath. Magnus watched him with an amused grin spreading on his face while he got out their light beige jackets, white shirts and matching pants for the evening, the dress code for the pre-dinner being “white”.

“You okay?”, he eventually asked when Alec kept staring at the ceiling and Alec glanced at his boyfriend.  


“Ego, Magnus, Anthony Ego!”, he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Magnus chuckled, clearly amused.  


“Yeah I know, I read the Times and his critics. A man with good taste”, he noted and Alec sat up, blinking.

“Raphael and the team are gonna flip when I’ll tell them about it. Anthony Ego...”, he mumbled but looked up when Magnus stepped closer, already only wearing his tight black trousers, his chest naked and Alec swallowed when his boyfriend leaned down, reached for his head and placed a quick kiss on his lips.  


“It’s gonna be great and he’ll love your food my dear. But for now, we really need to get changed and meet the others downstairs”, he remarked and Alec nodded, his eyes going down where Magnus abs flexed.  


“I think I need a shower before I get changed”, Alec said, a smirk playing at his lips when he looked back up at Magnus, who tsk’d at him.  


“My, my, Alexander are you asking what I think you are?”, he grinned and Alec slowly stood up, his hands wandering up Magnus side to rest on his hips.  


“What am I asking, hm?”, he whispered, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Magnus exposed collarbone and the latter sucked in a breath.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me”, Magnus breathed and Alec gently bit his shoulder, his hands coming around him to rest on the small of his back, slowly stroking a pattern.  


“And is it working?”, he purred into Magnus ear and Magnus couldn’t help to let out a small moan, the feeling of Alec pressed close like that making him weak.  


“Shower, now”, Magnus breathed and they both stumbled towards the en suite bathroom, Alec shrugging off his shirt and shoes while following Magnus. Their lips collided after Magnus turned on the water to heat up, a messy kiss, both men breathing the air of each other, hands fumbling with their pants to remove the offending piece of  clothing as fast as they could.

They stepped under the warm water together, both inhaling slowly, and they stared into each other ’ s eyes, the water running down their bodies until they met again to kiss, this one filled with so much emotion and passion, Alec felt his skin tingle under the spray of the shower.

He let out a guttural sound when Magnus reached down and started stroking their hard erections with his hand, kissing Alec’s neck as the latter leaned his head back to give better access.

Both knew they didn’t have that much time, so Magnus settled for jerking them off together under the water, eliciting little moans out of Alec when he flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, pre-come dribbling out which added to the slickness caused by the water.

“Mag...Magnus I’m..close”, Alec breathed after a few more minutes, the feeling of Magnus working them both over too overwhelming and amazing at the same time, and Magnus moaned when Alec’s hand wandered down to his ass, kneading his cheeks and flicking his thumb between them over his puckered hole.  


“Alex... _ander_ ”, Magnus groaned, and Alec’s hand grabbed his head, aligning their mouths in a heated kiss as they both shared the high, their orgasms washing over them with Magnus jerking them off fast, the water washing their come away in an instant.

Alec let out a long and deep breath when his cock went soft and Magnus let go, leaning heavily against his boyfriend, trying to catch his own breath.

“That was..”, he mumbled and Alec kissed Magnus shoulder lightly, stroking his back.  


“For me too. Let’s get cleaned up though”, he said and Magnus nodded, placing one last kiss on Alec’s lips, then he reached for the soap and bath sponge.  


“Let me”, he smiled and Alec let him soap him, then he returned the favor and they stepped out of the warm foggy embrace of the shower, wrapping themselves in towels. 

They got dressed quickly after drying off and Alec admired the look of them in the hallway mirror after they had left their room walking to the stairs that led down to the main hall. The white shirts combined with the beige jackets looked very exquisite, and Alec felt a rush of arousal surge through him when Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. The white color made his skin glimmer, and Magnus simply looked unbelievably hot.

“See something you like?”, Magnus grinned when he noticed Alec’s staring and the latter pressed his lips together, swallowing hard.

“If we weren’t expected to show up downstairs I would take you straight back to our room. You look gorgeous, Magnus”, Alec said, his voice sounding hoarse and Magnus eyes widened slightly, his cheeks actually turning a little red because of Alec’s straight forwardness.  


“Thank you, Alexander. You look very dashing yourself”, he noted with a wink, and reached for Alec’s hand.

“Shall we make an entrance, Mr. Lightwood?”, he asked playfully and Alec let out a small laugh, nodding.

“We shall, Mr. Bane.” 

 

When they arrived in the hall, their hands loosely entangled both smiling happily, Ana spotted them instantly and left Scott’s side where he was talking to arriving guests to come over to them. Magnus was just showing Alec what the flower company had done with the beautiful arrangements at the door to the terrace where the champagne reception would be held place when she  approached them.

“Alec, Magnus, I can’t believe what you made possible. The arrangements, the food, it’s impossible yet you did it. Thank you so much”, she said and hugged first Magnus then Alec, small tears of happiness gathered in the corner of her eyes.  
Alec gave her a crooked smile, glancing at Magnus,

“We did our best so you could have the best memory of tonight and tomorrow. You deserve it, both of you”, he nodded towards Scott who waved at them as he showed the guests outside.  


“You’re amazing. I hope you’ll enjoy tonight, I need to get back to Scott now. And listen, if there’s anything you need, tell me. You’re my very special guests. I love you guys”, she said, then left them to join her  fiancé again.

“So, drinks?”, Magnus said with a wave of his hand and Alec let out a small laugh nodding.  


“Absolutely!”

At the bar, they both got a champagne flute then mingled within the little crowd. Ana and Scott had invited their closest friends and family, so it was a nice and small reception. Magnus introduced Alec to Ana’s friends, some of them fashion experts like Magnus and some of Scott’s friends, all very nice people and Alec felt at ease with Magnus by his side, meeting so many new people. After a while, Ana and Scott were about to announce the start of the buffet with a little speech from the groom so Ragnor came up to them and asked them for a private moment to talk.

“I wanted to thank you too, before the official thing starts. I couldn’t have done all this without your help, you absolutely outdid yourselves. Alec, the work you did with the catering and the menu are great. And Magnus, I already told you earlier you’re born to be a wedding planner. Thank you both, this means as much to Ana as it does to me”, he said sincerely.

Alec smiled and Magnus grinned sheepishly.

“Hm, you’re welcome. It was a pleasure and torture at once to come to the rescue but definitely worth it all. To your beautiful sister and her handsome groom”, he winked and Alec shook his head with a snort.

“Of course we helped, it was nothing. Thanks for trusting us with this”, he added and Ragnor nodded, then Scott asked for everyone to gather around the bar.

“Hi everyone, we’re really happy to welcome you at Topping Rose House and to the reception before our wedding. Ana and I would like to thank two gentlemen, who literally made this possible last minute. Alec, Magnus, we’re beyond happy and thankful for what you did for us. Let’s raise our drinks to you”, he said and Ana nodded, holding up her glass in their direction and Alec blushed, pressing his lips together as Magnus gently squeezed his hip where his hand was resting, scooting Alec closer to him.  


“To the beautiful engaged couple”, Magnus called and everyone cheered, some clapped and toasted to Ana and Scott.

After the speech, people started mingling again, talking and getting small things from the buffet that provided snacks and all kinds of delicious little things.

Magnus grinned as he sipped some of the champagne and now that the attention was no longer so promi n ent on the two of them, leaned closer to Alec, pressing a chaste kiss against his neck. Alec couldn’t stop smiling and closed his eyes for a second, inhaling Magnus ’ intoxicating scent, a mix of sandalwood and that musky perfume he preferred, which made Alec’s mind spin a little.

“Thanks Magnus”, he whispered and his boyfriend arched an eyebrow.   


“For what?”, he asked but Alec only smiled.

“For simply being amazing. For being you.”

Magnus blinked, stunned by Alec’s straightforwardness but he smiled and tilted his head, his hand drawing circles against Alec’s hip.

“I love you, Alexander”, he whispered and leaned forward, closing his eyes and losing himself in a sweet unhurried kiss. It felt truly wonderful.

 

The party went on with some music playing through boxes a relaxed sound in the background as everyone had a great time. Alec was just talking to Scott’s best man, his colleague from the New York Times about an article that had been in the newspaper last week, when Magnus nudged his elbow to draw his attention after they hadn’t seen each other for some time.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask if you’d join me on a walk at the beach?”, he asked and Alec nodded happily.

“Yeah, give me a minute, I’ll be right there. Meet me at the main entrance?”, he asked and Magnus smiled, then went to tell Ana they would leave the party for a bit.

Alec found Magnus waiting for him by the front desk, chatting lightly with the concierge. As if he sensed Alec walking towards him, Magnus looked up and smirked when Alec held out his hand.

They walked down the way to the beach, the sun had already set but the sky was colored in all kinds of colors, purple and blue, it looked mesmerizing.

Alec took off his shoes, so did Magnus to leave them by the end of the way where the sand started and they continued their stroll hand in hand, looking out on the ocean. A light breeze whirled around them, but the air was still warm and they didn’t mind. They stopped when they reached the water, small waves coming in slowly and the sound and smell of the ocean had a calming feeling settling over them and Alec stepped closer to Magnus, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, while Magnus had his around Alec’s waist.

“I can’t wait for you to move in next week”, Magnus said into the silence between them and Alec smiled, glancing down at Magnus who wore a small smile on his lips.

“Me neither. Waking up next to you is one of the best feelings”, Alec said quietly and he felt Magnus squeeze his waist.

“I even got used to your adorable little snores lately”, he teased and Alec wrinkled his nose, snorting a little offended.

“Hey. I don’t snore”, he protested but Magnus imitated snoring sounds and Alec punched his side lightly with his free hand.  


“Oo-kay, I got it. But I don’t complain about you taking up like three quarters of the bed either, do I?”, he asked and Magnus tilted his head so he could look at Alec.

“Well, I like space, and you can always just cuddle up with me”, he grinned and Alec nodded.

“True.”

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus again, enjoying their little bubble of happiness as their lips moved against each other slowly.

“So, next week is gonna be a whirlwind of things. First you’re moving in and then the fashion week. Are you excited yet?”, Magnus asked as he leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder. Alec grunted.  


“About moving? Yes, but there’s so much to do. The fashion week? I’m not sure, so many crazy heads in just one room with only one topic don’t sound so appealing to me. Especially when it’s not a topic I’m fluent in”, he said and laughed when Magnus punched his side this time.  


“Alexander. I don’t want to hear that ever again from you, boss’ orders”, he threatened.  


“Not for so much longer,  _boss_ ”, Alec said and Magnus let out a fake long sigh.

“Yes, I will finally get rid of you”, he sighed and grinned.  


“Well, job-wise spoken. Cause I can’t wait to have you all to myself every evening.”  


“True, but after the fashion week the restaurant opens. Which means a lot of late night shifts for a while”, Alec reminded him and Magnus hummed in agreement.

“True, but still. Living together is gonna be great.”

“Yeah.”

When they got back to the Hotel, they excused themselves since it had been a long day and retired back to their room. Both fell into bed clearly exhausted but happy and cuddled up, Alec’s arm around Magnus waist, drifting to sleep soon.

 

 

It was the day of the wedding.

 

Magnus had left Alec’s and his room early after kissing his boyfriend good morning, a smirk on his lips. He told Alec “his outfit had to be a surprise until the ceremony”. Alec rolled his eyes fondly as Magnus winked playfully but he knew Magnus had planned it all. And he also knew Magnus was helping Ana and the bridesmaids to get ready, but Alec was only a guest today and had plenty of time for himself.

As he enjoyed the peaceful morning, Alec stayed in bed a little longer , knowing the party later would be great, but when he was fully awake he started the day with taking a long shower and used Magnu s’  sandalwood soap. He loved the incredible smell whenever Magnus was around him. He knew it would make his boyfriend crave his presence once they would see each later.   


Alec still had time before he had to get ready wearing his suit, so he dressed in some light clothes, simple black trousers with a flower-patterned shirt to grab some breakfast downstairs. He could have called room service but he was eager to talk to some of Ana’s and Scott’s friends again after meeting them at the buffet the evening before.

When Alec got a plate full of food, he joined Scott’s best friend Darren and his partner Chris as well as Ana’s oldest friend Julia from school at their table. They were discussing something about journalism when he sat down so he just listened until Chris looked at Alec.

“So, Alec, do you plan on going for the model job now that you had those amazing shoots with Westwood? Loved the casual clothes line by the way”, he said with a smirk and Alec smiled. He was slowly getting used to people talking about the topic, about him as a model but it was fine.

“Thanks, but no. Those were just two jobs I did because Richard specifically asked me to, but it’s not really my thing”, he answered then took a large sip of his coffee. Julia sighed and Darren tilted his head.

“I see. Such a shame, though, you looked absolutely handsome, you are the model type”, Julia agreed and the three nodded intently at Alec, who blushed, waving them off.

“Thanks, uhm… I rather not be in the spotlight that often”, he admitted. Darren nodded.

“Yeah, I guess there’s enough spotlight going on with dating someone like Magnus, right?” Alec shrugged.

“I guess. He loves it and I gladly have him take it. I’m actually going to go back to my old profession”, he said and Chris raised his eyebrow in interest.

“Oh really? And what did you do before you started at Pandemonium, if I may ask?”

“I was a chef, and I just started a new partnership with an old colleague and friend of mine to open a restaurant”, he said proudly and all three looked at him with a stunned expression.  


“Wow, that sounds amazing! You have to tell us where you guys are when you’re open for business, we totally want to come by”, Darren said and Chris nodded.  


“Yes, absolutely. Oh, there’s Scott, best man duties begin now. I’ll see you guys later”, Darren suddenly said and Alec saw Scott waving at him from the door.

“See you”, he waved, then Alec excused himself as well. He felt like taking a walk until he had to get ready, since it was a wonderful and sunny day, and the beach would be perfect.

 

“Magnus. I swear I will lose my mind if she won’t stop interfering”, Ragnor gritted out as Magnus appeared at the Bride’s door, after having some breakfast out on the terrace by himself, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Apparently that was over now.

“Calm down, Ragnor, who are you talking about?”, he asked cheerfully but froze when Ragnor opened the door a little wider and a woman came into view, barking orders. 

“Oh dear”, Magnus mumbled and Ragnor closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples as the woman stepped near, opening her arms wide.

“Magnus, darling, how wonderful of you to join us!”  


“Mrs. Fell, so nice to see you again”, Magnus smiled tensed as he was hugged tightly by the woman and Magnus narrowed his eyes as Ragnor made gestures at her from behind.

“Ana is in the living room, she already asked for you”, Ragnor sighed and moved aside when his mother walked back into the room where the two bridesmaids were standing next to Ana, who was already wearing her stockings and under-dress. Her face lit up when she spotted Magnus.  


“There you are! I was beginning to wonder you forgot you promised to help me getting ready”, she teased as Magnus kissed her cheek and he laughed.

“As if I would ever forget something so important dear. Now, where are we?”, he asked and clapped his hands together, only to look at Mrs. Fell who was arguing with Ragnor once again.  


“Mum is even more nervous than me..”, Ana mumbled and shrugged.  


“Ragnor doesn’t look so happy and relaxed”, Magnus noted and he bit his lip. He knew Ragnor loved his mother but being in one room more than an hour always led to arguing and shouting on each part.  _Better not interfere with the family_ , Magnus thought, then he turned and stepped closer to the wedding dress displayed on a mannequin.

“The dress is simply stunning, darling”, he said and Ana, who had sat down for the hair stylist to start doing her hair.

“Thanks, I can’t wait to finally put it on and show it to Scott”, she beamed and Magnus grinned, stroking the fabric softly with his hand. Very delicate work.  


“Oh,  h e will be absolute ly  speechless, darling, I’m sure of it”, he assured Ana, who smiled.  


“And how about Alec, did he see your outfit yet?”, she asked and Magnus smirked, shaking his head.

“No, it’s a surprise.” He turned and grinned about to ask about the suit Scott would wear, when Ragnor stomped towards him.

“I’m sure he will love it, Magnus can I have a word please?”, he grumbled and pulled Magnus elbow, who narrowed his eyes at his friend but stepped aside with him.

Mrs. Fell stood next to Ana and started giving tips how to put up the hair. Magnus could see the stylist look confused and unsure what to do with the woman telling her how to do her job.

“Magnus!”

His head snapped back to focus on Ragnor, who was looking rather angry.

“Yes. What do you need?”, he asked and Ragnor nodded towards his mother.

“Please distract her so she’ll leave this room for an hour or so. Go downstairs with her, show her the reception hall, I don’t care but get her out of here”, he pleaded. Magnus frowned, glancing at Mrs. Fell, then he saw Ana’s stressed look and he sighed.

“One hour. If she’ll start giving me tips how to run my business again I’m bringing her back”, he threatened, then took a deep breath.

“Mrs. Fell, did you see the reception hall with the new flower arrangements yet? I walked through there earlier and I think it could use an expert eye to check again. Would you join me on taking a walk there?”, he asked sweetly and Mrs. Fell looked up with narrowed eyes.

“New flowers? You didn’t tell me about that”, she said accusingly and looked at Ragnor who held his breath. Magnus offered his arm to her and smiled his widest smile.

“Oh he didn’t, because I wanted to tell you. Come along, I’ll tell you on the way down, we’ll be right back”, he said and Mrs. Fell nodded, took his arm and they got to the door.  
Magnus opened it for her and she left the room, he looked back at Ragnor’s relieved expression and saw Ana mouthing a _thank you_ towards him. He winked at the bride, then closed the door.

 

The hour turned into some kind of slow torture. Mrs. Fell was not exactly happy the flowers had been changed, but Magnus did his best to talk to her about how and why he had chosen these different, new ones. It was hard work, but Magnus was excellent in selling things, so in the end she approved and agreed, Magnus’ choice had been a very good one.

When she started to ask him about Pandemonium and his plans for the next issue though, he suggested to get back to the bride and help her finish to perfect her look. Mrs. Fell agreed and together they got back to the room where Ragnor quickly excused himself to check on the groom, quietly thanking Magnus again.

Ana was already styled and her make up finished when they came back, so Magnus, the two bridesmaids and Mrs. Fell helped her get into her gown, carefully holding the delicate fabric for her to step under it. The hairstylist adjusted a few strands of Ana’s hair after she was in the dress, then Magnus zipped it up and Mrs. Fell looked around for Ana’s shoes.

“Dear, I can’t find the box anywhere, are you sure it’s here”, Mrs. Fell said, searching for the box with Ana’s white Louboutin’s. Greta, one of the bridesmaids gave Magnus a pleading look. He sighed.  


“Mrs. Fell, how about I look for the shoes and you.. get Ana a little snack? It’s gonna be a long day”, he suggested and Mrs. Fell nodded intently.

“Of course, Ana honey, would you like me to get you a sandwich? Ham maybe? Or rather a cheese one, I’m gonna go look for the chef of this hotel, I’ll be right back”, she said sternly and everyone nodded, then exhaled after she left the room.  


“Oh thank god she’s gone for a second more. Magnus, my shoes might be in Scott’s room, he packed them in his case since they didn’t fit in mine. Could you check?”, Ana asked and Magnus smiled.

“Of course, darling, be right back. Don’t forget to breathe”, he winked at her, then he left and went up one floor where the groom and his best man had a room to get ready. Magnus knocked and Chuck, the second best man next to Darren opened with a wide grin on his face, a glass of champagne in is hand and Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Oh hey, Magnus! What brings you here? Want to tell Scotty his dear bride made a run and took off with the handsome hotel manager I saw earlier?”, he laughed but ducked when a pillow flew his direction, hitting Magnus instead.

“Actually, I need something the groom might has packed into his case or else the gorgeous bride won’t run anywhere, not even the altar”, Magnus noted with a laugh and stepped inside, looking around the room as he placed the pillow on a chair. He spotted Scott in front of the mirror in the bathroom, currently shaving, but he looked up when Magnus cleared his throat.

“Magnus, what’s up? Aren’t you with Ana?”, he asked confused and Magnus nodded but gestured at Scott’s suitcase.  


“I was, but she need’s her heels, which she said you might have packed into your case. Can I take a look?”

Scott nodded, then got back to the task, looking at himself in the mirror, careful not to cut his face.

“She’ doing alright?”, he asked, glancing at Magnus who bent down to look into the mess of clothes and other things. Darren and Chuck were watching a football match on TV in the next room, shouting loudly at the screen. Magnus raised an eyebrow.  


“How much did they have to drink already?”, he asked warily but Scott laughed and shook his head.

“Chuck opened the bottle earlier but both are just nervous, especially for holding their speeches after the ceremony. Don’t worry”, he assured Magnus who nodded and straightened his back after he found the box with the heels.

“Right, well then I’m going to bring Cinderella her heels to meet her Prince Charming later”, he winked at Scott, waved at the best men and left them to get ready.

 

Alec had left the hotel and walked the way down to the beach, sunglasses on and his hands buried in his pockets. A light wind was whirling around, and the sun was high up in the sky, making this day absolutely perfect for the wedding later.

There were only a few other people apart from him, and he took off his shoes to walk through the small waves coming in and he stopped, looking out towards the horizon. The place was peaceful and Alec let out a long sigh, smiling.

His attention got caught when a ball hit his leg and a black lab came running towards him, barking happily while waving it's tail.  
Alec knelt down, picking up the ball and the dog stopped, looking at him expectantly.

“You want the ball?”, he asked and the dog barked, jumping up and down.

“But where’s your owner?”, he wondered, looking around to spot a young girl running towards him, waving her hands.

“Marley!”, she shouted and the dog barked but didn’t move. Alec chuckled and turned to where the girl stopped in front of him, a little out of breath.

“I’m so sorry if he bothered you, he runs off sometimes”, she said and looked at the still playfully waiting dog accusingly.  


“Marley! Stop that cute face, I’m mad at you”, she said and the dog howled a little, but still didn’t move.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. He just wants to play, right? Can I throw the ball?”, Alec asked and the girl nodded with a relieved smile.  


“Sure! I bet you can throw it way further than I  can , and he won’t get it”, she laughed and Alec grinned.

“I’ll try my best. Marley, you ready? You want the ball?”, he asked and turned towards the dog, who instantly barked and jumped in excitement. Alec breathed in, leaned back and threw the ball with all his might, the dog jumped and leaped after it, taking off fast.   
The girl laughed and Alec grinned victoriously, then he looked at her.

“I’m Alec, nice to meet you”, he said and extended his hand which she took and grinned.

“I’m Helen, nice to meet you. Are you here on holiday?”, she asked as she watched Marley run back towards them, the ball in his mouth. Marley stopped and put the ball down in front of Alec who took it again and threw it even further this time.

“I’m here for a wedding at Topping Rose House”, he answered and Helen’s eyes widened.

“Wow, that place is perfect for a wedding, I’ve seen fancy dressed people come and go there all the time. I live in the town down the road”, she said and pointed towards the path leading back to the road Alec had come down.

“Must be nice living here with the beach so close”, Alec noted and she nodded, this time throwing the ball for the dog who seemed to have a splendid time.

“It’s not bad, Marley loves it. The summertime is sometimes a little crowded with so many of the rich people coming by to spend time in their beach houses. Don’t get me wrong, my parents are quite rich too, we wouldn’t live here if not but I don’t really care”, she shrugged, then noticed Alec’s wide eyes.   
She blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

“Wow I’m sorry, my dad always tells me to watch my lose mouth..”, she trailed off a little embarrassed but Alec actually laughed, shaking his head.

“I don’t mind, speak your mind”, he grinned and Helen smirked.

“Okay. And if you’re here for a wedding, is your boyfriend with you?”, she asked straightforward and Alec coughed, surprised by the sudden question. He felt his cheeks heat up a little. How had Helen known he was gay?

“Uhm.. he’s helping the bride to get ready. I’m meeting him later at the ceremony”, he explained and Helen nodded knowingly, throwing the ball for the dog once more.

“Nice. Quite the romantic setting, a wedding. My girlfriend went to a wedding once where the groom got so drunk because of his nerves, he messed up his speech and got punched by the bride’s dad. It was hilarious”, she laughed and Alec’s eyes widened even more.  


“Woah, that’s a wild story. I don’t think anything like that will happen at this wedding. Not with Magnus and Ragnor in charge, the brother of the bride. Magnus is my boyfriend”, he added and Helen grinned.

“Hey, anything can happen, never forget that. A wedding is full of surprises”, she winked at him, then put her fingers between her lips and whistled loudly, startling Alec a little.

“Marley, come here!”, she shouted, then smiled at Alec and held her hand out towards him.

“It was great to meet you, thanks for throwing Marley’s ball. I hope you’ll have a nice time at the wedding”, she said and Alec shook her hand, nodding.

“Thanks, it was a pleasure meeting you”, he agreed and Helen smirked.

“Bye Alec, Marley, come on, boy”, she chanted, then turned and walked away, the dog chasing after her a few seconds later.

Alec watched the pair leave, then he continue d his path a little further down the beach, the water lapping at his feet. While walking, he thought about what Helen had mentioned at the end.

_A wedding is full of surprises._

He stopped again, and looked at where a couple came walking towards him, their hands intertwined, laughing and smiling happily.

And he felt his heart thumping, his hand twitch. He knew what Helen meant.   
And he knew what it was, what would be a surprise.   
Something long overdue.   
Something Alec felt nearly bursting out of his heart.

The couple passed Alec, and he ducked his head a little, smiling to himself. He had to get back to the hotel and arrange a little something.  


_The surprise._

Alec took out his phone and opened the last messages he exchanged with Magnus from two nights before, where he had come to the rescue of the wedding. He smiled as he typed out a new one.

“ _miss you, can’t wait to see you later. Reserve the first dance for me. X”_

 

Magnus just finished the last touches of his dark rimmed eyes, g i ving him quite the dramatic look and nodded pleased at his reflection. By now, he was buzzing with excitement for the ceremony later and to finally see Alec again. He felt giddy, like a kid before it’s birthday and he glanced at his suit jacket which hung next to him, ready to be put on and be shown to the world.

A bang from behind him startled Magnus and he turned around so see the bridesmaids and Ana laugh, a champagne bottle just opened to pour them glasses. He smiled, then turned back to stand and reached for his suit shirt, as he had put on his makeup bare chested. Clara, one of Ana’s bridesmaids came to him and placed a glass in front of him, grinning mischievously.

“So, how’s your model boyfriend? Haven’t seen him all day, excited yet?”, she grinned and Magnus chuckled.

“I left him this morning since my outfit is a surprise. I helped him get a fitted suit from my tailor, but he has no idea what I will look like”, he said and suddenly all the girls stood in the door and cooed at him.  


“That’s so cute, you are such a cute couple”,  Greta nodded and Magnus smiled.

“Thank you dear. I..”, he was about to say but in that moment his phone ping’ed with a new message and he glanced down only to see it was from Alec. Magnus had indeed been wondering what Alec was up to all by himself so he picked it up and read the short message, Alec asking him to reserve his first dance for him. It made his heart flutter and he smiled and looked up when all three ladies awe’d and tilted their heads.

“It’s from Alec isn’t it”, Ana grinned and Magnus actually blushed a little, waving her off.

“Yes, now shoo, I need to get ready. Perfection takes it’s time.”

Magnus put on his jewelery, his ear cuff and the various necklaces, then turned to look at himself in the mirror and grinned.   
He looked perfect and couldn't wait for Alec to see him.

 

After Magnus was done, he joined Ragnor to go downstairs and check everything for one last time. When they entered the dining room, with the beautifully arranged tables with the open terrace door, they met Scott, who seemed stressed, talking to one of the waiters.   
Their eyes met as they walked closer and Scott hurried over to them, panic in his eyes.

“Ragnor, we lost the rings”, he blurted out and Magnus blinked confused, but Ragnor’s eyes widened.

“ _What_?!” 

Scott flinched a little and looked even more panicked.

“The little boy, your cousin’s son who’s supposed to carry them left the pillow somewhere and we don’t know where”, he said and Magnus shook his head.

“Who put the rings on the pillow that early?”, he asked but Scott only shrugged.

“I don’t know, and I’m seriously freaking out. It’s less than an hour until the ceremony, I already talked to the staff and they’re looking but no one has seen it anywhere. What am I supposed to do?”, he asked desperately but Ragnor put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

“We’ll find it. It has to be around here somewhere, so where has Toby been to? He’s three, he couldn’t have walked around on his own the whole time”, he argued and Scott nodded. 

In that moment they heard a gasp from behind them, all three turning to see Alec standing in the door, dressed in the wonderful navy suit Magnus had gotten him, a shimmering red tie around his collar and his hair elegantly styled. His mouth slightly agape, he stared at them, his eyes fixated on Magnus, who’s eyebrows were raised.

“Alexander?”, he asked in confusion.

“Wow”, Alec breathed. 

 

***

Alec turned on his heel, taking in his fully clothed self in the mirror of his and Magnus ’ shared room. He smoothed down the fabric on his jacket and smiled. The red tie matched it perfectly, and the black shoes were shining since he had polished them before they left New York the day before.

Alec was glad Magnus had gotten him the suit tailored, it was a perfect fit in every way, and felt very comfortable, especially since Alec didn’t like formal wear most of the time. He had styled his hair a bit, using product Magnus had left in the bathroom and he was actually pleased how it looked. Paired with the slight stubble he had and knew Magnus loved, he definitely looked good.

He was very excited now, the ceremony about an hour away and so he decided to head downstairs already and take a look in the kitchen, eager to see how everything was working out. He  k new the chef didn’t mind as long as Alec wasn’t in the way, which he wouldn’t dream of since knowing his way around a busy kitchen in his sleep.

Downstairs, Alec got a smile by the hotel manager who was standing by the reception and he nodded back, knowing the surprise he had arranged after he’d gotten back from the beach would be a success. He hoped Magnus would like it.

When Alec looked around the kitchen, enjoying the busy staff rushing around he suddenly spotted a small pillow lying outside the door which lead to the garden. He slipped out and picked it up, his eyes narrowed a little but gasped when he saw the two rings attached to it.   


Those were clearly the wedding rings, but what the hell were they doing here lying on the ground outside? Alec swallowed and quickly headed back inside, in a hurry to find Ragnor or Scott to hand the precious rings back as soon as possible. He looked around the lobby first but couldn’t spot either of them so he went to check the dining room.

When Alec opened the door he saw Ragnor standing next to Scott, who clearly looked stressed but then Alec looked at the third person standing next to them and he stopped dead in his tracks and inhaled sharply.

It was Magnus, and just in that moment all three men turned around but Alec couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend, his breath caught in his throat. He saw Magnus arching his eyebrows in confusion.

“Alexander?”

***

 

“Wow.” Alec swallowed hard and looked down Magnus body, taking in the extraordinary suit he was wearing, his spiked up hair, the dark make up making the look complete. The suit shimmered with silver patterns running vertically down the jacket, the black pants hugging his legs in all the right places. The long necklaces he was wearing dangled loosely from his neck and the rings on his hands matched it all perfectly.

Magnus looked possibly sinfu l. And Alec had a hard time breathing.

He shook out of his frozen state and walked closer holding up the pillow and the faces of all three men lit up at the same time.

“Alec, oh thank god where did you find this”, Scott exclaimed, relief in his voic as Alec handed over the pillow with a smile, his cheeks slightly flushed from when he had stared at Magnus.

“I found them outside the kitchen, lying on the terrace”, Alec explained and Ragnor rolled his eyes with a long sigh.  


“I’m gonna have a word with my cousin, please excuse me. I’ll be taking this”, he said and took the pillow from Scott, then left. Scott let out a relived sigh and looked at Alec.

“Thank you so much for finding and bringing them here. I was about to have a panic attack, I swear”, he said and Alec smiled, then he glanced at Magnus, who had been silent until now, a small smirk on his lips. He raised one eyebrow when their eyes met and Alec felt himself blush again.   
Scott seemed to sense the tension and laughed, patting Alec’s arm lightly.

“I’ll give you two a moment”, he grinned, then left to go outside.

When he was gone, Alec inhaled and swallowed, not able to take his eyes off Magnus body, and the latter smirked.

“Oh boy, I think I broke you, darling”, he laughed but then Alec took a step closer, his hands grabbing Magnus waist and he leaned in, claiming Magnus’ lips in such a soft kiss, Magnus melted into the touch, Alec’s one hand coming up to cradle his cheek. Magnus hands rested on Alec’s waist, and he hummed contently into the lovingly kiss. When Alec moved back, Magnus’ cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked into Alec’s eyes, shining with adoration.

“You look absolutely amazing”, Alec said quietly and Magnus grinned, his finger’s squeezing Alec’s hip a bit.

“You look quite dashing yourself.”

 

Alec was nervously rubbing his hands together as the music started. Everyone was standing, Scott at the altar with his best men  and groomsmen by his side and the people turned their heads towards the end of the aisle, where the little ring bearer came walking towards the front, waving at everyone. He was followed by  Greta and her husband and then by Magnus who accompani e d Clara. 

Alec couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride coming over him as he watched them walk, Magnus and his eye meeting and his boyfriend winked at him, then focused back on the front.

People gasped when the bride started walking down the aisle, Ana walking on the arm of her brother, her white dress flowing with every step and Alec looked to the front at Scott, whose eyes teared up a little and Alec smiled.

The woman performing the ceremony started with greeting everyone to celebrate this new union that would form on this day. She recited a verse from the bible, then she moved over to the vows. Ana and Scott had both written their own and they looked at each other with so much love in their eyes, Alec felt like it was a very private moment, so he glanced to Magnus, who looked at him and smiled gently.   
Alec looked down with a small smile on his lips.

“Ana Fell. Today I make these vows to you. You are the one, the person I dreamed of spending my life with and I never want to be without you again.”, Scott said and Ana nodded.  


“Scott Turner, I will not blame you for the bad decisions you make in my dreams. I will keep an eye on that suspicious freckle on your back, even though I’m sure it’s nothing. And I will not get mad at you about everything when I am only really mad about one thing”, she said and Scott laughed, as everyone else did. They looked up to the woman who nodded.

“By the power vested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride”, she exclaimed and everyone erupted in applause as the newly wedded couple kissed.   
Alec looked up to meet Magnus eyes and he couldn’t stop smiling, the way Magnus grinned back at him. 

 

They all moved into the dining room for coffee and cake then, everyone chatting until the couple moved to cut the cake, everyone clapping and then they settled at their tables, chatting and enjoying the sweet food.

Alec was set at a table with Chris, Julia and Ragnor’s cousin with the little boy who had carried the rings. They talked and laughed about stories from Ana’s and Julia’s college time and about Chris work at an art gallery in downtown New York. Every now and then Alec glanced over to the wedded couple’s table where Magnus was sitting next to Darren, talking animatedly with the others. As if he sensed someone looking, Magnus looked over to Alec and winked at him, making Alec blush a little.

At one point, Ragnor stood up and clinked a fork against his glass and cleared his throat.

“It’s time to tell some stories about my dear sister and her new husband Scott”, he grinned and looked down at the pair holding hands. Ana shook her head, laughing slightly and Ragnor cleared his throat.  


“I’ve met Scott for the first time one evening when Ana brought him along to a dinner at our mother’s house. By that time I’d heard Ana had been dating some guy for a while, but always made him stay far away from me. I wonder why, Ana..”, he raised one eyebrow at his sister.  


“You know why, you scare the shit out of anyone”, she teased him and everyone laughed. Ragnor shook his head. 

“Well, someone needs to hold up the reputation of the grumpy fashion designer of the family, right? Anyway, Scott introduced himself in the hall and I had a feeling about him back then. I guess I was right. Scott, you turned out to be the guy who made my sister smile like no one before, who went to all the boring work parties with only one thing to discuss, fashion of course. That’s what you get for dating the best dressed girl in town”, Ragnor went on and Scott nodded, chiming in.  


“Those parties were like being on a spaceship, I couldn’t get half the things they talked about”, he admitted and Ana placed a hand on his cheek and they kissed.

“Yet, you went to every single one. And then you asked me if you could marry Ana. It was noble to assume you needed my permission, but Ana has been yours from the start. I saw you two staying together the moment you held back the chair for her at that dinner. Scott, you’re a great man and I’m happy you made Ana the happiest she has ever been.” Ragnor held up his glass, then he looked at his sister with a gentle smile. 

“Ana. From the moment I first saw you in your crib as a baby, when I was barely six years old, I wanted to do nothing more than protect you from this world. My baby sister, I learned in high school, that you didn’t need that when you nearly broke the nose of that bully who kept on picking on you. To this day I hope I never feel the wrath of your right hook”, he joked and Ana hid her face in her hands, as Scott stroke her shoulders laughing.

“You’re the fiercest woman there is, and I’m happy to see you as a bride today, you look simply stunning. I watched you achieve your dreams and tried my best to support you on everything there was, yes even the hideous 70’s phase you had as a teenager. I will never forget the saggy pants mixed with stripes shirt”, he said and the people laughed as Ana’s eyes widened in horror.  


“Oh god, nooo”, she exclaimed when Ragnor held up a photo of her in said outfit from what must have been her 15 th birthday. Ragnor shook his head fondly as the people laughed with Ana.

“You people remember this photo now, I will forever remember that exhausting year..”, he trailed off and shook his head. Then he smiled again. 

“Ana, I wish you and Scott the best. I’m always here for you two.” With these words he raised his glass and the room erupted in applause and cheers and Ana got up to hug her brother tightly. Scott hugged Ragnor after her and they all smiled happily, then Magnus stood up and waved a hand.

“I would like to say a few words as well”, he said cheerfully and Ana nodded excitedly, everyone focusing on Magnus who bowed a little.   
Alec couldn’t help but grin.

“I’m Magnus, the wedding planner alongside Ragnor and.. let’s call it the guy-for-emergencies. I hope everyone is having a great time?”, he asked and nodded into the room, everyone cheering and Magnus’ gaze rested on Alec’s for a second, then he continued.

“Planning this wedding was one of the hardest jobs I’ve ever had, and my job as a company’s boss is not easy, I’m telling you. Trying to fulfill the wishes of a strong-headed woman like Ana paired with the stubborn idealistic ideas of her brother Ragnor and even the small and careful but thoughtful suggestions from Scott was tough. But over the discussions of colours, menus and which glass vases would look nice on the dining tables we came closer than ever. Ragnor, you’re hard to please but when working on perfecting today for your dear sister, nothing is too much. Thank you for joining me with the forces.

Scott, your ideas were small but the great additions that made today special. When I met you at a club a while back, partying for Ana’s 30th birthday I instantly liked you. You’re a perfect match and you have my number for the next scotch tasting that’ll definitely happen. Even Ana can’t stop us”, he winked at the groom and Scott winked right back, making everyone laugh, Ana smacking his shoulder playfully.   
Then Magnus looked at Ana and smiled.

“Ana, you’re the little sister I never had but always needed. You’re dearest in my heart and I hope today was like you dreamed it to be. Alec and I did our best to make this happen”, he paused and smiled over at his boyfriend who blushed a little, since the gaze of people followed Magnus’ and looked at him too.  


“You deserve the best in life. Cheers to the couple!”, Magnus exclaimed and everyone stood, cheering and clapping as he emptied his champagne glass, Ana getting up to hug him tight ly , as did Scott.

Alec actually wiped a little at his eyes, moved by Magnus ’ amazing speech and their eyes caught again through the crowd of people and Magnus nodded at him, a bright and happy smile on his lips.

And Alec knew, the surprise he had planned was exactly what would make tonight perfect.

 

Dinner was served after a few of the guests made the couple play some funny games, they set up a little canvas to color and fill in shapes of hearts, and the mood was happy and carefree. Scott came over to thank Alec again for arranging the menu with the catering chef when everyone was eating, and Alec felt a surge of pride overcome him. He knew this was what he was best at, so Magnus had trusted him with it without any questions and it seemed it had paid off exactly like he wanted it to.

After dinner, everyone lingered for a bit outside, the sun already setting and the beautiful terrace with the attached garden was lit with lights. Alec talked with more guests, then it was time for the first dance for the couple and everyone gathered around the dance floor.

The DJ played a slow  song , as requested by Ana and Scott and the two held each other close, staring into the eyes of the other as they  swayed away, the long dress Ana was wearing flowing around them elegantly. 

Alec felt Magnus ’ hand on the small of his back as he watched them, and he swallowed when others joined the couple for the dance, and Magnus pressed his hand against Alec’s back a little.

“I recall I promised you the first dance”, Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear as he leaned closer, and Alec felt a shiver run down his back and he nodded.

“May I?”, he asked and fully turned to Magnus extending his hand to the other man who smiled.  


“Please”, Magnus nodded, then he let himself be guided on the dance floor by Alec, his eyes solely focused on his boyfriend.   
Alec’s breath hitched in his throat, not able to take his eyes off the magnificent guy that was Magnus, so he pulled him close. That way, Magnus was flush against his chest, one of Alec’s hands resting on Magnus’ waist and the other holding their intertwined hands slightly to the side.   


They were lost in their own personal bubble, unaware of anyone around them as the music continued, both of them swaying on their feet, breathing into each other ’ s neck.  


When the slow music stopped, people around them clapped and Alec moved back a little to look into Magnus’ eyes which were glistening with so much love and adoration, it made Alec’s heart flutter.   


  
  
Alec had been standing at the bar on his own for some time now, slowly sipping a cocktail as he watched the party going. The newly-wed couple was dancing close again, other guests around them as well, and Alec smiled as he watched them.

A wedding was truly magical and all those emotional feelings were contagious.

Not that Alec minded. Not in the slightest. The dance he had shared with Magnus had been wonderful, amazing and he felt giddy for knowing what he was about to tell Magnus.

Alec’s gaze wandered over to his boyfriend, his eyes drawn to him through the crowd where Magnus stood and talked to the best man, laughing at something Darren said. Alec smiled, taking in how gorgeous Magnus looked with his dark blue patterned jacket hugging his body tightly, the necklaces dangling from his neck and the rings and the chain on his hand making him look incredible.   
Ever since Alec had seen him at the ceremony he hadn’t been able to really look away. Alec swallowed the last of his drink, licked his lips, then he walked over to them. 

 

“Can I have a moment with Magnus, please?”, a voice interrupted the conversation with Scott’s best friend and his partner, and Magnus turned to see Alec standing there, smiling shyly. He had loosened his tie by now, disposed of his jacket somewhere so he was only wearing that dark blue vest of the three piece and Magnus couldn’t help but feel a surge of a proud feeling, knowing Alec was with him. He just looked so good.

The two other men shared a look and grinned, nodding encouragingly.

“Of course, we’ll continue this later. See you Magnus”, Darren said and he nodded at Alec.

Magnus smiled at them, and as they left he turned towards his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, giving him an up and down.

“Long time no see, Mr. Lightwood, you look very dashing like this”, he smirked and Alec rolled his eyes, then held out his hand.

“Come with me”, he said quietly and Magnus took his hand to let himself get guided away from the lingering party and the crowd.   
They didn’t see Ana and Scott looking after them wearing smiles on their faces.

Alec led Magnus through the crowd of talking people, away from prying eyes to a secluded part of the garden. When he stopped and turned to his boyfriend, he grinned as Magnus gasped, looking around.

The hedge was hung with fairy lights, and a white pavilion was lit with lanterns, the dark blue sky a beautiful contrast in the back with the sun going down.

“Wow”, Magnus breathed as he took in the wonderful place and he felt Alec squeeze his hand, who also smiled happily at Magnus.

“It’s amazing isn’t it? I uhm.. asked the hotel staff to put up the lanterns and lights”, Alec admitted and Magnus tilted his head.  


“A very thoughtful gesture, it’s beautiful. Thank you Alexander.”

Alec nodded, then led Magnus closer to the pavilion, clearing his throat.

“I wanted to make this special for you, because I know how much today meant to you. Ana and Scott, Ragnor and all of this. I’m glad I got to be part of it to see you this happy.”

Magnus smiled as he cupped Alec’s cheek gently and stroke his thumb over the light stubble.

“You’re very important to me, so yes, I wanted you to be here with me”, he said and Alec nodded faintly, taking a deep breath. 

 

_This was the moment._  


After seeing Magnus ’ eyes shine at the ceremony earlier, after hearing his speech and spending this wonderful evening with him, dancing close and kissing him, Alec knew there was nothing else he wanted to tell Magnus than this. 

“I know. And I can’t wait to spent so much more time with you after moving in with you. You’re so important to me.  
I love waking up to you, snuggling close, holding you at night and knowing you’re with me.  
I love the thought of knowing you will be there when I get home after work, knowing we share this life now, knowing I can tell you anything.” Alec inhaled and squeezed Magnus hand who stared at Alec with glistening eyes.

“You changed my life in so many ways, accepted me when I was insecure and you were there for me, listened to when I was ready to tell you my story in my own time. You never once pressured me, but instead gave me time to accept my growing feelings and waited for me to make the move. I love that you’re so gentle and giving me so much of you, and it scared me at first, but not anymore. You’re the love of my life and I can’t wait to spent the rest of it with you.”

 

Magnus swallowed hard, the lump in his throat big and his lips were trembling, his hand holding on to Alec’s in a tight embrace, staring at his boyfriend.

“Magnus Bane, I love you”, Alec said theatrically, but his voice was light and Magnus let out a small laugh, a tear running down his cheek. His heart was about to burst with feelings for this amazing man in front of him.   


“I love you too, Alexander”, he breathed and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He surged forward to press his lips to Alec’s in a searing kiss, his hands flying around Alec’s neck, the latter gripping his waist to hold him close. Magnus had never felt more happy, Alec loved him and so he poured all of his emotions into this moment, giving Alec his whole heart. 

And now he knew, he held Alec’s.

 

The pair returned to the party, hands strongly intertwined both wearing the goofiest smiles on their faces and they laughed when the bride and groom gave them thumbs up, equal smiles mirrored on their faces.  
A magical evening.

So the fun continued, Ana and the bridesmaids got a hold of Magnus and dragged him to the dance floor to dance silly to Flo Rida’s “Club can’t handle me”, a late song  remembering them of parties they had held, and everyone danced along, enjoying the time with goofy moves and Scott and Alec cheered the loudest after they did some shots with the  g roomsmen and Magnus grinned happily watching Alec let  loose .

When Alec  took a break again, leaning against the bar sipping on another cocktail, he watched Magnus, unable to tear his gaze away. Magnus seemed to feel his eyes on him, as he turned around and winked at Alec while continuing dancing with the girls. Alec raised an eyebrow, smirked and nodded towards the house.

“ _Upstairs_ ”, he mouthed and saw Magnus press his lips together, his eyes roaming over Alec nodding intently. Suddenly Alec felt really hot and his shirt felt tight. He drowned his drink, then walked over to Scott to say goodnight.

The groom grinned when Alec told him he would retire to the room, and Scott hugged Alec again.

“Thank you so much for making this day unforgettable. We will be forever in your debt and when you and Magnus get married once, we will do the same for you. Minus the emergency”, he slurred, giving Alec a crooked smile, obviously quite drunk.

“Sure, have a good night, Scott”, Alec said, his cheeks flushed by the straightforwardness of the other man.  


“Thank you.”

Magnus moved over to Ana after Alec had given him a signal to go back to their room, and he hugged the bride tightly, lifting her and swinging her a ro und, making her laugh.

“Enjoy the night, darling, it’s yours”, he grinned and Ana kissed his cheek smirking knowingly.  


“And yours, too. I’m so happy for you two, you’re truly a perfect match”, she said nodding and Magnus swallowed, biting his lip.  


“I know.”

“Just go already, I can sense the sexual tension from over here”, Ragnor sighed as Magnus stepped towards him, but the designer rolled his eyes fondly, pointing towards the house.

“I’m happy for you two. Alec and you fit.”

“I can’t believe you, the grumpy old man is giving us his blessings, not that we need them anyway, but that’s sweet”, Magnus cooed, teasing Ragnor who smacked his arm.  


“Just leave. And behave, will you”, he groaned but Magnus shook his head.

“No can do, not tonight, it’s magical”, he winked, laughed as Ragnor shook his head and then he hurried inside and up the stairs, eager to finally be close to Alec again.

 

Magnus sprinted up the stairs and quickly walked down the corridor to where their room was only to stop dead in his tracks.  


Alec was leaning outside their room, his back against the wall next to the door, playing with the key-card in his hands, holding his jacket with the other.   
He looked up when Magnus stopped a few meters away from him, and Magnus swallowed.  


Alec’s skin glistened in the light from the single lamp across the hall, his tie loosened around his neck and the vest was open, his sleeves rolled up. His eyes looked so very dark like this, focused on Magnus in a way that made a shiver run down his spine.   
So very predatory.

“Hey stranger”, Alec rasped, his voice low and seductive, his eyes never leaving Magnus as the latter slowly moved closer, trying to desperately calm his breathing. Who was Magnus kidding, Alec looked insanely hot like this and he felt drawn to him like a moth to light.

And Alec loved him. They loved each other.

“Hey yourself. What are you doing?”, Magnus asked, his voice sounding hoarse from the excessive singing they had done earlier to lame old party songs down at the party. Alec gave him a crooked smile when Magnus stopped in front of him, his hand coming up to rest on Alec’s chest.  


“I was waiting for the most perfect guy I’ve ever met. And here you are”, Alec said sincerely and he leaned forward, brushing his lips oh so slowly and carefully over Magnus jaw up to his cheek, Magnus couldn’t help but close his eyes, his other hand shooting to Alec’s waist and his hand on Alec’s chest gripped the soft fabric of the suit shirt.  


“Alexander”, he whispered and gasped when Alec’s cold breath ghosted over his neck. 

How did Alec do this, get under his skin with just breathing against him like this?

“I love you”, Alec whispered and Magnus swallowed, the sound of those three words making his heart sped up.  


“I love you too”, he whispered back and Alec finally turned his head up, their lips meeting in a messy kiss, Alec’s hand darting to the back of Magnus’ head, angling so they fit perfectly.

The kiss turned heated pretty soon, both men feeling the tension between them, drawn to each other and Alec’s hand wandered down, slowly gripping Magnus shirt under his jacket, tucking it out of his pants and Magnus shivered, moving back a bit.

“I think we should move inside before we scare the staff and get kicked out for indecency”, he grinned and Alec nodded. He pushed Magnus off him, who had been leaning against him and took his hand, opening the door easily with the key-card.

Magnus let himself get pulled inside heir room, closing the door behind them and Alec turned around to look at Magnus again. 

They didn’t turn on the lights, enough of it coming in through the open curtains by the window, since the terrace with the  party was right below them down in the garden. It gave the room a mysterious vibe and Alec pulled Magnus with him as he walked backwards towards the bed, never  breaking eye contact.

When they reached the bed, Alec surged forward again, taking Magnus’ face in both his hands to kiss him roughly, their tongues meeting and Magnus groaned, reaching down to untuck Alec’s shirt from his pants impatiently. Alec actually laughed against his lips as Magnus struggled with opening the buttons of the shirt, so Alec went for dramatically ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere to shrug it off carelessly and let it fall to the ground.   
Magnus gave him a shocked expression.  


“Alexander, that was a fitted designer shirt from a tailor”, he gasped in horror, but his hands betrayed his words, as he was already reaching for Alec’s abs, stroking his stomach lightly to reach for his belt. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle and rolled his eyes as he pulled off the tie that had been hanging around his neck still, and reached for Magnus jacket.  


“I’ll pay you back”, he grinned and Magnus smirked, leaning forward to kiss Alec again, heated and desperate.

“Oh I know you will pay, trust me”, he purred and this time it was Alec who swallowed.

Magnus shrugged off his jacket and removed first his necklaces, then his shirt while Alec took off his shoes and opened his pants. Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec slowly opened the zipper, always watching Magnus movements, whose eyes focused on the already prominent bulge of the front of Alec’s tight black briefs.

“See something you like?”, Alec teased, a flush on his cheeks as he stepped out of his pants and Magnus nodded, reaching for Alec’s neck to pull him in for another messy kiss.

“Very much, darling. Something I’d absolutely _love_ to feel inside of me”, he said against Alec’s lips and the latter let out a throaty groan, his hands moving to grab Magnus’ ass through his pants.  


“You’re incredible”, Alec breathed, then he pushed Magnus pants down and cupped him through his own tight briefs, eliciting a breathless groan from his boyfriend. Magnus buried his head in the crook of Alec’s neck as he continued to touch his already hard and possibly leaking cock, the fabric creating an addicting friction against the sensitive skin.  


“A—lec”, he gasped when Alec’s hand reached past his waistband at his back, a finger slowly stroking against his entrance and Magnus gripped Alec’s bicep hard.

“I love when you moan my name”, Alec grinned and playfully bit Magnus earlobe, placing kisses along his neck, sucking marks into the skin. He kept massaging the tight puckered rim with one finger, the other one resting at Magnus waist to grip the heated skin tight.

“Ah-- I.. bed”, Magnus breathed, the feeling of Alec’s finger against his sensitive hole addicting but not enough in the slightest. 

He was rock hard, his cock steadily leaking precome, smearing the front of his briefs. Alec placed one last kiss to Magnus neck, then he removed his finger and guided Magnus over to the bed, pushing him down gently to hover over his boyfriend.

Magnus blinked up at Alec, one hand stroking hair from his forehead to the side and Alec gave him a bright smile, making Magnus heart skip a beat, the adoration shining in Alec’s dark eyes.

“I love you, Magnus”, Alec repeated and Magnus nodded, pulling Alec down.

“I love you too, sayang”, he answered and leaned up to kiss Alec, closing his eyes.

While they kept on kissing, they removed the last pieces of clothes from each other, and Magnus shivered of the feeling of skin on skin contact, his stomach in a tight knot when Alec’s hard member brushed against his thigh, pearly drops of precome smearing everywhere. 

Magnus reached down and started stroking Alec slowly, making him groan and drop his head next to Magnus, moving with the hand enclosed around his cock. Magnus smirked and started sucking a hickey on Alec’s shoulder as he continued teasing him, moving his fingers expertly over the shaft and the slit, working Alec up and the latter shivered above him, jerking every now and then as Magnus moved up and down, pleasuring him.

“Stop, Magnus, I… _ah_ \--”, Alec panted, his balls tight and his cock so hard he was on the edge of coming, so Magnus stopped moving but didn’t take away his hand, tugging slightly.   


“I love how you move with me”, Magnus whispered against Alec’s ear and the Alec lifted his head to kiss Magnus, one hand slowly stroking his cheek.  


“Can I..?”, he asked and his hand wandered down to stroke Magnus side, clearly implying his ass and Magnus nodded, pressing his lips together.  


“Yes, I want to feel you”, he gave consent, so Alec kissed him one last time, then he leaned back to lean to the side and fumbled for the nightstand to retrieve lube and a condom. Magnus moved a little to the side when Alec coated his fingers in the liquid, warming it up between his fingers and looked at his boyfriend.

“How do you want me to..?”, Magnus asked and Alec smiled, stroking Magnus knee gently.

“On your stomach to prepare you”, he instructed and Magnus nodded, then he rolled over and put a pillow under himself to get comfortable with his hard cock against his stomach, creating friction with the position. He moved his ass up in the air a little and looked back at where Alec settled behind him, one hand ghosting over the inside of his thigh, making him curl his toes in anticipation. Alec smirked, then his fingers slowly tipped against Magnus balls and he bucked his back, moaning quietly.  


“Relax, I got you”, Alec said, the he licked his lips and leaned down, licking a stripe over Magnus hole while cupping Magnus balls and the latter couldn’t help but press his eyes shut, groaning from the feeling of Alec’s wet tongue teasing him.

Alec instantly dived back in, his tongue tracing the puckered rim and he dipped the tip in, and Magnus keened gripping the sheets tight, whimpering.   
The wet feeling of Alec’s tongue eating him out was an overwhelming feeling and Magnus slowly started moving his hips a bit to get more friction for his trapped cock. 

Alec smirked against Magnus entrance, the hole quivering, relaxing and tightening, then he gently bit one cheek while he inserted a finger. Magnus gasped, a throaty sound leaving his mouth as Alec’s finger thrust in and out repeatedly, a second finger added shortly after, only to be crooked. He scissored and moved his fingers inside Magnus, still fumbling his insanely tight balls as Magnus whimpered and gasped, writhing and jerking against the pillow underneath him.  


“Alexa---  _aaah_ ”, Magnus moaned when Alec’s finger brushed his prostate and Magnus whined, his orgasm taking over him as he spilled his release between himself and the bed, gasping for air with his clouded head, the feeling of Alec’s fingers still sliding in and out of his spasming hole.  


“Breathe”, Alec whispered reassuringly when he extracted his fingers from Magnus twitching hole and let go of his balls, crawling up while Magnus turned and pushed the stained pillow to the side and off the bed. His hair was sticking all directions and his forehead glistened with sweat, his eyes half closed but a lazy smile on his face when Alec settled next to him, leaning on his elbow to watch his boyfriend.

“That was.. I never came from just rimming alone before”, Magnus admitted with a hoarse voice and Alec grinned triumphantly, placing a kiss to Magnus cheek as his free hand drew patterns on Magnus stomach.

“I take that as a compliment but we’re not done yet”, he said, voice low, and Magnus swallowed, his still half hard cock twitching.  


“You never cease to amaze me, but give me a minute”, he rasped out and Alec nodded, kissing his cheek again only to roll over and stood. Magnus leaned up and watched Alec, gloriously naked and very confident casually walking over to the mini-bar to retrieve a bottle of water. 

He walked back towards the bed, a slight flush on his face as well as a smirk when Magnus unabashedly stared at Alec still hard member proudly pointed upwards.  


“Here, drink”, Alec said and handed Magnus the bottle, who smiled and took a big sip of it while Alec settled next to him again, never taking his eyes off Magnus.   
Magnus closed the bottle and placed it next to them on the nightstand, grabbing the condom Alec had put there earlier to turn around to find Alec stroking himself slowly, eyes focused on his boyfriend.  


“You’re stunning”, Magnus said, leaning in to kiss Alec again, the heated feeling and urge to be as close as possible back in an instant and Magnus moved up, until he was straddling Alec, who was still stroking his member. Magnus continued kissing Alec senseless, but he also reached down, pushed Alec’s hand away only to stroke their members together, Alec’s leaking cock making Magnus’ own get hard fast again, and Alec let out a long strained moan when Magnus finger moved over his tip, spreading the precome.

“I need you”, Alec whispered in between kisses and Magnus nodded, reaching for the condom to quickly roll it down Alec’s erection, then he spread a little more lube on it and stroke him a few times, Alec’s hips jerking with the movements of his hands.

“Magnus, _please_ ”, Alec begged and Magnus bit his lip, then he lifted himself up and guided Alec’s member to his entrance, groaning as he moved down, the stretch a familiar feeling, the sting a little unpleasant but so very addicting as soon as Alec’s cock slipped past the first rings of muscle. Magnus dropped his head against Alec’s, taking deep breaths, their matching gasps echoed around the room when he sat down fully, the overwhelming feeling of Alec stretching him open, his cock buried as deep inside as it could get. 

Alec panted, his eyes closed in bliss and Magnus inhaled slowly, the feeling so very overwhelming, then he moved up, hissing from the feeling of Alec’s cock sliding out and he moved back down, Alec gasping and his eyes shot open, gripping Magnus hips tight.

“Fuck, Magnus!”, he cursed through tightly clenched teeth and the latter grinned, then he rolled his hips and continued to slide up and down, making Alec see stars. 

The feeling of being connected  so v e ry intimate was incredible, Magnus tight hole engulfing Alec’s cock over and over again, both of them panting into each others mouths, not able to form any coherent sentences but only stuttered words as Alec started to jerk his hips in rhythm with Magnus’, his thrusts making his boyfriend cry out in pleasure as the movement made him hit Magnus prostate again and again, sliding in and out with barely contained control.  


Magnus pressed his eyes shut, groaning from the repeated onslaught on his sensitive spot inside. He felt his balls tighten, the telltale feeling of his orgasm in his stomach and he held onto Alec, who kept pounding into him mercilessly.  


“Alec, Alexander, oh god I love you”, Magnus chanted, and Alec groaned, burying himself deep inside Magnus as they hit their high together.

Magnus’ cum shot out, messy and intense, hitting Alec’s stomach, while the latter filled the condom inside of Magnus, a keening moan escaping his throat as Magnus spasming channel milked him dry. Magnus gasped when his cock twitched as Alec kept on rolling his hips.  


“Magnus, I love you so much”, he breathed against Magnus shoulder, then he finally stopped moving and stilled, still seated deep inside Magnus, whose hole twitched around Alec’s softening member.  


“I love you”, Magnus repeated and Alec kissed Magnus neck weakly, then he gently rolled them to the side, their bodies covered in sweat and Magnus release. Alec carefully pulled out, and Magnus whined at the overstimulation, but he held onto Alec, his eyes still closed in the bliss of his orgasm-high mind.

“I love you”, Alec whispered, kissing Magnus temple, then he stood up and went to the bathroom to dispose the used condom and he returned with a towel and a wet washcloth after he cleaned himself.

Magnus was still lying on the bed, a crooked smile on his face when Alec returned and climbed next to him, his limbs weak from the exertion of their activity. Alec kissed him sweetly, showing him just how much this meant to him, then he slowly started wiping the sweat off Magnus’ body, gently drying him with the towel.

He dropped both next to the bed, retrieved the fresh covers he had laid out and pulled Magnus close, snuggling under the blanket with Magnus back to his chest, their hands intertwined.

“Stay”, Magnus mumbled, the afterglow already making him drift off to sleep and Alec placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder, at which Magnus sighed.

“I’m not going anywhere”, Alec promised.

 

 

Magnus woke up the next morning, his back still flush against Alec’s chest and he grinned when he turned around slightly to watch Alec’s still sleeping form, soft snores coming from him a totally relaxed expression on his face.

It was the wonderful feeling of waking up in the arms of the person he loved, and Magnus’ heart pounded in his chest.

“I love you, Alexander.”  


 

They made their way down to grab a late breakfast, hands intertwined and smiling happily. The dining room was busy with people, and they made their way through the tables to find Ana, Scott and Ragnor seated in a corner. Everyone looked up when they came closer and Ragnor only rolled his eyes fondly, while Ana and Scott exchanged knowing looks.

“Good morning you two”, Ana said with a smirk and Alec felt his cheeks turn a little red, uncomfortably aware that everyone knew what they had been up to when they left the party the night before. Magnus only grinned back and squeezed Alec’s hand.

“Good morning to you too, darling. What a wonderful day”, he noted as they sat down and Ragnor snorted.

“I hope you’ll keep the lovestruck looks to a minimum once we’re back for Alec’s last days at the office, or else I’ll quit. Sickening to watch”, Ragnor commented coldly and this time Alec really did blush. Ana smacked her brother’s arm and Scott chuckled, looking down at his plate. Magnus raised an eyebrow at his designer.  


“Everyone loves us, haven’t you read any magazines yet? Grow up and accept it, we’re the new Ellen and Portia”, he retorted and Alec burst out laughing, shaking his head. He looked over at his boyfriend who winked at him.

“I love you”, Alec said and leaned in to kiss Magnus, earning whistles from Scott and Ana and a groan from Ragnor. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the Ratatouille reference I put in here? :D Anthony Ego, I just couldn't resist, is from the movie, where his name is Anton Ego. 
> 
> The wedding vows from Scott and Ana are inspired (and a little stolen, sue me..) from the movie "What's your number" with Chris Evans and Anna Faris. A really good one that I totally loooove :P
> 
> The wedding location is Topping Rose House in Bridgehampton , as pictured in the story. I searched a long time for the perfect one and this was it!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Did you like it? -> KUDOS :*  
> Did you like it very much? -> COMMENT xxx
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> If you want to, hit me up on tumblr to yell at me or whatever: everydayisonfire


End file.
